Scorpions
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Nove anos se passaram desde o primeiro encontro, que não só gerou frutos, como uma série de sentimentos como ressentimento, mágoa, medo e muita raiva. Eles estavam prontos para lutar, convocando uma guerra contra o outro, até que uma ameaça muito maior os obriga a unir forças para salvar aquele que eles mais amam, o filho James Alexander.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

" _Another morning another place_

 _The only day off is far away_

 _But every city has seen me in the end_

 _And brings me to you again"_

 _ **Always Somewhere – Scorpions**_

\- Tem certeza que você está bem? – Jake perguntou pela milésima vez. Balancei a cabeça que sim, mas logo me senti idiota. Ele não podia me ver. – Bella? Eu vou abrir a porta. – disse e eu neguei, suspirando e coloquei meus dois pés para impedir que empurrasse. – Estou ficando assustado. Sério. Vou ligar para Alice. – murmurou e eu gemi. Alice não poderia fazer nada agora que me ajudaria.

\- Me dá um tempo.

\- Você está sentada aí há duas horas, desde que chegou na faculdade, por favor, estou nervoso.

 _Como se fosse simples dizer para o seu namorado que você está grávida de outra pessoa, puta merda!_

Fechei meus olhos e tentei lembrar em qual momento naquela noite cometi o maior ato de estupidez que uma garota de dezoito anos, caloura, poderia cometer com um estranho misterioso, com uma tatuagem de escorpião no braço e cabelos selvagens, vindo de outra universidade, de outro estado. Eu não deveria ter ido a aquela festa, mas Ângela, minha amiga e minha cunhada Alice estavam animadas em participar da primeira festa da fraternidade que fomos aceitas, tudo por conta dos nossos anos de líderes de torcida e a influência da minha mãe, que sempre foi a nossa treinadora no ensino médio. Vencemos competições e saímos em capas de revista, fomos bem aceitas, mas ao contrário das minhas duas amigas, eu tinha um objetivo ao cursar Direito. E agora vou ser mãe ou preciso dar um jeito de cuidar disso... Sem que ninguém saiba. Principalmente meu namorado, por santo Deus. Eu não o traí, começamos a namorar dois dias depois daquele dia depois de meses só na conversa.

Edward não precisou mais que um sorriso torto e papo sujo sussurrado no meu ouvido para me arrastar para um dos quartos do hotel que estávamos. Lembro como se fosse ontem e não dois meses atrás o vestido preto curto que coloquei e a sandália nova que peguei no armário da minha mãe. Estava sexy, sem parecer tão nova, mas obviamente uma caloura. Ele era um dos caras que veio de Chicago, me deu uma cerveja, que recusei porque não iria beber nada que viesse no copo de outra pessoa. Dançamos juntos, no calor da pista, seu corpo moldou perfeitamente ao meu. Esqueci a existência de Jacob, do fato que estava considerando o seu pedido de namoro. Esqueci meu nome quando subi para um dos quartos. Foi uma noite de sexo que eu nunca vivenciei. Edward era experiente, bem ao contrário do meu primeiro namorado e o martírio que era transar. Aquele cara, com ar de perigo, sexo e cigarros me deixou louca.

E agora grávida.

Abri a porta do banheiro depois de enfiar o teste no bolso do meu jeans. Peguei meu material e saí da faculdade, andando sem rumo pelas ruas. Eu estava vagamente ciente que Jacob me seguia como um cachorrinho e eu tinha que fazê-lo parar e me deixar sozinha. Ele era um cara legal, mas, o nosso namoro era muito recente, não havia paixão ou sequer uma faísca, tanto que eu não parei em sua cama e sequer me importei em fazer qualquer tipo de sacanagem. Jacob era o cara que comprava meu lanche e segurava meu material, mas não alguém que me fazia morrer de tesão. Como vou contar a ele que dois dias antes de dizer sim ao seu pedido de namoro tive uma noite de sexo tórrido com um estudante de Direito da Universidade de Chicago, que eu não sabia nada além do primeiro nome, tinha um e-mail em um papel surrado.

\- Preciso ficar sozinha. – disse a Jacob.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Nada. Só estou muito mal humorada e preciso ficar sozinha. – respondi tentando ser uma louca de TPM, porque sei que homens fogem disso. – Me dá um tempo e não fica no meu pé.

Ele deu um passo para trás.

\- Ok... Me liga mais tarde, tá?

Grunhi e ele saiu, atravessando a rua, voltando na direção da faculdade.

Os arredores de Georgetown estava repleto de pessoas caminhando para o trabalho, outras mais jovens para universidade e uma série de advogados em uma das ruas mais badaladas seguindo para seus escritórios. Sentei em um banquinho na praça e me permiti chorar. Eu estava em pânico. E sem saber por onde começar a agir, pensar. Alice e Ângela estavam em aula, é provável que só deem minha falta quando saíssem para o almoço. E eu me senti totalmente perdida, desolada, com medo e profundamente desapontada comigo mesmo. Tenho a nítida lembrança que ele usou a camisinha. Lembro-me de vê-lo abrir os pacotes nas diversas rodadas... O que aconteceu? Um bebê. Não posso ter um bebê.

Um homem sentou do meu lado e eu funguei, secando meu rosto, tentando controlar a onda de soluços que me invadia. No meu campo de visão, ele ofereceu um lenço. Seu sorriso era gentil e até meio preocupado. Aceitei e sequei meu rosto, porém, chorando ainda mais. Ele não disse nada, mas só de não estar sozinha enquanto chorava copiosamente pela minha gravidez precoce e muito indesejada. Me senti mais acolhida. Ele também não sabia para me julgar.

\- Oi. Sou Aro Volturi.

\- Bella Swan. – murmurei meio sem graça. – Está tudo bem.

\- Não parece muito. Quer que eu ligue para os seus pais? – perguntou e eu pensei bem, o conforto dos braços da minha mãe era tudo que eu precisava agora. Fiz que não e procurei meu celular, para perceber que ele estava sem bateria. – Ou um táxi?

Tenho meu motorista, que também é meu guarda-costas, ele é um cara do serviço secreto porque meu pai trabalha para o governo. Ele é diretor da CIA, mas ninguém sabe. Nem mesmo Jacob. Minhas amigas sabem que ele trabalha na Casa Branca e nada mais. Olhei para frente e vi que Jared estava estacionando o carro bem na minha direção. Com toda certeza ele me seguiu até aqui... Como vou contar aos meus pais? Uma nova onda de lágrimas inundou meus olhos.

\- Não precisa chorar. – Aro disse suavemente. Ele devia ter por volta dos vinte e poucos.

\- Sinto muito. Descobri hoje que... – murmurei e pensei. Ele era um estranho, não me conhecia e eu nunca mais o veria. – Estou grávida. Tenho só dezoito anos. Estou triste. Muito triste.

\- Entendo. Também estaria na sua situação, mas...

\- Acabei de entrar para universidade. Estou cursando direito e amando... Eu nunca planejei isso. Foi realmente sem querer.

\- Se você escolheu cursar direito é porque sabe que sempre existe uma alternativa, mesmo quando tudo parece não ter saída. Acredite em mim, eu sou advogado. – disse e tirou um cartão do bolso. – Não é o fim do mundo. Acabei de me formar. – disse e eu vi que o escritório tinha o nome dele, provavelmente herança do seu pai. – Sou um garoto que cresceu pobre na Toscana, com a minha mãe vendendo pães e bolo para juntar dinheiro, me trazer a América e conhecer meu pai. Aqui eu fiz a universidade, tenho um bom emprego e uma linda namorada. Tudo tem uma saída.

Sequei meu rosto mais uma vez.

\- Como um católico de coração, acredito que recebeu uma benção. Não teria acontecido se você não fosse destinada por Deus a receber esse bebê. – disse e ele soou muito como meu pai. Não posso dizer que sou uma pessoa religiosa, mas, meus pais são católicos fervorosos. Uma mulher aproximou-se dele e Aro sorriu. – Por favor, não desista desse bebê. – piscou e levantou. – Me liga se precisar. – disse e deu a mão à mulher, que me ofereceu um sorriso gentil antes de seguir ao lado dele. Devia ser a sua namorada.

Segurei seu cartão e seu lenço, tirei o teste do meu bolso e suspirei. O que vou fazer? Peguei minha mochila e segui para o carro. Jared saltou e abriu a porta da frente, me olhando preocupado. Pedi que seguisse para casa. Abri a minha mochila e dentro tinha a minha agenda. Na página da noite que fiquei com Edward, coloquei dobrado o guardanapo do hotel que ele escreveu o seu número e um e-mail. Disquei o número... Uma pizzaria atendeu. Deus. Que embaraçoso. Escrevi um e-mail do meu celular mesmo e pedi que entrasse em contato comigo, mas dois minutos depois recebi o e-mail de volta. Conferi e estava exatamente do mesmo jeito. O canalha me deu contatos falsos! Eu nunca tive a intenção de ligar para ele, na verdade, encarei aquilo como uma única noite e segui a minha vida. Ele morava em Chicago, por tudo que é mais sagrado.

Jared acionou os portões da minha casa. Eu sou a única a não ter um apartamento só meu desde que comecei a faculdade meses atrás, mas, meus pais eram meio preocupados em me deixar sozinha e teriam que liberar uma série de funcionários só para que eu tenha meu próprio espaço enquanto ainda sou menor de idade. A ironia que eles me acham uma criança para morar sozinha não passou despercebida agora que estou gerando uma criança. Desci do carro rezando que eles estivessem na rua, mas o azar estava pendurado nas minhas costas, não só estavam em casa, como estavam juntos na sala. Meu pai lia algo, provavelmente seu discurso da reunião dessa tarde, ele vem falando disso há dias. Hum... Talvez eu peça ao meu pai rastrear o pai do bebê. Não é uma boa ideia. Como faremos? Ele mandará assistência financeira que não preciso?

É certo que não vou tirar a criança. Eu não consigo pensar dessa forma em relação ao aborto. Tenho condições financeiras – a não ser que meus pais me expulsem de casa e cortem meu dinheiro, uma casa e talvez não tenha condições psicológicas, mas isso é discutível. Não sei o que fazer, mas a ideia de fazer um aborto porque fui irresponsável me parece um ato de egoísmo. Sou a favor do aborto em muitas situações, exceto na minha própria. Caí no conto da minha própria língua. Minha mãe olhou para o relógio quando me viu e franziu o cenho, observando minha aparência. Ela ficou de pé em um salto e me abraçou apertado.

\- Seja o que for, vai ficar tudo bem, bebê. – disse me sufocando em um abraço apertado.

\- O que aconteceu? Aquele merdinha fez alguma coisa com você? – meu pai perguntou, alterado como sempre. Charlie é uma bomba. Renée é o seu relógio.

Minha mãe me conduziu para o sofá e sentei, começando a chorar novamente. Eu não tinha muito que falar, então, tirei o teste do meu bolso e entreguei a minha mãe.

\- Aquele garoto te engravidou? – Charlie gritou e minha mãe estava congelada, olhando para o teste.

\- Bella? Amor? – Renée estava perdida.

\- Não é do Jacob. – sussurrei e meu pai parou, olhando-me profundamente. Abaixei meus olhos, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

\- Bella, filha, por favor, explica para o papai o que... Como isso... – Charlie sentou na minha frente e eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava contendo a sua cólera. – Não em detalhes técnicos, por favor.

Contei a história, ocultando os detalhes sórdidos por um longo tempo, explicando como desconfiei, os sintomas horríveis pela manhã e a minha coragem ao fazer o teste hoje, acreditando ser apenas alguma virose ou o estresse recente com as mudanças de rotina com a faculdade. Eles ficaram em silêncio até que a minha mãe começou a chorar tanto quanto eu estava chorando. Eu estava tonta, me sentindo a beira da ruptura completa.

\- Eu juro que não quero isso... – sussurrei segurando as mãos do meu pai. – Pai, eu juro que nós usamos camisinha.

Charlie suspirou.

\- Agora é tarde, filha. Você está grávida.

\- E não ouse me dizer tirar essa criança, isso é um pecado! – Renée disse mesmo desolada. A decepção estava gravada no rosto dos meus pais. – Nós vamos cuidar de você.

\- Claro que vamos. – Charlie concordou e senti alívio. Eu estava com medo. – Nós nunca te deixaríamos, filha. Foi um erro... Eu ainda estou processando todas essas informações, mas nunca pense que te amo menos. Estou um pouco... Desapontado. Não era o que esperava...

\- Sinto muito, papai. Sinto muito, mãe. Por favor, não me deixem, estou com medo e muito assustada.

Minha mãe abraçou apertado e nós conversamos por horas. Meu pai disse que me daria tempo para decidir sobre procurar o pai do bebê, mas eu estava certa que não queria passar por um relacionamento parental complicado. Se Edward quisesse ser encontrado, ele teria deixado seus contatos verdadeiros. Não serei aquela garota a procurar alguém e dizer que estava grávida. Não tenho o mínimo interesse em pedir pensão e muito menos de dividir um bebê no meio. Ele não poderá estar aqui para as piores partes e nem sofrerá a dor do parto em meu lugar. Deixei que meu pai soubesse de todas as minhas opiniões, porém, quando meu irmão chegou da faculdade, ele está cursando ciências políticas com o pleno interesse em se tornar um político ou assessor em algum momento futuro.

Jasper era dois anos e meio mais velho que eu e ficou lívido ao saber das notícias. Sua primeira reação foi querer matar Jacob, mas quando soube que o filho não era do meu, até então, namorado, ele queria torcer o meu pescoço. Alice e Ângela chegaram mais tarde e me encheram de perguntas. No fim do dia, eu estava tonta, cansada, sentindo muita culpa pelo clima estranho na minha casa. Minha mãe estava refugiada em seu quarto, chorando na cama e meu pai estava no escritório, bebendo seu uísque de dias difíceis. Meu irmão estava socando o saco de areia na academia do andar de cima e minhas amigas oferecendo suas formas de conforto quando tudo que eu sabia fazer era chorar na minha cama, desejando ficar sozinha porque elas estavam me irritando, mas não querendo ficar sozinha por nada no mundo.

Decidi terminar com Jacob sem contar a ele sobre a gravidez. E fui covarde o suficiente para terminar por mensagem, eu não queria olhar em seus olhos, na verdade, não queria encontra-lo de tamanha a minha vergonha.

Deitei na minha cama e não saí dela por dias. Eu vi o dia nascer e morrer todos os dias, na mesma posição, olhando para janela, sem conseguir me importar em sair dela. Todos os meus planos e sonhos passavam pela minha cabeça, como se fossem amassados e jogados no lixo. Me vi rodeada de fraldas, crianças pequenas, sozinha, perdida na criação de outro ser humano, observando com inveja as mulheres que tinham uma carreira e um nome no mercado.

\- Eu te deixei chorar todos esses dias. – meu pai abriu a porta do meu quarto. – Ninguém está morrendo... Pelo contrário, está nascendo. A vida adulta é assim, nem sempre podemos nos dar o luxo de chorar quando algo dá errado ou não sai conforme o planejado. Levante, vá se arrumar, sua mãe já agendou um médico, mas antes você vai a faculdade, continuar seus estudos, quando o bebê nascer nós pensaremos a seguir. Estou te esperando, não se atrase. – fechou a porta.

Semanas se passaram nessa alternativa de levar um dia de cada vez. O clima na minha casa ainda não era bom, mas ninguém deixou de falar comigo ou estava me tratando mal, pelo contrário, eu estava sendo mimada pelo meu irmão, muito bem alimentada pela nossa cozinheira, tendo a minha mãe como minha maior ouvinte e recebendo os conselhos do meu pai para aguentar o próximo dia. Ninguém além das minhas amigas sabiam da gravidez, mas eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo. Logo que meu primeiro trimestre acabou, os rumores começaram, eu estava com seios imensos, um nariz mais gordinho e a minha bunda definitivamente desenvolveu de forma que pulou toda para fora. Eu ouvia cantada por todos os lados. Deixei de ter meu corpo magrelo e adolescente muito rápido e obvio que levantou todas as suspeitas possíveis.

A ultrassom me permitiu ver e ouvir o bebê, ainda não dava para ver o sexo, mas eu meio que tinha esperanças que isso pudesse acontecer logo. Era difícil chama-lo de bebê o tempo todo.

\- É verdade? – Jacob parou do meu lado, na semana seguinte que completei três meses. – Você está grávida?

\- Sim. – sussurrei ainda com vergonha de admitir.

\- Você estava com outra pessoa quando estávamos juntos?

\- Não. Foi antes. – admiti e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Na festa? Um dos meus amigos viu você ficando com alguém...

\- Ah... – minhas bochechas estavam pegando fogo.

\- Ele vai assumir? – perguntou e eu neguei. – Puxa vida, Bella. Você poderia ter me contado e não simplesmente me chutado fora como se eu não me importasse. Como se eu não fosse importante. A gente estudou junto, eu te conheço, sei que nunca faria algo deliberadamente para me machucar ou me trair...

Abracei-o apertado, sem conter minhas lágrimas, era muito importante ouvir.

\- Sei que agora você não deve querer ninguém, mas... Podemos ser amigos? É sério. Não quero que se sinta sozinho, não vou dizer que estou feliz, gosto de você, gosto mesmo, mas sei que não me traiu, sei que não fez de proposito, por isso que não quero te perder também.

\- Nós podemos ser amigos. – respondi e o abracei de novo. – Obrigada.

Jacob saiu de perto e caminhou para perto dos seus amigos, que pareciam não partilhar da mesma opinião que ele, mas não me importei. Jared parou o carro e eu entrei, satisfeita que estivesse bem com alguém que nunca quis machucar. Minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo, não precisava adicionar o drama de ter muitas pessoas jogando pedra em mim. Passamos pela avenida e eu vi Aro Volturi sentado no mesmo banco que nos conhecemos, semanas atrás. Pedi para Jared encostar e desci. Caminhei lentamente na sua direção e sentei ao seu lado. Ele desviou o olhar do jornal e abriu um sorriso quando me reconheceu.

\- Parece que está tudo bem agora. – disse dobrando seu jornal.

\- Está tudo bem agora. Quer tomar um chocolate quente comigo?

\- Eu adoraria. – respondeu e ofereceu seu braço.

Caminhando para confeitaria mais próxima eu soube que ali estava nascendo uma nova amizade.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um.**

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

 _ **Still Loving You – Scorpions**_

Nove anos depois...

Deslizei a minha mão para a mão de Aro e ele entrelaçou nossos dedos enquanto observávamos o caixão descer e os convidados daquele momento tão devastador para nós dois jogavam as rosas brancas. Ele estava chorando, sem desviar o olhar da sua amada esposa sendo enterrada. A partida de Renata foi inesperada e muito dolorosa. Durante quase dez anos, ela fez parte da minha vida, como uma amiga fiel e uma chefe incrível. Eles se tornaram parte da minha família. Foram tios dedicados do meu filho. Três noites atrás, ela sofreu um acidente de carro, falecendo na hora. Ela saiu muito tarde do escritório, acabou adormecendo no volante e bateu de frente a um caminhão de lixo. Meu telefone tocou exatamente às quatro da manhã quando Aro me ligou, sem pronunciar uma única palavra completa. Vesti meu casaco acima do meu pijama, acordei Jamie e seguimos para casa deles, para entender e descobrir que Renata não sobreviveu ao acidente.

Fiquei ao lado de Aro mesmo quando todos saíram e nos deixaram, provavelmente seguindo para recepção que organizamos. Renata era filha única, seus pais faleceram há alguns anos e nós não conseguimos contato com seus parentes distantes. Era para estarmos lá, recebendo as pessoas, mas Aro não parecia querer ir embora e eu não seria aquela pessoa a pressioná-lo. De mãos dadas, seguimos para um banco próximo. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro e observamos o funcionário do cemitério retirar a imensa fotografia de uma Renata sorridente no natal passado, recolher as cadeiras, empilhar em um pequeno carrinho e sumir de vista. Depois dois voltaram e começaram a jogar terra em cima. Ficamos assistindo até o momento que colocaram a lápide e a grama sintética em cima. Era aquilo. Renata estava enterrada.

\- Ela se foi. – Aro sussurrou apertando meus dedos. – O que vou fazer sem a minha mulher?

\- Eu não sei, mas nós vamos descobrir juntos. – respondi confiante. Eu realmente não sabia e não estava confiante, mas era tudo que poderia oferecer ao meu amigo.

Seguimos para o carro quando estava escurecendo e ele não quis que eu dirigisse para sua casa, porque não queria enfrentar ninguém e muito menos ouvir as condolências. Senti dor no meu coração. Enviei uma mensagem para minha mãe, que estava agindo como anfitriã informando que ele não tinha condições e que ela fizesse a gentileza de trazer Jamie para casa quando o último convidado fosse embora. Entrei no meu prédio e estacionei na minha costumeira vaga, saímos e seguimos para o elevador. Ninguém entende meu relacionamento com Aro, porque ele se tornou meu melhor amigo desde o dia que nos reencontramos e tomamos aquele chocolate quente, o primeiro de muitos durante esses nove anos. James Alexander Swan hoje tem oito anos e é um menininho lindo, muito amado e a minha melhor escolha, melhor decisão e o melhor presente. Ele tem cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes, a lembrança constante do seu pai que eu nunca mais encontrei e também não fui atrás.

Digitei o código do elevador e entrei em casa. Aro se jogou no sofá e eu me perguntei se era uma boa ideia oferecer bebida alcoólica, então, fiz o que sempre faço quando Jaime está triste: cozinho seu prato favorito e lhe ofereço colo. E eu estava com fome também. Há dias que não como ou durmo direito. Da minha cozinha, graças ao layout aberto, conseguia cozinhar e observá-lo sentado na sala, olhando para parede, sem chorar, sem falar, apenas ali, como se seu corpo estivesse ali e a sua alma em outro lugar. Ultimamente a nossa vida tem sido um estresse e não desejo que ele se culpe por Renata ter ficado em seu lugar naquela noite. A outra metade do escritório foi vendida para um grupo de advogados que desconheço a origem, não me aprofundei muito, meu filho ficou doente, depois meu pai ficou doente e quando voltei a trabalhar, três dias atrás, Aro pegou uma gripe e eu tive que levar todo trabalho dele para casa deles e organizar de lá o que poderia ser feito em casa e o que Renata poderia fazer do escritório.

Refoguei os tomates junto com a cebola, pensando no que dizer. Nunca perdi alguém. Meus avós tanto maternos quanto paternos faleceram quando eu era bem nova. Meus pais possuem boa saúde, mas acidentes acontecem. Não tenho nada além da minha companhia para gerar conforto, se isso for o suficiente para acalentar seu coração partido. Assim que a massa ficou pronta, servi em dois pratos e coloquei meu molho especial em cima, decorando com manjericão. Abri uma garrafa de vinho e servi duas taças Bordeaux. Coloquei no balcão mesmo e ele veio, sem que eu precisasse fazer nada. Começamos a comer em silêncio. Já passamos muitas noites fazendo isso, com diversos processos ao nosso redor e Jaime dormindo pacificamente no quarto, também já comemos sem processos e com Renata, mas era impossível não sentir a ausência da sua risada e o fato que ela sempre bebia todo seu vinho antes de começar a comer.

Terminamos e lavamos a louça sem uma única palavra, secamos juntos e ele simplesmente parou, olhou para uma fotografia minha grávida de oito meses, com Aro beijando um lado da minha barriga e Renata do outro. Foi a Alice quem tirou essa foto, pouco antes de terminar com meu irmão e se mudar para Londres, ela nunca mais voltou e hoje meu irmão namora outra pessoa, mas não posso dizer que ele já superou Alice. Eu não posso dizer que já superei a ausência dela. Muito menos que perdoei seu rompante. Pensei que acima do fato que ela namorava meu irmão nós éramos amigas. Olhei para Aro e conclui que não era justo pensar no egoísmo de Alice agora. Peguei sua mão e o levei para o quarto de hospedes.

\- Estou no quarto ao lado, qualquer coisa é só me chamar, mas, por favor, deita e descansa um pouco. – pedi suavemente e ele nem assentiu, nada. Sentou na cama e ficou. Encostei a porta para dar privacidade.

Liguei para os amigos do escritório, os outros funcionários, amigos dele mais próximos e fui pedindo desculpas, fazendo o papel de lidar com a consequência do desaparecimento dele na recepção fúnebre da sua esposa, mas acho que todo mundo podia compreender que ele perdeu a mulher que ama e precisava de um tempo. Minha mãe ligou quando chegou no prédio, disse que estava muito cansada para subir, que colocaria meu pequeno no elevador e iria para casa. Meus pais já estão aposentados há alguns anos, ainda vivem no mesmo lugar, porém, estão sempre viajando, curtindo o tempo livre, curtindo o neto e tentando me arrumar um marido quando sobra tempo. Não entendo porque eles não tentam casar Jasper. Ele está com Maria há seis anos, termina, namora outra garota, volta para ela, termina, conhece alguém, volta para ela. É um ciclo vicioso. Não posso dizer que ela é a minha pessoa favorita, contanto que não invada meu espaço não me importo com a sua presença.

Esperei a porta o elevador abrir e Jaime entrou em casa, com os ombros caídos e um olhar triste. Ele veio diretamente para os meus braços, buscando o seu refugio. Meu menininho, teimoso, orgulhoso, muito amoroso e o maior amor da minha vida. A criança que colocou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo e me deu forças para lutar e chegar aonde cheguei hoje. Beijei seu cabelo indisciplinado, abaixei no seu tamanho e olhei em seus olhos que sempre me faziam voltar para aquela noite, no qual fui arrebatada pelo seu pai.

\- Além de tudo, você está bem?

\- Estou. Vou sentir saudades da Tia Renata. – disse encolhendo os ombros.

\- Seu padrinho está no quarto, provavelmente tentando dormir. Quer dormir comigo hoje? – perguntei não querendo ficar sozinha e preocupada se ele teria pesadelos. Foi o seu primeiro funeral e espero que ele não vá a muitos.

\- Tudo bem. Estou com fome.

\- O que quer comer? Fiz espaguete que seu padrinho adora e podemos ver outra coisa.

\- Posso comer nuggets com macarrão?

Revirei os olhos.

\- Você sabe que eu não compro essas carnes processadas. – reclamei e ele sorriu.

\- Não custava nada tentar. – encolheu os ombros e se apoiou no balcão alto para sentar no banquinho. – Eu como só o macarrão, se eu puder beber o vinho.

\- Muito engraçado, espertinho. – respondi colocando espaguete e molho no prato, levando ao micro-ondas e esquentei o suficiente. Peguei uma taça e ele riu, animado, abri a geladeira e enchi de suco de uva. – Eu vou tomar um banho enquanto você come, ok? Não faça muita bagunça. Lave suas mãos antes de comer.

Entrei no meu quarto depois de espiar e ver que Aro estava dormindo. Tirei meus saltos, deslizei minhas meias e tirei meu vestido preto, colocando tudo para lavar. Entrei no banheiro e olhei com desejo para banheira, mas hoje não seria um bom dia para me dar o luxo de ficar dentro dela relaxando profundamente e esquecer o mundo lá fora. Uma chuveirada refrescante me deixou limpa e pronta para dormir com o homem da minha vida. Jaime estava no banho quando fui procurar por ele e se hoje ele sentiu a necessidade de tomar banho sem que eu tenha implorado por horas, é porque está disposto a me dar um dia de descanso da nossa luta incansável pelo banho. Ele veio para o quarto com seu pijama limpo e pulou na cama, encostei a porta e apaguei as luzes. Abracei-o exatamente como fazia quando ele nasceu. Eu tinha dezoito anos, assustada com um bebê nos braços e muitas novas paranoias se desenvolvendo.

Acordei na manhã seguinte e me envolvi com meu robe, em silêncio, para deixar o pequeno descansando. Saí do quarto e Aro estava na cozinha, com uma das roupas dele que tinha aqui. Minha cama é o campo de pouso tanto dele quanto do meu irmão, até mesmo de Benjamin, noivo de Ângela. Há roupas de quase todos meus amigos no quarto de hospedes. Parei do seu lado ajudando-o com o café da manhã.

\- Qual o plano? – perguntei curiosa sobre seus pensamentos.

\- Cheguei à conclusão de que preciso de férias, mas eu não quero ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos, então, eu irei continuar trabalhando, tentar seguir a rotina e me adaptar nela. – respondeu mexendo nos ovos na frigideira. – Eu não sei como vai ser, talvez tire um tempo daqui a uns meses... O que você acha?

\- Tire um tempo agora, você não vai conseguir se concentrar no trabalho. Viaje. Vá para Itália um pouco, depois conheça os lugares que sempre quis. Aproveite esse momento para se respeitar no luto. Nós ficaremos bem aqui.

Voltar à rotina de trabalho sem Renata foi muito estranho e difícil pra mim. Demorei muito a engatar no trabalho e houve mais de uma vez que me encontrei dispersa, precisando que Lauren, minha assistente, me puxasse a terra novamente. Aro começou a sua viagem pelo mundo e ao invés de voltar em um mês, ficou por dois e quando estava quase fechando três meses sem aparecer, apenas mandando e-mails com fotos e alguns relatos. Havia lugares que eu não fazia ideia que existia no mundo, mas ele estava conhecendo. A compra da outra metade do escritório foi finalizada e estávamos todo esperando o prazo dos funcionários que sairiam e a transferência de clientes para conhecer a equipe que o comprou. Tentei sondar informações, porém, com a ausência de Aro, eu tinha trabalho dobrado, uma quantidade de audiências desumanas e uma pilha de processos assustadores na minha mesa.

Quatro meses após a partida de Aro para o mundo, chegou o Natal e com isso eu tinha uma pausa de alguns dias para enfrentar as festividades. Jaime ficava ansioso para a noite natalina, sendo a única criança na família, ele é o centro das atenções e o que mais recebe presentes. Em casa, mantenho uma árvore, para não deixarmos de ter a tradição de montar juntos e ter as nossas meias penduradas na lareira elétrica que eu nunca usei desde que me mudei para essa cobertura, logo que ele completou quatro anos. Foi um presente dos meus pais. Cheguei na casa dos meus pais na noite do dia vinte e quatro próximo a hora do jantar. Jaime estava jogando com Jasper na sala. Maria e minha mãe conversavam na cozinha e meu pai estava fora de vista.

\- Oi linda. – Jas sorriu e sentei ao seu lado, cansada. A criança que eu tive muito trabalho para parir nem tirou os olhos da televisão. – Ele está perdendo.

\- Oi filho.

\- Mãe, um minuto. – disse concentrado e tomei o controle da sua mão. – Ah, mãe! – disse meio consternado, mas me joguei em cima dele, enchendo-o de beijos. – Senti sua falta hoje. Vovô e eu temperamos o peru. Ele é imenso. Maior que do dia de Ação de Graças.

\- Uhn, então o jantar deve estar maravilhoso. – sorri e apertei suas bochechas. – Será que o Papai Noel vai trazer seu pedido esse ano?

\- Eu espero. Estou há muito tempo esperando isso.

\- O quê? Uma bicicleta nova? Um vídeo-game novo? Nada?

Eu li a cartinha dele para o Papai Noel e fiz o favor de ignorar, comprando o que eu acho que ele pode ter. Não posso dar-lhe um pai, mesmo que Jacob queira fazer esse papel desde sempre. Em minha carência e desejo de ter uma vida sexual ativa, sem me dar o trabalho de conhecer novos caras, decidi que poderíamos ter uma chance novamente. Se a vida me deu uma gravidez não planejada na primeira vez, nas primeiras noites de sexo morno, percebi que ela poderia me fazer parir um elefante para mostrar que não é Jacob o homem da minha vida. É bem triste não poder dar ao meu filho que ele quer, conhecer o seu pai, a história da cegonha já não faz mais sentido e senti que seria muita cara de pau se inventasse que ele foi inseminado. Ele sabe fazer contas e não vai entender porque a mamãe quis engravidar aos dezoito anos de forma independente. É difícil explicar a ele que eu escolhi que o pai dele não fizesse parte de nossas vidas, mas não foi por maldade. Eu sabia que Edward estudava em Chicago e morava lá. Nós moramos em Washington D.C. Meu filho seria aquela criança que esperaria o pai com a bola ou ficaria horas em um aeroporto. Isso se Edward quisesse participar da vida dele.

Meu pai teria meios de encontrá-lo até com facilidade, mas naquela época me pareceu sensato evitar mais um drama além do que eu estava vivendo. Eu não queria adicionar um pai de uma noite só na minha equação de mãe solteira, precoce e ainda tendo medo de dividir o filho com um completo desconhecido. Também não quero que meu filho me odeie ao saber de todas essas informações. Prefiro ignorar e fingir que o pai dele nunca existiu, mesmo que lembre todos os dias ao olhar para o rosto esculpido do meu menino. Levantei e deixei que voltasse a jogar, não me juntando a conversa feminina na cozinha porque não sou obrigada. Achei justo começar a beber antes que meus pais começassem a soltar nomes dos filhos dos seus amigos que ainda estão solteiros e adoram crianças. Eles são contra ao fato que me dedico muito ao trabalho e ainda não tenho um marido.

Acho que eles não perceberam que não encontrei a pessoa certa para casar mesmo depois de duzentos encontros às cegas, dois namoros mal sucedidos e alguns ficantes grudentos no meio do caminho.

\- Ei Bella! – Maria me chamou quando eu estava na segunda taça de vinho. – O Senador Weller foi ontem ao escritório do seu irmão e ele meio que perguntou se você estava disponível. Não respondi nada porque não sabia, mas ele insistiu e me deu seu número.

\- Weller? – Renée perguntou curiosamente. – Conheço o pai dele. Um pilantra.

\- Já gostei. – pisquei apenas para provocar a minha mãe. – Pode dar o meu número a ele, caso encontre-o novamente. Estou precisando renovar a lista de homens que correm atrás de mim.

Maria riu, sabendo que eu continuava a implicar com a minha mãe, que revirou os olhos. A missão de vida dela é me ver casada. Eu já não discutia o tópico por estar realmente cansada de dizer que não casei por falta de amor, de um cara legal e não porque decidi ser mãe solteira pelo resto da minha vida. Quero alguém que ame e aceite meu filho e não o trate como um empecilho que eles precisam agradar para chegar na cama da mamãe. Jacob dava tapinhas na cabeça do meu menino como se ele fosse um cachorro que ficava feliz com um biscoitinho. Achei que Jaime não ligava – porque estava me irritando – até que ele começou a rosnar sempre que Jacob chegava. Ele não é uma criança de muitas palavras, mas não precisou dizer muito nesse caso.

Aro e eu rimos por semanas.

Como sinto falta dele.

Bebi meu vinho constatando que preciso do meu melhor amigo e arrumar um namorado com urgência. Preciso de sexo. A história do sexo casual funciona só por um tempo. Depois que Jaime nasceu, demorei anos para "voltar ao mercado" e foi até divertido não me envolver profundamente com ninguém, porém me tornar mãe me deu uma perspectiva diferente sobre relacionamentos vazios e eu não quis vive-los mais. Apesar de Sam fazer o papel de parceiro sexual em alguns momentos, nós só nos procuramos em momentos de pura crise. Não é sempre. Nem fixo. Muito menos com sentimento. Na verdade, é a única coisa "vazia" que permito acontecer ou a minha vagina ficará com teias de aranhas. Sei que alguns homens tem medo de mim, da minha competência, do meu trabalho e quem sou no dia-a-dia. Sei que meus funcionários me chamam de Nazista, sem a parte que persigo pessoas – bem, eu as persigo, mas não pessoas como os judeus.

\- Sabe quem vai casar? – mamãe começou e eu continuei enchendo minha taça. – A filha da Margareth. Até aquela menina esquisita vai casar... A minha filha, uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já tive a sorte de por os olhos, está tentando virar alcoólatra...

\- Estou tentando ter um jantar de natal em quietude, sem falar de nada importante, porque estou vivendo uma fase complicada. Renata morreu, mãe. É difícil aceitar. E Aro está do outro lado do mundo mentindo pra mim via e-mail. Sei que algo está errado e estou sozinha em um escritório cujos novos sócios só irei conhecer amanhã. Me dá um tempo para beber até cair na cama, por favor?

\- Sendo assim, melhor encher mais a taça.

\- Obrigada.

Ouvi um barulho na porta da frente e saí da cozinha para ver quem era. Meu pai entrou sorridente, dizendo já ter colocado os presentes deles debaixo da minha árvore. Desde que passei a morar sozinha com Jamie, trocamos os presentes sozinhos, bebendo chocolate quente e comendo meus maravilhosos cookies com gotas de chocolate. Meus pais não curtem muito, mas eu quis estabelecer uma pouco de limites sobre a nossa casa e a casa dos avós. No começo, ele estranhou muito estar sozinho comigo, então, criei tradições entre ele e eu que pudesse mostrar que ficaria tudo bem morar só com a mamãe.

\- Chegou esse envelope para você. – Charlie me entregou um envelope pardo, bem pesado.

Apoiei minha taça na mesa do hall de entrada e rasguei o envelope.

Em minhas mãos, caíram diversos documentos de posse. Aro me enviou documentos que comprovavam que ele passou todos os seus bens para o meu nome. Ele simplesmente me deu o escritório, a casa em Aspen, de Hampton e o apartamento em Nova Iorque, incluindo a sua atual residência, que era enorme. Sentei no banquinho próximo, tendo certeza do que estava olhando. Por que nesse mundo ele estava agindo como se estivesse morrendo? Por que passar tudo para o meu nome, principalmente o escritório, que era a sua maior realização. Tirei meu telefone do bolso da minha calça jeans e liguei desesperadamente para o seu celular, sentindo o pânico crescente que algo estava acontecendo e que ele simplesmente me deixou ainda mais no escuro.

Guardei os documentos quando minha mãe chamou para jantar, ciente que não conseguiria dormir até falar com ele.

\- Está tudo bem? – Renée perguntou assim que cheguei a sala de jantar. Ela caprichou na decoração. – Nada de trabalho em nossa noite de natal, por favor. Você podia ser menos viciada.

\- Não sou viciada. – murmurei meio petulante e me senti como meu filho quando o acuso de porquinho por não escovar os dentes. – Era uma correspondência importante do Aro.

\- E como ele está? – perguntou e eu encolhi os ombros. Minha mãe pegou a minha mão. – Ele vai voltar.

\- Espero, mas não vamos focar nisso. – retruquei e virei para o meu irmão. – Quando você viaja?

\- Dia dois de janeiro. – Maria respondeu alegre e eu sufoquei minha vontade de dizer que não perguntei nada a ela. – Estamos muito animados. – disse e eu percebi que odiava a mania dela em falar por ele. Meu irmão é um político em ascensão, democrata, famoso não só pela sua aparência, mas também pela fala doce. Ele sabe responder por si.

Como percebi que Jasper não parecia animado com a viagem, instiguei o assunto com Maria, mesmo com os olhares ameaçadores dele e os pisões no meu pé debaixo da mesa. Não entendo o relacionamento deles, não é da minha conta, mas não posso perder a oportunidade de antagonizar meu irmão mais velho. A comida da minha mãe era maravilhosa, mas eu sabia que a maior parte foi adiantada e organizada pela nossa cozinheira, Sue. Ela e Harry trabalham há anos conosco e são maravilhosos. Comemos e sentamos um pouco na sala, mas logo eu quis ir embora para casa porque eu precisava de um tempo para sentar e analisar os documentos que Aro me enviou.

Jasper dirigiu meu carro, comigo e Jamie dormindo no banco de trás e Maria nos seguiu com o carro dele. Entrei em casa, carregando meu filho porque quero fazer isso até quando aguentar e tirei sua roupa, colocando seu pijama e o cobrindo. Ele estava apagado. O dia com seus avós deve ter sido intenso e fico feliz quando ele se diverte tanto. Nem sempre posso estar presente em alguns momentos da sua vida, porém me esforço para acompanhar suas competições, apresentações na escola e outros muitos compromissos. Deixei-o em seu quarto, abri o envelope, espalhando os documentos na minha frente. As escrituras, documentos de posse, contratos e tudo que ele possuía, até seus carros, foram transferidos para o meu nome. Eu sei que ele tem o conhecimento e poder o suficiente para fazer tudo isso sem meu conhecimento e consentimento, mas ainda me pergunto por quê.

A última folha me deixou ainda mais tensa. Eu tinha plenos poderes pela sua fortuna e a sua saúde, em anexo, havia uma carta cujo eu era a única a autorizar que seus aparelhos fossem desligados e isso era algo que eu sabia que ele gostaria que fosse feito caso houvesse o risco de uma morte cerebral. Cansada e muito angustiada, passei a noite ligando para o seu telefone, mas ele não me atendia. Enviei mais de sessenta e-mails, liguei para seu motorista e segurança, até mesmo para a louca da nossa assistente, mas ninguém me atendeu. Fechei meus olhos, com medo de simplesmente começar a chorar, porque ao que parecia, ele estava morto ou morrendo em algum lugar desse mundo. Sozinho. Liguei novamente para seu advogado e deixei uma longa mensagem, ameaçando-o de todo processo possível.

Não consegui dormir, preocupada, mas eu tinha que me preparar para trocar presentes com meu filho e a noite ir para festa do escritório, onde finalmente conheceria o novo sócio. Eu não sabia como me apresentar. Tenho uma pequena porcentagem do escritório, mas agora, com o documento que Aro me passou toda a sua parte, acabei de me tornar a majoritária. Esfreguei meu rosto, confusa e com um pouco de medo do que estava acontecendo sem meu conhecimento.

Assei os cookies e preparei o chocolate quente. Jamie saiu do quarto, coçando os olhos e mostrou seu celular. Victória, sua melhor amiga, que mora em Nova Iorque agora, mandou uma foto abrindo presentes com sua mãe, Irina. Sorri e tirei uma foto nossa, com a fornada de cookies e mandei para elas. Fomos convidados para passar o ano novo com elas em Nova Iorque. Irina é mãe _e_ _solteira_ como eu, sem pai presente na equação e era minha vizinha até o ano passado. Jamie e Victória regulam a mesma idade e brincavam muito juntos. Acho bonitinha a amizade totalmente inocente deles.

Meu filho amou cada um dos seus presentes, mas não passou despercebido que ele estava esperando algo mais. Meu coração pesou. Eu realmente queria saber se ele queria tanto seu pai assim. Ele passou o dia ansioso, como se esperasse alguém chegar e quando o arrumei para festa de natal da empresa, que ele amava participar, perguntei-me por que ele parecia que algo iria acontecer a qualquer momento. No trajeto, tentei prestar atenção na sua expressão ansiosa e nos documentos que Aro me enviou, pensando em uma forma de encontrá-lo. Enviei uma mensagem para o meu pai. Se alguém podia encontrar pessoas, esse alguém era o ex-diretor da CIA aposentado. Charlie poderia encontrá-lo e me respondeu que faria o possível, então foquei em James.

Chegamos ao hotel que aconteceria a recepção da festa e mesmo segurando a minha mão, mal cumprimentou Lauren, olhando ao redor.

\- James Alexander, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei já perdendo a minha paciência.

\- O novo sócio chegou. – Lauren sussurrou no meu ouvido quando o gerente do hotel também sussurrou no seu. – É aquele homem ali. – apontou discretamente e virei.

Meu coração congelou no lugar quando me deparei com o homem que sempre povoou meus sonhos. Eu, vestida de vermelho, saltos altos e meu cabelo preso em um coque elaborado, sempre dona de mim mesma, uma excelente advogada, me vi congelada no lugar enquanto Edward, o pai do meu filho, caminhava na minha direção, reconhecendo-me de imediato. Ele tinha os olhos frios e pesados como aço, dando-me a sensação de que o ar ficou denso, cortante e congelante.

\- É ele, mamãe. – Jamie sussurrou puxando a minha roupa. – É o meu pai. Eu vi a foto dele no arquivo do vovô e vi o nome dele no contrato na sala do Tio Marcus.

\- O quê? – eu estava a ponto de desmaiar. Como ele pode saber, porra?

\- Isabella Swan – disse com a sombra de um sorriso e como se ele não estivesse nenhum pouco surpreso ao me ver. – Você está ainda mais linda. – disse e a mulher ao seu lado fez uma cara de nojo.

\- Edward. – sussurrei sem fôlego.

Jamie estava esmagando meus dedos, olhando para seu pai com muita expectativa. Como ele sabia? Minha mente trabalhou e eu lembrei ter dito que conheceria o novo sócio na festa de natal do escritório, ele era o nosso convidado de honra, mas era Aro quem estava cuidando de tudo enquanto eu me preocupava com outras coisas. Jamais passou pela minha cabeça que meu melhor amigo me faria dona de toda a sua parte e eu teria que lidar com o pai desavisado do meu filho. Eu não sabia que era ele quem estava comprando o escritório.

\- Bom que se lembra de mim também. – disse e ele não parecia mais aquele garoto perigoso. Agora ele era um homem letal, com uma simpatia política que muitas vezes vi meu irmão usar com outras pessoas. Meus sentidos estavam em alerta. Ele olhou para Jamie por um longo tempo, com uma emoção pesada nos olhos e recuei dois passos. _Ele sabe._

\- Seja bem vindo. – limpei a minha garganta olhando para Lauren rapidamente, que se adiantou e ofereceu acompanhar o casal na apresentação dos funcionários. Dei um sorriso seco para Edward e puxei Jamie para longe, praticamente correndo para fora do hotel.

\- Puxa vida, meu pai é grande. – disse e eu quase caí, sem forças nas minhas pernas. Sentei no meio fio. Olhei-o, nervosa, com a boca seca.

\- Como você...

\- Eu mexi nos arquivos do escritório do vovô. Achei uma pasta escrito "pai do James". Eu abri e li. Tinha um monte de coisa lá até uns anos atrás. Li tudo escondido, eu ia te falar, mas você nunca queria falar sobre ele...

\- Filho, ele não sabe sobre sua existência. – disse honestamente e minhas lágrimas escaparam. – Desculpa.

\- Eu sei. Tio Jas conversou comigo. – disse baixinho. – Ele disse que você me amava muito e não queria me dividir com meu pai, porque ele morava longe e não queria que eu sofresse.

\- Contou ao seu tio que leu sobre seu pai? – perguntei quase gritando.

\- Não. Só a Victória sabe. – sussurrou e sentou na minha frente. – Ela leu o facebook dele e descobriu que ele estava se mudando de Nova Iorque para cá. – disse e engoli seco, ainda tremendo. – E quando teve a despedida do Tio Marcus, ele me deixou brincar no escritório, o nome dele estava escrito num papel. Eu pesquisei no google... E entendi que ele era o novo sócio. A gente deduziu ser a mesma pessoa. Eu sei que é ele, porque é o mesmo da foto na pasta do vovô.

\- Ele não sabe nada. É por isso que estava tão ansioso? – perguntei segurando seus ombrinhos.

\- Eu queria vê-lo, mamãe. Não vou contar nada, eu juro. – disse e o abracei apertado. – Meu presente de natal era ver quem ele é. – murmurou e minhas lágrimas não deram sossego.

\- Eu te amo, filho, mas agora, pela primeira vez, a mamãe não sabe o que te dizer. – sussurrei com meu coração na mão. – Eu não conheço seu pai. Ele é um completo estranho pra mim...

\- Tá tudo bem, mãe. Não queria te fazer chorar. – disse em tom de culpa.

\- Você poderia ter me contado. O que tem nesse arquivo?

\- Ele é democrata, tem trinta e quatro anos e é solteiro. – disse com um sorriso, mas o meu olhar foi o suficiente para ele parar de sorrir. – Ele morava em Chicago e depois de mudou para Nova Iorque.

\- Você sabe mais que um dia eu soube do seu pai, entende? Ele não foi um namorado como Jacob e é muito complicado te explicar agora. – disse e ele assentiu, com o olharzinho perdido.

\- Ele é bonito.

Suspirei e fechei meus olhos.

 _O olhar de Edward_. Ele sabia sobre James. Ele sabia que me encontraria. Ele simplesmente sabia. Conheço bem as pessoas, não sou uma boa advogada atoa. Ele deixou sua emoção pesar quando viu Jamie e eu senti no meu coração. O pânico crescente sobre o motivo que Edward comprou o escritório me deixou gelada até os ossos. Jamie continuou abraçado comigo e levantei, indo para o carro, quando vi um familiar rosto me observando através das grandes janelas de vidro. A única palavra que vinha no seu rosto era vingança. Edward estava me fitando com uma intensidade que minha respiração ficou escassa.

\- Por que ele está te olhando, mamãe? – Jamie perguntou e acenou. Edward respondeu, com um aceno, lento e frio.

\- Não sei, mas saberemos em breve. – murmurei e entreguei meu ticket para o manobrista. – Entende que não podemos ficar? – perguntei e ele assentiu, satisfeito. – James, nós conversaremos sobre seu pai em casa e, por favor, não nutra esperanças. Isso é uma surpresa e não muito bem vinda para a mamãe. – disse bem calma, mesmo que por dentro eu estivesse explodindo.

Ele deixou os ombros caírem e me senti péssima. Tenho a guarda do meu filho porque nunca declarei quem era seu pai, mas, Edward pode exigir um exame de DNA e a guarda completa ou compartilhada do meu filho. Não posso deixar isso acontecer. Tenho que agir mais rápido que ele, mesmo que não faça ideia até onde ele já foi e o que já sabe sobre Jamie. Talvez esteja sendo precipitada e preocupada, mas não é preciso somar dois mais dois para descobrir que eles são pai e filho, não só pela conta do tempo, mas a maldita aparência da minha criança é exatamente como o pai. DNA maldito. Eles possuem até a mesma postura! Ele não pode simplesmente querer brincar de papai agora. É um absurdo.

Meu telefone tocou no meio do caminho e olhei para Jamie, que só encarava a janela, com um semblante triste. Agora que ele sabe quem é o seu pai, como farei a crueldade de afastá-lo e pedir que ele finja que seu pai não existe e não está tão perto de nós. Suspirei e atendi a chamada do meu pai.

\- Encontrei-o, querida. – disse suavemente e não gostei do seu tom de voz. – Aro está no hospital universitário. Segundo a minha fonte, está passando por uma cirurgia de alto risco no momento.

Olhei para Jamie e ele estava atento, com os olhos arregalados.

Desviei meu caminho sem pensar duas vezes, arrancando algumas buzinadas no meio do caminho, ignorando as ordens do meu pai de ficar calma e segui na velocidade limite para o hospital conforme o GPS apontava a direção. Estacionei de qualquer jeito e saí do carro, pegando a mão de Jamie. Ele sabia que eu estava nervosa, então me acompanhou sem falar nada. Entrei na recepção gelada.

\- Oi. Eu procuro por Aro Volturi. – disse com a voz embargada. O que ele estava fazendo que não me falou? Que tipo de cirurgia.

\- Ele está em cirurgia, por gentileza, seu nome?

\- Isabella Swan. – respondi e ela fez uma expressão de pesar, digitando algo em seu computador, pegou o telefone e disse "A Srta. Swan está aqui". – O que está acontecendo? – exigi e Jamie apertou minha mão, como se dissesse "fique calma, mamãe".

A recepcionista disse que eu era esperada no terceiro andar. Ainda segurando meu filho, com o coração na boca e tremendo, segui para o elevador e virei nas direções indicadas. Um grupo de médicos estava no fundo do corredor e eles se afastaram conforme me aproximei.

\- Srta. Swan? – um deles perguntou, o mais velho. Assenti e virei, olhando para o quarto. Aro estava ali, entubado, pálido, parecendo até mais magro. Ele desapareceu por quatro meses... Fugindo de mim, das minhas perguntas, enviando respostas de e-mail evasivas até que ontem chegaram os documentos.

Eu estava vagamente ciente que o médico explicava que ele havia acabado de sair de uma cirurgia de extração de um tumor cerebral, que ele sabia da existência há meses e já estava em estágio avançado, dando-lhe apenas alguns meses de vida. A cirurgia foi um mero procedimento de tentativa por insistência do paciente, mas o resultado não foi positivo, dando-lhe a morte cerebral precoce. Eles estavam me aguardando, conforme orientação do Aro, que eu diria a hora que os aparelhos deveriam ser desligados e se os órgãos dele seriam doados ou não. Jamie soltou a minha mão e sentou no chão. Eu estava... Fora de mim.

Abracei meu filho, que não era bobo e entendeu tudo que havia sido dito, sentindo-me tola pela minha falta de tato em tê-lo deixado fora disso.

\- Sente-se no fundo do corredor... A mamãe vai resolver isso. – pedi suavemente, secando seu rosto. – Ligue para sua avó e peça que ela venha. Para Tia Ângela também.

Ele assentiu, como um bom menino e meu companheiro e foi. Virei para o médico.

\- COMO VOCÊ OUSA OPERÁ-LO SEM O MEU CONSENTIMENTO?

\- O paciente assinou a autorização.

\- Ele é um homem com um tumor cerebral e como você mesmo disse, em estágio final. Seu julgamento estava claramente corrompido. – gritei histérica. – E agora você o matou!

\- Senhora, seria questão de dias... Ele queria apenas uma tentativa.

\- Não me interessa quanto tempo ele teria. Você o tirou de mim antes que pudéssemos conversar ou entender a merda que estava acontecendo!

Um movimento próximo a mim me fez virar. Embry. Um dos nosso homens de mais confiança.

\- Como você deixou isso acontecer?

\- Ele pediu que não te contasse... – disse baixinho e esticou uma caixa. – Deixou tudo documentado. Não queria que vocês sofressem. Ele e Renata descobriram o tumor no começo do ano e estavam planejando o momento certo de trazer a tona para todos, mas ela veio a falecer. Ele andou piorando nos últimos meses, por isso sua ausência do escritório e as atribuições que te passou. Originalmente, ele dividiria a parte dele entre vocês duas, mas agora, ele pediu que eu trocasse tudo e te desse... Ele te nomeou sua única herdeira, assim que os aparelhos forem... – limpou a garganta, com os olhos lacrimejando. – Tudo será seu.

\- E você acha que eu quero o dinheiro? Eu o quero de volta! – esmurrei seu peito. – Você o tirou de mim! Ele estava doente e me tiraram a oportunidade de cuidar dele!

\- Sinto muito, Bella. Eu fiz o que meu amigo queria. – retrucou segurando meus braços. Meu desespero era evidente, porque eu podia ouvir meus gritos e soluços como uma mulher histérica e lunática. – Está tudo bem chorar. – sussurrou e desabei em seus braços.

Renata morreu. Edward voltou. Aro morreu.

Eu senti que meu mundo estivesse ruindo aos poucos e me levando junto para o buraco negro.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois.**

 _Take me to the magic of the moment_

 _On a glory night_

 _Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams_

 _With you and me_

 _ **Wind Of Change – Scorpions.**_

Olhei para o papel na minha frente. Ele já estava com as bordas amassadas de tanto que o pego para reler seu conteúdo. Positivo. Teste de DNA positivo. James Alexander Swan é meu filho. Ela roubou oito anos da vida do meu filho por ser completamente egoísta. Isabella Swan fugiu da minha mente por anos, até que no começo do ano, quando fiz a verificação de funcionários de um grande escritório que prestava serviços a muitos políticos e era um dos meus alvos de conquista, seu rosto preencheu a tela do meu computador. Ela estava mais velha, mais bonita, com um olhar sensual. Ela sorria para um homem, Aro Volturi. Os dois se olhavam com ternura, mesmo que segundo minhas informações, a esposa dele era a mulher loira ao lado dela. Em minha pesquisa, descobri que eles eram amigos íntimos, inclusive, que ele era padrinho de batismo do filho dela. A foto da criança me deixou congelado. Eu fiz as contas. E com um pouco de suborno, consegui fazer o exame de DNA quando ela o levou ao médico a fim de fazer exames de rotina. Não foi uma surpresa descobrir que ele era meu filho.

Não foi preciso muito tempo de pesquisa para levantar o que era possível sobre a vida de Isabella Swan e seu filho. Todas as suas informações eram bloqueadas. E sempre que meu pessoal de TI tentava algo, eles eram bloqueados pelo governo, chegando a ter nossa sala de servidores completamente incendiada. A cada vez que eu tentava chegar perto de algo concreto, era como se alguém me impedisse de saber informações sobre ela e meu filho. Até que descobri que seu pai é um grande homem da CIA. Eu fui obrigado a recuar minhas bases e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, até comprar parte do escritório. Ontem fui informado que ela se tornou sócia majoritária no lugar do Aro Volturi e ainda não tenho informações sobre o porquê ou onde ele está. Sei que ele perdeu a esposa há alguns meses e tirou um bom tempo fora do escritório. Eu estava esperando uma fraqueza, mas parecia que eles eram realmente bons. Isabella Swan é conhecida como aquela que resolve problemas e dribla a imprensa com maestria.

Encontrá-la me deu uma onda de raiva inexplicável. Ela era linda e mãe do meu filho. James estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e me olhando com expectativa, como se soubesse. É possível que ela tenha contado? É possível que esse tempo todo ela achou que não tinha o direito de saber que aquela noite resultou uma criança? Meu herdeiro. Meu filho. Ele é parecido comigo, exceto pela boca vermelha, característica de sua mãe. Se seu pai era um homem da CIA, ele poderia me farejar no inferno. Será que ela não pensou que eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente para participar da vida do meu filho? Que falta de consideração imensa ao não me dar à gentileza de me dizer que sou pai. Enfiei a folha de volta, pensando que ela foi embora como se tivesse visto um fantasma, carregando a criança com cuidado, com medo que se soltasse ela o perdesse. Infelizmente, estou disposto a dar a mesma cortesia que ela me deu. Irei lutar pelo meu filho e para sentir o gosto, pedirei a sua guarda completa, usando todas as armas que tenho em mãos para tê-lo. Isabella vai sentir o que é ser privado da vida de alguém que te pertence.

Tanya entrou na minha nova sala. O escritório estava vazio, porque era cedo demais. Convoquei uma reunião com todos os funcionários para me apresentar e perguntei que a Srta. Swan me daria à honra da sua presença. Ela poderia barrar a minha reunião, mas planeja verificar com cuidado. Ela tinha parte do escritório, mas era ligado a Aro. Preciso entender porque ele passou para ela, colocando-me atrás dela nas decisões. Eu tinha o interesse de comprar o escritório por completo. Estar a um passo da Casa Branca era meu objetivo, não tenho intenção de ser político, mas sim de trabalhar totalmente para eles, mas talvez a peça que me permita ter esse acesso seja Isabella. Ela foi criada no meio, deve conhecer todos e saber informações valiosas.

\- A Srta. Swan chegou. – Tanya disse fechando a minha porta. – Ela está falando com sua secretária...

\- A reunião ainda está de pé?

\- Sim. A Srta. Mallory disse, com seu ar de autoridade, que não há problema nenhum que queira ser apresentado aos funcionários. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

\- É só isso? – perguntei e ela assentiu. – Então pode sair.

Sinto saudades de Rosalie como minha assistente, mas depois que ela e meu irmão resolveram se apaixonar, perdi minha melhor secretária, tendo que treinar uma nova. Tanya é boa, mas algo nela me irrita. Verifiquei seus antecedentes, porém, ainda há algo que me deixa desconfortável. Olhei o espaço amplo e percebi que estava bem, eu ainda tinha que trazer a maior parte das minhas coisas. O escritório que fui associado nos últimos anos ficava em Nova Iorque. Essa era a minha primeira oportunidade como sócio e em breve não terei que dividi-lo com ninguém. Irei eliminar Isabella Swan do meu caminho. Meu irmão diz que não tenho motivos para ter tanta raiva por não saber detalhes da concepção do meu filho, porém, nada me tira da cabeça que foi uma decisão dela.

Assim que deu o horário da reunião, segui para sala no outro andar e a maioria dos funcionários estava lá. Entrei e me posicionei na ponta da mesa, percebendo que estava sendo bem observado. Na outra porta, ela entrou e o ar mudou. Admiração completa e adoração. Alguns levantaram e um dos caras do outro lado puxou a sua cadeira. Alguns sentaram e outros ficaram de pé. Isabella não falou nada. Ela estava toda de preto, sem maquiagem, profundamente abatida, com o cabelo preso. Sua aparência era de quem chorou a noite inteira. Olhando-me impassível, percebi que não faria nenhum tipo de introdução ou apresentação. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, cansada de esperar. Analisei sua jogada. Ela deve gostar de permitir que as pessoas sintam-se donas da situação para puxar seu tapete. Pois bem, veremos se esse é o seu jogo.

\- Olá a todos! Obrigado por terem se disposto a vir no escritório tão cedo e isso me satisfaz, como novo sócio, ao saber que os funcionários são empenhados e comprometidos com o trabalho. – comecei para as trinta pessoas ali dentro. – Sou Edward Cullen e recentemente assumi parte do escritório, começando o processo de mudança para Volturi, Cullen e Associados. Estou trazendo a minha própria equipe de Nova Iorque, mas tenho certeza que iremos nos ajustar bem.

\- O Sr. Cullen comprou a porcentagem que pertencia ao Sr. Marcus Volturi logo que decidiu se aposentar. – Isabella disse com a voz calma, composta. – Ele, apesar de não ser o majoritário das ações, está designado a obter respostas na mesma agilidade que o Sr. Aro Volturi. Peço que entendam que ele ainda não conhece a nossa forma de trabalhar e mostrem como o escritório funciona. Com o tempo faremos os ajustes necessários. – disse e eu percebi que ela não puxaria meu tapete. Estava bastante suave, cansada. Será que a minha chegada a abalou tanto? Ela estava de tirar o fôlego ontem. – Sr. Cullen, deseja falar algo mais?

\- Não. Eu queria que todos me vissem pessoalmente. – respondi sinceramente.

\- Eu não tenho uma boa notícia a dar agora. – disse e ficou de pé, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Essa madrugada, eu autorizei que os médicos desligassem os aparelhos que mantinham Aro vivo. Ele se foi.

Puta merda! _Ela puxou o tapete_! Ouvi exclamações e pessoas ficando de pé. Lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto e ela foi abraçada, amparada e acudida por quase todos eles. De preto, era o seu luto. Aro morreu e nem cheguei a conhecê-lo. Minha presença ali era de um mero intruso em um momento de perda para eles, como se fossem uma família. Tanya me deu um olhar completamente perdido e levantei, saindo, deixando que eles chorassem uma perda que não era minha. Infelizmente, ele deixou o escritório para ela. Se tivesse morrido antes, talvez eu tivesse tido a oportunidade de comprar como liquidei o do seu primo. Saí do escritório deixando a ordem que Tanya arrumasse todas as minhas coisas e deixasse a minha sala pronta para o trabalho na segunda-feira.

Não demorei muito tempo para chegar em meu novo apartamento e me joguei no sofá, pensativo. A voz da minha mãe, de que eu deveria marcar uma conversa com a mãe do meu filho, não parava de sussurrar na minha cabeça, mas ao invés disso, enviei uma mensagem para meu amigo, que seria o meu advogado de representação, que fizesse o pedido do exame de DNA. Terminada a mensagem, alguém bateu na minha porta. Na falta de um olho mágico, abri e fui bruscamente jogado para trás. Três homens imensos entraram em minha casa, invadindo os cômodos, enquanto um deles me segurava contra parede. Eu sabia quem era e o que eles eram, achei prudente não revidar enquanto sou um contra três. Um senhor, muito parecido com Isabella, entrou calmamente e apontou para o sofá. Sentei, tranquilo, e olhei em seus olhos.

\- O que você quer aproximando-se da minha filha? Meus bloqueios de pesquisa não foram o suficiente para entender que era para recuar?

\- Quero o meu filho.

\- Como pode afirmar que é seu filho?

\- Sei fazer contas.

 _A criaturinha é a minha miniatura._

\- Nada a ver com amostra sanguínea que roubou do laboratório? Seu homenzinho fez um bom trabalho, se não tivesse usado um servidor aberto. – disse e inclinei minha cabeça para o lado. – Não me faça ter outro tipo de conversa...

\- Quero lutar pelos meus direitos e vou. Ela me tirou oito anos dele.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, analisando-me.

\- Não faça joguinho sujo com a minha filha, não tente bancar o espetinho. Se quer lutar na justiça, tudo bem, é seu direito, mas não ouse pisar fora do correto em relação a minha filha e meu neto que eu vou fazer questão de eliminar sua existência do mundo. – disse e ficou de pé. – Estou de olho, bem mais perto do que você imagina.

Eles saíram do mesmo jeito que entraram. Não é história de filmes o controle que a CIA tem sobre os americanos. Esfreguei meu rosto, cansado. Quero meu filho e quero que Isabella pague por isso, não importa quem esteja no caminho, porém, percebi que é uma guerra que vou travar contra forças que nunca enfrentei antes. Não tem problema, estou disposto a enfrentar o que for. Mais tarde, quando estava trabalhando no meu escritório, recebi o informativo do velório e recepção de Aro Volturi. As condolências eram destinadas a Isabella Swan. Que tipo de relacionamento eles possuíam? Dispensei o mensageiro, ainda muito curioso. Abri o arquivo de informações sobre Aro e ele parecia bem enjoativo e apaixonado por sua mulher, mas há fotos dele saindo tarde da noite ou muito cedo do apartamento de Isabella.

Vou jogar essa hipótese quando for necessário.

Não é bom expor todas as minhas cartas na mesa.

Arrumei-me para o velório e segui para o cemitério sozinho. Estava muito cheio. Isabella estava sentada na primeira fileira, ao lado do _meu filho_ , que parecia mortalmente triste. Ele estava deitado nela, chorando e ela o segurava com o carinho maternal, mas também havia muita dor em seus olhos, porém, assim que me reconheceu, senti suas ondas de ódio na minha direção. Será que seu pai contou sobre o nosso encontro? Duvido muito. Ele não me impediu de fazer nada, só me encheu de ameaças. Encontrei Marcus Volturi. Ele era um primo de Aro.

\- Sinto muito pela sua perda. – disse e ele me deu um aceno.

\- Difícil chegar assim, não é? Foi uma surpresa. Aro não falou nada nem para Isabella. Um tumor, quem diria? – disse e ele era bem senhor de idade. – Os dois eram amigos, melhores amigos. Depois que Renata morreu, foi ela quem segurou a pontas, meu primo estava uma sombra de um homem... Agora isso. Que golpe.

\- Eles eram muito próximos?

\- A amizade começou por causa de Jamie. Ela estava grávida quando se conheceram. Ele e Renata basicamente assumiram o papel de seus professores, ajudando-a atravessar e a gravidez e a faculdade. Bella foi uma mãe solteira que nunca desistiu de nada. Foi uma lutadora. – disse com pesar. – Vai sofrer.

Sua fragilidade pode ser um ponto a favor, mas seria muito desumano usar nesse momento. Vou pedir que meu advogado aguarde algumas semanas.

Conversei com algumas pessoas, mas o local estava bem cheio. A cerimônia foi até tocante, mas eu não tinha nenhuma ligação com o homem para sentir pesar. Minha atenção estava toda nela. Inteiramente de preto, era impossível não reparar que ela não parecia aquela garota de anos atrás. Confesso que foi preciso exercitar muito a minha memória para lembrar detalhes. Ela não foi o tipo de garota que esqueci fácil, porém, com o passar dos anos, foi apenas mais uma. Lembro o seu corpo magro, com curvas suaves, mas hoje, não havia nada suave em suas curvas. Seus seios são redondos e cheios, dava para perceber no volume no seu busto. Cintura fina, mas seu quadril era proeminente, preenchido com uma bunda impossível de não olhar.

Ela tinha as feições suaves e percebi que meu filho puxou o formato do seu rosto, seus cabelos eram grandinhos como os meus eram na sua idade e seus olhos também. Isabella tinha uma postura firme, ereta, não lembro se sempre foi assim ou adquiriu com o tempo, mas seus ombros retos dão a ela um colo dos seios lindos. Seios que estão bem maiores que a minha memória me permite exercitar. Afastei-me um pouco da sala principal, entrando em um corredor que tinha uma seleção de quadros e uma imensa história sobre a construção da casa. Parei lendo, porque era algo interessante, eu não estava ali para fazer nada além de observar o relacionamento que eles tinham e fazer a educação da social, mas não estava interessado em fazer amizades e parecer simpático, porque é algo que eu não sei. Aqui é um território novo, mas estou estudando esse lugar, o escritório e Isabella há meses. E muita coisa precisaria ver de perto.

Esse escritório fez a fama no submundo da política por ter os melhores gerenciadores de crise que o mercado já ouviu falar. Isabella e Aro eram altamente procurados e caros. Limpam a sujeira, contornam a polícia, elegem candidatos e protegem dos olhos do mundo as informações que ninguém deveria saber. Entrar nesse tipo de negócio é uma chance única de manter-se dentro da cúpula que comanda e tem influência no país e é esse meu objetivo. Não estou satisfeito em ser apenas um empresário rico, herdeiro de uma influente família em Chicago e advogado bem sucedido. Toda minha descendência possui ambições políticas, mas sei que eu serei o único a conquistar o objetivo. Para minha sorte ou azar, a mãe do meu filho é a minha porta de entrada. Não é uma simples ambição, sei que posso ser muito bom e tenho plena ciência do quanto serei útil com todas as informações que possuo sobre nomes influentes do país e que são contra a existência desse escritório.

\- Oi.

Uma voz infantil chamou a minha atenção. Virei e meu coração bateu tão forte no peito quanto à primeira vez que o vi ao lado da sua mãe. Inseguro, mudou seu peso de um lado ao outro. Ele sabe quem sou eu. Ele sabe que sou seu pai ao julgar pelo seu olhar cheio de esperanças. Por que ela contou a ele e nunca a mim?

\- Oi James.

\- Você pode me chamar de Jamie. – disse bem baixinho e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, uma atitude para esconder suas mãos nervosas como as minhas. – Você é Edward?

\- Sim, eu sou. – respondi sentindo a decepção dele não me chamar de pai. – Me conhece?

\- Você é do trabalho da mamãe. – disse e ficou me olhando, esperando que eu dissesse as palavras mágicas.

\- Mas você realmente sabe quem sou eu? – insisti e ele engoliu seco.

\- Jamie? – ouvi Isabella chamar e ela apareceu atrás dele, segurando-o pelos ombros. – Diga adeus ao Sr. Cullen e vá se despedir dos seus avós. Iremos para casa. – disse com firmeza e ele assentiu.

\- Tchau, Sr. Cullen. – murmurou rapidamente e saiu.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por uma infinidade de tempo. Havia um imenso elefante branco entre nós e nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a dar o primeiro passo ou dizer a primeira palavra. Seus olhos eram como uma tempestade de conflito e eu senti o meu corpo responder a um chamado, como um zumbido que me atraía na sua direção, deixando-me sem controla e de repente, muito faminto. Demos passos a frente e paramos bem próximos. Eu podia sentir a proximidade do seu calor. Ela lambeu os lábios, olhando para minha boca e eu perdi a batalha naquele joguinho. Joguei-a contra parede e tomei a sua boca, sentindo o seu gosto me dominar como se tivesse sido soterrado por uma tonelada de tijolos. Em meus olhos fechados, lembrei o nosso primeiro beijo, que ficou totalmente esquecido em meio a tantas memórias, mas ao senti-la, a lembrança veio com facilidade, fazendo-me crer que havia algo completamente fora do normal.

Isabella me empurrou depois de um suspiro muito satisfeito. Olhando dentro dos meus olhos, afastou-me e depois virou de costas, seguindo para o fim do corredor. Meu olhar caiu na sua bunda redonda e perfeita até que ela saiu do meu campo de visão. Que porra acabou de acontecer? Sua boca tinha o gosto de algo doce como cereja, não sei se era seu batom ou algo que comeu, mas eu não queria perder aquele gosto nunca mais. Esfreguei meu rosto, confuso e muito irritado com a minha falta de controle, abismado porque somente ela provocava essa sensação de impotência do meu cérebro e potencia total do meu pau. Um beijo e preciso me masturbar no banheiro ou cantarolar qualquer coisa que me distraia. Olhei para meu pênis traidor fazendo volume na calça com decepção.

Sou um homem que gosta de uma boa sacanagem. Ela foi a minha única escapada. Durante toda faculdade tive uma namorada e eu a traí com Isabella durante a minha viagem para Georgetown. Na época, eu era um garoto irritado, muito violento, que tinha um relacionamento doentio com minha namorada brasileira. Carmen e eu éramos destrutivos. Ficamos juntos por toda universidade, chegando a noivar no fim dela, mas eu sabia que iriamos nos matar em algum momento. As brigas eram pesadas e nos envolvemos em determinado tipo de vícios em nosso relacionamento que causaria a nossa morte. Ela nunca soube sobre Isabella e hoje não é mais da sua conta. Ela era como um vício. A droga pesada que eu tinha dificuldade de desapegar. E quando desapeguei... Foi de vez. Até hoje ela me persegue e tenho maneiras de controlar sua obsessão por mim, mantendo-a bem longe, para começo da conversa.

\- Desculpe. – uma voz me tirou atenção. Ela era amiga da Isabella. – Eu não sabia que ainda tinha alguém aqui.

\- Eu perdi a noção do tempo e isso é uma completa falha minha. Sou apaixonado por casas antigas e acabei me distraindo. – disse e estendi minha mão. – Edward Cullen.

\- Sei quem é você. O novo sócio. – respondeu com um ar meio azedo. – Ângela Weber.

\- Trabalha no escritório?

\- Sim, mas não para você.

 _Outch._ A gatinha gosta de morder. Abri um sorriso lento e ela endireitou sua postura, provavelmente não pronta para me enfrentar. Fiz um aceno com a cabeça e saí, despedindo-me de quem ainda restava. O manobrista acenou, informando que buscaria meu carro e eu vi, de longe, Isabella agachar com aquele salto enorme e fechar o casaco de Jamie, sorrindo e falando, beijou o nariz dele, amando-o abertamente de uma forma que eu não posso. Uma onda de raiva me dominou e precisei fechar minhas mãos em punhos para não atravessar a curta garagem, pegar o meu filho e gritar todo meu ódio por ter perdido tanto tempo da vida dele e até que nossa relação seja oficializada por meio de um juiz, não posso chegar perto. Ela facilmente colocará uma nota de assedio no processo e isso pesa no meu pedido de guarda completa. Eu quero ver o que fará quando ela tiver dias marcados para visitar o meu filho.

É, eu sou um babaca. E eu quero meu filho. Se ela foi egoísta, eu também posso ser.

Isabella me deu um olhar longo, profundo, que me enervou pelo domínio no meu corpo, para uma pessoa que gosta de exercer o controle. Meu carro esportivo parou na minha frente e dei a volta. Entrei no carro já dando partida, porém, ela foi rápida ao manobrar, posicionando de maneira que eu não podia ultrapassar e ficar preso na fila de carros na saída, enquanto muitos se despediam, outros esperavam o transito da rua e a verificação dos seguranças. Podia sentir seu olhar na minha direção e mesmo depois que saímos da casa de Aro, ela bloqueou meu caminho para ultrapassagem. Decidi seguir o mesmo caminho. Ela não estava seguindo em direção a sua casa, porque sabia o endereço e passei em frente ao seu prédio algumas vezes antes de aparecer no escritório.

Ela seguiu por um caminho familiar, mantendo uma velocidade antes de parar em frente a um antigo hotel duas ruas após o seu campus e imediatamente lembrei. Foi ali a nossa primeira noite. Ali nós tivemos uma noite de sexo incrível e também fizemos Jamie. Isabella manteve o carro parado enquanto me perdi em um mar de memórias profundas e que mexeram comigo de forma que não percebi que ela simplesmente arrancou com o carro e seguiu para sua casa, deixando-me mais uma vez completamente desorientado. O jogo dela é emocional. Está buscando minhas fraquezas, analisando-me da forma que a estudei, porém, não importa o quanto ela consiga me tirar da zona de conforto, não vai ganhar esse jogo.

Segui para meu apartamento, não era meu local definitivo de morada e ainda estou esperando toda a minha equipe de trabalho chegar à cidade. Como todos estão abrindo mão de suas vidas em Nova Iorque para embarcar nessa jornada, dei o tempo necessário para a mudança. Esse apartamento será do meu segurança e amigo, Félix McCallan, um Irlandês que parecia um nórdico e uma das pessoas que confio a minha vida. Entrei no lar temporário e encontrei Tanya arrumando umas pastas na mesa de centro, ela escrevia algo em uma nota. Olhei-a meio desconfiado e fiz o sinal de aceno.

\- Hoje é seu dia de folga.

\- Ainda não conheço muitas pessoas aqui. – encolheu os ombros.

Não ofereci nenhuma informação. Ela veio porque quis e sabia dos riscos.

\- Esses são os contratos que precisam da sua revisão. – disse e me entregou uma folha. – Não há nenhum dos processos ou informações do gerenciamento de crise na política.

\- Como?

\- Só foram repassados os números de processos relacionados a divorcio, chantagem, regulamentação do parlamento, análise de candidaturas, mas nada expressivo.

Qual era o jogo dela? O que Isabella está escondendo no escritório?

\- Vejo o _senhor_ amanhã. – Tanya frisou respeitosamente. Ela sabe que desconfio das suas intenções, mas é amiga de Rosalie e é por confiar na minha cunhada que a aceitei no trabalho. Não contrato pessoas desconhecidas. Revirei toda a sua vida, é pacata e enjoativa, mas sei que espera um marido como eu: rico e influente. Espero que encontre... Em outra pessoa.

Abri a porta para que saísse e tranquei. Ainda era cedo e não pensei no jantar, apenas sentei na frente daquele mundo de documentos, procurando os verdadeiros casos do escritório. Não que defender divórcios políticos não fosse interessante, muitas esposas irritadas revelam segredos dos seus maridos para advogados. Essas informações são sempre úteis. A última eleição apoiada por mim foi baseada em um monte de conversas com mulheres querendo derrubar seus maridos. E é tão fácil atingir a fraqueza nesses momentos. Joguei as folhas em cima da mesinha e parei, pensando. Talvez ela não passe essas informações para minha assistente, o que é bem compreensível.

Uma ligação da minha mãe interrompeu meus pensamentos. Atendi despreocupado.

\- Oi você. – disse alegremente e sorri, sua voz sempre era doce. – Seu irmão disse que não tem notícias suas por dias e estive preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem, ainda me ajustando. Entrou em contato com a decoradora?

\- Sim. Ela irá ao seu escritório ainda essa semana, passarei as informações para Tanya.

\- Como estão todos?

\- Seu pai está bem. Sua irmã continua atentando meu juízo a cada dia.

\- Quando meu apartamento ficar pronto, a trarei para cá por umas semanas e aí você pode ter um descanso.

\- Você é maravilhoso. Tenho que encontrar umas amigas para a reunião do clube do livro.

Encerrei a ligação pensando na minha irmãzinha. Ela tem quatorze anos agora e está começando a se tornar irritante com muitas perguntas, mudando seus gostos, desafiando meus pais e provando que ter dois irmãos muito mais velhos resultou em uma garotinha bem estragada. Ela foi uma aventura surpresa e bem tardia dos meus pais. Minha mãe quase faleceu em seu parto, porém, eles estavam muito felizes em finalmente ter a sua garotinha. E é isso que ela é. A nossa princesa. Um bebê grande que tanto eu quanto Emmett temos dificuldades de aceitar que está crescendo. É difícil demais ouvi-la falar sobre garotos. Dói no meu coração. Ainda mais depois de tudo que passou...

Meu telefone tocou novamente e dessa vez era Carmen. Ela está me procurando há dias, mesmo depois do e-mail formal, provavelmente muito irritante, que lhe mandei pedindo que não me procurasse mais. Encerrei a chamada e joguei meu telefone no sofá, pegando uma cerveja na geladeira. O beijo não sai da minha cabeça. Não consigo formar uma opinião sobre o que aconteceu hoje. Sequer algo coerente. Entendi um pouco mais do seu relacionamento com Aro e desconfio ainda mais da natureza dele. O homem morreu e deixou tudo para ela? Estranho. Eles só podem ter tido um romance e pensar que ele foi o mais próximo de um pai que meu filho teve, sinto um ódio borbulhando dentro do meu peito. _Eu sou o pai dele._

Jamie é um menininho lindo. Fico me perguntando se sabe jogar futebol, se gosta de esporte ou se é um garoto de tecnologia. Quais seus quadrinhos favoritos, se é que os conhece, se tem alguma história ou herói que marcou o comecinho da sua infância. Tenho vontade de saber seus livros, se gosta de ir ao cinema e em minha mente enumerei inúmeras formas que podemos nos divertir juntos, como pai e filho. Sinto uma profunda mágoa quando vejo o quanto perdi de toda a sua vida. Não há como recuperar esse tempo e fazer novas memórias importantes. Será que ele tem medo do escuro? Gostaria de uma excursão ao bombeiro? São tantas perguntas e tantos momentos que sinto certa ansiedade me dominar, mas não posso perder meu controle ou poderei perdê-lo.

O interfone tocou e o porteiro informou que havia uma entrega importante e era preciso da identificação. Pedi que mandasse subir e tirei a minha habilitação de motorista da carteira, esperando na porta. Um rapaz, obviamente somente um entregador, pediu que assinasse depois que conferiu as informações e me entregou um envelope branco com o símbolo de um escritório de advocacia local. Rasguei o embrulho e olhei ansiosamente para o conteúdo. Controlei a minha vontade de fazer todo aquele papel em pedaços. Era uma intimação judicial para um exame de DNA, comprovação de paternidade, pensão retroativa e reunião na presença do juiz, muito provavelmente para verificar minhas intenções para com Jamie.

Ela é uma filha da mãe.

Fotografei cada documento e enviei para Tyler, meu advogado. Ele disse que a nossa analise sobre ela estava errada. Isabella está disposta a dividir o filho, provavelmente a me falir também, comprovar a paternidade é tudo que mais quero, porém, a sua não relutância vai me impedir de pedir a guarda completa. Nenhum juiz me dará a guarda quando a mãe está disposta a divisão, se é que é isso que ela planeja oferecer. Apenas pela pensão retroativa já é um indicio que terei direito a visitação regular, finais de semana e férias. Analisei cuidadosamente as palavras da sua advogada na petição inicial. O motivo para a paternidade? Ela disse que após uma única noite, aos dezoito anos de idade, não conseguiu me encontrar porque deixei um telefone e e-mail falsos para contato, sendo assim, decidiu prosseguir com a gestação com a ajuda dos seus pais. Como se ela não pudesse me encontrar, sabendo a minha universidade e curso.

Fechei meus olhos para controlar meus impulsos. Eu queria ir até seu apartamento e arremessar todos os esses papeis com essa desculpa fajuta bem no seu rosto e gritar todas as obscenidades que estão entaladas na minha garganta. Parte de mim, o lado mais frio, pensou na possibilidade que ela poderia dar a primeira cartada, então, logo que me acalmei o suficiente para falar com Rosalie, liguei e pedi que adiantasse a sua vinda por algumas semanas e deixasse meu irmão resolvendo a parte burocrática do antigo escritório sozinho. Para dar esse passo, preciso de mais que a tonta da Tanya. Preciso de alguém que possa executar serviços sujos e saiba não ser pega.

Atentamente, reli os documentos e montei a minha defesa. Como ela deu o primeiro passo, a minha jogada será surpresa. Fingirei que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre minha paternidade e reverterei o jogo contra. Ela vai saber quem eu sou na hora do jogo.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Rosalie perguntou retornando minha mensagem com uma ligação.

\- Ela deu o primeiro passo.

Ouvi seu suspiro.

\- Talvez isso signifique que ela realmente não irá lutar contra a sua paternidade. Você já parou para pensar que Isabella não te encontrou?

\- O pai dela é um homem da CIA. Ele encontra Terroristas, não me encontrou? Nunca. Ela não quis.

\- Basear a sua vingança em uma suposição? Ela tinha dezoito anos e estava grávida. Ficou sozinha.

\- Porque não me procurou. De que lado está? Ela não tinha dezoito! Tinha vinte e um!

\- Da razão, idiota! Eu vou fazer o que pediu.

\- Ótimo.

Encerrei a chamada sem mais paciência para conversar.

Não quero saber quem tem razão, que se exploda, ela não passaria por tudo sozinha se tivesse me procurado. Peguei meu telefone de novo e liguei para Jenks.

\- Quero que a siga e descubra algum pobre. Qualquer coisa que me dê a guarda do meu filho.


	4. Chapter 3

Edward Cullen é um filho da puta. E meu filho? Puxou ao pai. A pressão psicológica que Jamie está exercendo com a sua crueldade infantil em me pressionar para conhecer seu pai é muito desleal no meu momento de luto. Eu não posso cobrar lealdade de uma criança de oito anos que perdeu duas pessoas que muito amava em tão pouco tempo e ainda conheceu o homem que é o seu pai biológico, um dos seus maiores sonhos, segundo ele. Passei o último ano achando que o maior sonho dele era ir à lua. Eu certamente compraria uma viagem a ele só para não ter que me relacionar com o babaca arrogante do seu pai. Edward. Ele fica me observando com aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes, deixando-me intrigada, excitada e muito irritada. Ele está me perseguindo com detetives particulares, levantando informações sobre todas as pessoas ao meu redor e ao mesmo tempo em que sinto que ele quer Jamie, também sinto que o meu filho é o meio do caminho para que consiga entrar no meu negócio.

Eu não sei o que Edward planeja. E justamente por não saber, decidi dar o primeiro passo e controlar suas ações em relação a Jamie. Não preciso me preocupar em proteger a minha parte do escritório dele, afinal, ele não tem força o suficiente para me derrubar lá, mas ele pode muito bem me desestabilizar usando meu filho. Quem me conhece, mesmo que pouco, sabe que meu filho é tudo pra mim. E se Edward for bom no seu trabalho, como eu imagino que seja, não tenho problemas em deixá-lo a par dos gerenciadores de crise do escritório. Ele tem um excelente currículo, é impressionante, e admito que o conseguiu sem influência de ninguém. Não sou boba, sei que tenho todos esses contatos graças ao meu pai e a Jasper, também aprendi a esperteza e sagacidade de Aro, além de ouvir a doce experiência de Renata. Cresci nesse meio porque tive apoio e indicações. Sei que sendo apenas uma jovem advogada, por mais rica que fosse, com um bebê pequeno nos braços, eu jamais teria conseguido. Eu estaria especializada em divórcios, mesmo sendo boa em gerenciar situações de crises.

E nesse momento de luto, estou tentando gerenciar a maior crise da minha vida: Edward Cullen como pai do meu filho. Ao pedir para Ângela redigir todo processo, eu sabia que poderia ser um tiro no meu pé, mas estou confiando no quanto sou boa em reverter à situação, expondo Edward em suas pesquisas e sua falta de comunicação direta comigo desde quando descobriu que Jamie era seu filho há seis meses. Ele não sabe que tenho em mãos todos os dossiês que ele conseguiu através do seu detetive particular Jey Jenks. Conheço a fama de Jenks há anos e ele é quase como um fantasma, muito bom em seu trabalho, mas não tão bom quanto o meu homem de informações sigilosas. Sam Ueley é meu segurança particular, ex-fuzileiro, treinado pela CIA e apesar do seu tamanho e músculos, ele é um nerd e entende mais de computadores que muitas pessoas por aí, inclusive, ele é pago pelo governo para descobrir segredos sujos. E trabalha pra mim.

Ele não demorou dois dias para me entregar a vida de Edward por completo e com toda honestidade, sinto medo de envolver Jamie na sua vida perigosa. Quando tivemos a nossa noite, ele tinha uma namorada e ficou com ela até alguns anos atrás. Ele era um garoto perigoso de verdade. Rico, envolveu-se com cassinos clandestinos, corridas noturnas, foi preso por trafico de drogas, porém, foi inocentado, sendo comprovado uma armação contra sua pessoa, mas nos jornais de Chicago ele era uma figura constante com sua namorada, Carmen, uma mulher que sempre aparecia envolvida com problemas. Ela estava na companhia das piores pessoas e segundo minhas desconfianças, pode ter sido ela a pessoa que armou para Edward. Eu não sei que tipo de relacionamento eles ainda possuem, minha única certeza é que não quero meu filho envolvido com eles. Estou pronta para jogar sujo se isso depender a integridade do meu filho, infelizmente, ele não ficará feliz, mas sou sua mãe e não posso pensar como ele na sua inocência infantil.

Perder Aro me colocou em um lugar difícil demais de respirar. Estou de pé todos os dias, perfeitamente arrumada, de cabeça erguida e ombros eretos. Estou sorrindo e brincando com Jamie, fazendo seu exercício e brincando no quarto, mas por dentro, sinto-me navegando no meio da escuridão, afogando em um mar tão gelado que congela meus ossos. Parte de mim foi com ele. Sinto raiva da sua omissão, raiva de tudo que me deixou, raiva por não ter me contado. Eu queria ter segurado a sua mão e ficado na sala de espera, eu queria tê-lo impedido de fazer a cirurgia até ter certeza que realmente não havia volta. Ele me deixou completamente perdida, responsável por desligar seus aparelhos e doar seus órgãos. Sempre foi o nosso combinado, mas não podia imaginar que esse dia chegaria.

\- Mamãe, nós podemos jantar no Paolo hoje? – Jamie perguntou animado quando o busquei na casa dos meus pais, após um dia inteiro trabalhando no QG dos Gerenciadores.

Pergunto-me se Edward já sabe que o escritório no qual ele tem uma sala é apenas a nossa parte fictícia e onde fazemos o dinheiro que recebemos rodar. Volturi, Swan e Associados é um grande escritório de advocacia, que resolve burocracias políticas, divórcios milionários e problemas judiciais comuns, mas o Volturi e Swan – Gerenciadores de Crise é somente um pequeno e seleto grupo de completa confiança.

\- Mamãe? Você me ouviu? – perguntou e olhei-o pelo retrovisor. – A Vovó perguntou por que você não quis entrar. Estou com fome e queria comer no Paolo. Podemos? Eu vou comer tudo, até as ervilhas.

Jamie adora negociar comigo.

\- Podemos sim. – respondi e voltei a prestar atenção no trânsito, pensando em como jogar a bomba. – Jamie? Amanhã nós iremos a um consultório médico.

\- Não estou doente.

\- Sei que não. - sorri e ele tem medo de agulhas. – Entrei em contato com Edward... O Sr. Cullen. – disse e ele me deu um olhar ansioso. – Faremos um exame para comprovar a paternidade e depois disso, iremos conversar com um juiz para determinar a participação dele na sua vida.

\- Entendi. – murmurou baixinho. – E se ele não quiser?

\- Se ele não quiser, não podemos obrigá-lo, na verdade, podemos, mas não será bom para nós dois e não precisamos disso.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendi. – disse e estacionei o carro cuidadosamente. Abri minha porta e peguei minha bolsa, abrindo a dele. Jamie se jogou em meus braços. – Obrigado por tentar, mamãe. Eu te amo.

Eu não queria tentar, não quero Edward perto do meu filho, mas não há nada que não faça por amor a Jamie, seja para protegê-lo, seja para fazê-lo feliz. Se Edward sonhar em machucar meu filho é melhor que se prepare para uma guerra muito fria.

Basilico é um restaurante italiano muito caro e muito badalado na cidade. Venho aqui desde que Jamie era pequeno e tentava engatinhar entre as mesas. Paolo era muito amigo de Aro, foi seu padrinho de casamento. E por termos essa ligação, nós não precisávamos de uma fila ou reserva. Entrei direto e Jamie correu na frente, agarrando o gerente pelo braço e dando o usual cumprimento deles. Eu ri e virei para a hostness, pedindo uma mesa para dois, em um canto reservado.

Olhei para o lado e deparei com o par de olhos verdes que assombra meu sono e sua boca maravilhosa me encarando em uma das mesas do salão principal. Edward estava acompanhado da sua inocente assistente, que espera ansiosamente que ele lhe desse atenção. Parte de mim gostou que seus olhos estivessem em mim, outra parte me deixou completamente apavorada com as lembranças daquele beijo que me deixou incendiada por dias. Depois, bloqueei-o até me seguir ao local da nossa única noite. Ele deve ter absorvido as lembranças porque ficou parado em frente ao antigo hotel por um bom tempo.

Edward fez menção em levantar, mas ele nunca falava comigo, apenas me olhava. E eu retribuía a mesma gentileza. Não sei se quero falar. Tenho certeza que meu corpo irá me trair novamente quando ficarmos sozinhos no mesmo espaço. Ou irei gritar. Há muita coisa entalada na minha garganta. Caminhei em direção a Jamie e seguimos o gerente até uma mesa na varanda. Jamie não viu Edward e eu quis deixar assim.

\- Vai doer amanhã? Eu li na internet que testes de DNA podem ser feitos com a saliva e cabelo. Posso dar minha saliva ao invés do meu sangue? – perguntou e eu quase engasguei bebendo minha água. Eu odeio o Google.

\- Você já havia pesquisado sobre o teste?

\- Eu vi um episodio de Law & Order e o garotinho também precisava ser reconhecido como filho. Eu só pesquisei um pouco sobre o que era o exame.

\- Sempre ávido por informação... – murmurei meio contrariada e ele apenas sorriu. – Sei que é impossível que não crie expectativas, mas...

\- Mãe, está tudo bem, se ele não quiser, mas pelo menos a gente pode ainda tentar...

Eu odeio quando meu filho tem mais maturidade que eu. Abri um sorrisinho e pedi a nossa lasanha, seu prato favorito, a única coisa que ele come sem reclamar e ganha o direito de um pote de sorvete de baunilha com cobertura de caramelo e gotas de chocolate. Jamie é comprável com comida e eu uso dessa fraqueza frequentemente. Paolo enviou nossas lasanhas com queijo extra, logo que facilitei a comida em seu prato e comecei a saborear a minha, senti que estava sendo observada. Desviei o olhar de Jamie para ver Edward no bar, com duas taças de vinho. Tanya voltou, sentou e cruzou as pernas, sorrindo e abertamente flertando, mas a expressão dele era dura quando empurrou uns papeis na direção dela, voltando a me fitar com intensidade. Pisquei duas vezes e abri um sorriso lento, preguiçoso, quase presunçoso, tirando sarro de que eu estava em melhor companhia.

E estava.

Jamie gemeu de prazer e ficou brincando de puxar o queijo, enfiando tudo na boca e mastigando com alegria. Ele devorou todo o seu prato e me esperou terminar, alisando a barriga, fazendo seus sonhos de satisfeito. Pedi duas taças de sorvete, ele encheu de calda, estava transbordando. Tirei um foto, como sempre fazia, abri o aplicativo para enviar a mensagem para Aro e parei. Nossa última mensagem foi um "amo você" para o outro. Sei que nossa amizade poderia parecer estranha para todos, muita gente maldava e até implicava, mas Renata sabia que ele era a minha alma gêmea. Nós nunca nos olhamos em segundas intenções. Ele era a minha pessoa, meu companheiro e parceiro de muitas aventuras. Ele foi o pai que Jamie conheceu. O cara que ficava com meu filho chorando de madrugada para que eu pudesse dormir.

\- Não vai comer, mamãe? – Jamie perguntou e limpou a boca. – Eu poderia viver tomando sorvete.

\- Não sonhe com isso. – retruquei e guardei meu celular. Peguei minha colher e comecei a comer. Da minha visão periférica, vi Edward se aproximar.

\- Meu padrinho amava isso. – Jamie disse baixinho e meu coração quebrou ainda mais. – Será que no céu tem sorvete, mãe?

\- Eu espero que sim ou ele deve estar muito irritado. – respondi e olhei para cima. – Oi, Edward.

\- Olá Sr. Cullen. – Jamie disse excitado e me chutei mentalmente por permitir sua alegria com a presença de Edward. – Quer sentar conosco? Ele pode, mãe? – perguntou depois meio assustado.

\- Seja bem vindo. – murmurei tentando não soar azeda.

\- Isso é sorvete de baunilha com gotas de chocolate? – Edward perguntou curiosamente.

\- É o meu favorito.

\- Interessante. – retrucou e puxou uma cadeira, veemente me ignorando. Ele não fala comigo e é muito irritante. – Como foi seu dia, James?

\- Você pode me chamar de Jamie. – disse calmamente e enfiou outra colher na boca. – A mamãe só me chama de James quando faço algo ruim.

\- E costuma fazer algo ruim? – perguntou e eu ri. Isso era um eufemismo. O garoto é uma peste.

\- Nem sempre no meu ponto de vista, mas no dela...

\- Muito engraçado, James. – murmurei e ele me deu um sorriso torto como Edward. Os dois. Ao mesmo tempo. Puta merda.

\- Como foi o seu dia, Sr Cullen?

\- Você pode me chamar de Edward... Por enquanto. – disse e eu tremi. – Foi tudo bem, trabalhei no meu novo escritório e fiz a mudança de alguns membros da minha equipe. Vim conhecer esse restaurante como indicação do Google.

\- Aquela mulher loira é sua namorada? – perguntou e eu fiquei chocada. Achei que Jamie não o tinha visto.

\- Não. – Edward riu abertamente. Eu lembrei a sua risada quando se atrapalhou para colocar a camisinha. Deve ter sido aí que o babaca rasgou e me engravidou. – Ela é minha assistente. Seu nome é Tanya e definitivamente não é a minha namorada.

\- Você vai fazer o teste de DNA amanhã? – perguntou e eu fiquei quieta. Edward me deu um olhar, como se pedisse permissão para falar sobre o assunto com Jamie e um pouco surpreso também. – Não tem problema se não quiser fazer. Eu ouvi dizer que algumas pessoas tem medo de agulhas.

Soltei uma gargalhada. Ele era impossível. Ri para ajudar no seu nervosismo de estar diante o pai.

\- Não tenho medo de agulhas. – Edward respondeu sem conter a sua risada. – Você tem?

\- Um pouco, mas eu sou corajoso. – respondeu e meu coração se encheu de amor.

\- Quero muito fazer esse exame, Jamie.

\- Isso é bom.

Tanya apareceu no final do corredor e Edward despediu-se de Jamie, novamente sem se dar ao trabalho de falar comigo. Isso não vai funcionar de muitas formas, principalmente se ele fingir que eu não existo. Jamie terminou de comer e nós nos despedimos de todos, seguindo para o carro juntos, de mãos dadas e ele tagarelando sobre como Edward era enorme, muito simpático - o que eu discordava veemente – e que mal via a hora de vê-lo amanhã cedo. Eu percebi que estava sendo seguida por um carro que estava tentando ser discreto. Havia alguém com uma câmera fotográfica no banco do carona. Sam, meu guarda costas, estava de moto, disfarçado. Ele, com toda certeza percebeu a movimentação, tanto que bloqueou o carro de me seguir e acelerei, confiante que Jamie estava preso no cinto.

Segui direto para meu prédio, entrando e saindo do carro rápido. Jamie ainda estava muito disperso para perceber minha agitação. Não consigo não ficar nervosa quando me seguem na rua, principalmente quando estou com meu filho. Sinto um medo de que a minha profissão possa oferecer algum risco ao meu filho que perco as forças das minhas pernas. Digitei o código do elevador e tentei me acalmar. Meu prédio era um dos mais altos da cidade e nós verificamos se era possível fotografar as janelas, então, mandei colocar vidros com reflexos mesmo com as luzes de dentro acesa. Há meios de burlar esse reflexo, por precaução, fechei as cortinas.

\- Mãe! Eu tenho que tomar banho? – Jamie gritou do seu quarto.

Minha vizinha deve achar que ele é um porquinho, mas há a diferença de um andar entre meu apartamento e o dela, rezo que não ouça as pérolas do meu filho. Minha mãe disse que Jasper também fugia do banho na idade dele.

\- Claro que sim! – gritei de volta e ouvi a sua risada. – Escove os dentes! Coloque sua cueca no cesto para lavar!

\- Mãe!

\- O que é, James?

\- Por que você está tão estressada? – retrucou e eu ri. Esse garoto vai me envelhecer. – Tem uma coisa no meu pinto.

\- Tipo duas bolas? – provoquei e abri a porta do seu quarto. Ele subiu sua calça. – O que está escondendo aí?

\- Nada. Deixa.

\- Eu quero ver. – retruquei firme e ele suspirou.

\- Mãe, isso é simplesmente inaceitável. Eu proclamo o meu direito de cidadão americano, de ser livre e ir tomar banho.

Ele estava achando que iria deixar passar. Segurei seus ombros.

\- Ou você me fala ou eu vou abaixar suas calças à força, provocar um trauma e não irei pagar um psicólogo.

\- Tem um cabelinho pequenininho no meu pinto. – sussurrou com as bochechas corando.

\- Ai meu Deus! Que fofo! Seu primeiro pentelho! – gritei e ele tapou a minha boca, escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço. – Meio precoce, mas você é precoce em tudo. – sorri e ele gemeu. – Tudo bem, mamãe vai parar. – ri mais ainda. – Vá tomar banho.

Eu precisava compartilhar isso com alguém.

Enviei uma mensagem para Ângela, Ben, Sam, Jasper e meus pais. Todos comemoraram comigo que meu bebê tem o seu primeiro pentelho! Sei que não vou comemorar quando ele tiver sua primeira namorada, mas até agora, está tudo bem. Aproveitei que ele estava ocupado para fazer minhas necessidades noturnas, tomar banho, me hidratar por completo e quando terminei, ouvi Jamie falando com alguém. Segui para sala e Sam estava rindo de algo que ele falou.

\- Vou dormir aqui hoje. – disse e assenti.

\- Quer beber uma cerveja comigo? – perguntei. Eu estava querendo ficar meio entorpecida hoje. Olhei para Jamie. – Você tem um grande dia amanhã. Cama.

\- Você também tem. – disse em seu tom meio acusador. Jamie não gosta que eu beba.

\- Vou exercer o meu direito de cidadã, maior de idade, que paga minhas contas, mãe e livre de beber com meu amigo e o meu dever de colocar a pestinha linguaruda do meu filho na cama. Desaparece! – disse e ele saiu correndo quando estapeei sua bunda. – Eu não aguento esse garoto.

\- Ele é demais. – Sam abriu a geladeira e tirou duas cervejas. – Você não vai gostar do que vou te falar.

\- O que houve?

\- Nós pegamos o carro. Confiscamos a câmera.

\- E?

\- Edward Cullen contratou os dois. – disse e eu bufei. Idiota. – Há fotos comprometedoras.

\- Com que cliente?

\- Nenhum cliente.

\- Como assim?

\- Fotos suas. Nuas. No seu quarto, saindo do banho e andando nua no quarto.

\- Filho da puta.

\- Eu não apaguei o cartão de memória, deixe-os sem cópias e um pouco quebrados. – disse com um sorriso brincalhão. – Belos seios.

Soquei seu peito com força. Ele riu.

Sam e eu temos algumas noites... Para satisfazer nossas necessidades. Ele era um cara muito bom de cama, mas eu precisava muito mais dele no trabalho do que para sexo. Seria muito ruim para nós dois misturar um relacionamento, mas hoje, diante a minha seca e falta de contato sexual, não me faltaria motivos para perguntar a ele se gostaria de passar a noite no meu quarto e não para dormir. Com Jamie em casa, jamais faria isso, porém, preciso ter sexo e não sei o que fazer quanto a isso. Sei que sou uma mulher bonita e desejada, mas é difícil demais ser mãe e ter uma vida sexual ativa.

\- Quero ver as fotos. – pedi e ele me esticou o cartão de memória que trouxe no bolso. Enfiei no bolso do meu roupão. – Um brinde ao pai do meu filho que contratou pessoas para tirar fotos minhas nuas. Irei resolver esse incidente com ele amanhã cedo. Mal posso esperar.

\- Não quero fazer um brinde quanto a isso. Não gosto dele e não confio nele. Quero investigar mais afundo. Você não devia ter dado o passo sem me deixar saber, Bella. Eu vou matar esse homem se ele estiver com más intenções.

Isso era uma coisa sobre Sam. Ele raramente se irrita com alguma pessoa, mas ele não gosta de Edward e não confia nele. Matá-lo não seria um sacrifício.

\- Eu vou te deixar saber quando agir, mas até então, ele é pai do meu filho e Jamie sabe sobre ele. Não posso agir como sempre agimos. Tenho que ter cuidado.

\- Já disse que não gosto dele e ponto final.

\- Eu já entendi. – murmurei odiando ser castigada. – Tomarei cuidado, eu prometo. – reclamei e ele me deu outra garrafa.

\- Estou de olho, não se esqueça disso.

Pisquei e abri um sorriso sedutor depois de engolir toda a minha segunda cerveja. Misturado com as três taças de vinho no jantar, estou pronta para fazer alguma besteira. Sam chegou perto, segurando meu quadril e beijou meu pescoço.

\- Vá para cama, Swan. Você não está sóbria.

\- Vem comigo? Estou sóbria o suficiente.

\- Não tente um homem sem sexo há semanas.

\- Por quê? E aquela garota? Esqueci o nome dela.

\- Trabalho vinte quatro horas por dias, não sobra muito tempo para ter uma namorada. – disse e eu virei de frente, abrindo meu roupão. Ele riu e fechou. – Cama.

Sam me jogou na cama e eu odiei ser rejeitada. Sentei e abri meu roupão, revelando minha nudez por completo. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo e eu sorri, sabendo que tinha vencido sua luta. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e trancou. Segurei a barra da sua camisa e levantei, fazendo com que ele se livrasse de suas roupas com facilidade. Amanheci sozinha na cama, mas eu estava consideravelmente atrasada. Saí do quarto após meu banho, constatando que estava deliciosamente dolorida e muito satisfeita. Até bem humorada. Sexo muda muitas coisas para uma mulher. Encontrei Jamie vestido para escola, com sua mochila pronta e Embry, meu outro segurança, chegou e meu filho me deu um beijo estalado, animado. Ele assistiria duas aulas antes de irmos buscá-lo para o exame.

Sam me ofereceu uma caneca de café e roubou um beijo antes de começar a comer. Ele estava armado e tenso.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei ciente que havia um problema que ainda não era do meu conhecimento.

\- Sensação ruim. – disse franzindo o cenho.

\- Passarei o dia no escritório após o exame, vai ficar tudo bem hoje. – disse para tranquilizá-lo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei?

\- Não exatamente. Recebi o informativo que Laurent chegou na cidade.

Parei com meu café no meio do caminho.

\- Não vai acontecer nada. – me tranquilizei. – Ele aprendeu a lição da última vez.

\- Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado vivo. – suspirou e eu assenti, sentindo culpa. Sam não o matou porque eu pedi, mas sei que a ameaça é maior do que prevemos. – Vou ligar para o pessoal do serviço secreto.

\- Não precisa. Você, Embry e Paul são mais que qualificados para lidar com Laurent. Ele sequer tem dinheiro para tentar armar qualquer coisa. Mike ainda está verificando suas movimentações bancárias, tudo. Ele me falaria ou te falaria.

\- O Presidente não vai gostar de saber, Bella.

\- Eu lido com Liam mais tarde. – respondi e bebi meu café. – Vou me vestir.

\- Eu já estou pronto, por favor, não demore ou pegaremos um trânsito dos infernos.

\- Sim, papai! – retruquei correndo para meu quarto e ouvi sua risada.

Uma coisa que eu amava entre nós dois é que nada ficava estranho. Era sexo. Ele não queria ser meu namorado e eu não estou a procura de um romance. Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que não estou correndo nenhum tipo de risco. Vesti-me com uma calça de linho fino e uma blusa azul royal, deixando meu cabelo solto. Passei minha maquiagem do dia-a-dia, perfume, arrumei minha bolsa e peguei o maldito cartão de memória, ligando meu computador no escritório e imprimi um quadro com oito fotos em uma única folha. Era o suficiente para falar com ele.

Sam e eu saímos de casa pouco mais de meia hora depois. Passei no escritório e não encontrei Edward, apenas Tanya. Peguei alguns documentos que me interessava e fui até o QG, encontrando Ângela, Benjamin, Mike e Lauren trabalhando. Jéssica estava fora da cidade, resolvendo umas questões pra mim. Quando deu a hora, segui para clínica medica que a justiça ordenou que seria a responsável pelo exame de DNA do Jaime. Meu pequeno homem já estava lá quando cheguei, separado de Edward. Acho que Embry não permitiu que eles ficassem juntos e me senti bem com isso. Entramos e não demoraram muito para nos chamar. Primeiro Jamie, que fez uma absoluta expressão de coragem quando a enfermeira o furou.

\- Está tudo bem agora. – sussurrei agachando na sua frente. – Embry te levará para escola novamente e nos vemos à noite, quando eu te buscar na casa da sua avó, ok?

\- Faça o terceiro perímetro, saia pelos fundos. – Sam ordenou e Embry assentiu, pegando a mão de Jamie.

Edward saiu da sala e franziu o cenho ao ver o meu menino sair alegremente com seu guarda costas.

\- Preciso que deixe de ser um babaca e me responda sobre isso. – bati com a folha no seu peito. – Que porra é essa? Colocando detetives para tirar fotos minhas nuas? Qual a necessidade disso?

\- O quê? – Edward desviou o olhar de Jamie. – Eu não ordenei isso. Pedi que te seguissem e me alertassem se houvesse alguma movimentação estranha. Ontem à noite, quando o seu segurança enfiou a porrada neles, foi a distração perfeita porque você estava sendo seguida.

\- O quê? – Sam perguntou quase com um rugido.

\- Tinha um carro preto, com essa placa fria, seguindo-a desde a casa dos pais dela. Foi só isso que eles me disseram depois que saí do restaurante.

Encostei-me à parede. Laurent usa esses movimentos. Sam me deu um olhar e arrancou o papel da mão de Edward, perguntando o horário e o que mais ele poderia informar. Eu estava sentindo medo e frio. Observei Sam pedir que Embry fizesse a manobra de segurança com Jamie.

\- Ele está em perigo? Meu filho está em perigo? – Edward praticamente gritou e ele ficou de um jeito assustador que quase me senti confortada ao sentir que ele nunca permitiria que Jamie se machucasse.

\- Não. Claro que não. Apenas precaução. – Sam respondeu e me olhou. – Vamos embora agora. – disse e olhou em seu celular. – Paul está observando uma movimentação estranha.

Laurent nunca se interessou em pegar Jamie. Ele queria me pegar.

\- Eu e meu segurança seguiremos vocês. – Edward disse e Sam devia estar realmente preocupado porque ele pediu para falar com o tal segurança de Edward por um momento. Um cara que parecia um viking entrou na pequena saleta e eles começaram a falar baixo no canto. – O que está acontecendo?

\- Laurent.

\- O francês? Laurante D'lavouir?

\- Sim. – sussurrei assentindo freneticamente.

\- O que porra desse monstro quer com você?

\- Eu consegui acabar com seu negócio. Libertei duzentas meninas. – sussurrei sem coragem de falar alto. – Ele conseguiu fugir da polícia, interpol e até mesmo da Cia. Todas as agências, legais e ilegais estão caçando-o. Até mesmo alguns criminosos do submundo, incluindo a máfia italiana e irlandesa. Ele só...

\- Ele quer se vingar de você.

\- Sim. Há alguns anos ele quase conseguiu me pegar... Não posso viver aquilo novamente. – confessei com as imagens passando em minha cabeça.

\- Foi você. Caramba. – Edward estava admirado. – Persegui esse homem por anos. Eu acabei com o cativeiro dele em Chicago, só não sabia que tinha sido você quem o destruiu. Disseram que foi o FBI.

\- Fui eu e ele sabe que fui eu. A informação vazou. – murmurei e me dei conta. – Ai Deus. Ele veio para cidade depois que você chegou. É de conhecimento público que somos sócios agora.

\- Ele quer a nós dois. – Edward encostou-se à parede ao meu lado e deu os ombros. – Ele tem um problema agora.

\- Jamie. Eu preciso saber do Jamie. Se ele descobrir que você é o pai dele, meu filho está em perigo. – disse me batendo um desespero. E se ele já soubesse? Chamei Sam e contei tudo que Edward havia me contado. Ele, o pai do meu filho, deu ainda mais detalhes desse briga em Chicago dois anos atrás. Félix deu as datas da operação clandestina que eles fizeram para salvar aquelas meninas.

\- Por que você se meteu nisso? – Sam perguntou o que eu queria perguntar.

\- Ele sequestrou a minha irmã caçula. – Edward disse com uma raiva que me fez recuar. – E eu ainda não tive oportunidade de ter a minha conversinha com ele. Agora ele quer a mãe do meu filho. Eu vou matá-lo.

\- Só se chegar antes de mim. – Sam disse e eu sentei.

\- Você vai entre Edward e Félix no banco de trás. Os dois estarão armados. Paul e eu iremos no banco da frente.

\- Nosso carro é maior e também é blindado.

\- Mas só o nosso tem o dispositivo de rastreamento. O serviço secreto não vai me encontrar se algo acontecer.

\- Seu telefone celular também é rastreavel. – Sam disse e eu assenti, totalmente perdida. – Jamie chegou em casa. Está na cobertura. Bella, eu tenho que ligar para o Presidente agora.

\- O que o Presidente tem a ver com isso? – Edward perguntou pegando uma arma da mão de Félix e colocando na sua cintura.

\- Ele é meu cliente. – disse e ele virou, completamente chocado.

Eu não posso revelar a ninguém os meus clientes, principalmente que todos sabem que quando entro em ação é porque estou manipulando fatos e descumprindo leis por baixo dos panos. O Presidente dos Estados Unidos como meu cliente é a prova principal de que a "nação livre" não existe. É apenas um imenso marketing.

\- Todos prontos? – Sam perguntou e concordei.

Edward me parou.

\- Nós temos um imenso problema com o outro. – disse e balancei minha cabeça. – Eu odeio o fato que tenha tirado anos da vida do meu filho de mim. E eu vim até aqui para lutar pelos meus direitos e me vingar. – abri a minha boca para falar. – Mas Laurent é um problema maior. Muito maior. Você vai ter que confiar em mim e eu vou ter que confiar em você. Se você me ajudar a pegá-lo, concordarei com férias, visitações, finais de semana a cada quinze dias.

\- Dois dias na semana também, é o bônus que posso oferecer se você manter Laurent bem longe de mim e do meu filho.

\- Nosso filho.

\- Fechado.

Félix ficou na minha frente e Edward me segurou, ficando atrás de mim, cobrindo-me por completo. Eles seguiram para uma saída lateral. Paul estava dentro de um Hummer e eu vi Sam pular no banco da frente quando fui levantada para entrar no banco de trás. Com dois homens imensos do meu lado, eu estava espremida e protegida. Paul não precisava falar para que eu soubesse que estávamos sendo seguidos. Segurei minhas mãos, firmes uma na outra e fiquei surpresa quando Edward pegou uma delas e apontou para uma cicatriz na palma. Ele traçou o padrão com uma profunda carranca. Eu me perguntei se sua irmã tinha uma dessas, como a maioria das mulheres sequestradas por ele. Meu trauma não chega perto do que todas elas viveram, porque eu sei que não foram até o final comigo. Sam me salvou a tempo e matou quem estava ao redor, deixando Laurent fugir, mas nós salvamos aquelas garotas. Todas elas. Não sinto arrependimento por isso.

Ele me segurou firme quando um carro nos acertou pela lateral. Minha cabeça bateu em seu ombro e ao mesmo tempo fui arremessada para frente. Sam começou a atirar. Paul também. Félix mandou que Edward deitasse em cima de mim. A última coisa que eu vi antes de mais um estrondo foi o olhar de Edward. Seus olhos verdes me diziam para ficar calma, ele estava em alerta, mas ao mesmo tempo, me segurando para não eu me machucar ainda mais. Quando só pude ouvir sons de disparos, ele chutou a porta e saiu, puxando-me para fora e eu soltei um grito ao ver Sam, caído ao lado do carro. Edward me mandou correr para o beco e eu fui abaixada. Félix estava na minha frente. Paul e Edward carregaram Sam.

\- O serviço secreto chegou. – Paul disse ainda em alerta, mas o perigo estava longe de nós. Ele estava ferido.

\- Ei. Por favor. – sussurrei ajoelhada ao lado de Sam. – Não faça isso comigo. – pedi segurando sua ferida. – Aguente firme. Você sobreviveu à guerra, por favor, não me deixa. Não me deixa.

\- Tirem ela daqui. – Sam grunhiu e tossiu um monte de sangue. – Ah, Swan. – sussurrou e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito, chorando. Ele me segurou. – Você precisa ir. – ele me segurou mais uma vez antes de ficar completamente imóvel, com os olhos abertos.

Não! Gritei desesperada quando Edward me ergueu a força e me rebocou para o outro lado da rua. Paul veio atirando. Nós deixamos Sam. Paul me empurrou para dentro de um carro com Edward. Eu não conhecia quem estava dirigindo, mas sabia que trabalhava para o governo. Gritei, com as mãos escondendo meu rosto. Hoje de manhã ele me deu um beijo e um tapinha na bunda antes de entrarmos no elevador e agora ele simplesmente partiu.

Renata. Aro. E agora Sam. Eu quebrei ao meio e apaguei.


	5. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Os gritos dela ainda podiam ser ouvidos mesmo dentro do seu quarto, com sua assistente, que estava tentando acamá-la, mas pelo que entendi, eles eram próximos de verdade. Como namorados. E eu senti pesar. Laurent matou muita gente da minha equipe naquela noite e eu fiquei mal por dias. Quando Bree foi a Paris com um grupo de amigas e foi sequestrada por esse maldito traficante de mulheres, eu simplesmente fiquei sem chão e me senti morrendo lentamente. Na época, eu pensei que fosse Carmen. Uma retaliação pelo fim do nosso relacionamento. Nunca, em toda minha vida, imaginei que minha irmãzinha ainda adolescente tivesse sido escolhida a dedo no meio de um aeroporto lotado para ser leiloada como virgem inocente em um maldito cassino clandestino. Eles a seguiram de Paris a Chicago, para que pudessem levá-la até aquele cativeiro horroroso. Foram dez dias de agonia, sessenta pessoas mortas, trinta e cinco garotas libertas e eu não pude ver a face daquele pilantra para matá-lo.

Agora descubro que a mãe do meu filho, louca por ter mexido com um traficante poderoso, foi quem acabou com seus negócios. Eu soube que alguém deu um golpe nele, mas as informações foram escassas e logo anunciaram sua prisão. Fiquei tranquilo, realmente relaxado e não deveria. Saber que ele estava preso não aplacava minha fúria, mas eu ainda confiava no sistema penitenciário desse país e logo ele seria condenado à morte. Hoje eu soube que ele não só estava solto, como provavelmente acreditava que Bella e eu estávamos juntos nas duas emboscadas. Uma coincidência maior que essa é somente o fato que Jamie, o nosso filho, está em risco. Ele estava no quarto, com fones de ouvido bem altos, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Paul estava ordenando que alguém da equipe buscasse o corpo de Sam. Ele estava devastado.

Félix estava desconfortável no fundo da sala, atento.

O elevador abriu e saíram três pessoas. Eu reconheci a morena, Ângela Weber, mas não sabia quem eram os dois homens. Os dois tinham boas aparências e alturas.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – o loiro perguntou com raiva.

\- Estamos juntos nessa. – Paul respondeu secamente. – Quero as imagens de todas as câmeras de segurança do local. E também quero que faça o levantamento de todas as matérias que saiu sobre o ocorrido e se de alguma forma relacionam a Bella ou ao QG.

\- Cadê o Sam? – o moreno perguntou.

Paul não disse nada e abaixei meus olhos.

Ângela começou a chorar e foi amparada pelo moreno, que a levou para cozinha. O loiro parecia em choque, mas saiu disparado em direção ao corredor, entrando em uma porta que eu não sabia o que era.

\- Eu vou chamar a minha equipe para o trabalho. – informei pegando meu telefone e enviei uma única mensagem com endereço.

\- Podem se instalar aqui. – Paul disse e levantou. – Estarei resolvendo questões sobre Sam, quando Bella perguntar por mim, liguem-me na hora.

\- Ela está te chamando. – Lauren, a assistente de Bella, apareceu na sala e apontou pra mim. – É a última porta no fim do corredor.

Segui até o fim e abri a porta. Ela estava na cama, com o rosto inchado e vários papeis ao redor.

\- Não te medicaram?

\- Eu não gosto de perder o controle. – disse e eu concordei com um aceno, mas ela precisa de um calmante. – Precisamos falar sobre nosso acordo.

\- Não estou fazendo Jamie uma moeda de troca.

\- Eu também não. – rebateu ofendida. – Mas...

\- Por quê?

Fiz a pergunta tentando não soar magoado, mas falhei e muito. Ela ficou confusa, provavelmente sem entender meu tom.

\- O quê?

\- Nós dois sabemos que você tinha condições de me encontrar.

\- Você me deu telefone e e-mail falsos, Edward.

\- Além disso, seu pai é um diretor da CIA, é claro que ele saberia me achar, como me achou algumas semanas atrás e não parecia nenhum pouco surpreso com a informação de que sou pai do seu filho. – rebati e ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu tinha dezoito anos e estava grávida, sozinha, vivendo o drama de ter um filho fora do tempo, no começo da faculdade e com um pai que morava em outro estado. Você foi o drama que eu escolhi não viver naquele momento, eu não te conhecia, fiquei com medo de descobrir quem você era, se faria mal a mim ou ao bebê. Foram tantos medos, tantas inseguranças que eu simplesmente...

\- Você tinha dezoito anos? – perguntei completamente sem chão. Eu tinha vinte e quatro anos.

\- Sim. Eu tinha uma identidade falsa na época...

\- Por tudo que é mais sagrado, agora entendo por que seu pai queria arrancar meu pau fora quando foi ao meu apartamento. – suspirei sentando na poltrona ao lado da sua cama. – Dezoito anos? Ainda assim achou que poderia levar um bebê, sozinha? Porra! É meu filho. Você não me conhece, mas nem quis me conhecer.

\- Eu tive um pouco de ajuda, mas me virei sozinha. Foi horrível. Acho que não vai nos ajudar em nada falar dos primeiros anos da vida de Jamie. – murmurou e fungou. – Eu preciso ter a certeza de que você não vai fazer meu filho sofrer. Ele é tão apaixonado pela ideia de ter um pai...

\- E mesmo assim, nunca me procurou? – perguntei magoado. – Oito anos. Perdi oito anos da vida dele e ele da minha.

\- Você morava em Chicago!

\- E daí? Avião existe! Eu tenho dinheiro pra cacete, um avião particular e até me mudaria pra cá.

\- E quanto a sua namorada? Aquela patricinha psicopata?

Ela puxou meu tapete novamente.

\- É melhor parar de falar sobre o passado. – disse e concordei. Não queria falar sobre Carmen. – Só para constar, não sei que tipo de relacionamento vocês possuem, mas ela não chega perto do meu filho. Combinado?

\- Absolutamente. – concordei. Carmen nunca chegaria perto de Jamie. – Você quer um acordo?

\- Sim. Eu sei que você quer se vingar de mim, mas você não venceria a guarda dele e eu o tiraria de forma permanente da sua vida. – disse e esticou pra mim uma pasta. Ela tinha a sua própria pesquisa, fotos muito comprometedoras do meu passado, coisas que eu paguei milhões para desaparecer. – Tenho meus meios, você sabe. Eu quero saber se a pessoa que está nessa foto é a mesma pessoa que hoje salvou a minha vida.

\- Você realmente não me conhece.

\- Eu quero. Jamie é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Você é um completo desconhecido, mas é pai dele e ele te quer. Meu dever é assegurar que o homem provando cocaína nessas fotos não é o mesmo que me salvou hoje. – disse e me encolhi.

\- Eu estava disfarçado. – suspirei empurrando a pasta. – Não tenho como provar, diferente de vocês, eu e minha equipe de gerenciadores éramos ilegais e agíamos por debaixo dos panos. Nessa época, Carmen vendeu uma joia da minha família e eu tinha que recuperá-la. Tive que me envolver e fingir ser desse grupo para chegar até quem a tinha. Eu não me drogo e nunca me droguei.

\- Entendo. – assentiu friamente. – Ela parece ser um bocado de problema.

\- Ela é um monte de problema e está bem longe de mim agora.

\- Vou pedir para Benjamin redigir o acordo de guarda compartilhada.

\- Eu quero metade. Quero poder decidir escola, saúde, médico, problemas na justiça e tudo. Transfiro todo valor de pensão retroativa agora mesmo.

\- Não. Não quero seu dinheiro, não precisamos, só coloquei isso para te assustar.

\- Eu vou fazer parte financeiramente na vida dele também.

\- Ok.

Eu podia ver nos seus olhos o quanto todas essas decisões eram difíceis para ela, mas que estava fazendo amor a Jamie e medo de Laurent.

\- Preciso vingar a morte do Sam. – sussurrou olhando para sua cicatriz. – Ela tem uma igual?

\- Sim, mas no braço. Ela odeia e usa roupas que esconde.

\- Eu também odeio.

\- Como ele te pegou?

\- Eu fingi ser uma das garotas. Fiz-me de isca. Ele mordeu, me pegou, me bateu, arrancou minha roupa, me drogou, mas não foi além. Ele não me abusou sexualmente porque Sam invadiu o cativeiro na hora.

\- Não tive a mesma sorte com a minha irmã. Ela tinha doze anos.

Bella arregalou os olhos, completamente chocada.

\- Era a mais novinha de todas. – sussurrei lembrando-me da minha irmã, encolhida no chão sujo, de calcinha e sutiã, morrendo de medo. Ela ainda tem medo, apesar de ser uma pessoa alegre acima dessa desgraça.

\- Sinto muito. – disse e eu descartei. Não era culpa de ninguém além de Laurent. – Edward. Nós estamos conversados? Eu não quero brigar com você por causa de Jamie, mas eu farei isso se for necessário.

\- Só quero meu filho, Bella. Estou tentando entender como você tinha dezoito anos. Era uma criança.

\- Eu sei.

Uma batida suave na porta interrompeu nossa conversa.

\- Mamãe? – Jamie chamou e abriu um pouco. – Oi. – disse pra mim. – O que está acontecendo? A sala está tão cheia e ninguém me responde sobre onde está Sam. Ele me levaria no cinema hoje. Pedi de manhã. Por que o Sr. Cullen está aqui?

\- Vem aqui, amor. – Bella pediu com a voz rachando. – Eu e o Sr. Cullen chegamos a um acordo sobre você. Nós dois entendemos que podemos ser seus pais juntos. Quando sentir-se a vontade, pode chamá-lo de pai, porque é o que ele é.

Jamie ficou em silêncio olhando para sua mãe.

\- Você está triste com isso, mamãe? Eu posso deixar pra lá se isso te faz triste. Você lembra, eu sou o homem da casa. – disse e ela sorriu, com as lágrimas escorrendo. Eu queria agarrá-lo.

\- Está tudo bem com a mamãe. Pelo menos em relação a isso. – disse e me olhou. – Seu pai e eu faremos o possível para estarmos em acordo com a sua criação a partir de agora.

\- Tudo bem. – Jamie disse e virou pra mim. – Oi. – sorriu timidamente. – Você é pai. Legal, né?

\- Eu posso te abraçar, Jamie?

\- Puxa vida, claro que sim! – ele se jogou nos meus braços e eu chorei de emoção ao segurar meu filho pela primeira vez. – Obrigado por tentar, mas não faça a minha mãe sofrer. – sussurrou e eu assenti, sem nem pensar duas vezes. Ainda sinto uma raiva fora de controle e um desejo de me vingar do fato que fui privado da vida dele por oito anos, mas, eu sei que não é o momento para isso, também sei recuar as minhas bases. Ela tem muito mais vantagens a minha frente do que inicialmente previ e infelizmente perco minhas razões quando ela se mantem disposta a me deixar participar da vida dele, agora que sabe que quero. – Tudo bem... Vai ficar para jantar conosco? – perguntou-me e virou para minha mãe. – Ele pode? Quem são as pessoas estranhas na sala? Por que a Tia Ângela chorou quando perguntei pelo Sam?

\- Jamie, vem aqui no colo da mamãe.

\- Mãe, ele vai pensar que eu sou um bebê. – sussurrou e eu ri.

\- Ele é terrível, vai se acostumando. – Bella murmurou e abriu os braços, ele se encaixou ali com facilidade. Ele nasceu para aquele colo. E para o meu também. – Filho. Hoje, seu pai e eu sofremos um acidente. Sam estava no banco da frente...

\- Não, mãe! – Jamie se afastou e ela o segurou. – De novo não, mãe!

Fiquei satisfeito que ela não contou o real motivo da morte de Sam, por mais querido que ele fosse, não queria que Jamie ficasse perturbado com perseguições e tiroteios. Um acidente era a melhor maneira de explicar. Sentei na cama com ela, segurando-o enquanto chorava por alguém que eu não conhecia, mas eu queria estar com ele naquele momento, já que perdi todos os outros bons e ruins. Jamie dormiu depois de quase uma hora chorando sem parar. Com habilidade, Bella o acomodou em sua cama e o cobriu. Nós saímos do quarto e apagamos a luz.

\- Quem são vocês? – ela perguntou logo que chegamos à sala.

\- Félix, meu guarda-costas, Rosalie é minha cunhada, Emmett é meu irmão, Tanya é minha assistente e aquele nos fundos é Eleazar, motorista, segurança e muitas outras coisas. Minha equipe veio se reunir com a sua porque nós precisamos traçar o mesmo plano de jogo para pegar Laurent.

\- A única coisa que nós iremos fazer hoje é nos mudar de local. Ele sabe que eu moro aqui. – disse e concordei. – Ângela, você empacota o quarto de Jamie. Roupas e brinquedos. Lauren, faça o mesmo no meu quarto e em silêncio, Jamie está dormindo lá. Benjamin, preciso que redija um acordo de guarda compartilhada, traga para que a gente assine e leve amanhã cedo para um juiz. Qualquer um, contanto que assine amanhã mesmo e não marque nenhuma audiência. – ordenou e todos eles foram rápidos. – Embry, pegue as minhas coisas pessoais na cozinha, escritório e peça que Paul ligue para o restante, preciso que acompanhem Mike na verificação do sistema de segurança na casa de Aro. A partir de agora, o QG será lá. Esqueçam suas vidas pessoais, seus problemas e seus objetivos. Nosso alvo é pegar Laurent antes que ele pegue mais alguma mulher ou a mim.

Bella virou pra mim.

\- Há quartos o suficiente lá. Mande seu pessoal fazer as malas. Vamos morar naquela casa.

\- Félix, faça o perímetro da casa. Instale dispositivos de segurança ao redor. Ligue para Nova Iorque e mande vir mais cinco da sua empresa de segurança. Rosalie, faça as suas malas, minhas e de Emmett. Tanya, faça as suas malas e recolha meus pertences pessoais e urgente do escritório. Eleazar, você fica de segurança. – eu disse para minha equipe.

Observei a agitação de todos em cumprir suas ordens. Bella virou e foi para o escritório onde Mike recolhia suas coisas, dizendo que em duas horas daria uma posição sobre o sistema de segurança da casa. Ela sentou e ligou para alguém, pedindo que entregasse lá mais de oitocentos dólares de compras de mercado. Parece que ela já tinha esse tipo de contato. Também ligou para uma pessoa, dizendo que era para fazer as malas e ficar esperando que alguém iria buscá-la.

\- Precisa falar com alguém? Essa é a linha segura. Até Mike ter certeza que não estamos sendo grampeados você deve falar por aqui.

\- Tudo bem.

Bella saiu para me dar privacidade. Liguei para meus pais, deixei-os a par do problema envolvendo Laurent. Falei diretamente com meu pai, mesmo preocupado que a sua saúde e não poderia aguentar outro golpe daquele. Ele disse que estava mandando Bree da escola para casa imediatamente e eles não iriam sair até que a situação fosse resolvida. Garanti que Félix enviaria mais seguranças. Meu guarda-costas tem uma empresa particular de seguranças e todos são ex-militares, sejam da reserva ou apenas esperando uma nova missão. Deixei o escritório dela e a procurei pelo corredor, encontrando-a em um quarto, olhando ao redor.

\- Acho que está tudo pronto. – disse girando na minha direção.

\- Você e Jamie vêm no carro comigo.

Carreguei Jamie adormecido no colo e Bella reuniu as últimas bolsas que restaram. Saímos com Félix e Eleazar no carro. Os demais já se encontravam na casa. A rua estava deserta, não parecia que passamos o dia inteiro dentro do apartamento, mas o dia voou depois do acontecido desta manhã. Ao estacionarmos dentro da garagem, encontramos nossas equipes espalhadas na ampla sala e o salão que foi feita a recepção fúnebre de Aro estava com mesas e computadores para todo lado.

\- Os três quartos do terceiro andar estão reservados para vocês. – disse uma mulher morena, de cabelos curtos.

\- Obrigada, Leah. Todos foram acomodados?

\- Sim e estão aguardando suas ordens. O jantar ficará pronto em uma hora.

Subimos as escadas até o terceiro andar. Ela abriu a porta de um quarto branco com detalhes em azul, tirou o edredom e eu deitei Jamie ali. Embry apareceu com as malas que provavelmente eram de Jamie e as colocou no canto. Bella ligou um monitor do bebê.

\- Não se assuste se ele acordar gritando. Ele tem pesadelos desde que Renata faleceu. – disse e apontou uma porta. – Você fica com aquele quarto. Não cruze a porta do meu.

Olhei-a por cima do meu ombro e foquei na sua bunda redonda naquela calça apertada.

\- Não faço promessas.

Entrei no meu quarto e pedi que Emmett subisse com as minhas malas, eu precisava tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. Meu irmão não se deu o trabalho de bater na porta para entrar. Nós nos encaramos por um tempo e depois nos abraçamos. Ele entrou nessa vida confusa para me resgatar. Ele sabia que Carmen estava me levando mais fundo e mergulhou de cabeça, sem nem pensar duas vezes, para me tirar daquele meio confuso e ilegal. Eu nunca fiz nada intencionalmente, apenas de uma forma ou outra para tirar vantagens, mas é inegável o fato que ela me transformava em um ser primitivo. Era um relacionamento doentio. E até hoje não entendo o que me fez ficar tanto tempo preso. Não consigo entender o que me fez amá-la daquela forma que quase me matou em tantas vezes. Hoje, sei quem sou graças a isso, então, de muitas coisas, não me arrependo da minha integridade. Muitas coisas ruins eu fiz para salvar quem amo. E também para fazer meu nome no mundo da política.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

\- Estou bem. Ela concordou em partilhar a guarda.

\- E não era isso que dizemos que deveria sugerir desde o começo, idiota?

\- Sim, eu sei, mas... Ela era menor de idade. Tinha dezoito anos. Foi por isso que não me procurou.

\- Cacete. Dezoito anos? Rosalie estava certa, então.

\- Sim. Foda. Uma criança, porra. Engravidei uma criança. Tá difícil lidar com essa realidade. – murmurei sentando na cama.

\- Caramba. Ela era muito nova e é totalmente compreensível que tenha entrado em pânico, sem contar que te fez um bem danado, já que o pai dela poderia te colocar na cadeia.

\- Não sei se chegaríamos a esse ponto, porém, infelizmente, eu entendo, apesar de ainda sentir uma raiva descomunal... Mas ele me chamou de pai. Foi tão emocionante. Eu chorei. Imagina só? Ele me chamou de pai. Ela disse que ele está muito ansioso e feliz com a minha chegada, que queria muito me conhecer, então, por ele... Eu vou fazer tudo. Ele é lindo. Você viu?

\- Apareceu muito rápido na sala, mas Rosalie e eu ficamos emocionados. Parece muito contigo quando era um pentelho.

\- Não posso acreditar que estou com meu filho.

\- Como ela se envolveu com Laurent? Ainda não entendemos direito e a equipe está muito abalada para falar sobre.

\- Parece que a filha de um dos maiores clientes dela foi sequestrada por Laurent e ela, como gerenciadora, entrou com a contraoferta pela vida da menina, mas aquele babaca francês não quis e eles decidiram criar uma força tarefa, um pouco mais equipada que a nossa, para resgatar a menina. Ela se infiltrou entre as garotas e antes que ele pudesse fazer metade do que fez com Bree... Parece que o segurança que morreu no confronto hoje, invadiu o local com os demais e eles libertaram duzentas meninas.

\- Puta merda. Agora ele deve imaginar que vocês dois estavam juntos o tempo todo.

\- E isso coloca a vida de Jamie em risco. Nós vamos trabalhar juntos, as duas equipes, uniremos nossas forças. Porque se Laurent está planejando pegar Isabella, ele pode pegar Bree também. Não posso passar por todo aquele inferno de novo.

\- Como vocês dois vão lidar com isso?

\- Eu não sei. Ela é um gênio do cacete.

\- Você também. – rebateu e eu bufei.

Ela e eu somos parecidos demais.

\- Vou tomar banho e descer para jantar. – disse um pouco cansado e dolorido da batida do carro.

\- Vou fazer o mesmo e procurar minha mulher.

Tomei banho e abri minha mala, pegando uma calça jeans limpa e uma blusa gola polo, precisando ficar fora das roupas sociais. Calcei meu tênis e penteei meu cabelo com os dedos. Encostei a porta do meu quarto e vi que Bella estava usando um vestido e sandálias baixas, com o cabelo solto, molhado e com o rosto todo inchado de quem ficou o tempo todo chorando. Ela estava debruçada em Jamie, ajeitando a coberta.

\- Ele deve acordar faminto, mas não se mexeu quando toquei nele. – disse encostando a porta. – O jantar está pronto.

Descemos a escada lado a lado. Leah, a mulher morena de cabelos curtos, estava terminando de arrumar a mesa com uma farta refeição. Como ela conseguiu fazer tantas coisas em pouco tempo estava além da minha imaginação. Havia lugares para todos e um silêncio desconfortável.

\- Pessoal, sei que eles são o grupo de pessoas que vimos como inimigos nos últimos dias, mas agora eles fazem parte da nossa família. Eu decidi compartilhar a guarda de Jamie com Edward e isso significa que ele estará ao redor, principalmente do nosso menino, então, vamos relaxar e desfrutar do jantar, após a isso, vamos começar a nossa caça.

Ela tinha um domínio tão grande sobre eles que automaticamente todos relaxaram. Benjamin puxou uma cadeira para Rosalie e Ângela sorriu para Emmett. Lauren disse a Eleazar que era melhor ele pegar seu bife antes de Mike porque ele come tudo. Félix sentou a mesa depois que me acomodei. Dei um olhar a eles e todos relaxaram, exceto Tanya, que olhava fixamente para a mulher ao meu lado, a mãe do meu filho. Virei para Bella brevemente e ela estava selecionando algumas coisas na salada. Paul apareceu e puxou uma cadeira, olhando para Bella.

\- A família de Sam está esperando o jatinho pousar. Até amanhã à tarde estarão aqui. Faremos um enterro indígena, como em nossa tradição.

\- Obrigada por cuidar disso, Paul. Vamos fazer uma oração silenciosa antes de comermos. Sam era um dos membros mais antigos da nossa equipe, idealizador dos gerenciadores, acompanhou-me durante os primeiros anos da vida de Jamie e particularmente muito próximo de mim. Sentirei sua falta e não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto estou devastada.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, alguns de olhos fechados, ela esteve sussurrando algo tão baixo e por fim lágrimas escorreram do seu rosto bonito e sereno. Acho uma ironia que temos um filho juntos, tivemos uma noite de sexo e somos completos desconhecidos. Peguei um pouco de comida, comer agora era uma necessidade, mas eu não estava com apetite como normalmente. Sou um homem que sabe apreciar uma boa comida e não costumo comer pouco. Eu e meu irmão destruíamos a despensa da minha mãe e ela costumava dizer que comíamos como cavalos. Bella brincou com a comida em seu prato por um bom tempo antes de levantar com sua assistente Lauren e ir para sala da reunião.

Aos poucos, todos se juntaram na sala. Mike ligou a projeção e a foto de Laurent apareceu na parede. Senti um frio na espinha, com a minha raiva borbulhando e crescendo no peito.

\- Laurent D'Lavouir, cinquenta anos, um metro e setenta e cinco de altura, francês, atualmente com dezoito identidades falsas reconhecidas no banco de dados, oito contas em paraísos fiscais, quatro filhos reconhecidos e condenado a setenta anos de regime fechado na penitenciária de Washington D.C. – Lauren passou um slide. – Ele é atualmente procurado por todas as agências de segurança do país, nenhuma na Europa se interessou devido ao seu direto envolvimento com a Máfia Rússia, mas os Italianos e os Irlandeses também estão à procura dele e já ofereceram ajuda, em troca do governo exportar os tailandeses do país.

\- Eu posso ver algo quanto a isso. – Bella murmurou pensativamente. – Continue.

\- Mesmo com Mike congelando suas contas, ele deve ter mais acesso.

\- Limpe tudo. – pedi. – Tire o dinheiro de todas as contas dele que tiver acesso e transfira para uma conta fantasma.

\- Por quê?

\- Não sabemos de onde ele tira o dinheiro, porque ele deve ter um estoque físico. Um cofre com uma quantia alta, barras de ouro, ele seria muito burro em deixar todo seu dinheiro em algum banco. – respondi e ele assentiu, olhando para Mike que começou a digitar.

\- Ele passou os últimos vinte anos criando leilões pelo mundo com mulheres. Antes, eram garotas que se entregavam de bom grado em troca de uma quantia de dinheiro, mas após cinco anos, eles perdiam parte dos lucros com o dinheiro para as garotas até que descobriram que seria mais fácil desaparecer com muitas delas e vendê-las, contanto que seus donos nunca expusessem seus rostos publicamente. – Ângela disse e apontou para tela. – Reuni casos de desaparecimento que relatam a forma que ele costuma agir ou padrões em épocas de leilões. Até agora, são mais de dez mil garotas.

\- Segundo minha fonte, desde que seu rosto veio a público, ele não tem feito mais nenhum leilão e não tem nenhum associado, alguns estão com medo de serem visto com ele ou que ele delate todos seus clientes. – Paul disse calmamente.

\- Sua fonte sabe dizer se ele tem algum apoio financeiro? – Emmett perguntou olhando algo em uma pasta.

\- Não. Ele não tem acesso a informações a como ele age, apenas com quem ele age.

\- Certo. Aqui diz que ele carrega consigo uma lista criptografada com o nome de todos os seus clientes. – Emmett comentou.

\- É mesmo? – Bella perguntou descruzando os braços. – Tipo aquela ali? – perguntou e apontou para tela. – Eu peguei quando fui sequestrada e fiquei frustrada sem entender. Deve ser essa lista.

\- Puta merda, você está em posse da lista e ele sabe disso?

\- Duvido muito que saiba que fui eu quem pegou. – encolheu os ombros. – Eu estava escondida. Foi uma confusão logo em seguida, então, ele pode achar que perdeu na correria.

\- Ele gosta de estar presente na escolha de suas "remessas". – Embry disse com nojo. – Fiquei infiltrado por dois dias entre os homens dele, ninguém soube decifrar esse papel.

\- Nosso alvo agora é descobrir como decifrar. Vamos deixá-lo cego sem seus aliados. – disse apontando para o papel. – Quando cada homem que comprou uma mulher com ele for preso ou assassinado, ele fará algo desesperado e temos que estar prontos.

\- Ou ele fugirá. – Bella disse levantando outro ponto.

\- Ele quer vingança. Não está agindo racionalmente. Ele nos atacou em público.

\- E esteve presente no local. – Mike disse e na tela apareceu o rosto dele granulado. – Ele esteve no segundo carro.

\- Ele está agindo pessoalmente. – Bella murmurou olhando para tela. – Ok pessoal, faremos turnos.

\- Eu fico de madrugada. – Mike levantou a mão.

\- Eu também. – Embry disse olhando para Paul, que assentiu.

\- Acho que para pesquisa do código não precisamos de todos acordados, os demais, descansem.

Rosalie abraçou Emmett.

\- Bella, deixe-me apresentar formalmente. – segurei seu cotovelo e ela me olhou. Ela realmente pensar que vou agir como um estranho agora que não irei mais lutar contra ela? Não mesmo. Não vou dar motivos que desapareça com meu filho. – Emmett é meu irmão e Rosalie sua namorada.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la. – Rosalie apertou a mão firme de Bella.

\- Estou louco para conhecer o pequeno homem. Ele é lindo. – Emmett sorriu e Bella se derreteu.

\- Mães ficam emocionadas com elogios aos filhos.

\- Todos nós sabemos que ele é muito parecido comigo. – sorri e Rosalie bufou. Bella só me deu um olhar. – Uma tragédia carregar por nove meses e ele sair parecido com o pai.

\- O sorriso dele é igual ao meu.

\- Aham, tá certo. – sorri e ela bufou.

\- Ainda precisa de mim, Sr. Cullen? – Tanya perguntou, mas estava olhando para Bella. O que está acontecendo entre essas duas?

\- Não. Pode descansar. Irei dormir também. – respondi e ela saiu. Bella continuou olhando-a até desaparecer e percebi que Rosalie acompanhava o mesmo que eu.

\- Nós vamos descansar, espero que amanhã possamos passar mais um tempo juntas. – Rosalie disse e Bella sorriu. Observei o ogro do meu irmão implicar com a saia da sua namorada e ri. Ele era muito ciumento.

Bella estava na cozinha, fazendo um sanduíche.

\- Ele gosta de manteiga de amendoim com qualquer geleia. – disse quando percebeu meu olhar curioso. – É uma dificuldade fazê-lo comer o almoço e o jantar. Ele gosta de lanchar, então, não caia no beicinho dele quando disser que não está com fome no almoço, porque meia hora depois ele vai te pedir pão.

Eu ri. Ele tinha jeito que gostava de enrolar as pessoas.

\- Ele gosta de negociar tudo. – murmurou finalizando o sanduíche. – É o melhor filho que eu poderia pedir, muito carinhoso e amável, portanto, não quebre o coração dele ou eu vou quebrar você, entendeu?


	6. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Jamie estava segurando a minha mão, bem apertado, enquanto Paul fazia uma oração indígena sobre o túmulo de Sam. Ele seria cremando em poucas horas e a cerimonia foi bem simples, totalmente tradicional para o povo deles e foi muito respeitoso da nossa parte permanecer em silêncio. Imaginei que a sua mãe me culparia pela sua morte, mas ela foi doce e me abraçou apertado, lamentando a dor de perder seu filho, porém, sabia que era consequência do seu trabalho. Eu não sabia se estava sentindo culpa ou apenas um ressentimento pelo fato que ficamos juntos pela manhã e poucas horas depois ele veio a falecer para me proteger. Meu coração estava esmigalhado em muitos pedaços, é muito difícil perder alguém, mas é terceira pessoa na minha equipe em menos de um ano.

Após a cerimônia, seguimos para casa, em carros blindados e segurança extra. Edward e eu dividimos o mesmo carro. Jamie estava entre nós, Félix e Paul no banco da frente. Meu filho estava tagarelando sobre seu café da manhã favorito enquanto seguíamos no trânsito apertado da manhã. O velório foi durante a aurora do amanhecer e por isso estávamos tão cedo na rua e ao mesmo tempo tão tensos. Meu pai mexeu seus pauzinhos e estamos com mais seguranças que o normal, além da equipe completa de Félix que chegou de Nova Iorque. Nós tínhamos de ex-fuzileiros à ex-agentes da CIA que ainda trabalhavam para o governo, mas em outros setores, fazendo serviço de campo até pegarmos Laurent. Além da minha equipe e a de Edward, temos o FBI oferecendo toda a sua tecnologia e, particularmente, boa parte da agência para capturar esse homem.

\- Mamãe não gosta que eu coma caldas no café da manhã, mas eu adoro. – Jamie disse calmamente.

\- É muito doce para manhã. – disse e ele encolheu os ombros.

Edward riu.

\- O que mais você gosta de comer?

\- Ovos. Mas antes de ir para escola, só como cereal com leite. Agora que vou estudar em casa, só essas semanas, posso comer melhor.

\- Ele fica nervoso antes de ir para escola e deve comer coisas leves. – disse a Edward que me olhou confuso.

\- Nervoso?

\- Eu sou baixinho na minha turma, uso óculos e minha melhor amiga é uma garota. Eles gostam de implicar comigo, mas eu não ligo muito mais não. Quando Sam passou a me levar na escola, eles pararam um pouco.

Edward me olhou e virou para Jamie.

\- Eu também era o menor da minha turma.

\- Mas você é imenso agora.

Edward era bem mais alto e mais forte que a maioria dos homens comuns que eu conheço. Ele é largo, ocupa bem um ambiente, além da sua altura que pode me dar torcicolo. Ele é tão grande que o carro parece cheio com ele, mas é só impressão.

\- Eu cresci. Tenho um metro e noventa e quatro agora e infelizmente peso quase cem quilos. – Edward respondeu. Os olhos do meu filho quase pularam para fora de admiração. Depois que revelamos a ele o teste de DNA positivo, ele não para de chamar Edward de pai para todo lado. Em parte, meu coração dói com a sua necessidade, parte sente ciúmes e parte morre de medo que a empolgação de Edward passe quando ele descobrir que não é um passeio no parque criar um menino.

Chegamos em minha nova casa e senti um aperto no coração. Sinto saudades do apartamento, mas não faz sentido manter essa casa vazia quando sei que não posso vendê-la, não depois de tudo que Aro fez para comprá-la e reformar e sua segurança. Ela tinha um propósito, que era abrigar a família grande que ele teria com Renata e me sinto muito egoísta em simplesmente vendê-la como se fosse um copo descartável. Na garagem, Paul abriu a minha porta quando não me movi para sair. Jamie estava me olhando preocupado do lado de fora e abri um sorriso tranquilo, ele saiu correndo para cozinha.

\- Já conversou com alguém na escola dele sobre o bullying? – Edward me perguntou quando passei por ele.

\- É claro que sim. – rebati bruscamente. Ele pensa que deixei meu filho ser massacrado sem fazer nada. – As crianças não o zoam abertamente, elas sabem quem ele é, devido os conselhos dos seus pais, imagino, mas nas próximas semanas eu não teria muitos convites para mandar convidando-os para seus aniversários. Além do mais, Jamie não quer uma festa.

\- O que as crianças fazem?

\- Crianças são cruéis, Edward. Você provavelmente era uma delas, aquele discurso no carro não me engana.

Edward bufou e tirou a carteira do bolso, pegando uma foto e me entregou.

\- Puta merda, eu odeio que ele pareça ainda mais com você. – reclamei e ele riu, muito orgulhoso do seu poderoso DNA e poderoso esperma que me engravidou de primeira. Babaca. – Bom. Ninguém te batia?

\- Você está brincando? Todos os dias meu irmão tinha que me tirar de algum armário ou lata de lixo, mas eu cresci e muito depois disso. Talvez eu tenha me tornado cruel.

\- Não quero que Jamie seja esse tipo de garoto na escola, estou bem enquanto ele é um menino doce e educado.

\- Ele precisará aprender a se defender, para controlar até o seu impulso de reagir ou nós seremos chamados na escola no instante que aquele garoto começar a desenvolver músculos. – rebateu e eu suspirei, cansada daquele assunto, cansada de tudo. – Por que ele não quer uma festa de aniversário? Eu pensei até em chamar meus pais para conhecê-lo... E minha irmã.

\- Ano passado a festa dele, segundo a opinião que me deu após os convidados irem embora, tinha mais adulto que crianças e as que estavam não brincaram com ele. – respondi e voltei a andar, entrando na cozinha. Jamie estava rodeando Leah, provavelmente querendo seu café da manhã. – Ele quer ir a Nova Iorque ficar com Victória, a melhor amiga dele. A mãe dela estará de plantão de noite, não poderia vir.

Edward ficou parado, olhando para Jamie tentando alcançar o prato de ovos que Emmett colocava no alto. Enquanto a presença de Edward era muito sufocante e confusa, do seu irmão e sua cunhada eram refrescante. Eles eram gentis e brincavam muito com Jamie, sem fazê-lo parecer um alienígena e não me tratavam como uma vadia que simplesmente "roubou" uma criança deles. Edward ainda tem muitas acusações no olhar, mesmo que não fale nada. Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar nessa história de "pais compartilhados". Era irritante ter que falar com ele sobre meus planos com meu filho.

\- Estou pensando em levá-lo no final de semana. Sairmos daqui na sexta-feira pela manhã, passar o dia na loja de brinquedos, levá-lo para almoçar em seu restaurante favorito, fazer uma noite de cinema no meu apartamento e no sábado, levá-lo ao Central Park, que é um lugar que ele gosta de ir com Victória, a noite levá-lo na pizzaria que ele adora e cantar parabéns. Meus pais devem ir, meu irmão e sua namorada. Talvez Ângela e Benjamin, se tudo estiver bem por aqui.

\- Tudo bem. Vou falar com meus pais e meu irmão. – Edward respondeu enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. – Ele ficará feliz com essa programação.

Eu ri e acabei bufando. Abri a minha bolsa e tirei da minha agenda uma folha.

\- Foi ele quem fez e ainda imprimiu um mapa com lugares que ele quer parar, conhecer e tirar fotos. – entreguei a Edward e ele abriu, rindo com os detalhes e os comentários.

\- Ele é uma figura.

Atravessei a cozinha e bati levemente na mão de Jamie quando vi a cobertura de chocolate na sua mão e seu prato já parecia uma piscina marrom com alguns pedaços de panqueca boiando. Peguei seu prato e coloquei no balcão, esticando um pouco e alcancei a vasilha de cereal, virei flocos aveia e leite ali, colocando algumas frutas secas cortadas. Coloquei na sua frente e ofereci uma colher. Jamie me deu um sorriso sem vergonha e começou a comer. Joguei-me em uma cadeira, o dia começou cedo demais, o que significava que seria um dia de muita luta com meu insistente e teimoso filho. Edward pegou uma cadeira também. Sua assistente sentou do seu lado e eu revirei os olhos, sem esconder minha repulsa pelo seu comportamento possessivo com o pai do meu filho.

Servi-me com algumas frutas e ignorei a presença dela. Ela e Rosalie eram meio próximas, conversavam abertamente sobre coisas fora do trabalho. Parecia que Ângela e Benjamin estavam na sala trabalhando com Mike. Lauren estava dormindo, porque ela tinha ficado acordada até tarde, teve a cerimônia e ela não estava se aguentando de pé. Edward e Emmett estavam conversando sobre jogo de futebol e eu vi que meu filho comia, prestando atenção, ele assiste alguns jogos com Jasper, mas não sei se entende. Tentei ensiná-lo a jogar umas vezes, porém, torci meu tornozelo e depois ele mesmo disse que era melhor a gente deixar pra lá. Eu tentei.

Cruzei minha perna e acidentalmente toquei a panturrilha de Edward. Um choque percorreu meu corpo. Eu tento ignorar a excitação que corre no meu corpo sempre que nos tocamos, mesmo que acidentalmente. Edward me deu um olhar e eu senti a sua mão deslizando na minha perna. Tanya estava nos observando atentamente, ela provavelmente não sabia que o que estava acontecendo por baixo da mesma, apenas farejando nossos olhares. Sou uma mulher que adora uma boa competição. Além do tesão óbvio que meu corpo ainda nutre pelo pai do meu filho, ainda lembro que ele é bom de cama, mas não tenho nenhum interesse nisso. Apenas se ela começar agir como uma galinha territorial. Ela não deveria estimular esse meu lado. Gosto de um jogo. E sinto falta de jogá-los.

Desviei meu olhar de Edward, mas não descruzei minha perna e nem o chutei por estar acariciando minha panturrilha, comendo tranquilamente com uma mão, como se a outra estivesse na sua perna.

\- A Srta. Mallory está aqui. – Paul disse tranquilamente.

Félix, que estava do outro lado da mesa, corou até a raiz quando viu a irmã caçula de Lauren entrar na sala de jantar. Edward riu, nem disfarçou o desconforto.

\- Félix? O que está fazendo aqui? – Jane perguntou como uma fera.

\- Estou a trabalho.

\- Você está na cidade há quanto tempo?

\- Alguns meses. Ele é o cara que não te ligou, certo? - Jamie se intrometeu. Edward pulverizou seu café e eu engasguei com meu morango. – Eu ouvi sua conversa, sinto muito. – meu filho sussurrou e eu quis tapar sua boca.

Jane era professora particular de Jamie. Ela deu um olhar para meu filho e corou quando viu que eu estava olhando-a. Girou e saiu da sala rapidamente. Olhei para Félix.

\- É melhor ir atrás dela. – disse e ele levantou rápido, saindo também.

\- Uau. Félix tem um encontro. – Rosalie sussurrou com alegria.

\- Garoto, o que você sabe sobre esses dois? – perguntei cutucando-o.

\- Foi sem querer, mãe. – Jamie gemeu envergonhado. – Ela estava chorando no outro dia, porque ele desapareceu. Tia Lauren disse que ele era um babaca por deixá-la, que era bom que ela o conhecia ou poderia castrar ele. Achei engraçado. Eu estava escondido no escritório...

\- James Alexander! O que eu disse sobre se esconder no meu escritório? – praticamente gritei e ele se encolheu. – O que estava fazendo lá?

\- Bom, mãe. Você não vai gostar da resposta, então, aconselho deixarmos essa conversa de lado. – levantou da sua cadeira e tentou sair calmamente.

\- Voltei aqui e sente essa bunda magra nessa cadeira. – ordenei e ele voltou, bufando. – O que você estava fazendo no meu escritório?

\- Só olhando umas coisinhas.

\- Jamie! – perdi minha paciência.

\- Ah mãe, foi assim... O Seth me empurrou na escola. – disse e eu respirei fundo. – Ele é maior que eu, então, eu não tinha como revidar, daí eu lembrei que quando você namorava o pai dele, eles usavam uma lavanderia que a Tia Lauren às vezes buscava as coisas.

\- E? O que a lavanderia que Jacob usa tem a ver com meu escritório e Seth?

\- Eu achei a sua agenda velha e o número da lavanderia. – murmurou com as bochechas pegando fogo. Ah não. Esse garoto é impossível.

\- O que você fez?

\- Ainda nada. – disse com um encolher de ombros. – Eu ia trocar o fornecedor do sabão em pó deles por uma marca que Seth tem alergia.

Suspirei e olhei para Edward, que tinha os olhos brilhando de orgulho do filho. Dessa vez, eu chutei sua perna e ele recompôs a expressão, assumindo uma severa. Não vai dar certo se ele achar que todas as coisas que esse garoto apronta são maravilhosas, por mais inteligente que elas sejam. Massageei minhas têmporas, estou realmente chegando ao meu esgotamento físico.

\- Não precisa se estressar tanto, mamãe. Eu não fiz. – Jamie disse suavemente. Ele sabe que não estou em um bom momento para suas traquinagens. – Só queria que ele passasse um dia inteiro se coçando e todo mundo rindo dele como riram de mim. – encolheu os ombros e abri meus braços. Dane-se que havia mais pessoas na sala, ele veio para meu colo muito contente.

\- James, você não pode se vingar das pessoas dessa forma, principalmente com tanta crueldade. Victória tem alergia a nozes, imagina se alguém coloca em sua comida apenas para se vingar de algo que ela fez? Ela poderia passar muito mal e ir para no hospital. É sério. – disse severamente e ele assentiu. – E além do mais, Seth é uma criança vazia. Você sabe que o pai dele não lhe dá atenção e que sua mãe foi embora, então, ser mal com os outros é tudo que ele tem para ter um pouco de atenção dos outros. Não se compare a ele. Você é amado e tem toda atenção do mundo e é isso que o incomoda.

\- Tudo bem. Sinto muito.

\- Não seja esse tipo de garoto, ok? – falei suavemente e segurei suas orelhas, não com tanta força. – E se eu te pegar dentro do meu escritório mexendo nas minhas coisas, vou arrancar suas mãos fora! E pare de ouvir a conversa dos outros. Peça desculpas a Srta. Mallory e ao Sr. Félix pela sua intromissão em um assunto que não é da sua conta, entendeu?

\- Sim senhora, mamãe. – sorriu docemente querendo aliviar a sua barra. – Agora é a hora que você vai mandar desaparecer, certo?

\- Exatamente.

Ele saiu correndo sem olhar para trás. Encostei-me à cadeira e olhei para os demais.

\- Ele só pode ter puxado a ele. Eu não era assim. – reclamei e Emmett riu.

\- Edward mudou o sistema de som da escola durante um campeonato. Ele fez seu próprio protesto contra o almoço da escola. – Emmett disse e eu olhei para Edward. – Ele nunca concordava com nada.

\- Jamie fez um abaixo assinado para que parassem de servir purê de abóbora.

\- Eu realmente não sabia que ele era assim. – Rosalie riu. – Você tem as mãos cheias.

\- Muito cheias. Ele é terrível.

Edward apertou minha panturrilha novamente.

\- Eu vou descansar um pouco. – anunciei me endireitando. – Passar essas noites acordadas tem cobrado o seu preço agora. – disse limpando a minha boca.

\- Também irei dormir por uma hora. – Edward disse. Nós ficamos no turno da noite essa madrugada.

\- Chamo vocês com alguma novidade.

\- Fiquem de olho naquela criatura. Ainda não são nove da manhã e ele pode colocar fogo na casa. – disse saindo da sala de estar diretamente para escadas.

\- Será que eles vão dormir juntos? Poderiam ter disfarçado. – Rosalie comentou e ainda deu para ouvir.

Edward riu atrás de mim. Eu sabia que ele estava olhando minha bunda por todos os lances de escada até o último andar. Abri a porta do meu quarto e ele estava rindo de alguma coisa, mas, fechei-a antes que pudesse fazer alguma besteira. Tirei a minha roupa, coloquei para lavar, tomei banho e percebi que era a primeira vez em dias que me sentia em paz, apesar do peso que pairava sobre nossas cabeças. Não havia nenhum sinal de Laurent e se ele fosse minimamente esperto, ficaria escondido por um tempo. Esse é o seu padrão de agir. Ele causou estragos e chamou atenção, sei que vai recuar suas bases até ter um bom plano de ação formado.

Tomei banho e coloquei uma camisola confortável, deitando na minha cama com saudade. Fazia dias que eu não dormia nela, apenas cochilando em poltronas pela casa ou no sofá do escritório. Coloquei meu celular para despertar em duas horas, agarrei meu travesseiro e fechei meus olhos, adormecendo. Acordei com alguém tocando meu nariz. Jamie sorriu aliviado quando viu meus olhos abertos e se jogou na cama. Ele não aceita que eu durma quando ele está acordado e faz isso desde que era um bebê de dias. Já tive vontade de jogá-lo pela janela, acreditem em mim. Ele se acomodou do meu lado e ligou a televisão, digitado o usuário e senha da Netflix, colocando um filme bem rápido. O quarto estava escuro e em um sinal claro de que ele queria dormir.

\- Você já foi liberado pela sua professora? – perguntei beijando seu pescoço. Mesmo grande, ele ainda tem um cheirinho de bebê. Meu bebê.

\- Ela me deu uma pausa. – disse olhando para tevê. – Pedi desculpas e começamos nossa aula, mas aí depois de inglês, ela disse para dar uma pausa e eu te procurei por todo lado até te achar aqui. Meu pai está lendo na sua cama e eu não quis atrapalhar.

 _Mas a porra do meu sono ele quis!_

Senti seus pezinhos se enroscando no meu e silenciosamente me ajeitei para atacá-lo em muitas cosquinhas. Ele deu um grito e chutou as pernas no ar quando meus dedos tocaram suas costelas. Suas gargalhadas foram ficando cada vez mais altas e ele raramente implorava para parar, porque segundo ele, era seu teste de resistência. Meu melhor método de tortura em arrancar alguma coisa que ele não quer me contar é esse, mas agora só quero fazê-lo rir como uma criança saudável que não perdeu três pessoas do seu convívio. Eu o amo tanto, mais que a mim mesmo e minha vida parece sem sentido quando sei que de noite, quando deita para dormir, está orando para Deus proteger quem restou.

Ouvi a porta ser aberta de fininho e Edward apareceu. Jamie gritou para ele salvá-lo e seu pai apenas riu, balançando a cabeça. Diminuí a intensidade e beijei seu rosto corado.

\- Eu venci essa, mãe.

\- Não. Você gritou para ele te salvar. – retruquei me cobrindo. Minha camisola era extremamente reveladora e eu estava sem calcinha e sutiã.

\- Ei pai, assiste esse filme com a gente. Podemos ter pipoca, mãe? – Jamie perguntou e eu suspirei, querendo declinar. Eu não queria ficar sozinha com Edward usando tão pouca roupa, mas eu também não sabia quando poderia dar esse momento a Jamie novamente.

\- Edward, você pode pedir para Leah fazer um balde de pipoca e subir com Coca-Cola? – perguntei e ele deu um aceno antes de sair do quarto. Levantei e coloquei um short por baixo da minha camisola, era de ceda, mas pelo menos era grandinho e não me deixava totalmente nua. Vesti um sutiã e deitei novamente.

Edward voltou depois de um tempo, com pipoca e refrigerante nos braços, fechou a porta e Jamie bateu suavemente na cama ao seu lado. Ele deu play no filme sem esperar Edward se acomodar e eu me recusei olhar para o lado. Desde essa manhã, eu não sei se quero ficar muito perto dele e qual loucura meu corpo cheio de hormônios e excitação pode cometer. O filme era sobre um garoto muito zoado na escola futurística que era selecionado para fazer parte de um time de guerreiros intergalácticos devido a sua extrema inteligência com jogos virtuais. Evito permitir que Jamie jogue muito, principalmente longas horas seguidas, há histórias assustadoras de garotos que ficam violentos com essas realidades virtuais e eu não quero pagar para ver.

Comi algumas pipocas e permiti a Coca-Cola porque não queria que Jamie dormisse agora, ele pularia refeições e não voltaria para sua aula. Meu menininho impulsivo que não pensava antes de falar parecia muito feliz com seu pai comentando o filme com ele, mas a sua perna estava em cima da minha, como se dissesse "quero você aqui também". Desisti de parecer indiferente e comecei a comer mais pipoca, bebendo refrigerante, coisa que não faço, mas preciso de energia, açúcar e que meu corpo trabalhe para me manter de pé. Jamie assistiu ao filme e a uma batida suave na porta me fez levantar. Edward me deu uma longa e marota piscada e eu bufei. Ele que se acostume. Abri a porta e era Tanya, parecendo insegura e hesitante, trocando seu peso de um pé ao outro.

\- Desculpe incomodar, mas estou precisando falar com o Sr. Cullen. – disse e eu percebi que ela tinha esperanças que eu dissesse que ele não estava aqui, principalmente no seu olhar para minhas roupas. Ou poucas roupas.

\- Ok. Ele já vem. – sorri docemente e encostei a porta. Edward arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu, levantando, pedindo para Jamie dar pausa. Voltei para cama com uma esquisita satisfação da expressão azeda da Tanya.

Edward saiu do quarto e resolveu o que tinha que resolver, voltando com seu telefone e digitando algo. Ele voltou para minha cama sem cerimônia e meu filho acomodou-se novamente encostado nos braços do seu pai. Ele não mencionou nada sobre o que Tanya queria, mas quando o filme acabou, os dois saíram animados, Jamie olhou para trás e piscou, todo animado, como se dissesse "puxa vida, mãe, ele é incrível". Enquanto ele estiver assim, posso engolir o meu ciúme, que está do tamanho do iceberg que derrubou o Titanic. Ou do tamanho do próprio navio. Levantei e me arrumei para o dia, colocando uma saia de pregas de cintura alta, uma blusa branca por dentro da saia e saltos altos. Não consigo estar no modo trabalho de sapatilhas.

Desci as escadas e me deparei com Jane observando Edward olhar a sala de estudo de Jamie enquanto o mesmo apresentava todos os itens que usava.

\- Ele está apresentando sua sala para o pai. Deixei-o subir porque estava muito desatento, espero que foque mais agora. – Jane disse suavemente.

\- Sinto muito pela boca grande do meu filho. – sorri e ela bufou.

\- Foi engraçado. Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava. – retrucou e eu ri mais ainda.

\- Você e Félix... Quem diria. – murmurei ciente de que Félix fazia tudo que Edward mandava e Jane é professora de Jamie há anos. Ela é licenciada para dar aulas para ele em casa, mesmo que vá a escola, mantenho-a por perto para ser seu reforço escolar. – Onde você o conheceu?

\- Em um bar próximo a escola. – disse com um suspiro. – Ele estava todo tímido, mas é impossível não notar um homem daquele tamanho, nós conversamos um pouco, bebemos cervejas e falamos sobre o jogo. Trocamos telefones e tivemos uma série de encontros.

\- É mesmo? Por quanto tempo?

\- Uns seis meses.

Filho da puta. Edward colocou seu segurança para cercar a professora de Jaime. Ele me paga por usar Jane dessa forma.

\- E ele desapareceu do nada?

\- Sim. Disse que iria fazer uma viagem a negócios e quando voltasse à cidade iria me ligar. Isso tem duas semanas. Por quê? Você está esquisita.

\- Sou curiosa, sabe disso. – sorri querendo aliviar sua tensão. – Já se entenderam?

\- Não quero falar com ele.

\- Muito bem. Deixe-o sofrendo. Irei assustá-lo também. – sorri com uma piscada.

\- Conto com isso. – Jane disse e olhou para Edward. – Ele é lindo. Não sei como você não está montando nele para recuperar esses anos todos de atraso.

Eu ri e não respondi nada. Não tinha resposta.

\- Preciso falar com você agora e Jaime tem que retornar a sua aula. – eu disse ao pai do meu filho.

Edward me seguiu lentamente para fora da sala e eu estava tão irritada que agarrei a manga da sua camisa, puxando-o com brusquidão para dentro do meu escritório. Empurrei-o e fechei a porta com força, virando e colocando as mãos na minha cintura. O babaca estava com o sorriso de quem tinha o poder de tirar minha calcinha, olhando diretamente para o meu peito.

\- Como você ousa colocar o seu segurança para usar a professora do seu filho dessa forma? – perguntei e ele bufou, desfazendo da minha raiva.

\- Eu pedi que ele verificasse se ela era realmente qualificada e boa pessoa. Não tenho culpa que ele deu uns passos além do que deveria. – respondeu encostando-se na poltrona. – Eu não sabia. Félix é um homem adulto. Os dois são bonitos. Atrações sexuais acontecem. – piscou e olhou novamente para o meu peito.

\- Olhos aqui em cima, Edward! – reclamei e ele riu mais ainda, cruzando seus braços musculosos. Sei que ele faz uso da academia da casa e me peguei querendo vê-lo malhar. Lauren disse que é uma coisa maravilhosa de observar. – Eu não quero que Félix brinque com a Jane. Faça-o pedir desculpas e se afastar. Ela é uma ótima garota e não merece passar pelos seus joguinhos.

Ele ergueu a mão em sinal de rendição.

\- Félix é um homem integro e vai resolver essa questão da melhor forma. Não preciso me intrometer nisso. – disse com uma leve risada como se eu fosse exagerada e olhou novamente para meu peito. Acertei um soco no seu braço. – Seu mamilo está brincando de pique-esconde nessa blusinha de renda. É impossível não olhar, mas seria melhor que puxasse esse top para cima, acho que não vou me sentir confortável sabendo que estão olhando para os seios da mãe do meu filho.

Revirei os olhos e ajeitei minha roupa.

\- Seus peitos estão ainda mais bonitos e maiores do que eu lembrava.

\- Chamam-se seios após amamentação. – retruquei cruzando meus braços.

\- Eu poderia dar uma melhor avaliada do antes e depois. – disse e eu bufei, sem conseguir segurar o riso. – Acha engraçado? – perguntou se aproximando. – Eu acho que é um ponto válido.

\- Você não sabe se me odeia ou se quer fazer sexo comigo. – rebati e ele afastou o rosto um pouco.

\- Eu não odeio você. – disse quase que rabugento. – Tenho muita dificuldade em aceitar que tenha tido um filho meu e não me deu a cortesia de falar. Não entendo seus medos. Nós não precisaríamos ficar juntos. Eu assumiria meu filho.

\- Edward... Nós temos que ficar remoendo o passado? Foi uma decisão minha baseada nos sentimentos e momentos que eu estava passando. Eu estava apavorada, sentindo-me sozinha e particularmente magoada que você me deixou contatos falsos, isso já era a garantia que você não seria honesto comigo. E eu tinha dezoito anos, me dei o direito de não viver nenhum drama com você.

Edward para a um passo de distância e respira fundo.

\- Tente entender isso, não foi por mal. Nunca imaginaria que você gostaria de criar Jamie comigo.

Ele continuou me olhando impassível e eu decido continuar.

\- Tenho medo que machuque meu filho. Que seja apenas empolgação de momento. Ele merece mais que um pai por nome, entende?

Seu silêncio me corrói por dentro, mas sei que está me ouvindo, me observando atentamente e sinto o ar entre nós mudando lentamente, tomando uma proporção pesada, tensa, deixando meu corpo em alerta dos seus movimentos. Edward deu dois passos à frente, segurou-me forte pelo quadril e me ergueu no seu colo. Enrolei minhas pernas na sua cintura e me preparei para o ataque dos seus lábios, que veio faminto, cheio de vida e ardor. Segurei os cabelos da sua nuca e gemi com o aperto das suas mãos nas minhas nádegas.

\- Eu vim para ficar. Vou criar meu filho e recuperar cada maldito tempo perdido, porra. – rosnou contra meu pescoço, me deixando quente, mais excitada. – Você me deixa louco.

Gemi baixinho e movimentei meu quadril, sentindo sua ereção quase explodindo na calça jeans.

\- Você me irrita e me deixa louca. – sussurrei com sua boca faminta descendo para meus seios. Edward abaixou minha blusa e o top, sem cerimonia nenhuma e abocanhou meu seio. Gemi alto e bati com a cabeça na parede.

\- Sr. Cullen? – ouvi a voz da Tanya e grunhi.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e franziu o cenho de forma ameaçadora para porta e me colocou no chão. Ajeitei minha roupa, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer com aquele volume nas calças. Ele grunhiu e puxou o cabelo, depois me deu um olhar, puxando-me para mais um beijo, empurrando contra porta e eu fiquei tonta. Tanya bateu na porta. Ele suspirou, reclamando que ela era uma dor na bunda, olhando para seu pau ereto, tentando ajeitar de forma que ficasse confortável na calça.

\- Sente-se na cadeira. – sussurrei e ele me olhou confuso. – Ela não vai ver se estiver na cadeira. – disse e ele assentiu, indo até lá e sentando. – Abra meu computador e finja digitar algo. – ri, me sentindo uma adolescente querendo enganar o pai.

Abri a porta quando Edward, vermelho e descabelo, parecendo recém-saído de uma luta com as minhas mãos, começou a fazer o que pedi. Tanya tremeu com o meu olhar. Eu estava um pouco grata e irritada, tudo ao mesmo tempo, que ela interrompeu um beijo maravilhoso que eu não tenho desde que fiz Jamie. Ela olhou em direção a Edward, que com sua cara de jogador profissional de poker, estava digitando distraidamente no meu computador e depois para mim. Ambos parecíamos prontos para fazer sexo e era uma verdade. Eu não tinha forças para parar quando ele decidisse me pegar de jeito e era melhor que não pegasse. Ou que sim. Deus. Estou confusa e pensando com a minha vagina.

\- Mike disse que descobriu algo importante e parece que um dos clientes está chegando. Eles pediram que viesse aqui chamar vocês... – disse baixo, mas firme, porém, tremia de nervosismo. Era bom que ela ficasse muito nervosa comigo.

\- Tudo bem, nós já vamos descer.

\- Sr. Cullen, devo esperar? – perguntou e senti meu sangue ferver.

\- Não. – Edward murmurou secamente, sem erguer o olhar.

Fechei a porta.

\- Parece que sua assistente está determinada em não nos deixar sozinhos. – disse e ele recostou na cadeira, olhando-me de cima abaixo, com o mesmo olhar faminto de alguns minutos atrás. – Será que ela tem medo que eu te coma por inteiro?

\- Eu estaria te comendo se ela não tivesse vindo até aqui. – rebateu e eu sorri da sua ousadia e determinação. – Não venha com discursos arrependidos. Fizemos um filho, Bella. Nós já transamos, anos atrás, mas já fizemos sexo, somos adultos e é inegável que a mesma atração que nos deixou cegos naquela noite ainda é forte por aqui.

\- Eu não tenho discursos arrependidos. – sorri e me afastei da mesa quando ele ficou de pé. – Eu ia dizer que se ela não chegasse, estaria de joelhos entre suas pernas. – pisquei porque não sou o tipo de mulher que se esconde ou tem vergonha de admitir o que quer. Edward abriu a boca e mordeu o lábio. Eu quase derreti ali mesmo. – Vamos descer.

Andando bem atrás de mim, eu podia senti-lo me tocar e encostar sugestivamente enquanto descíamos a escada, mas o cliente parado no hall de entrada me fez bufar e desejar uma garrafa de uísque. Edward percebeu que havia algo errado e tomou a decisão que um homem nunca fez por mim, ultrapassou-me e criou um bloqueio da visão das minhas pernas nuas e a minha saia que não era curta. Ele poderia ter descido em passadas largas e não fez isso, mesmo que não soubesse que o homem no hall de entrada foi meu maior arrependimento e meu namorado broxante por anos. Jacob Black.

\- Oi Jake. O que houve?

\- Seth está recebendo mensagens ameaçadoras de não derrubar mais o seu filho no recreio. – disse calmamente e eu evitei olhar para Edward, que provavelmente juntou as peças com eficiência.

\- Eu não sei quanto às mensagens, mas é bom que seu filho deixe o meu em paz. Posso te ajudar em algo mais? – perguntei totalmente profissional. Ele tenta muitas gracinhas desde que nos separamos, três anos atrás.

Ele deu um passo à frente, querendo me abraçar e recuei, batendo em Edward.

\- Deixe-me apresentar. – segurei o braço de Edward. – Pai do Jaime. Esse é o pai do Seth, que bate no Jaime e meu ex-namorado, Jacob Black. Ele é candidato a senador nas próximas eleições.

\- É melhor que seu filho pare de bater no meu. – Edward foi letal ao apertar a mão surpresa de Jacob, que olhava a nossa proximidade com desanimo e desconfiança.

\- Então é isso. Ele voltou para o jogo. – Jacob disse me dando um olhar cheio de ressentimentos. – Falo com você depois.

Jacob bateu a porta da frente com força.

\- Por que sinto que estou perdendo algo? – Edward me perguntou.

\- Ele era meu namorado quando descobri que estava grávida. – respondi e ele riu, alto. – Não é engraçado. Não fui infiel a ele como você foi a sua namorada. Nós só conversávamos naquela noite e eu decidi dar uma chance depois, mas, dois meses eu descobri a gravidez e ele ficou bem... Mal falado e puto comigo. Nós tentamos por dois meses, três anos atrás e não deu certo.

\- Otário.

Foi tudo que Edward disse antes de seguir para sala onde se encontrava o restante do pessoal.


	7. Chapter 6

Entrei na sala observando a expressão de Tanya, ela estava tomando todo cuidado do mundo para parecer ocupada, mas eu preciso dar um jeito de fazê-la parar de me procurar, como estou sempre com o meu celular, irei solicitar que me ligue, mesmo estando dentro da mesma casa. Uma ligação é fácil de ignorar. Se ela começar a encher a porra do meu saco, seu destino será ficar no escritório, como um assistente fantasma e não presencial no meu trabalho. Parece que Bella tem razão ao dizer que Tanya parece determinada em não nos deixar sozinho, mas talvez possa ser só coincidência. Não posso sempre dar razão ao meu pau duro. Ainda não consigo pensar sobre o que poderia acontecer no escritório se ela não nos interrompesse.

Eu comeria a mãe do meu filho contra porta e isso não é exatamente o comportamento que ela merece, sendo uma egoísta ou não. Ela deu a luz ao meu menino e o ama muito. É tão bom vê-los juntos e caramba, sinto ainda mais raiva de tudo que perdi, mas acho que não poderia ter uma mãe melhor para ele do que ela. O garoto a chama mais de cem vezes podia, a cada vez com cinco "mãe" disparados na frase, ela não vacila mesmo que ele não ande e sim pule, corra, que esteja sempre falando sem parar e é incrível poder conhecer meu filho. Temos muito gostos parecidos, a preferência óbvia por doces – ainda bem que ela controla isso, minha mãe dizia que eu me tornava um pequeno diabo com açúcar correndo nas veias. Também admiro o pulso firme e a honestidade que sempre aborda em suas conversas.

Eu ainda estava saboreando o gosto dela, principalmente depois que o babaca do seu ex-namorado bateu a porta da frente da casa como uma criança mimada, quando vi que Emmett me deu um sorriso cheio de merda. Estou bagunçado, não mais tão ereto, mas só um idiota não perceberia o volume nas minhas calças. Ainda estou muito excitado. Ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso, um corpo gostoso e não consigo controlar meu tesão. Meu pau está dolorido e realmente precisando de um alívio. Eu a quero e muito.

Bella me segurou pelo braço antes que eu pudesse avançar ainda mais para dentro da sala.

\- Você não está ameaçando uma criança um pouco mais nova que nosso filho, não né?

\- Claro que não. – revirei os olhos. – Isso só foi uma desculpa para o babaca vir até aqui e ter a sua atenção.

\- Jacob não costuma usar Seth, mas pode ser. – disse e virou para os demais. – O que temos?

\- Nossa querida nova integrante da família veio da África do Sul. – Mike disse apontando para Tanya e Bella fez uma expressão engraçada _"o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"_ e eu me segurei para não rir. Ela faz caras e bocas para tudo. – E isso me fez pensar que os isotópicos encontrados na folha do papel são da África.

\- Mike. – Bella suspirou.

\- Estou no meu momento, tenha paciência. – ele retrucou muito feliz de si mesmo. – Pesquisando um pouquinho mais, descobri que a folha veio de uma região pouco povoada da África do Sul e que tem seu dialeto próprio. Não há tradução no Google e devido a Guerra da Água, também não há muito sobreviventes, ninguém registrado ou que assuma ser da área, exceto um cara, um professor que desapareceu do mapa por dois anos, mas, foi visto entrando no país no mesmo dia que Laurent. – completou e apontou para tela onde tinha a foto do homem negro, usando roupas normais, no meio do aeroporto.

\- Tem certeza que é ele? – perguntei incisivamente. Não estou com tempo para erros.

\- Com base no programa do FBI de reconhecimento facial, sim é ele.

\- Podemos pegá-lo? – perguntei olhando para o meu relógio. Ainda era cedo.

\- Ele, ao contrário de Laurent, está circulando livremente pela cidade. As câmeras de trânsito captaram seu rosto em um café, meia hora atrás. – Ângela respondeu. – Pode ser uma isca.

\- Ou excesso de confiança de que nós não chegamos a essa informação. – Bella disse e ficou pensativa. – Podemos traduzir sem capturá-lo?

\- Não tem a opção no Google translate, mas eu posso procurar alguma forma. – Mike suspirou.

\- Cadê a linha segura? – Bella perguntou e Tanya esticou um aparelho para ela. Ela apertou uma única tecla e esperou. – Temos algum tradutor especializado em toda África? – perguntou calmamente e suspirou. – Não é nada. Projeto da escola de Jamie. Aham, claro. Tchau. – grunhiu e encerrou a chamada. – Temos como pegá-lo? – perguntou a Paul.

\- Posso organizar junto com o Asterisks e Obelisks ali. – apontou para Félix e Eleazar. Paul era o único que parecia mal humorado com outro chefe da segurança junto com a sua força-tarefa. Legalmente, ele é quem manda, afinal, eles não são exatamente ilegais, apesar de não oficiais. – Acho que é uma isca, mas podemos dar uma isca de volta, se ele morder, o que tem muitas chances de acontecer...

\- Reúnam-se, sem competição de quem mija mais, porque quem manda aqui sou eu. – Bella sorriu e eu suspirei, porque puta merda fiquei excitado. Ela entendeu meu suspiro errado. – Você está dez por cento atrás de mim. – piscou e eu engoli a resposta atravessada sobre o que eu faria atrás dela. – Quem te deu chocolate? – Bella gritou e virei, vendo Jamie passar com a boca suja.

\- Tia Rosalie. – disse inocente.

\- Fiz algo errado? – Rose perguntou.

\- Só teremos a amostra de gremilin correndo pela casa. – Mike riu e meu filho saiu disparado e a mãe dele foi atrás. – Jamie é a típica criança que realmente não pode comer doce.

Paul saiu da sala com Embry, Félix e Eleazar, subiram a escada, provavelmente para o escritório. Ângela suspirou, mexendo os ombros e sentou em uma mesa, digitando algo em um computador. Rosalie sentou ao lado dela e parece que elas estavam fazendo uma pesquisa. Benjamin abriu a porta da frente, segurando diversas pastas e jogou em cima de uma mesa. Tanya automaticamente sentou e começou a folhear.

\- Estão todos bem entrosados. – Emmett disse baixinho. – Mike fica na pesquisa, Rose ajuda a Ângela com as famílias das garotas desaparecidas e Benjamin fica com Tanya no trabalho do escritório e dos outros clientes que ainda estão em andamento. Eu já transferi para conta bancária dela o valor da pensão retroativa, então, é provável que ela tente te castrar em algum momento do dia.

Ela quer fazer muitas coisas com meu pau, menos castrar. Já estou aprendendo como driblar a irritadinha.

\- Bem, porra! Consegui. – Mike bateu na mesa. – Só vou demorar algumas horas para chegar aos nomes. Uma médica trabalhou em um projeto de clínica lá dez anos atrás e postou na internet o seu caderno de tradução.

\- Família! Cheguei! – uma mulher loira cantou da porta e Mike ficou de pé na hora – Amor! Que saudade! – ela deu um gritinho e tapei meus ouvidos. Eles se abraçaram e beijaram com paixão. – Angie! Ben! – abraçou o casal. – Edward Cullen. É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente. – sorriu e esticou a mão, apertei meio hesitante. Quem é essa louca? – Você deve ser Emmett Cullen e a loira bonita Rosalie, sua namorada. E você Tanya, a assistente.

\- Estamos em desvantagens.

\- Jéssica Stanley. Sou uma das gerenciadoras. – sorriu orgulhosa. – Cadê a chefe?

\- Está atrás do Jamie. – Mike respondeu ainda olhando para sua namorada. – Como senti sua falta, mulher.

\- Emirados Árabes me deixou mais bronzeada. – riu alegremente e olhou ao redor. – Cadê meu grupo de músculos? Senti tantas saudades deles. Principalmente quando tinha que carregar minhas malas.

\- Fez o que tinha que fazer, Jess? – Benjamin perguntou bagunçando seu cabelo.

\- Quando eu não tenho sucesso? Tudo limpo. Tudo em perfeito estado. – piscou e olhou para as malas. – Dormi por doze horas no voo, então, estou com energia de sobra. O que temos para fazer? Atualizem-me.

Mike puxou Jéssica, provavelmente sua namorada, para o canto e explicou tudo que tinha acontecido. Aparentemente, ela já sabia da morte de Sam, mas não de todos os detalhes. Sem nem parar para descansar, deixando suas malas no hall de entrada, mergulhou na tradução da lista com Mike e não houve mais assunto e interrupções. Eu também tinha trabalho a fazer, por isso, subi até meu quarto, peguei meu computador e todos os relatórios do escritório e segui para o escritório da casa. Bella estava lá dentro, com fones de ouvindo, assistindo algo e digitando aleatoriamente. Ela olhou para cima quando me viu e bufou.

\- Tenho que dividir meu trabalho, meu filho e agora meu escritório? O que mais você quer?

\- Melhor não entrarmos nesse assunto. – rebati com uma risada. – Não vou te incomodar.

\- Sua respiração me incomoda.

\- Você parece a minha irmã adolescente reclamando. – disse ocupando uma mesa próxima a uma parede de livros. Liguei meu computador, digitei a senha e abri o primeiro arquivo que Tanya me enviou por e-mail, comparando com os relatórios que tinha em mãos. Bella bufou e recolocou os fones de ouvido.

Fiquei bem distraído com o trabalho quando a porta abriu num estrondo. Nós dois saltamos. Jamie entrou de sunga.

\- Mãe! Eu preciso nadar! Estou com um calor...

\- É fevereiro, está frio como polo norte lá fora, por que nesse mundo você está circulando só de sunga? – ela perguntou num tom que me deixou preocupado com a vida do meu filho.

\- Ele está com calor porque está agindo como um demônio. – Embry respondeu. – Vou jogá-lo na piscina aquecida e praticar natação.

\- Como foram suas aulas?

\- Ela me liberou para praticar esportes. – Jamie respondeu pulando sem parar. Olhei-o querendo saber se a mistura de chocolate com Coca-Cola realmente o deixa agitado.

\- Tudo bem, mas somente por uma hora. Quero você sentado para almoçar e comendo tudo. – Bella disse em tom conciliador e ele saiu, correndo como sempre. – Falo sério quando digo que não é para dar doces a ele. Jamie tem um grau de imperatividade.

\- Eu tenho três. – disse com um encolher de ombros.

\- Que bom que sabemos que todas as qualidades da criança saíram de mim. – Bella sorriu, voltando a colocar os fones de ouvido, sem chance de resposta.

Ela atribui os defeitos dele a mim, mas é o que veremos com a convivência. Voltei a digitar um e-mail solicitando uma série de correções nos arquivos que Tanya me enviou online e informando que havia feito as correções nos contratos físicos, também coloquei uma nota que enquanto ela está aprendendo o ritmo do trabalho, deve repassar os documentos para Rosalie, assim ela poderá aprender melhor. Eu realmente não tenho tempo de ficar ensinando tudo nos mínimos detalhes para minha assistente. É desgastante. Às vezes tenho a sensação de que se faz de burra para ter atenção. Seus erros eram bobos. Emmett acha que ela tem um fetiche comigo, que eu saia da minha sala e a castigue com meu cinto por seus erros. Essa porra não vai acontecer mesmo.

Uma coisa dura bateu na minha cabeça e virei para minha agressora. Ela parecia bem irritada tal como a todo instante.

\- O que foi agora, criatura psicótica?

\- Quem te deu o direito de depositar dez milhões na minha conta?

\- Esse é o valor exato da pensão retroativa de Jamie. – encolhi os ombros. – Fiz o cálculo com todos os meus ganhos, ainda deixei de fora a minha herança que recebi de um tio e outra do meu avô. Não vai ser justo se eu tiver outros filhos. – pisquei e ela jogou um porta-caneta na minha direção. Desviei. – Para de jogar coisas em mim. Você pediu.

\- Eu retirei o pedido, lembra? – reclamou ficando de pé. – Jamie não precisa desse dinheiro todo.

\- Tudo bem, guarde-o para o futuro.

\- Nem no futuro. Eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente para que os meus netos criem bem seus bisnetos. – disse ainda muito irritada.

\- Ele é meu filho, tem direito a receber a minha participação também e isso me lembra que temos que conversar sobre os gastos dele. Será minha responsabilidade agora.

\- Não precisamos do seu dinheiro.

\- Bella! Não é uma questão de precisar ou não. Qualquer outra mulher estaria aliviada que o pai da criança estivesse disposto a ajudar financeiramente.

\- Adivinha só? Eu não sou qualquer mulher e definitivamente não preciso de um homem para me ajudar a sustentar meu filho e nem para criá-lo.

\- Que ótimo! Já sei que você é egoísta o suficiente, mas não fez essa criança sozinha. Eu tive muita participação, inclusive lembro que você gritou bastante quando gozou.

\- Por que você foi um babaca que abriu a camisinha com os dentes!

Eu bufei.

\- Essa discussão é ridícula. Eu vou pagar as despesas do Jamie.

\- Nos seus sonhos. – ela adicionou docemente e deu as costas, saindo do escritório.

\- Ainda não terminei de falar com você. – gritei e ela subiu a escada mais ainda. Eu vi que tanto Tanya quanto Lauren estavam paradas no primeiro vão da escada, provavelmente subindo. – Isabella!

\- Eu não tenho mais nada a falar com você sobre isso. Não tem discussão. – retrucou e eu subi em passadas largas. Abri a porta do seu quarto.

\- Estou procurando meu celular, deixa-me em paz. – disse secamente. Fechei a porta atrás de mim.

\- A guarda é nossa. Compartilhada. Você assumiu tudo até agora, deixe-me fazer alguma coisa pelo meu filho. – disse em um tom de voz mais calmo.

Bella ficou de pé na minha frente. Ela era baixinha, mesmo de saltos e eu tinha vontade de jogá-la naquela cama.

\- Ele é meu filho, tudo que fiz foi por amor e responsabilidade. Não é justo você chegar agora e querer tomar tudo de mim.

\- Não estou tomando tudo de você e só cheguei agora porque você escolheu não me contar sobre ele. – rebati e ela suspirou, como se estivesse cansada daquele assunto.

\- Tudo bem que não o fiz sozinha, mas ele está dez milhões mais rico, podendo pagar pela sua educação, comida e de mais cem crianças de olhos fechados. – piscou e percebi que ela soava doce quando queria me tirar do sério.

\- Não vou discutir os cálculos dos meus ganhos. Minha família é rica há gerações, nobres esnobes do Reino Unido até chegar a um grande Clã em Chicago. – respondi e ela grunhiu. Essa conversa não estava indo a lugar nenhum. - Por que nesse mundo não posso sustentar meu filho?

\- É uma visão machista de que só você está capacitado para isso. Ganho bem, tenho um apartamento, essa casa, um monte de dinheiro que veio dos meus avós, do escritório, de Aro... – respirou fundo e sentou na beiradinha da cama. – Estou ficando com torcicolo de olhar para cima. – reclamou e eu ri. – Meio a meio. É tudo que posso conceder.

\- Dividir as despesas? – perguntei confuso. Não lembro quando foi a última vez que dividi qualquer coisa com uma mulher. – Você é daquelas que paga a conta no encontro?

\- Qual o problema nisso?

\- Os caras que você sai aceita que pague a conta no encontro? – perguntei e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Meu pau que ainda estava saudoso da nossa aventura mais cedo começou a manifestar seu interesse. – Querida, você precisa sair com um homem de verdade. Não que pagar a conta seja um problema para mim, porque realmente admiro mulheres que são independentes, tanto financeiramente quanto emocionalmente, mas assim como há mulheres interesseiras, também há homens. – pisquei e ela revirou os olhos.

\- Está querendo me dar conselhos sobre encontros agora? Você está solteiro e só teve um relacionamento na vida.

\- É verdade. Estou meio ocupado no momento. E você?

Bella me deu um chute forte e eu ri, prendendo suas pernas com minhas mãos, separei-as com meu joelho e ajoelhei na cama, ficando entre elas. Bella me deu um olhar de aviso que sabiamente ignorei, chegando ao meu objetivo, que era beijar seu pescoço.

\- Sua assistente vai chegar aqui. – murmurou contra meus lábios e empurrei sua bunda para cima, deitando em cima do seu corpo enquanto aprofundava o beijo que foi interrompido. Eu sorri. O olhar de Tanya assustado com meu grito era o indicativo que ela não viria aqui. – Se eu começar a gemer alto, ela vai abrir a porta com uma foice. – continuou falando enquanto eu trabalhava em abrir a sua blusa. – Nós estávamos discutindo sobre o suporte financeiro para Jamie. – gemeu e eu abaixei seu top. Seus seios eram lindos. – Edward! O que estamos fazendo?

\- Eu não sei, estou com muito tesão. – respondi honestamente e ela riu, puxando a minha blusa. Tire-a e joguei longe. Ela envolveu as pernas na minha cintura e provoquei seu mamilo com meus dedos, beijando-a quando senti algo vibrando debaixo do meu joelho e um toque irritante começou a soar no quarto. – Achei seu telefone. – ri e ela me empurrou, revirando as cobertas.

\- Oi pai! – atendeu ofegante e eu fiz uma careta. – Subi a escada correndo. – disse e me deu uma olhada. – Jantar aqui? Hoje? Para conhecer Edward? – praticamente gritou e eu recuei. – Eu não sei se ele tem compromisso. – disse e eu balancei a cabeça, negando. – Acho que ele tem sim. Mencionou algo que sairia esta noite. – franzi o cenho e puxei o telefone bruscamente.

\- Olá Sr. Swan. – disse calmamente.

\- Você está junto da minha filha?

\- Acabei de entrar no seu escritório e ouvir parte da conversa. – respondi tranquilamente. Ele não precisava saber que a filha dele e eu estávamos nos pegando na cama dela. – Estou disponível essa noite. Ela se equivocou com a informação.

\- Muito bom. Estarei aí às 19h com minha esposa, meu filho e sua namorada.

Encerrei a chamada e ela gritou um monte de palavrões e eu revirei os olhos, tapando sua boca com um beijo.

\- MÃE! PAI! – Jamie gritou próximo à porta.

\- Vá para o banheiro agora! – ela me empurrou e eu realmente não queria que Jamie me pegasse sem camisa em cima da sua mãe também seminua. Ela fechou sua blusa e eu fechei a porta do banheiro no momento que meu pestinha explodiu pela porta. – Onde é incêndio?

\- O almoço está pronto. – disse e espiei que ele estava vestido com um roupão. – Fiz nado borboleta. Embry disse que se eu tiver sorte, meus ombros vão crescer com a natação. Talvez eu fique grande igual ao meu pai.

\- Músculos não é tudo.

\- Eu acho meu pai inteligente.

\- Seu pai é panaca, mas não vamos falar sobre isso.

\- Ele anda te irritando, não é? – Jamie deu uma risadinha e eu ri no banheiro. – Estou faminto. Vamos almoçar.

\- Vou me ajeitar melhor para descer, vá à frente e eu vou procurar seu pai. – Bella disse e Jamie saiu. Abri a porta do banheiro. – Isso é a indicação que o destino não quer que a gente dê vazão a esse sentimento louco. – suspirou e vesti minha camisa gola polo novamente.

\- Não começa de choro, você é uma mulher adulta. – bati na sua bunda e saí do quarto, descendo a escada. Ela veio atrás de mim. – Se fizermos sexo, será porque somos adultos e bem resolvidos. Não começa de drama na minha cabeça.

\- Idiota. – murmurou e passou na minha frente.

A mesa já estava lotada. Bella abraçou Jéssica bem apertado e pegou um lugar. Jamie estava com o prato cheio de batatas fritas e eu peguei, tirando bem mais da metade, colocando um pouco de salada de feijão e cenoura, um pedaço de filé bem assado e molho. Ele riu, enchendo a boca de batata.

\- Coma devagar. – Bella disse calmamente, pegando batatas do meu prato e pedindo que alguém lhe passasse a salada. Ela colocou uma salada agridoce de manga com cebola e kani, misturando com algumas batatas fritas e bife.

\- Isso é nojento. – murmurei para o doce na sua comida.

\- Não se mete. – retrucou começando a comer.

O almoço foi uma barulheira bem grande, parecia que os dois grupos estavam bem enturmados. Rosalie, Ângela e Jéssica literalmente não calavam a boca enquanto Emmett conversava com Paul e Félix. Mike toda hora mostrava algo no seu celular para Embry. Reparei que Tanya estava olhando fixamente para Bella, mas deixei lado, não ficando nenhum pouco surpreso quando Bella colocou o braço no encosto da minha cadeira e se inclinou pra cima de mim, para falar com Jamie de forma mais firme para comer devagar. Depois segurou a minha coxa. Eu sabia que seu toque deliberado tinha muito a ver com o fato que minha assistente estava se mostrando irritante sobre nós dois e eu decidi deixar para ver até onde a mãe do meu filho é capaz de ir para marcar seu território.

Não sou um homem idiota. Adoro mulheres bonitas competindo a minha atenção, mas algo me faz crer que Bella não compete porque ela realmente quer atenção, mas sim para mostrar que ela pode vencer. E infelizmente ela pode. Depois do almoço, Jamie voltou para sua última aula, ela e eu trabalhamos com a equipe na tradução dos nomes para adiantar Mike e Jéssica, logo me afastei porque havia muita coisa do escritório para assinar e analisar. Tanya ficou comigo a maior parte da tarde no escritório e quando deram seis horas, eu disse que precisava me arrumar, porque receberia os avós de Jamie para o jantar e ela estava livre para fazer o que bem entendesse à noite, inclusive, era convidada para jantar conosco.

Desci rapidamente para buscar uma garrafa de água e vi que Bella e Leah estavam por todo lado na cozinha. Até Rosalie estava ajudando a cortar cebolas e Embry mexia algo na panela. Paul estava colocando as bebidas para gelar.

\- Cadê Jamie? – perguntei e não me ofereci na cozinha porque tinha muita gente falando e não me sinto confortável em ambientes barulhentos.

\- Mandei tomar banho, mas ele sempre enrola no celular conversando com Victória, poderia ajudá-lo nisso? Já vou subir, só vou terminar de fazer a salada. – Bella respondeu e dei as costas, subindo. Abri a porta do quarto de Jamie e ele ainda estava de cueca, lendo uma revista.

\- Ei, banho. Seus avós estão chegando. – disse e ele fechou a revista, pulando da cama. – Bem que a sua mãe disse que estava enrolando.

\- Ela é meio exagerada. – revirou os olhos e segurei a minha vontade de rir.

\- Banho. Eu vou tomar o meu e quando sair quero você já vestido.

Entrei no meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido, vestindo-me com jeans e camiseta, nada informal. Passei perfume e desodorante, colocando meu relógio no pulso, carteira e celular no bolso, seguindo para o quarto de Jamie, penteando meus cabelos para trás com os dedos. Ele estava escovando os dentes com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra na cabeça. A imagem era bem engraçada. Tirei a toalha e comecei a secar seu cabelo volumoso como o meu e da mãe dele, mas era totalmente indisciplinado e bem cortado.

\- Deixa meu cabelo igual ao seu?

\- Ele já é. – puxei para trás.

\- Minha mãe veio aqui toda cheia de ordem. – reclamou e eu ri. – Ela mandou você se virar para escolher minha roupa, mas que se eu aparecer com estampa e listras, não vai fazer algo legal com seu pinto.

Eu quis dizer que a mãe dele queria fazer muitas coisas com meu pau e todas elas muito legais para nós dois, mas deixei de lado. Virei seu ombro em direção ao quarto e abri seu armário, tirando uma calça jeans, cueca e uma blusa exatamente da mesma cor que a minha. Peguei um tênis. Ele se vestiu, também passando seu perfume e se olhou no espelho, levantando os polegares para mim. Bella abriu a porta sem bater, parando na soleira e olhou para minha roupa de cima abaixo e depois para dele. Suspirou revirando os olhos e bateu no meu braço antes de ajeitar a gola da camisa dele.

\- Podemos tirar uma foto para que eu possa mandar para Victória? – perguntou e ela pegou o telefone. – Mãe, você vai aparecer nela também. Uma foto de nós três.

Reparei que ela estava com um vestido vinho bem justo ao corpo e sapatilhas. Sua bunda estava muito bem marcada com aquele modelo.

\- Eu tiro, meu braço é maior. – respondi e ele subiu na sua cama, ficando de joelhos, Bella parou atrás dele e eu propositalmente segurei a sua cintura, puxando-a bem próximo ao meu corpo. – Todo mundo sorrindo. – pedi e tirei a foto quando vi que eles dois sorriram, mas eu fiz cosquinha nele.

\- Ficou linda. – ela disse, olhando atentamente para o seu celular. – Quer imprimir e colocar aqui no seu quarto?

\- Nós nunca mais vamos voltar para o apartamento? – Jamie perguntou curiosamente.

\- Não no momento.

\- Então eu vou poder decorar esse quarto do meu jeito?

\- O que quer colocar aqui? – perguntei não entendendo seu ponto.

\- Minhas coisas. Fazer parecer um quarto que seja meu.

\- Vamos pensar nisso amanhã, tá? – Bella retrucou e ouvimos a campainha. – Seus avós chegaram, então, seja um bom menino e apresente seu pai a eles.

Saímos do quarto atrás dele, ela estava estranha, quieta, sem me xingar pela roupa e cabelo do Jamie e misteriosamente me deixou fazer algo com ele sem que tenha que pedir. Jamie abriu a porta e Charlie Swan entrou de braços dados com a sua esposa. Os dois imediatamente abraçaram o neto, falando alto e com alegria por vê-lo. Jamie pulou no colo do avô e beijou o rosto da avó. Atrás dele, estava Jasper, o irmão mais velho de Bella, que me encarava sem demonstrar nenhum pingo de simpatia e ao seu lado havia uma bonita mulher morena e eu sabia que ela era Maria, namorada de longos anos de Jasper.

\- Pessoal, esse é meu pai. – Jamie disse olhando nervosamente para o avô.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen. – Charlie apertou a minha mão bem firme e Bella bufou atrás de mim.

\- O prazer é meu em te reencontrar. – retruquei ciente que não finge nenhum pouco que nós não nos conhecíamos. Renée franziu o cenho para o marido. – Por favor, me chame de Edward.

\- Sr. Swan. – disse entredentes. – Minha esposa, Renée Swan.

\- Agora sei a quem Bella puxou toda a sua beleza, Sra. Swan.

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus, Edward. – Bella reclamou atrás de mim, fazendo-me rir. – Mamãe não se derreta com essa cantada barata.

\- Por que não? Você se derreteu em uma noite. – Renée respondeu e foi impossível não rir. Bella me deu um chute. – Pode me chamar de Renée. – ela piscou.

\- Meu Tio Jas e a Tia Maria. - Jamie alegremente puxou o tio para frente.

Jasper praticamente rosnou e tentou espremer meus dedos, mas Bella nos afastou antes que quebrássemos a mão um do outro. Maria me deu um sorriso simpático, mas estava visivelmente preocupada com seu namorado. Bella conduziu-os para sala. Lauren veio com bebidas e havia uma música suave, quase que ambiente, tocando no fundo. Eu não sabia onde estava o restante do grupo, mas eu queria entender porque Bella estava tão nervosa, eu não ia falar para seus pais que estava com a boca no seio dela no momento que ligaram mais cedo e nem que eu planejei comê-la contra a porta horas antes.

\- Então, Sr. Cullen... Parece que conseguiu fazer parte da vida de Jamie e ao mesmo tempo envolver-se no trabalho da minha filha.

\- Fazer parte da vida do meu filho é o meu dever. – rebati e senti as unhas dela cravando no meu braço.

\- Nós não vamos falar sobre isso essa noite. – Bella interrompeu o que eu ia continuar respondendo ao pai dela. – Papai todo mundo sabe que você tem um arquivo completo sobre Edward, incluindo Jamie, então não vamos fingir que ninguém se conhece aqui, porque Edward também tem um arquivo completo sobre todos nós. Não somos um grupo de pessoas que se apresenta pessoalmente, fazemos pesquisas, mas o fato é: Estou compartilhando a guarda de Jamie, nós estamos tentando nos acertar financeiramente e em outras questões, porém, nosso foco agora é outro no qual também não vamos discutir no jantar. – suspirou recostando no sofá. – Então, Jas. Como foi sua viagem?

Renée deu um gole do seu vinho sorrindo para sua filha. Charlie revirou os olhos e tomou sua bebida. Ela não queria que sua família se intrometesse em suas decisões. Jamie veio para sala com um copo de suco e sentou no meu colo. Eu estava exatamente do lado de sua mãe e isso nos fez parecer uma família. Uma sensação dolorosa instalou no meu peito e eu empurrei para longe. Bem ou mal, somos uma família. Jamie é meu menininho também e não posso pensar na família que eu perdi. Maria respondeu todas as perguntas que Bella direcionou ao irmão e isso era bem irritante, porque toda vez que ele abria a boca para falar, ela vinha com uma história completa e cheia de detalhes da aventura deles na Argentina.

Uma hora mais tarde o jantar foi servido. Apresentei meu irmão e Rosalie, que acabaram comendo conosco, o restante do grupo ficou espalhado pela casa. Charlie não estava tão ranzinza comigo, mas também não disse que era para chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome, enquanto isso, Renée fazia todo tipo de pergunta que passou pela sua cabeça e eu estava achando muito divertido as suas ideias sobre a minha pessoa. Ela perguntou da minha altura ao nome da minha professora do jardim de infância. Emmett contou algumas histórias minhas quando criança e houve diversos comparativos sobre Jamie atualmente. Bella mencionou suas últimas perolas.

\- Posso ter sobremesa? – Jamie perguntou de olho no sorvete.

\- Sim, mas só duas bolas. Eu não vou te aguentar por muito mais tempo e vou te trancar com seu pai. – Bella respondeu e ele me deu um olhar.

\- Nós não estamos tendo uma festa do pijama durante a semana. – eu disse e ele riu, nenhum pouco convencido.

Depois do jantar, subi com Jamie para colocá-lo na cama, estava tarde e ele tinha aula cedo. Foi um longo dia, com muita informação e muitos momentos também. Ele estava exausto, mas demorou a dormir. Li duas histórias e conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias. Eu estava falando sobre um cachorro que tive na infância quando percebi que ele estava até roncando suavemente. Beijei sua testa e lhe cobri melhor. Bella não estava em seu quarto, a casa estava silenciosa e escura em muitas partes, provavelmente todos foram dormir. Já era tarde, fiquei muito tempo com Jamie.

Uma luz fraca e um barulho de garrafa revelou que ainda havia alguém acordado. Entrei na cozinha. Bella tinha duas garrafas de vinho e estava com uma taça cheia, virando como se fosse água.

\- Olha aí, o meu problema de quase dois metros de altura. – disse bem embriagada e soluçou. – Meu bebê dormiu?

\- Dormiu agora. – respondi e parei do seu lado, levantando as garrafas. Estavam vazias. – Bebeu as duas sozinha?

\- Eu precisava beber. E chorar.

\- Não precisava beber para chorar. O que está acontecendo?

\- Como se eu fosse te falar. – murmurou virando o que tinha na taça. – Você chegou aqui querendo roubar meu filho e meus clientes, ainda assim, eu não tenho vergonha na cara e fico me agarrando com você.

\- Eu queria o que era meu, somente isso. Quanto aos clientes, é uma ambição particular, mas não tenho pensado nisso agora. Estou focado em Laurent.

\- Não deixa ele me pegar, por favor. – sussurrou parecendo meio perdida. – Ele matou o Sam. – disse com um encolher de ombros. – Renata morreu, você voltou, Sam morreu e o que mais pode acontecer?

\- Não sei, Bella. Essas coisas não estão no seu controle. Eu lamento a morte de Sam, mas ele foi imprudente saindo do carro daquela maneira sem um colete a prova de balas. – disse honestamente e ela ficou parada me olhando. – Não quero ser insensível, mas é necessário prudência.

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros e tentou ficar de pé, quase caindo. Segurei-a tempo de não bater com a cabeça no balcão da cozinha. Ela foi andando para o quarto, mas quase caiu várias vezes e eu sinceramente estava meio puto com seu comportamento. Era muita irresponsabilidade beber daquela forma. Ela tirou a sua roupa e sentou na cama, de calcinha e sutiã, acomodando-se debaixo das cobertas e agarrou o travesseiro, começando a chorar. Esfreguei meu rosto incerto em deixá-la sozinha, mas parecia que todo álcool era para colocar lágrimas para fora. Encostei sua porta, troquei a minha roupa e deitei na cama, cansado, precisando dormir, mas não consegui. Irritado, levantei e voltei para seu quarto. Ela estava vomitando no banheiro. Revirei meus olhos e entrei lá, segurando seu cabelo e lhe ajudando. Assim começou uma longa noite com a Bella Bêbada de Estômago Fraco a Toda Potência.


	8. Chapter 7

Depois da minha bebedeira, passei o dia inteiro trabalhando na cama. Não costumo beber muito e aquela noite exigiu muito de mim. Fiquei de cama, vomitando tudo e mais um pouco, precisando repor um monte de sódio, glicose, então me hidratei por todo dia. Edward ficou comigo a noite inteira, não tive uma amnesia alcoólica, mas o sétimo dia da morte de Sam me deixou um pouco abalada, ainda mais com a visita um pouco sufocante dos meus pais em relação a minha decisão em compartilhar a guarda de Jamie. Eu não confio em Edward, mas estou confiando no meu coração de mãe em tomar a decisão certa pelo meu filho. Ele perdeu Aro, Renata e Sam, mas ganhou o pai, o que me deixa com a sensação de que estou cuidando para que sua felicidade seja sempre plena mesmo em momentos difíceis. Ele é uma criança e está no meio de um rodamoinho. Tenho tentado lhe dar todo tipo de estabilidade, exceto ir à escola.

Tanto Edward quanto eu concordamos que não vamos ficar bem com Jamie fora de casa por longas horas. Eu vou morrer se alguma coisa acontecer com meu filho. Edward e eu não conversamos sobre a minha bebedeira, mas sei que ele está irritado e querendo provocar uma briga a cada segundo porque eu disse que não confiava nele. E não confio. Quero beijá-lo a maior parte do tempo, mas não confio. É uma sensação esquisita, porém, também sei que ele não me perdoou por não contar sobre Jamie. Ontem tivemos mais uma discussão sobre isso e ele fez questão de jogar no meu rosto uma frase que disse sobre ter passado poucas e boas com Jamie sozinha, ele simplesmente respondeu "consequências da sua escolha egoísta". Ele me acusa disso o tempo todo e eu quero chutar suas bolas. Não sei quantas vezes terei que dizer que não foi um capricho...

\- Bom dia, mamãe! – Jamie explodiu na minha porta e se jogou na minha cama. Ele andava muito mais imperativo e animado que antes. A presença de Edward tem sido positiva na vida dele e totalmente negativa na minha. É injusto. – Hoje está um lindo dia frio e faltam doze dias para o meu aniversário.

\- Eu sei. – gemi ainda com sono. – Por que você não acorda seu pai assim?

\- Ele já está acordado. – respondeu simplesmente e eu gemi, fechando meus olhos. – Nada disso, mocinha. Hora de levantar, escovar os dentes, colocar uma roupa e viver o dia! – disse tudo que eu digo a ele quando quero que levante e ele enrola. Virei de lado e o abracei, beijando-o repetidas vezes e ele riu de se acabar. – Agora é sério, mãe. Estou com fome.

\- Tudo bem, eu tenho audiência hoje, então vou me vestir, mas pode ir tomando café se quiser.

\- Você vai sair? Sozinha? – perguntou e senti seu pânico.

\- Paul irá com a mamãe. – respondi tranquilamente.

\- Mãe... Tem certeza que não dá para cancelar?

\- É uma audiência com um juiz federal e republicano, ele não é muito meu fã e não vai querer cancelar. – sorri docemente e beijei sua bochecha. – Mamãe vai ficar bem. Não quero que fique nervoso, sei que os últimos acontecimentos foram difíceis, mas nós estamos trabalhando para tudo melhorar. Tente não se distrair na sua aula. Agora vá tomar café.

Jamie não saiu correndo como sempre e meu coração apertou. Odeio deixá-lo nervoso, mas também me sinto ansiosa por sair de casa. Levantei e ajeitei meu cabelo. Tomei banho antes de dormir e não queria tomar outro. Passei creme hidratante no corpo, perfume, desodorante e vesti uma calça preta justa de cintura alta, uma blusa cinza de manga, peguei um blazer longo e arrumei minha bolsa pessoal antes de seguir para maquiagem. Esse juiz realmente me odeia e essa audiência conta com a presença do Procurador Geral da República, que não sabe se me ama quando facilito seu trabalho ou me odeia quando me coloco na frente.

\- Está pronta? – Edward abriu minha porta. Ele nem se dá o trabalho de bater.

\- Estou. Por quê?

\- Félix e eu iremos também. – disse e virei confusa. – Jamie não está bem com você indo sozinha e ele foi me pedir, implorar e ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Ele está nervoso que eu vá, mas está tudo bem.

\- Não está tudo bem com ele, Bella.

\- Eu sei que não, conheço meu filho. – rebati irritada.

\- Então eu vou, para deixá-lo tranquilo.

\- Ainda dá tempo de tomar café da manhã. – reclamei ciente que não adiantava discutir e eu estava sem disposição, além de não querer trazer sofrimento ao meu filho. Se ele vai ter paz no coração com Edward indo comigo, posso aguentar a presença irritante do pai dele.

A presença de Edward me faz questionar muitos meus posicionamentos. Sempre tive medo da maternidade. Não antes de engravidar, mas passei nove meses assustada em como criaria Jamie e que tipo de mãe eu seria. Não quis ser exatamente igual a minha mãe, porém, sei que não sou tão diferente assim. Nós somos devotadas, apaixonadas e capazes de fazer um monte de concessões pela felicidade das nossas crias. Sou capaz de muitas coisas por Jamie e ter Edward ao meu redor é a prova disso. Desde ontem estamos meio estranhos um com o outro. A discussão foi séria e eu quis chorar no quarto. Odeio a forma que ele faz parecer que fui uma vadia insensível.

Depois do café da manhã, peguei a pasta do processo com Benjamin e entrei no carro com os três homens. Fingi estar ocupada no meu celular para não conversar com Edward, mas ele não estava com o jeito que queria trocar mais que o essencial comigo. Fechei meus olhos por um momento lembrando que brigamos porque ele me acusou de irresponsável por beber demais. Jamie não estava sozinho, tinha mais seis adultos na casa, incluindo ele, e me dei ao luxo de ficar um pouco entorpecida. Edward fez parecer que eu poderia deixar que meu filho se afogasse na piscina e tivesse problemas alcoólicos, fiquei com tanta raiva, falamos demais, falamos o que não deveríamos para o outro e agora as palavras estão marcadas. Eu o chamei de viciado de merda e ele me gritou que eu era uma vadia egoísta. Pronto. O respeito estava se perdendo.

Acho que nós nunca nos respeitamos. Desde a primeira vez. Talvez seja a hora de construir respeito pelo outro. Edward fez um sinal para Paul e ele subiu a divisória do carro. Ele suspirou e me preparei para o que vinha.

\- Nós precisamos conversar. – disse baixinho.

\- Eu sei. – concordei.

\- Sinto muito. Ainda estou tentando lidar com um monte de coisa referente aos anos que perdi de Jamie, mas você tem razão, não posso ficar te acusando o tempo todo.

\- Sei que não é um viciado. – murmurei sem coragem de pedir desculpas também. Esse foi o meu máximo. – Nós não podemos perder totalmente o respeito pelo outro.

\- Não quero isso. E mesmo com as minhas palavras, te respeito muito. Jamie é forte, inteligente e saudável porque você se deu por ele. Não sabe o que sinto por ter prosseguido com a gravidez e criado meu filho, Bella. Você poderia ter tirado e ele nunca existiria, mas ao invés disso, mesmo sem precisar de mim, o teve e o amou.

\- Eu o fiz também, Edward. Estava lá com você. É minha responsabilidade também e quis assumir o risco, sinto muito por não ter te incluído, já te expliquei. Não sou uma vadia por isso.

\- Não repita isso, você não é, eu estava com muita raiva.

\- Você tem que controlar sua raiva.

\- É difícil, você pressiona todos os meus botões e ao mesmo tempo. E havia o falatório na sala, era muito barulho, eu não conseguia...

Emmett mencionou que Edward tem crises de pânico com muito barulho. Eu não sei da onde surgiu e o irmão dele não me deu detalhes, apenas disse como se desculpasse parte da alteração de Edward. Voltei na minha memória e percebi que ele realmente não fica muito tempo na sala quando todos estão trabalhando e falando ao mesmo tempo. Segurei sua mão. Jamie também tem fobia de multidões e uma vez ele teve uma crise de pânico no meio de uma loja. Talvez seja hereditário. Edward fechou os dedos nos meus.

\- Precisamos aprender a confiar e respeitar o outro. – sussurrei olhando para janela.

\- Vamos começar melhor hoje. Não quero que Jamie me olhe da mesma forma que me olhou esta manhã, com medo. Não podemos levar a ele uma relação com brigas.

\- Ele precisa de confiança. E para isso temos que jogar junto... Confiar e respeitar.

Edward ergueu a minha mão e beijou.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem. – disse e eu sorri, aceitando sua palavra. – E só para constar, não quero tirar Jamie de você. Sei que é importante. Na minha raiva, não levei em consideração os sentimentos dele e foi muito cruel da minha parte, mas eu sou cabeça dura, mesmo com todos me avisando. Eu só estava cego.

\- Eu abri mão de tudo porque sei que ele está feliz com você presente. Não foi uma concessão fácil de fazer. Estou enciumada e muito ansiosa. Tenho medo, mas é por Jamie.

\- Vou te provar que não estou de brincadeira. Tenho trinta e quatro anos, Bella. Não sou mais uma criança há alguns anos. – sorriu gentilmente e me inclinei, beijando sua boca sem nenhuma vergonha, apenas necessitada. Ele me deixa louca quando grita, me deixa louca quando é gentil. Ele me deixa louca e ponto. – Isso que eu chamo de fazer as pazes corretamente. – sussurrou contra minha boca e mordi seu lábio. O carro parou e eu me afastei.

Félix abriu a minha porta e desci, ajeitando minha roupa e percebi que o ar mudou, pesou. Paul foi à frente. Félix estava um pouco atrás. Edward estava do meu lado, olhando de um jeito frio, pesado e bem intimidante para quem estava no nosso caminho. Algumas pessoas saíram da frente. Ele sabe ser muito assustador. Ele é perigoso, não posso esquecer-me disso. Nós dois somos uma combinação muito, mas muito perigosa. Tenho medo do que somos capazes de fazer juntos. Nas histórias contadas por aí, eu nunca sou a mocinha. Meu papel sempre está vagando entre a bruxa má e a... Bruxa Muito Má. Seguimos juntos até o terceiro andar e quando a secretária do Procurador Geral me viu, ficou de pé e avançou com determinação. Ela é uma garota competente que não tem culpa que sou uma cadela com ela, só se defende da minha boca afiada.

Ela parou e tremeu quando viu Edward, olhando-me e meio que inclinou a cabeça, perguntando, quem é esse homem.

\- Somente você está autorizada a entrar. – disse com sua voz estridente.

\- Você me ouviu pedindo para que ele entre? – perguntei docemente e ela se deu conta que falou demais. – Não vai abrir a porta pra mim ou eu não mereço essa cortesia?

Agitada, foi na frente. Os três homens ficaram no corredor quando entrei na opulenta sala do magistrado, quase revirando os olhos para a bandeira republicana, com vontade de me coçar de alergia. O juiz era um misógino, machista, que fazia alusões a estupro e defendia a caça, além de maus tratos a animais. Eu queria amarrá-lo em uma cadeira e fazer um monte de maldade só por causa dos seus processos. Infelizmente, um deputado, meu cliente, caiu na sua rede e estou usando meus artifícios para tirá-lo sem danos públicos.

\- Sinto-me tão honrada nessa linda manhã em encontrar vocês. – disse assim que os homens ficaram de pé.

\- Tão doce, Srta. Swan. – Garrett disse e puxou uma cadeira pra mim. – Seu cliente não vai dar o ar da graça?

\- Ele não precisa. – sorri alegremente e o juiz me olhou atentamente. – Essa reunião não vai durar muito.

\- Admiro seus esforços em se desfazer da minha audiência, mas o seu cliente precisa estar aqui. Ele é réu. – o juiz disse severamente. Qual o sobrenome dele mesmo? Fugiu da minha mente.

\- Ainda não é. Já expediu a declaração? Não recebi nenhuma e se foi feita sem meu conhecimento, será deferido, é claro. – retruquei e abri minha pasta. – Aqui está uma declaração dele alegando que sente muito por estar dirigindo sobre efeitos dos seus remédios para dormir, também tenho uma declaração do seu médico dizendo que não informou ao paciente os efeitos colaterais do seu calmante, uma pesquisa sobre a medicação, de forma que meu cliente é inocente por não ter sido informado corretamente sobre como o medicamento reage em seu organismo. – entreguei todas as folhas. – Sendo assim, se esse magistrado insistir com a denúncia, serei obrigada a envolver a indústria médica que, mesmo com todas as campanhas e lutas dos democratas, continua utilizando cocaína na composição das suas medicações, principalmente dos calmantes. É uma barreira que enfrentamos com os republicanamos. Acho que teremos um conflito de interesse.

Garrett recostou na cadeira, cansado de mim. Ele nunca sabe qual o momento que quer torcer meu pescoço. O juiz estava farejando minhas folhas.

\- Tudo certinho? – perguntei docemente e peguei minha pasta. – Foi um prazer esclarecer esse momento constrangedor.

\- Isabella Swan! – o juiz me chamou severamente. – Você anda por essa justiça, zombando das nossas leis e ordens, fazendo o que bem entende porque tem um rostinho bonito.

\- Acredite em mim, foi preciso muito mais que um sorriso bonito para estar aqui, mas obrigada pelo seu elogio. É gratificante nessa hora da manhã. – retruquei e saí da sala. – Estarei esperando a declaração da retirada das acusações ou eu mesma convocarei a imprensa para um anúncio. Todos sabem o quanto é defensor da empresa, que por acaso, é a mesma que fornece esse tipo de medicamento. Até mais!

Abri a porta e saí, dei uma piscadinha para assistente de Garrett.

\- Bella, espera! – ouvi-o me chamar. Edward ficou de pé e olhou Garrett de forma letal. – Eu vou ficar de olho em você.

\- Quando não está? – perguntei de volta e ajeitei sua gravata. – Seja um bom menino e faça aquela declaração sair. O Presidente do Congresso está precisando da sua equipe completa. – apertei seu nariz e virei, caminhando até os meninos. – Até mais, Garrett.

Algumas pessoas saíram do elevador quando nós entramos. Ninguém queria estar conosco e era compreensível.

\- Foi muito rápido. – Edward disse no elevador.

\- Não costumo perder muito tempo com esses idiotas. – respondi com um sorriso. – Temos que passar em mais um lugar antes de irmos. – informei a Edward. - Paul, faça o contato assim que tiver com o cronometro certo da localização.

Quando voltamos para o carro, o ar estava menos pesado. Edward estava digitando no seu celular e pelo que espiei, estava falando com sua irmã caçula. Já o ouvi falando com ela duas vezes e ele é muito doce, de um jeito que não se refere a ninguém, talvez a Jamie, mas ainda é bem firme com nosso pestinha. Acho que percebeu que não dá para dar confiança a aquele garoto. Minha mente estava dando voltas sobre o que aconteceu antes, a minha vontade espontânea de beijá-lo depois que fizemos as pazes e a forma que me senti mais em paz e menos estressada ao saber que tentaríamos nos dar bem, pelo menos a partir de hoje. Meu desejo por Edward é o que me deixa a beira do colapso. Ontem, ele nadou com Jamie e eu precisei sair de perto. Esse homem só de sunga é um pecado para a humanidade.

Tento controlar meus hormônios, mas eles têm vida própria quando se trata do pai do meu filho.

\- Estamos nos aproximando. – Paul informou e avistei o carro parado a frente. Ele diminuiu a velocidade, abaixei meu vidro.

\- Espero que esteja tendo um bom dia. – sorri gentilmente ao ver o Deputado Messer no banco de trás do seu carro. – O juiz vai liberar a declaração ainda hoje. A acusação será retirada. – ele me deu um sorriso e esticou um envelope. Era o cheque do pagamento. Tirei da minha bolsa dois frascos do remédio. – Estão aqui os originais. – entreguei e ele me devolveu os adulterados. – Controle seu nariz ou eu mesma irei colocar a sua bunda nua na imprensa, entendeu? – disse firme e ele assentiu, cuidadosamente. – Vá para casa curar essa ressaca e esteja amanhã no Congresso. Eu não vou gerenciar a sua carreira se você fizer questão de destruir tudo que seu pai construiu.

\- Não estragarei nada, prometo. Aprendi a minha lição.

Aprendeu porra nenhuma, mas eu tinha que fazer o meu trabalho em ameaçar. Subi meu vidro dando a conversa por encerrada e rasguei o envelope, olhando a quantia do cheque. Estava correta. Pedirei a Benjamin para depositar ainda hoje e injetar no escritório, para fazer esse dinheiro rodar e parecer limpo. Edward estava prestando atenção em mim e provavelmente esperando que explicasse a ele que diabos acabou de acontecer e me bateu um desespero de confiar meu trabalho nele, mas eu disse que tentaria e não posso exigir dele – o que farei com toda certeza – se eu não fizer.

Respirei fundo e lhe mostrei o cheque, falando do caso e como o resolvi. Ele devolveu o cheque e me deu um sorriso antes de falar que achava aquele deputado um merdinha. Simples. Esse era Edward. Retornamos para casa e ele não deu nenhum indicio de nada. Não sei o que estava esperando ao contar sobre um cliente. Acho que estou enlouquecendo. Entramos em casa e estava uma agitação. Edward travou atrás de mim e vi que seu maxilar estava duro. Fiquei momentaneamente preocupada com sua reação e por isso dei um grito para que eles calassem a boca. Senti seu corpo relaxar em ondas.

\- Deciframos toda folha. – Jéssica disse e Mike colocou todos os nomes da tela.

Eu conhecia a maioria e felizmente, nenhum cliente.

\- Alguns morreram antes de Laurent começar isso. Começando por Elvis Presley – disse me sentindo confusa.

\- Não é a lista. – Edward disse incisivamente.

\- Está criptografada. – Emmett disse olhando. – Veja o padrão das letras nos sobrenomes. Elas se repetem. É como palavras cruzadas.

\- Espere um minuto. – Mike mexeu em algo no seu computador. – Olhem. É verdade. Palavras cruzadas. Agora como saberemos a porra dos nomes se não sabemos.

\- Comecem com a lista de pessoas com a renda de mais de três milhões de dólares nos últimos vinte anos. – Edward disse ainda olhando para tela. – Clinton na terceira fileira à esquerda.

\- Clinton? Se ele tivesse comprado uma garota em um leilão alguém já teria deixado vazar. – Rosalie disse. Realmente, um político como Clinton não tem uma vida privada. Conforme os nomes apareciam na tela me senti sem ar.

\- Bella? Você está pálida. – Ângela veio para meu lado.

\- Aquele homem, Bill Sanders, passou meses me assediando. – respondi apontando para um nome. Mike digitou e lançou a foto. – Ele mesmo. Na época eu estava tão perturbada com o que tinha acontecido que não me dei conta e Aro acabou dando um susto nele com Sam. Você lembra, Paul?

\- Eu estava em missão com Jared, mas lembro sim. – respondeu do fundo da sala. – Ele seria o seu comprador. Aro não queria que te contasse na época, mas agora que veio a tona.

Edward quebrou o lápis que estava segurando.

\- Agora que temos os nomes e a identificação de todos eles... – Mike disse rolando a longa lista. – Não é o Clinton político. É aquele ex-jogador de Hóquei.

\- Vamos entregar para que o FBI possa montar uma operação. – Paul disse e assenti. – Estarei ausente para ajudar. – completou e mordi meu lábio. – Embry e Jared ficarão assim como Félix e Eleazar. Há os outros também...

Edward tocou meu ombro em um aperto confortador.

\- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado, tá?

Paul apertou minha bochecha antes de sair. Jéssica o abraçou apertado. Ângela também. Ele e Lauren trocaram sussurros no canto. Os dois são melhores amigos e sei que ela se preocupa com ele. Nós ficamos em silêncio, lendo a lista e tinha algumas pessoas ali que eram bem famosas. Playboys, empresários, vários mafiosos e me pergunto o que aconteceria se Paolo fornecesse essa lista para a máfia. Aro não pensaria duas vezes antes de entregá-la e deixar o circo pegar fogo, mas não posso usar esse recurso agora. Caso a justiça falhe por algum motivo, não pensarei duas vezes antes de deixar que a máfia resolva da sua maneira.

Os dias após a descoberta dos nomes se passaram bem rápidos devido à agitação. Enquanto Paul lidava com a prisão da lista, concentramos a equipe nos nossos clientes, que não podiam ser negligenciados. A segurança continuava reforçada e nós não nos permitimos relaxar quanto a isso. Jamie continuava estudando em casa e ele não estava sentindo muita falta da escola, pelo contrario. Ele praticava natação com Edward todos os dias e algumas vezes parei para assistir. Voltei a malhar... Edward se tornou basicamente meu instrutor e nós não brigamos por causa de Jamie e nossos problemas pessoais dia nenhum. Discutimos algumas vezes em nossos posicionamentos no trabalho, mas nada que tenha feito o clima ameno entre nós dois ruir. Sua assistente ainda ficava me encarando, mas ela era bem discreta e silenciosa, fazendo seu trabalho na maior parte das vezes com eficiência. Lauren costumava elogiar suas ideias.

Tanya era uma boa aquisição para equipe mesmo que eu não gostasse dela.

Um dia antes da viagem para Nova Iorque, deixei as malas prontas no quarto e desci para o escritório a fim de buscar meu notebook. Edward estava no sofá, com um monte de processos ao seu redor e eu estremeci. Passei o dia fazendo audiências, estou cansada do trabalho. Ele não me acompanhou hoje, porque parece que o escritório está com um número elevado de problemas para resolver. Rosalie é magnifica, ela é tão rápida em agilizar os problemas e filtrá-los que me sinto aliviada de não ter que deslocar Ângela dos clientes do QG para fazer isso. Essa função era da Renata e ficou meio perdida após seu falecimento.

\- Vem aqui. – Edward pediu batendo a mão na sua coxa. Eu fui sem pensar e sentei no seu colo. Estou cansada. Simplesmente esgotada. – Vou deixar meu apartamento à disposição do meu irmão e dos meus pais. Rosalie e Bree também ficarão lá. Ficarei com vocês dois, porque não quero perder nenhum segundo do aniversário dele.

\- Preciso dormir. – murmurei e Edward riu com meu bocejo. – Jamie está tão feliz. Ele fez a mala dele duas vezes. – sorri para a alegria do meu menino. Edward não me beijou mais, não depois do carro. Essa é a primeira vez em mais de dez dias que estamos realmente próximos fisicamente. Ele aperta a minha bunda na academia, mas é para me tirar do sério.

\- Estou ansioso. Não sei o que comprar para o aniversário dele. – disse tão baixinho que meu coração partiu. Esse é o primeiro aniversário dele com o filho e ele está nervoso. Deve ter doído como arrancar a casca de uma ferida me confessar isso, mas a quem mais ele falaria?

\- Ele gosta de acordar e ter o café da manhã na cama. Fazemos bagunça no quarto, assistimos a um filme e então ele corre para se arrumar.

\- Sempre comemoraram mais de um dia?

\- Sim.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu tive um parto difícil. Fiquei internada por dias e Jamie também. Ele nasceu prematuro... Foram semanas tão ruins e eu achei que fosse morrer de tanta dor no coração e no corpo. Sofri a famosa violência obstetrícia, foi um caso sério, meus pais processaram o hospital, meu irmão agrediu fisicamente o médico que jogou água gelada em mim para me acordar depois de uma cesariana dolorosa. Tive horas de dor do parto, mas nenhuma dilatação. Eles me deixaram sofrendo porque se recusavam a fazer à cesárea. O médico com que fiz o pré-natal sofreu um infarto naquela semana, então fui atendida por um outro... – suspirei e percebi que Edward estava me apertando. – Quando Jamie fez um ano, tudo ainda era muito recente e eu chorei muito. Tive meses de dificuldade para não entrar na depressão pós-parto, meus hormônios demoraram muito para voltar a sua rotina. Eu simplesmente quis deixar aquela imagem ruim do nascimento dele para trás e passamos a comemorar por três dias seguidos.

\- Obrigada por ser sincera. – disse lentamente. – Qual o nome do médico?

\- Ele já perdeu sua licença, Edward. Meu pai cuidou pessoalmente disso.

\- Mas está vivo?

\- Não vamos entrar nesse tema. – disse me ajeitando e olhei no rosto sombrio. – Volte para luz, homem. Ele está fazer nove anos, não é incrível?

E então eu tive uma ideia.

\- Venha para meu quarto. – pedi e seu olhar mudou tão rápido que percebi que seu humor era inconstante demais. Ele me deu um longo e profundo olhar que senti no meu ventre. – Quero te mostrar algo.

Recolhendo suas coisas e enfiando na pasta, subimos com as coisas que levaríamos para viagem em algumas horas. Jamie já estava dormindo. Rosalie e Emmett também, porque sairíamos de madrugada. Eu podia ouvir a risada de Jéssica e Mike na varanda e sorri, eles eram muito fofos juntos. Só de pensar no quanto ele era tímido do lado dela me sinto feliz que estejam juntos. Abri a porta do meu quarto e fechei. Fui até meu closet me despir e não percebi que Edward me seguiu em silêncio até sentir seu olhar nas minhas costas nuas, mas não me virei até vestir meu roupão. Voltei para o quarto e disse que era melhor ele ficar a vontade, porque assistiríamos umas coisas interessantes. Ele simplesmente tirou a calça, as meias, o sapato e blusa, ficando só de cueca e virei para frente, com meu estomago dando voltas.

Peguei a minha caixa de DVDs especiais. Coloquei o primeiro de todos e fui para cama. Deitei e ele se acomodou ao meu lado, acariciando minha coxa. Ele parou quando eu, grávida de sete meses, apareci na tela.

\- _Pare me filmar!_ – reclamei com Jasper. – _Estou ocupando a tela inteira._

\- _Está linda, irmã. Deixa de ser boba._

Assistimos o DVD do meu chá de bebê, do parto e ele ficou bem tenso. Meu irmão filmou tudo na época porque era a nossa prova contra o hospital. Foi difícil assistir tudo aquilo de novo, mas sinto a paz de ter superado, mas Edward parecia em choque com meus gritos e segurando a beirada da cama. Fiquei preocupada em estar causando algum pânico nele. Jamie nunca assistiu a esse vídeo por motivos óbvios, mas o pai dele aguentou até o fim e eu vi ele se emocionar com o bebê recém-nascido na tela, logo que fomos autorizados a ir para casa. Imagens dele na incubadora passaram, fazendo-me lembrar o quão pequeno ele era. E frágil. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu não parei mais de chorar ao assistir ele engatinhar a primeira vez, sua primeira palavra que foi papai, mas por causa de Charlie, ele me ouvia chamar meu pai o tempo todo.

\- Ele falou papai?

\- Sim. Mamãe veio meses depois. Logo em seguida ele falou Piu-Piu por causa de uma música que eu cantava.

Seguimos assistindo os vídeos dos primeiros passinhos, as palavras, risadas... Eu sempre filmei muito Jamie, não entendo por que, mas agora tem um sentido ao ver Edward tão compenetrado em conhecer seu próprio filho. Ele riu e tirou sarro da minha crise de choro no primeiro dia de aula de Jamie, no qual meu bebê foi embora sem nem olhar para trás, deixando-me plantada na frente da escola, esperando que ele chorasse e me quisesse. Foram quase cinco horas de vídeo, Edward assistiu tudo e eu chorei diversas vezes lembrando o quanto meu menino está crescendo rápido e eu não estou preparada. Quero que ele seja um bebê para sempre.

Quando acabou, ele ficou em silêncio, depois virou e me abraçou apertado, de um jeito carinhoso que eu nunca achei que fosse capaz por causa do seu tamanho e fiquei surpresa o quanto encaixei muito bem em seus braços. Pensei que ele fosse para seu quarto, mas pediu para assistir de novo e incapaz de negar, apertei o play novamente e me aconcheguei na cama, porque estava muito cansada. Edward estava só de cueca, jogado do meu lado, se Jamie abrisse a porta ou qualquer outra pessoa me esperando encontrar sozinha, seria uma grande surpresa, mas meus olhos fecharam de sono antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa em relação à nudez dele.

Acordei às duas da manhã com um movimento suave no quarto. Edward já estava vestido com calça jeans e um casaco preto. Ele estava carregando as malas. Era hora de levantar. Decidimos viajar de madrugada porque as ruas estariam mais vazias. Félix estava fazendo o perímetro de saída há horas, admiro muito a sua cautela e posso entender porque Edward é tão tranquilo com a sua segurança. Félix é detalhista e eficiente, o que me faz perguntar se ele se entendeu com Jane. Ela vem aqui todos os dias, mas nunca os vi juntos. Lauren costuma rosnar sempre que passa por Félix. Eu acho bem engraçado. Paul pediu para ela parar de antagonizar com ele, mas ela não ouviu. Levantei, tomei um banho caprichado e me vesti com jeans, uma camiseta folgada, porque eu não queria colocar sutiã. Meus seios precisavam de um pouco de liberdade.

Jamie já não estava no quarto, então, peguei minha bolsa conferindo documentos e dinheiro, descendo a escada em silêncio. Jamie estava no colo de Emmett, apagado. Sei que ele não acorda quando está muito cansado e ele passou o dia inteiro pilhado sobre seu aniversário. Rosalie estava sonolenta também. Edward entrou no banco da frente, dirigindo. Félix estava ao seu lado. Jamie ficou deitado com a cabeça no meu colo. Ele acordou brevemente e perguntou se podia continuar dormindo e eu sussurrei que sim.

O jatinho já estava pronto para decolagem quando chegamos e fomos direto para área de embarque. Edward carregou Jamie para uma das poltronas duplas e o acomodou ali, ele bocejou e se enrolou de novo para dormir. Não estou fazendo planos de ter descanso, ele vai acordar a toda potência amanhã cedo. Emmett e Rosalie pegaram um acento no fundo, afinal, hoje já é dia dos namorados e é provável que fiquem em um romance só. Félix e Embry sentaram do outro lado, mais no fundo ainda, próximo ao quarto. Ficaram de frente ao outro, mas sem conversar. Sentei na janela do lado oposto que Jamie estava dormindo e não fiquei surpresa ao ver Edward ficar do meu lado.

Eric é piloto de Aro há anos. O pai dele também foi piloto do pai de Aro. Ele sorriu e apresentou sua comissária de bordo, uma morena bonita, chamada Zafrina, que me deu uma garrafa de água e fez as orientações de voo. Logo que taxiamos e pegamos altura, os sinais de que poderíamos soltar os cintos piscaram. Eu me espreguicei, cansada, querendo dormir um pouco. Edward estava olhando para a minha blusa, ele meio que virou de lado na sua poltrona e deitou a minha.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Está todo mundo distraído.

Eu duvido muito que Rosalie esteja distraída.

\- E estou distraído que está sem sutiã bem aqui do meu lado. – sussurrou beijando minha orelha e sua mão subiu por dentro da minha blusa.

\- Você está bem? – perguntei porque eu dormi e o deixei assistindo um monte de vídeos emocionantes sozinhos. Ele parou a sua mão. – Está bem mesmo?

\- Estou muito melhor depois daqueles vídeos. – disse baixinho e seu olhar encontrou o meu. Meu coração aqueceu lentamente. Cheguei mais perto para falar bem baixo. – Já até sei o que darei a ele de presente.

\- Posso saber?

\- Não. Você vai querer copiar minha ideia. – disse movendo os lábios contra a pele aquecida das minhas bochechas. Mordi meu lábio para abafar meu gemido. O que os dedos dele estavam fazendo com meus mamilos era pecado. Eu esperava que a comissária não aparecesse do nada e fiquei momentaneamente preocupada, mas ele tapava a visão dela do meu corpo, que não estava nu, apenas as mãos dele faziam mágicas debaixo da minha camisa.

Edward não me beijou o voo inteiro, o que me deixou cada segundo mais louca e quando pousamos uma hora mais tarde, minha calcinha estava em estado de miséria e a cada vez que a minha camisa roçava nos meus seios, eu tinha a sensação que iria desfalecer. Jamie acordou brevemente no caminho para o meu apartamento. Rosalie e Emmett foram com outro carro, onde Jared já nos esperava. Félix e Embry continuaram conosco. O apartamento tinha quatro quartos, dois no primeiro andar e dois no segundo. Edward, eu e Jamie pegamos os de cima e quando chegamos, meu menino disse que ainda queria dormir mais, então, arrumei sua cama, coloquei-o para deitar e verifiquei se a funcionário que cuida do lugar fez tudo que pedi.

Félix e Embry se recolheram para dormir e eu subi as escadas, sendo bruscamente puxada por Edward. Ele me pegou e fechou a porta atrás dele, tirando minha blusa e abri meu jeans, deixando-o puxar com a calcinha. Ele tirou a sua própria roupa, mas não tirou a cueca ainda e soltei um som de pura decepção.

Edward desceu o corpo e me beijou, segurando minha bunda, fazendo movimentos como se tivesse me penetrando. Foi difícil manter meus gemidos baixos, principalmente no momento que ele brincou com a língua ao redor dos meus mamilos.

\- Você sabe ficar quieta? – perguntou docemente e fiquei momentaneamente confusa. – É melhor que saiba. – sorriu e mergulhou o rosto entre as minhas pernas. Soltei um palavrão alto e ele beliscou minha coxa. Não posso acreditar que ele... Oh Deus. A sua língua é maravilhosa. Implacável.

Desabei meu corpo contra a cama logo que o orgasmo rasgou pelo meu corpo. Edward lambeu os lábios e me deu um sorriso que quase me fez gozar de novo. Minha parte racional estava gritando alerta vermelho, que era melhor parar agora mesmo, melhor não ter começado, mas eu não sou conhecida por ter algum tipo de racionalidade quando Edward está no ambiente. Ele me toma. Puxei-o para cima e nos girei na cama, ficando por cima. Aproveitei a oportunidade para saborear e beijar todo seu corpo, perdendo meu tempo no seu torso definido. Seus gemidos e suspiros baixos eram meu combustível para continuar descendo. Fiquei de joelhos entre suas pernas, puxando a cueca para baixo e seu membro saltou livre, fazendo-me lembrar de que nove anos atrás, uma noite dessas, resultou a melhor pessoa da minha vida. A emoção me bateu em cheio. Quase quis chorar, mas empurrei de lado ao ver sua necessidade gritante por mim.

Abaixei e o levei em minha boca, começando a comemoração.


	9. Chapter 8

Empurrei a porta suavemente e vi Bella abraçada com Jamie na cama. A cena me deixou tão tonto que parecia que tomei uma porrada na cabeça. Meu coração acelerou no peito e mal consegui respirar, mas me mantive firme, apoiando a grande bandeja de comida no baú que ficava no fim da cama que dividi com ela por toda madrugada. Nós não avançamos para penetração essa noite, até porque, tudo que menos quero quando finalmente estiver dentro dela é que faça silêncio, mas há outras pessoas na casa. Mesmo assim, nós fizemos todo tipo de sacanagem até quase o amanhecer. E não há nenhum espaço para arrependimento em mim. Não vejo motivos para tal. Ela só me enlouquece de muitas formas, inclusive sexualmente. Não sou um homem de beijos e sexo oral, mas com ela, eu quero tudo. Não quero tirar minha boca do seu corpo maravilhoso. Não consigo esquecer sua expressão deliciosa quando gozou na minha boca. Sorri para meu pensamento, mas não era hora para isso. O nosso menino estava na cama.

Acordei antes que ele pudesse vir até o quarto. Não quero que Jamie nos pegue juntos. Desci e comecei a preparar o seu café da manhã de aniversário. A data real é só amanhã, mas nós já começamos a comemorar de acordo com a sua programação. Félix fez o suco de laranja, eu fritei os ovos e bacon, Embry fez as panquecas e assou torradas. Montei uma grande bandeja e subi, ainda dominado com a cena, toquei o rosto dela gentilmente, que abriu os olhos depois de várias piscadas sonolentas. Apontei para o pé da cama e roubei um beijo antes de tocar em Jamie. Ela começou a cutucá-lo de um jeito que ele grunhiu irritado antes de abrir os olhos e deparar com nós dois e então, abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, que me deixou sufocado do quanto o amo. Não posso acreditar que estou comemorando o aniversário do meu filho.

\- Opa! Comida! – Jamie disse com a voz rouca de sono. – Estou com fome.

\- Está autorizado panquecas com calda, mas não muita porque pode te fazer mal. – Bella disse ajeitando-se na cama. Eu trouxe a bandeja para mais perto e Jamie ligou a televisão.

\- Quanta comida! – Bella riu e pegou uma panqueca, segurando com o guardanapo e começou a comer. – Não deixe cair na cama, segure firme sua comida. – orientou Jamie e puxei mais a bandeja para que ele pudesse comer sem deixar cair. – Qual filme quer assistir?

\- Como Treinar Seu Dragão. – respondeu e Bella digitou seu usuário e senha da Netflix. Eu não tenho uma conta, raramente tenho tempo de assistir filmes. Faz anos que não vou ao cinema. Não sei como funciona mais. – Victória deve chegar por volta das onze horas. O motorista irá trazê-la.

\- Eu vou pedir que Embry vá buscá-la. – Bella disse e pegou seu telefone, começando a digitar algo.

Jamie e Bella comeram quase todo café da manhã, como belisquei bastante enquanto fazia, não senti necessidade de comer novamente. Ela o expulsou da cama depois que o filme acabou para tomar banho e esperar sua amiga chegar. Desci com a bandeja, lavei a louça e guardei todas as coisas na geladeira ou em seus respectivos lugares. Subi novamente, abri a porta do quarto sem bater. Ela estava no banheiro, no chuveiro, nua e de costas para porta. Fechei a porta principal, tirei minha roupa e abri o box. Ela virou assustada e me deu um sorriso.

\- Ele está acordado, nem pensar.

\- Não vamos demorar, só economizar água.

\- Muito ecológico. – debochou, mas me deu espaço no chuveiro. Olhei para sua bunda e mordi seu ombro, lembrando o quanto foi divertido estar ali essa noite. Assim que terminou seu banho, saiu e eu finalizei o meu algum tempo depois. Abri minha mala e procurei uma roupa para usar, decidi por uma calça jeans azul bem escura, uma camisa de mangas e um suéter. A temperatura estava bem fria lá fora. Me vesti, passando desodorante e perfume, percebendo que Bella estava dentro do closet jogando várias roupas da mala pelos espaços vazios, ainda de roupão.

Saí do quarto em busca de Jamie, ele estava com sua mala aberta, já de banho tomado. Escolhi um suéter também, preocupado em proteger seu peito do frio, luvas, gorro e calça. Ele colocou as meias, a cueca e começou a pular de um lado ao outro.

\- Você vai ficar todo suado, vem se vestir. – pedi e ele veio ansioso, dizendo que Victória era incrível e que eles iriam se divertir muito. Meu melhor amigo sempre foi meu irmão, mas para ele que é filho único, então é ótimo que tenha uma amiga. Ajeitei sua roupa e seu cabelo, ele me deu um sorriso e foi calçar seu tênis.

\- Está sempre o vestindo igual a você. – Bella parou na porta do quarto cruzando os braços.

\- Me deixa em paz. – revirei os olhos e ela riu.

Ela estava muito baixinha, de tênis All Star branco, calça jeans, uma blusa branca, casaco preto longo e um cachecol no pescoço.

\- Jamie! Desça aqui agora! – ouvi uma voz infantil e ele saiu disparado do quarto.

\- Victória chegou. – Bella sorriu e eu peguei sua mão, beijando e descemos. – A famosa dancinha.

Jaime e Victória estavam fazendo uma espécie de dança brega que tinha bater de mãos, estalos de dedo, pular de um lado para o outro e bater com a barriga. No fim eles se abraçaram e começaram a pular, falar ao mesmo tempo e eu estava quase voltando um andar acima quando Bella me puxou pelo suéter escada abaixo. Disse a mim mesmo que eram só crianças. Victória era uma menina baixinha, de cabelos ruivos, sardas espalhadas no rosto, com óculos e grandes olhos azuis. Ela me deu um olhar de cima abaixo e deu dois passos para trás quando me aproximei.

\- Está tudo bem. – Jaime disse. – Pai, você poderia sorrir. – ele me cutucou e eu ri. Ela relaxou.

\- Oi, tudo bem? Sou Edward, pai do Jamie.

\- Eu sei, eu fuxiquei seu facebook. – ela respondeu apertando minha mão do seu jeito firme.

\- Encontrou algo legal? – perguntei curiosamente. Meu perfil do facebook é apenas para monitorar Bree e seus amigos online.

\- Mais do que você pensa. – riu e eu gostei dela. Victória pulou e Bella a pegou no colo, enchendo de beijo.

\- Estão prontos? Vamos para rua! – Bella comemorou. Ela abriu sua bolsa, conferindo se tinha tudo que precisava. – Tenho que passar em um caixa eletrônico, eu estou sem dinheiro físico. – disse e eu balancei a cabeça, tirando um rolo de dinheiro do meu bolso e estiquei. Ela ficou parada me olhando por um tempão.

\- Olha, se vocês não querem, eu quero. – Jamie disse rindo e a mãe dele arrancou da minha mão, enfiando na sua bolsa. Eu tinha mais dinheiro no bolso. – Vamos?

Jamie e Victória foram animados na frente, eles estavam com seus celulares, mas Bella pediu que guardassem quando chegamos ao elevador. A cobertura tinha outra porta no fundo do corredor, provavelmente de outro apartamento. Descemos até o térreo e decidimos ir a pé para uma loja de roupas, que era a algumas quadras dali. Bella queria comprar algumas roupas para Jamie – e ele não queria experimentar nenhuma. Ele e Victória correram entre as araras, me deixando meio nervoso de perdê-los de vista, mas Embry estava em uma ponta da loja, Jared na porta e quando eles quase derrubaram uma arara, Félix o ergueu pelo casaco.

\- Não adianta ficar nervoso, eles ficam pilhados quando estão juntos e eu não tenho forças para me estressar agora. Vou deixar para mais tarde. – Bella murmurou olhando algumas calças. – James, venha aqui agora. – pediu firme e ele veio com um sorriso de santo no rosto. Apontei para o provador e ele foi de ombros caídos.

Uma hora mais tarde entendi porque o garoto não gostava de provar roupas. A mãe dele é maluca. Eu me joguei em uma poltrona enquanto ela e Victória ditavam o que ficava bom ou ruim nele. Ele precisa se livrar dessas duas ou nunca vai ter autonomia nessa vida.

\- Já está bom. – disse cansado. Peguei as roupas que ela selecionou e foram aprovadas. – Estou indo pagar, Jamie troque de roupa e nós estamos indo.

\- Edward! Eu ainda não terminei. – Bella disse meio contrariada.

\- É por isso que o garoto tem pavor de comprar roupa. Ele não é um manequim.

\- Eu só compro de vez em quando, não custa nada experimentar.

\- Pela quantidade de roupa que tem no armário dele, você compra a loja inteira a cada vez que passa por uma, então, hoje, nós não estamos fazendo isso. – retruquei e virei para vendedora. – A conta.

Emmett entrou na loja com Rosalie. Ele me entregou a filmadora que pedi que comprasse no caminho pra cá e liguei, filmando Jamie apresentar sua amiga aos tios. Bella estava conversando com a vendedora e dei zoom no seu rosto emburrado. Ela fez uma careta emburrada, depois divertida e por fim sorriu para câmera. Eu gostaria de estar menos atraído por ela, porque nesse momento, quero beijá-la de forma que não podemos em público. Jared levou as bolsas de compras para o carro. Filme Jamie no caminho, falando sem parar. Encontramos um homem fantasiado de Batman e ele quis tirar fotos. Tiramos todos juntos com o Batman, apenas eu e ele, depois com a mãe dele e por fim, ele e Victória fazendo poses engraçadas. Achei divertido que os dois fossem crianças extrovertidas.

Bella havia feito reservas no restaurante que iriamos almoçar. Ela explicou que a decoração é temática a cada mês e nesse, eles estavam todos revestidos de Toy Story. Jamie correu em direção à mesa mais alta e subiu na cadeira, pegando o cardápio com Victória. Eles já sabiam o que iam comer. Rosalie riu do entusiasmo dele e cada um de nós pegou um lugar. Sentei de um lado sozinho com Bella, que se inclinou para falar firme com os dois sobre fazer algazarra enquanto outras pessoas comem suas refeições em paz. Uma mulher vestida de Barbie, com uma peruca muito esquisita e um decote meio estranho para quem estava trabalhando em um tema infantil, aproximou-se da mesa. Ela deu um longo olhar para Emmett do outro lado da mesa e depois para mim, abrindo um sorriso fácil.

Fiquei meio desconfortável quando ela se inclinou de forma que seus seios estavam no meu rosto. Bella e Emmett riram, mas Rosalie limpou a garganta e olhou profundamente para ela, dizendo que as crianças estavam empolgadas com o Andy e queriam ser atendidas por ele. A mulher saiu meio emburrada e o tal do Andy veio, anotando nossos pedidos.

\- Quando seus pais chegam? – Bella perguntou abrindo uma garrafa de água para Jamie.

\- Hoje à noite. Minha irmã não podia faltar a sua prova hoje. – respondi preocupado que a cadeira de Jamie virasse e por isso coloquei meu pé nela para fazer peso. – E os seus?

\- Somente amanhã. – respondeu e limpou a garganta olhando para as duas pestinhas a nossa frente. Eles pararam de se balançar.

\- A decoradora que sua mãe contratou disse que poderia nos encontrar aqui em Nova Iorque para entregar o projeto dela da casa. – Rosalie disse a mim e Bella virou confusa.

\- Comprei uma casa lá, não gosto de morar em prédios. A casa está em reforma, então pedi que minha mãe procurasse alguém. – expliquei calmamente.

Disse para Rosalie combinar com a decoradora no apartamento de Bella depois que saíssemos da loja de brinquedos. Almoçamos uma refeição variada e seguimos para loja de brinquedos imensa e que estava vazia, talvez pelo horário ou porque a comemoração do dia era voltada para o dia dos namorados. Emmett pedirá Rosalie em casamento essa noite. Dei opinião sobre o anel que ele comprou semanas atrás e ele estava esperando o momento certo. Ele irá levá-la no restaurante que tiveram o primeiro encontro e mandará colocar o anel na sobremesa. Eu espero que ela não coma, porque Rosalie ama doce e pode não ver o anel, mas a pedra é bem grande, então, mal posso esperar que ele me conte amanhã como foi a reação dela.

\- Escute aqui. – Bella agachou na frente de Jamie. – A loja é muito grande e temos muita coisa para olhar, você pode escolher o brinquedo que quiser, com meu aval, mas não saia dessa porta por nada no mundo e fique perto de mim ou do seu pai, entendeu? Se eu te perder de vista, vou entrar em pânico e fazer um escândalo.

\- Não vou sair de perto, mãe. Eu prometo. – Jamie disse ansioso para olhar ao redor.

\- Da última vez que viemos aqui, ele saiu disparado e o perdi por dez segundos, o suficiente para me fazer chorar. – Bella disse calmamente e seguimos Jamie.

Ele escolheu muitos brinquedos que a maioria das crianças jamais daria uma olhada, ele pediu dois carrinhos, um era jogos, coisas nerds, revistas em quadrinhos e outro ele colocava brinquedos que não condiziam mais com a sua idade e estava bem cheio. Segui o ritmo das compras por quase duas horas. Comprei o presente dele e mandei embrulhar, tomando cuidado que nem ele e nem Bella vissem. Antes que eu me desse conta, ela pagou a conta astronômica. Quando saímos da loja, Jared estava nos esperando com um carro e outro logo atrás. Colocamos as sacolas em um e parte para o que iria para o apartamento no outro.

Entrei no banco do motorista e Bella ao meu lado. Ela digitou um endereço que não era do apartamento no GPS do carro.

\- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntei seguindo o fluxo do trânsito.

\- Para um orfanato. – Bella sussurrou. Olhei para o retrovisor, Jamie e Victória estavam com fones de ouvido, balançando a cabeça juntos. Ela olhou para trás. – Quando ele fez cinco anos, começou a perguntar como ele veio ao mundo, porque só tinha a mamãe e não o papai. Eu não soube exatamente como explicar, acabei dizendo que algumas crianças têm só mães, outras só pai, outras não tem nenhum dos dois. Ele ficou com muita pena de quem não tinha ninguém, chorou a noite inteira e disse que queria conhecer, foi quando o trouxe a esse orfanato... Desde então, no seu aniversário ele vem aqui e traz um monte de presentes para as crianças.

Assenti sentindo meu coração apertar e se dividir com a raiva de que se eu sempre estivesse na sua vida, ele jamais teria esses questionamentos, mas também não teria se tornado esse menino tão especial e de coração aberto. Demoramos quarenta minutos até chegarmos ao orfanato, mas parece que já éramos esperados. Jamie saiu do carro quando abri sua porta. Ele e Victória seguraram a mão de Bella, olhando para as crianças amontoadas na janela. Jared começou a tirar os nove sacos grandes de brinquedo dos portas-malas. Emmett e Rosalie pararam do meu lado, então seguimos para a porta da frente. Bella cumprimentou uma mulher já de idade e mais cinco mais jovens, que vieram ansiosas.

A gritaria começou quando os brinquedos começaram a ser entregues e eu me movi desconfortável. Era uma cena bonita. Emmett e Rosalie logo estavam envolvidos com as crianças no chão, brincando. Jamie e Victória corriam com outro grupo na outra sala.

\- Posso te oferecer alguma bebida? Água? Café? – uma jovem morena me perguntou, com um sorriso educado e ela tocou meu braço. Acabei recuando sem querer, porque é meu reflexo recuar quando tocam em mim. Ela encolheu as mãos, visivelmente sem graça.

\- Não, obrigado. – respondi alto o suficiente para ouvir no barulho. – Estou bem.

Ela sorriu e desviou o olhar de mim. Senti as mãos da Bella nos meus braços. Simplesmente reconheço seu toque sem olhar. Virei meu rosto na sua direção e ela estava preocupada. Não sei como ela sabe que me sinto desconfortável com barulhos, mas ela sabe e está o tempo todo assegurado meu silêncio. Meu tímpano esquerdo é perfurado e todo esse ruído causa uma dor descomunal no fundo da minha cabeça, que vai me incomodando até me fazer explodir, perco o controle por não ouvir bem ao meu redor. Não preciso de nenhum aparelho auditivo, disse o médico, somente de um psiquiatra. Levantei e fui embora da consulta e nunca mais voltei.

\- Vem dar uma volta comigo.

Olhei para Jaime sentado no chão com um monte de criança, ouvindo o que Emmett estava explicando sobre um bloco de montar. Acenei para a garota, que tinha as bochechas coradas com o sorriso que Bella deu e saí da sala, aliviado. Ela fechou a porta e a segui pela lateral, segurando sua cintura, porque escorregou duas vezes. Nos fundos da grande casa tinha um jardim bonito, com um gazebo e várias flores que estavam lutando para sobreviver no inverno. Seguimos para o banco no alto e ela sentou, balançando, para frente e para trás. Tirei a gravadora do meu bolso e filmei Jamie da janela, o barulho era menor e pegá-lo distraído também me dava à chance de capturar suas caras e bocas tão idênticas a da mãe. Rosalie estava segurando um bebê e filmei a expressão babaca do meu irmão, olhando-a. Acho que ele não vai demorar muito a ter um filho. Ele é louco por crianças.

Virei à câmera para Bella e tive aquele puxão no peito de que ela era linda demais. Memórias dela nua, em cima de mim, gemendo e sussurrando um monte de coisas sujas inundaram minha mente. Ela deu o dedo do meio quando me viu filmando-a e eu ri. Mal educada. Depois de horas no orfanato, seguimos para o apartamento. Jamie estava cansado e faminto, lanchamos com todas aquelas crianças e estava quase na hora do jantar. Bella foi auxiliar Victória no banho e eu fui garantir que Jamie ia se lavar direito. Depois que os dois estavam de pijama e na sala, tomei banho, vestindo jeans e camiseta, ficando descalço mesmo. Abri a porta do quarto que ela estava e a encontrei de calça de moletom e sutiã, passando a blusa pela cabeça.

\- Não sabe mesmo bater na porta?

\- O máximo que aconteceria seria te pegar nua e é exatamente isso que eu quero. – pisquei e ela riu, passando por mim. – A decoradora chegará aqui em breve.

\- Vou pedir pizza enquanto isso. – disse pulando o último degrau e quase caiu de bunda no chão, mas eu estava logo atrás, ela bateu nas minhas pernas e eu ri. As crianças também. – Isso é falta de comida.

\- Crianças, querem pizza de quê? – perguntei e disfarçadamente, apertei a bunda dela. Bella me deu uma cotovelada.

Fiquei atrás dela enquanto ligava para pizzaria, pedindo oito pizzas de sabores diferentes. Eu como duas grandes, sozinho, tenho certeza que Embry e Félix também. O restante fica para ela e as crianças. Beijei seu pescoço, o layout da cozinha era fechado, ninguém estava nos vendo e aproveitei a oportunidade de fazer o que eu queria fazer no orfanato mais cedo. Rindo, ela me empurrou e mandou colocar a mesa. O porteiro avisou que a Srta. Brandon estava subindo. Abri a porta para esperar e do elevador, saiu uma mulher baixinha, cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros e grandes olhos verdes. Ela me deu um breve sorriso antes de esticar a mão.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen. – apertou firme, mesmo sendo bem pequena. – Sou Alice Brandon.

\- Muito bem, entre. – sinalizei e abri mais a porta. Bella estava com as crianças na sala de televisão, então eles não seriam incomodados. – Sinto muito por ter cancelado as reuniões, tive uma série de compromissos. Admiro a sua paciência com um cliente tão relapso. – sorri e apontei para o sofá. – Aceita alguma bebida? Vinho, café, água ou suco?

\- Está tudo bem, entendo seu tempo ocupado, mas esse projeto me deixou muito animada. Cresci naquela região e sempre admirei aquela casa em particular. – respondeu animada. – Aceito uma taça de vinho.

Bella estava bebendo branco seco, então, peguei uma taça e servi, entregando-a. Ela tirou seu Ipad da bolsa, ligando-o e também tirou uma pasta com design sofisticado, com suas iniciais na frente. Suavemente, começou pelo hall de entrada da sala, seguindo o desenho do arquiteto, mostrando o padrão de cores, os quadros da parede, a mesa rústica e com algum tipo de imagem de 360 graus foi mostrando os cômodos.

\- Pai? – Jamie me gritou e ela parou assustada com o barulho.

\- Meu filho está na outra sala assistindo televisão com a mãe e uma amiguinha.

\- A Sra. Cullen não gostaria de ver o projeto? – perguntou gentilmente.

O interfone tocou e devia ser a pizza.

\- Eu atendo! – Bella cantou vindo para sala e parou quando viu a mulher na minha frente. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou bruscamente.

\- Bella? – a Srta. Brandon ficou de pé.

Jamie e Victória vieram atrás e os olhos de Alice ficaram ainda maiores.

\- É o seu filho?

\- Sim. Vocês se conhecem? – perguntei observando a expressão dura de Bella.

\- Conhecíamos. – Bella respondeu secamente e mandou as crianças voltarem para sala, sem se dar o trabalho de apresentar Jamie. Estiquei uma nota de cem e ela pegou, passando batendo o pé até a porta, esperando o entregador.

\- Vamos continuar? – perguntei olhando para Alice que não desviava os olhos de Bella com uma expressão meio confusa e ao mesmo tempo arrependida. Ela olhou para minha mão esquerda, provavelmente procurando uma aliança e por coincidência, meu anel de formatura estava virado. Não o ajeitei e também não falei nada. – Srta. Brandon?

Gaguejando voltou a mostrar o projeto dos quartos, mas seus olhos sempre desviavam para Bella que colocava as caixas de pizza espalhadas pelo balcão da cozinha, chamando as crianças e os seguranças para comer. Alice terminou sua apresentação e eu disse que daria uma olhada com mais calma, pensar nos detalhes e entraria em contato. Convidei-a para comer conosco e ela negou veemente, seguindo para a saída. Acompanhei-a até a porta.

\- Tchau, Bella. – Alice disse e Bella deu a ela um longo olhar e virou para frente, mordendo sua pizza. – Espero que ela goste do projeto. – disse pra mim quando abri a porta. Eu ri.

\- Ela ladra, mas não morde. – respondi ganhando um sorriso de volta. Acenei em despedida, fechei a porta, peguei um pedaço de pizza e parei do lado dela. – O que foi isso? De onde vocês se conhecem? Ela te deu algum calote ou fez uma decoração horrível?

\- Alice estava comigo na festa que nos conhecemos. Ela era namorada do meu irmão e uma das minhas melhores amigas. Ela, eu e Ângela éramos inseparáveis, até que quando eu estava grávida, ela terminou com Jasper em um dia e simplesmente foi embora para Londres no outro, nunca mais respondeu meus e-mails e nem minhas ligações. Meu irmão ficou arrasado, realmente de coração partido e eu fiquei muito triste sem minha amiga. Ela foi uma vaca. – disse comendo sua pizza e abriu uma cerveja. Jamie estava disputando com Victória quem puxava mais queijo.

A noite do filme foi bem divertida. As crianças brincaram de dançar na frente da televisão e acabei entrando no time. Meninos contra meninas. É claro que elas venceram, porque eu definitivamente não sei dançar. Comemos mais pizza quando a fome bateu de novo e fizemos outra competição, dessa vez no vídeo gama. Eu e Jamie vencemos por causa dele, porque eu não jogo. Quando eu era criança, gostava de brincar no quintal e não com essas coisas – que nem existiam direito na minha época. Eu era um pouco mais velho quando surgiu o primeiro vídeo game que pudesse ser jogado em casa.

Os dois apagaram pouco depois da meia noite. Bella arrumou uma cama com um colchão que não sei da onde ela tirou para Victória no quarto que Jamie estava. Fechei a porta do quarto e desci, pegando vinho para nós dois. Ela aceitou a taça e subiu na cama, sentei do seu lado.

\- Um brinde aos nove anos da criança mais linda do mundo. – disse e bati minha taça na sua. – Sempre fico muito emocional no aniversário dele, não estranhe se eu ficar chorando o tempo todo amanhã. – disse baixinho.

\- A cicatriz foi do parto? – perguntei o mais gentilmente que consegui.

\- Você conseguiu ver? – perguntou meio irritada. – Fiz de tudo para esconder, tanto ontem à noite apagando as luzes e no chuveiro.

\- Eu não teria reparado hoje cedo se você não tivesse tapado bem rápido, só não quis ser indelicado na hora.

\- Isso é um milagre. – rebateu secamente e revirei os olhos. Ela gosta de atacar quando se sente acuada. – Não gosto de falar dela.

\- Eu tenho um monte de cicatrizes, Bella. Você deve ter sentido a maioria. A maior parte foi quando criança, mas algumas, as mais feias, foram quando adulto. Deixe-me vê-la.

\- Claro que não. – respondeu bebendo seu vinho. – Tem um colchão no closet, pode começar arrumando sua cama.

\- Nos seus sonhos que vou dormir no chão.

\- Então vai dormir no sofá, mas você é enorme, não sei se será confortável. Você pode dormir com Félix ou Embry. – disse com um sorriso doce.

\- Está tentando ser engraçada? – rebati e bebi todo meu vinho. – Essa cama cabe muito nós dois. Coube essa noite e vai caber nessa também.

Bella tem cada ideia maluca. Ela pensa que manda em mim. Coloquei minha calça do pijama, uma blusa e deitei, ignorando seu bufar e beicinho. Ela vestiu uma calça também, tirou a de moletom e continuou com a blusinha fina que estava antes, apagando as luzes. Eu realmente tentei dormir, mas não consegui e quando virei na cama, ela também virou e começamos a nos beijar sem trocar uma única palavra ou olhar. Nossos corpos simplesmente eram atraídos demais pelo outro, uma necessidade que me deixava consumido, com a mente em branco, tudo que vinha era ela, mais dela e o quão mais ela poderia me dominar.

Acordei sozinho na cama, eu estava só de cueca, mas já havia amanhecido o dia. Levantei e me vesti, olhando que as crianças ainda dormiam. Desci a escada em silêncio e vi que Bella estava na cozinha, rindo e bebendo café com Embry. O familiar sentimento de possessão começou a me dominar tão rápido que não impedi a minha boca quando limpei a garganta e dei um proposital olhar mortal a ele, que mesmo que não tenha demonstrado que ficou intimidado, levantou sua caneca em reconhecimento, inventou uma desculpa para sair da cozinha e eu peguei uma caneca, enchendo e dando um gole. Ela estava segurando a sua, olhando-me profundamente antes de abrir um sorriso bem lento e se jogar em cima de mim.

\- Marcando território, Edward Cullen?

\- Sim. – fui honesto.

\- Quer mijar em mim? – perguntou rindo.

\- Não me tente. – sorri e relaxei.

\- Não tente você tentar marcar qualquer tipo de território em mim. Sou uma mulher livre. – disse bebendo seu café e esperando minha resposta. Não havia como discordar racionalmente, mas eu não fiz promessas e ela percebeu isso. – Vá se arrumando que eu vou ajudar as crianças a se vestir. Seus pais vão encontrar conosco logo cedo?

\- Devem estar esperando a minha mensagem para saírem de casa.

Dando um sorriso doce, que eu já aprendi que é puro sarcasmo, subiu a escada. Félix apareceu na sala, dizendo que os carros estavam prontos e que já falou com o guarda-costas que está com meus pais agora cedo. Subi para me arrumar, colocando uma roupa mais confortável, porém, agasalhada. Acabei ficando todo de preto. Assim que abri a porta, vi Jamie vestido e não contive a minha alegria em desejar parabéns, pegando-o no colo e fazendo bagunça. Ele gritou de alegria e me abraçou apertado, envolvendo os braços e as pernas. Um flash chamou a minha atenção e virei, percebendo que Bella não parava de tirar fotos nossas.

\- Obrigado, pai. Tá pronto pra gente sair? – perguntou animado.

\- Sua mãe precisa se arrumar e nós iremos, acalme-se.

Jamie não sabia que meus pais estavam aqui para conhecê-lo e eu estava ansioso para saber sua reação ao conhecer o restante da família. Ele era muito carinhoso com Emmett, mas cresceu com seus avós maternos. Será que estranharia os meus pais? Victória passou por mim e me deu um highfive, descendo pronta, colocando seu gorro com orelhas do Mickey. Bella entrou no quarto e foi trocar de roupa. Ela não estava usando maquiagem esses dias e eu a achava ainda mais bonita ao natural, como uma mulher real, que não tem muitas frescuras. Eu a observei trocar de roupa, amando a visão da sua bunda e do quanto foi difícil não avançar com tudo essa madrugada, mas havia crianças no quarto ao lado e outras pessoas dormindo no andar debaixo.

Sinto-me confuso, porque não estamos juntos, não estamos tendo um relacionamento, também não estamos transando. Essa transição e o fato de que senti ciúmes dela com Embry pouco tempo atrás está dando nós no meu cérebro. Saímos de casa direto para lanchonete que Jaime escolheu que queria tomar café da manhã. Enviei uma mensagem aos meus pais informando o endereço e eles estavam bem mais perto que nós, que ainda enfrentamos um trânsito complicado. Bati meus dedos no volante quando tocou uma música que gosto muito no rádio.

\- Foi essa música que dançamos. – Bella disse e segurei sua mão. Eu lembro. Ela dançou Paradise City depois que negou a cerveja que ofereci, mas eu fiquei misteriosamente nervoso, sem saber como chegar nela, sabendo que eu não podia porque eu tinha uma namorada em casa. Bella foi a minha única pulada de cerca e eu senti culpa por anos. Ela cantou um trecho da música, arrancando-me um sorriso.

\- Você colocou a mão na cintura e dançou na minha frente, bebendo a sua cerveja, ignorando a que te ofereci. Depois virou de costas, como se curtisse o som da guitarra, batendo o pé no ritmo da bateria.

\- Meu irmão é fã dos Guns N' Roses. Eu já conhecia a música. – sorriu.

\- Bem, foi essa dancinha roqueira sensual que me deixou bem excitado. Ela deve ter energizado meu esperma e aquela criaturinha ali passou por todas as barreiras. – disse bem baixinho, mas ela riu alto.

\- Do jeito que ele é, sinceramente, passou disparado. Ele corre tanto o tempo todo hoje em dia. Mal aprendeu a andar e já queria correr. – disse meio nostálgica e eu lembrei o vídeo dele, dando os primeiros passos bem rápidos e logo se esborrachando no chão e rindo. O bebê mais lindo que já vi. – Ai meu Deus, nove anos. Meu filho está fazendo nove anos. – disse e eu ri, apertando sua mão.

Chegamos à lanchonete próxima ao Central Park e foi difícil encontrar uma vaga, mas Félix cuidou disso. Meus pais já estavam dentro da lanchonete junto com Bree, Emmett e Rosalie. Jamie entrou na frente e foi falar com o tio dele quando se deu conta que tinha mais gente com ele. Minha mãe tapou a boca, de pura emoção, ao ver o neto. Meu pai ficou de pé, sem jeito, provavelmente querendo se apresentar e Bree sorria.

\- Jaime. – chamei e ele segurou minha mão, olhando para meus pais e Bree. – Esse é meu pai, o nome dele é Carlisle e minha mãe, ela se chama Esme. – disse e ele me soltou, indo até eles.

\- Oi. Eu sou o Jamie. Essa é minha amiga Victória e aquela ali, com cara de choro, é a minha mãe. Ela fica muito chorona no meu aniversário. – disse e Bella chorou mais ainda, chegando a tapar o rosto com as mãos.

\- Ei, não fica assim. – puxei-a para meus braços. Ainda bem que ela avisou que ficava muito chorona.

Jamie abraçou meus pais e minha mãe não se conteve ao enchê-lo de beijos quando ele chamou os dois de vovô e vovó. Tomamos um assento e Bella secou o rosto. Apresentei a Bree e meu filho ficou meio tonto com a idade, perguntando se devia chamá-la de tia ou só de Bree. Ela pediu que fosse só pelo seu nome.

\- Por que está chorando? – Rosalie perguntou docemente. – Não é um dia feliz?

\- Sim, claro. Desculpe. Não me apresentei. – disse aos meus pais e lhe entreguei outro papel. – Sou Bella. É um prazer conhecê-los pessoalmente.

Esme a abraçou quando Bella continuou a ter lágrimas nos olhos. Abracei minha irmãzinha, com saudades e fomos interrompidos pelo garçom. Jaime queria metade do cardápio.

\- Controle-se, garoto. – Bella castigou e retirou alguns pedidos. – Você não tem espaço para comer isso tudo.

\- Papai comeu três pizzas ontem. – ele reclamou.

\- Olha o tamanho do seu pai, ele tem um estômago de elefante e você não. – rebateu e eu ri da careta decepcionada dele. – Só vai pedir o que comer.

Meus pais estavam encantados com Jamie, porque ele não parava de falar e soltar as suas pérolas e brincando com todos. Comemos e seguimos para o parque, enquanto eu me distraí com ele, jogando bola e gravando, tirando fotos, vi que Bella e minha mãe ficavam conversando o tempo todo. As duas tinham expressões sérias em vários momentos, mas sorriram e se abraçaram. Andamos de charrete ao redor do parque e fomos em parte do zoológico por um momento. No final da tarde, depois de lancharmos em uma confeitaria, seguimos para o apartamento para trocarmos de roupa e nos encontrarmos em algumas horas na pizzaria. Os pais de Bella e o irmão dela já estavam na cidade e eu descarreguei o cartão de memória da câmera enquanto ela arrumava as crianças para à noite.

Meus pais mal viam a hora de ficar com Jaime novamente e eu percebi que até Bree, que está na fase de não ter paciência com os menores, se divertiu bastante hoje. Bella não demonstrou que sabia nada sobre o passado dela e eu fiquei grato por não haver nenhum tipo de clima estranho. As duas tinham algo muito ruim em comum e eu não queria pensar nisso hoje, mesmo sendo praticamente inevitável. Também ficou muito claro que o dia do aniversário de Jaime é muito delicado para Bella. Ela mencionou que faz parte de um grupo de apoio para mães que sofreram a violência obstetrícia e eu nunca pensei nisso, e como poderia afetar a vida de uma mulher. Sua cicatriz era pequena e eu percebi que aquilo era uma lembrança constante da dor que ela passou.

Quando chegamos à pizzaria, percebi os olhares. Sei que as pessoas me olham, não só pela beleza, que não sou idiota e sei que tenho, mas pelo meu tamanho e também pela minha expressão. Não sou simpático, por mais que minha mãe implore que eu seja. Não sou de distribuir sorrisos aleatoriamente e isso assusta muita gente. Um salão foi decorado com bolas azuis e heróis dos quadrinhos colados na parede. Bella contratou – sem me falar porra nenhuma – dois idiotas que estavam vestidos de Batman e Super-homem, mas não paravam de chamar a atenção dela, que estava linda com uma calça jeans que marcava sua bunda redonda e uma blusa vermelha que também marcava seus seios perfeitos.

Jaime adorou os panacas e tirou fotos com todo mundo ao lado deles. Eu queria socar o Batman por segurar na cintura dela ao tirar foto. Ela percebeu meu olhar e abriu um sorriso desafiador. Quando os pais dela chegaram e a apresentação foi feita, senti que o irmão dela estava mais simpático comigo, mas sempre que estive sozinho, Charlie deu um jeito de ameaçar a minha vida. Eu não queria rir porque admirava o quanto ele estava disposto a proteger sua filha e sei que estava falando bem sério sobre a sua capacidade de desaparecer comigo do mapa, mas sou cínico por natureza e quando recebo ameaças, tenho vontade de bufar e testar a pessoa até o limite. Várias coisas foram servidas, não só pizzas e me pergunto por que diabos ela não me incluiu dos detalhes da festa, provavelmente porque não queria que eu pagasse por ela. Maldita, me fazendo sentir um convidado na festa do meu filho.

\- Está gostando? – perguntou-me com a sua expressão vitoriosa.

\- Vai ter volta. – murmurei dando um gole do meu refrigerante.

\- Mal posso esperar. – sussurrou me dando uma piscadinha safada. Balancei a cabeça rindo. – Ele está amando. – apontou para Jaime fazendo uma dancinha e rindo com Emmett e Jasper, que se deram super bem. – Ele é lindo. – disse com um suspiro.

\- Muito parecido com o pai, ouvi dizer. – comecei brincando. Não costumo brincar, mas ela traz a tona o lado bobo que há em mim. Ela riu. – Ele também é lindo, bem dotado, charmoso, bom de cama, irresistível. – disse e ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, rindo. – A mãe dele é bem gostosa, tanto que o pai dele quer enfiar a porrada no Batman abusado que está vindo pra cá agora mesmo. – disse entredentes e virei para o palhaço fantasiado com músculos falsos. – Posso ajudar?

\- Nós vamos começar a apresentação agora. – disse e saiu de perto.

Bella bateu no meu braço e reuniu todos ao redor de um espaço vazio, onde os panacas se apresentaram com uma peça muito ruim, mas Jamie gostou, então eu não podia falar muita coisa. Um bolo de chocolate chegou com nove velas, cantamos parabéns e ele agradeceu a presença de todo mundo.

\- Faça um pedido. – Bella falou baixinho.

\- Esse ano eu já tenho o que pedi, mãe. Meu pai tá aqui. – sussurrou alto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir. Ela ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo.

\- Eu quero agradecer a presença de todos esta noite, principalmente por virem, apesar de toda essa distância para comemorar o aniversário desse baixinho aqui na cidade que ele tanto ama, também por causa da nossa princesa, a Vic. – Bella disse com um braço ao redor do ombro de Jamie. – Quero agradecer a família de Edward, por nos receber de braços abertos e compreender todos os motivos que nos trouxeram até aqui hoje. Esse é o primeiro aniversário de muitos que planejamos passar juntos. – sua voz começou a rachar. – Jamie é um herói. E eu sinto muito orgulho do meu filho por ter lutado com tanta força para sobreviver todos aquelas longas semanas na UTI, com melhoras e pioras, mas ele nunca deixava de sorrir, sempre que alguém o pegava no colo. Ele sobreviveu mesmo quando eu não pude estar lá por ele, também presa em uma cama. – sussurrou e as lágrimas desceram livremente. – Cada ano que passa, sinto-me muito feliz, porque é a prova que passamos por aquela terrível provação como vitoriosos. Feliz aniversário, filho. Você é o maior e melhor presente da minha vida.

\- Ah mãe, eu sei disso. – Jamie brincou e ela riu, mesmo entre as lágrimas. Eles se abraçaram e o primeiro pedaço foi cortado. – Vocês vão ter que dividir ou eu vou comer. – ele disse sobre o pedaço.

Conforme os pedaços eram servidos, Bella se afastou para um canto, tentando secar o rosto. Eu fui até ela, sem pensar e passei meu braço no seu ombro.

\- Eu vou parar de chorar.

\- Não vim te pedir isso. – respondi. Depois que vi aquele vídeo, do quanto ela estava pálida e acabada naquela cama de hospital, enquanto Jamie lutava com seus pulmões na UTI, eu não posso nunca dizer que ela não sofreu em seu parto. – Só olhe para ele... – virei seus ombros. – Um herói. – disse e segurei seu ombro. – E você também.

Ela sorriu.

\- E na próxima vez que organizar qualquer coisa que o envolve sem me consultar, acredite em mim, nós vamos brigar muito feio. – disse e ela bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- Beije a minha bunda, Cullen. Me poupe.

Ah, com certeza eu vou beijar a sua bunda. Me aguarde.


	10. Chapter 9

Logo que retornamos de Nova Iorque, no domingo a noite, passamos a madrugada inteira trabalhando com os depoimentos colhidos pelos clientes de Laurent que foram presos. Toda operação estava sendo muito silenciosa, sem alarde na mídia, porque não queríamos jogar gasolina no incêndio e muito menos fazê-lo sair correndo, apenas irritá-lo ao ponto de reagir e assim podermos pegá-lo. E é claro que por conta disso, Edward e eu entramos em uma briga muito feia, no qual cada um dos membros da nossa equipe desistiu de se meter e saíram de fininho da sala, porque ele não queria que eu saísse para as audiências, tanto do QG quanto do escritório. Duas semanas depois, ainda não chegamos a um acordo, pouco estamos nos falando. Quando ele está com Jamie, eu me afasto e ele faz o mesmo. Não posso tolerar um homem mandando em mim, ele poderia ter conversado comigo e eu obviamente entenderia seus motivos.

Por outro lado, ele alega que falo com ele sobre o trabalho como se fosse sua chefe e não gosta do meu tom quando determino o que ele tem que fazer. Tanto Ângela quanto Lauren dizem que nós dois somos dominantes demais para abaixar a crista um para o outro, já Rosalie acredita que isso pode ser muito positivo se aprendermos a sermos parceiros um do outro, porque bem ou mal, nós dois somos chefes agora. Eu posso ter uma porcentagem a mais no escritório, mas isso me faz sócia e não dona. Não vou pedir desculpas, porque não fiz nada de errado, então, fingir que ele não existe é minha tarefa diária, mesmo que me exija muito ignorar sua presença na mesma sala. Jamie parece bem alheio a tudo, não quero que ele se envolva nos meus problemas com seu pai. Meu filho também anda ocupado. Suas aulas de judô voltaram e ele está praticando natação. Ainda assim, está me pedindo para aprender a falar Alemão. Ele quer traduzir o manual da guitarra elétrica – maldito presente barulhento dos infernos – que Edward deu a ele.

Toda vez que a minha pequena estrela do rock decide praticar, tenho vontade de fazer Edward engolir algo muito desagradável. Não sei no futuro, mas agora, meu filho não tem nenhum senso de ritmo. Edward acha maravilhoso, porque ele sabe que está me irritando.

\- Vigésimo quinto depoimento chegando. – Jéssica disse digitando algo em seu computador. – E é enorme. Paul está mandando já editado. Eu amo o Sr. Músculos. – disse e ouvi Leah deixar cair um copo. Sei que os dois andaram flertando, mas ela deve saber que Jéssica tem apelido para todo mundo e ama Mike. Lauren riu e voltou a digitar também.

Senti a presença de Edward mesmo sem olhar. Rosalie me deu um olhar, quase que dizendo "não briguem, por favor," e eu me dei conta que nossas brigas também afetam diretamente o ritmo de trabalho deles. Tanya parecia muito mais feliz agora que não estava nos flagrando juntos e eu franzi o cenho, no meu subconsciente. Ela quer ser mais que uma assistente. Os dois saíram da sala e eu observei o quanto ela foi rebolando sensualmente naquela saia apertada, até o _meu_ escritório com o pai do _meu_ filho. Rose mordeu a ponta da caneta, desafiando-me a tomar uma atitude. Ela é amiga de Tanya, mas não é burra e obviamente sabe que há algo entre mim e Edward. Não consegui responder suas perguntas durante a nossa malhação matinal porque eu não sei o que é que temos.

Percebo que a nossa amizade tem crescido muito, estamos há um mês vivendo na mesma casa, tentando capturar um homem que coloca a nossa segurança em risco. Em Nova Iorque, os seguranças ficaram tensos, mas eu não podia abrir mão do aniversário do meu filho, principalmente esse ano, o primeiro no qual ele passou sem Aro e Renata. Antes de dormir, ele chorou de saudade e eu, que já estava muito fragilizada, chorei quase a noite inteira. Edward ficou do meu lado. Ele foi muito gentil naquele dia, em vários momentos, não sei por que agora estamos dessa forma. Ao mesmo tempo em que quero resolver nossos problemas, não quero ser aquela a levantar a bandeira branca da paz.

Continuei olhando para a escada e nada de Tanya descer. Rosalie estava rindo tanto que Ângela, minha amiga sempre tão discreta e de poucas palavras, estava rindo também. As duas sabiam que eu estava me roendo por dentro. Bufei, irritada, soltei minha caneta e subi a escada.

\- Isso é tudo, Sr. Cullen? – Tanya perguntou com um tom de voz rouco. Está ficando muito abusada. Antes ela só gaguejava. Edward balançou a cabeça, sem olhar na sua direção. – Tenho reparado que o senhor anda muito tenso, tem certeza que não posso ajudar em algo mais?

Que porra é essa? Abri a porta com tanta força que ela bateu na parede, fazendo a garota saltar assustada. Edward riu, provavelmente sabendo que a minha reação foi porque ouvi a pergunta muito ousada dela. Muita cara de pau dele não lhe dar nenhuma reprimenda. Tanya pegou algumas folhas, pediu licença e saiu. Vaca. Sentei na minha cadeira, ficando propositalmente de costas para ele, com meu sangue fervendo até que Edward começou a assobiar. Filho da mãe! Ele sabe por que estou puta. Fingi que nada estava acontecendo, mesmo sentindo todo meu corpo tão quente quanto uma pira flamejante.

Levantei devagar e saí da sala, descendo a escada, passando pela lateral da cozinha, andando até chegar à piscina aquecida. Não tinha ninguém ali dentro e eu pensei que era uma boa tomar banho e esfriar minha cabeça, nadar me faria colocar um esforço no que é realmente necessário e não nas imagens mentais de esfaquear a assistente dele porque estou me corroendo por dentro de ciúmes. Parece que entornaram ácido nas minhas entranhas e eu quero gritar. Fui até o banheiro que tinha umas cubas de armário e peguei o biquíni que já deixei ali na outra vez que vim nadar com Jamie, dias atrás. Tirei a minha roupa e vesti o biquíni, saindo e pulando na água.

Nadei de um lado ao outro, brigando comigo mesma, por ser tão boba e tão irritável. Ela não pode saber que me atinge. Muito menos pode ter atenção dele para esse tipo de coisa. Fiz um calculo mental de mantê-la tão ocupada ao ponto de não poder sair da sua mesa por todo o dia nas próximas vidas. No meio da minha quinta volta, senti um tremor na água, o que significava que alguém tinha entrado na piscina, achando ser Jamie, eu ergui minha cabeça e me deparei com Edward vindo na minha direção. Parei no meio do caminho.

\- O que foi agora, irritadinha? – perguntou chegando cada vez mais perto. – Duas semanas de puro silêncio e bastou minha assistente mostrar parte das suas asinhas que você mostra a que veio? – perguntou e eu tentei dar as costas, mas ele me pegou antes. – Vem aqui, Isabella. Cansei desse joguinho de mudo.

\- Eu não vou pedir desculpas. – disse e me apoiei nos seus ombros, enrolando minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura.

\- Não pedi isso. – sorriu segurando a minha bunda com mais pressão. – Você não é minha chefe e ponto final.

\- Não quis ser sua chefe, estou acostumada a separar as tarefas. Você quem foi um babaca gritando comigo.

\- Laurent quer te pegar, porra. – disse bruscamente e senti seu humor mudar tão rápido quanto um estalo. – Acha que te quero na rua com esse lunático solto?

\- Eu sei que não, não é a sua intenção, mas o modo como falou. – disse ciente que precisava trazê-lo de volta. Beijei seus lábios. Duas semanas sem sua boca na minha foi um tempo muito longo. – Tenho sido cuidadosa.

\- Eu sei que sim. – disse e ele sabia mesmo, porque estava indo em todas as audiências comigo. E armado. Não sei o que pensar e sentir quanto a isso. Senti os azulejos frios nas minhas costas e ele beijou meu pescoço. – Mas ele não está brincando de pique-esconde conosco.

\- Você está ciente que a sua assistente se ofereceu para aliviar suas tensões? – perguntei puxando seus cabelos com força, o obrigando a olhar pra mim.

\- O que ela disse pode ser interpretado dessa forma também. – disse muito ocupado tentando descobrir como remover a parte de cima do meu biquíni preto com todas as tiras de sustentação. – Ou apenas uma preocupação ingênua da minha doce assistente.

\- Você aceitaria a primeira interpretação? – perguntei como quem não quer nada, mas ele sabia que eu queria a sua resposta completa.

\- Se eu quisesse qualquer coisa com Tanya, ela não se estaria oferecendo. – respondeu me dando uma leve mordida. – Duas semanas fingindo que não existo e preocupada se quero a minha assistente? Acho que já deu pra perceber que não sou esse tipo de homem, irritadinha.

\- Como é a sua vida sexual? – perguntei curiosamente.

\- No momento? Com minhas mãos, por quê? Acho que deve resolver esse probleminha causado por você.

\- Por mim? O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

\- Não se faça de boba, você sabe muito bem o quanto meu pau fica duro no meio das nossas discussões. – rebateu com uma risada e meu ego estava subindo cada vez mais. – Não que isso seja normal. – murmurou e eu ri dessa vez. – E tem essa coisa louca que nossas mãos não ficam longe um do outro, então tenho sentido a necessidade de tocar punhetas como adolescente.

\- Por que você não procura alguém?

\- Porque eu quero foder você e não outra pessoa. – rebateu duramente. Revirei os olhos.

\- E antes de chegar aqui, com quem você estava? – perguntei me sentindo muito masoquista.

\- Com ninguém especificamente. – disse meio pensativo e começamos a boiar pela piscina. Estava quentinho e muito agradável relaxar bem juntinhos. Fiquei em silêncio esperando que continuasse. – O que deu em você? Ataque de curiosidade?

\- Quero te conhecer e te entender melhor. – respondi sinceramente.

\- Acompanhantes de luxo. Há uma empresa que fornece garotas, maiores de idade, bonitas, que fazem o serviço completo...

\- Mas você é bonito, por que usar esse tipo de serviço?

\- Não sou bom com as mulheres. Sou meio grosseiro e a maioria me acha muito distante, o que sei que é verdade. Não tenho paciência para ficar cortejando ninguém se eu só queira sexo, então, eu resolvia o problema pagando por aquilo que eu queria. Uma foda depravada e tchau. – disse e sua admissão me levou a dois lugares confusos, um com medo de que ele queira só aquilo comigo e outro muito excitado porque ele queria aquilo comigo.

Sou insana.

\- Algumas mulheres deram em cima de você em Nova Iorque, Tanya dá em cima de você e ontem a mulher na audiência te deu várias piscadinhas. – sorri deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

\- É o máximo que elas fazem, todas tremem e gaguejam quando ganham a minha atenção. Tenho certeza que se eu mostrar a minha verdadeira face sexual para Tanya, ela vai perder esse fetiche e sair correndo. – sorriu e eu beijei seus lábios. Eles são macios e gostosos de beijar. Edward é intimidante. Ele olha de um jeito opressor, que te faz sentir pequeno, azar o dele que esse olhar não me deixa nenhum pouco incomodada, pelo contrário, me dá gás de irritá-lo ainda mais.

\- Sempre foi assim?

\- Não. – disse e não deu abertura. Ele não fala sobre Carmen, não importa o quanto eu sonde. Rosalie também não sabe muito, apenas que Emmett diz que gostaria de matá-la, se ele pudesse. – E você? Como está a sua vida sexual no momento e como era antes de mim?

\- Posso contar meus parceiros sexuais depois que me tornei mãe com três dedos. Você e o meu primeiro namorado somam cinco homens que eu fiz sexo em mais de dez anos, esporadicamente, isso me torna quase virgem. – brinquei e ele riu, não acreditando. – É sério. É difícil ser mãe e ter uma vida sexual. Jamie sempre foi a minha prioridade. Tentei com Jacob, mas foi um fracasso. Senti muita dor depois no meu primeiro encontro pós-Jamie, quatro anos depois do seu nascimento. E por fim, eu tive um parceiro sexual, não havia sentimentos, nada. Era bem vazio.

\- Era o Sam, certo? – perguntou cuidadosamente.

\- Sim. Sinto falta dele, mas não dessa forma. Ele era bom para equipe, para mim de forma fraternal, a gente só bagunçou tudo colocando uma necessidade física no meio, mas também não era fixo e muito menos constante. – respondi com um suspiro.

\- Continuo sem entender, Bella.

\- Eu não sei explicar, minha vida é consumida por estar com Jamie e alguns caras não gostam de mulheres que tem filhos.

\- E todos aqueles idiotas babando atrás de você nas audiências? Aquele babaca do Senador Weller? O idiota do Procurador Geral? E não me lembre do filha da puta daquele merdinha drogado do seu Deputado de estimação.

\- Não custa nada ser bajulada o tempo todo. Eu gosto de ter a atenção deles. – sorri e ele soltou um grunhido. - Agora quem é o irritadinho? – provoquei e ele apertou minhas costelas, me fazendo rir e saltar. O movimento mostrou que ele estava muito animado. – Vamos para o quarto. Jamie está na aula, só vai vir atrás de nós em uma hora.

Edward me pegou de surpresa ao afundar e dar um beijinho entre minhas pernas, por cima do biquíni. Eu ri e soltei um gritinho, mas um movimento na porta me chamou atenção e eu pude ver Tanya sair da área da piscina. Perguntei-me quanto tempo ela estava ali e o que ouviu da nossa conversa. Decidi não falar com Edward agora, ele iria explodir e eu iria resolver essas pequenas questões, sozinha... Seria bem interessante. Nós subimos pela estreita escada de funcionários na parte de trás e chegamos no quarto, ficando lá, reconectando a nossa conexão, entre beijos e mãos bobas, totalmente sem roupa. Nós ainda não fizemos sexo, apenas outras coisas. Eu não serei aquela a implorar, além do mais, não quero nenhum tipo de rapidinha silenciosa, não a primeira depois de tudo. E como ele ainda não foi mais a frente, sei que deseja a mesma coisa. A questão é que não ficaremos sozinhos... Tipo nunca.

Tomei banho para tirar o cloro da piscina e desci, vestida com outra roupa, sem nem disfarçar absolutamente nada. Cheguei na sala principal dez minutos depois que Lauren me mandou uma mensagem informando que o último depoimento foi transcrito e estava pronto para ser assistido. Edward desceu ao meu lado, banhado, muito cheiroso e nem parecia que acabou de gozar na minha boca durante nosso banho compartilhado. Minha mente não estava presa nisso, mas sim no fato que ele abriu meu roupão, tirou meu biquíni e na claridade do quarto, beijou a minha cicatriz. Rosalie nos deu uma olhada apreciativa. Tanya estava concentrada, fingindo digitar tão rápido que era provável que tinha muitas palavras erradas no caminho.

Ângela franziu o nariz, segurando sua risadinha insolente. Emmett bateu no ombro de Edward, com uma expressão bem dura, entregando a ele uma folha. Edward começou a ler e eu resisti à vontade de espiar, esperando o vídeo de o depoimento carregar até que ele me puxou do seu jeito meio bruto, para fora da sala.

\- Esse próximo depoimento é meio pesado. – disse olhando-me atentamente, do jeito que fazia parecer que ele estava desnudando a minha alma. – Emmett me entregou a transcrição. Ele vai perguntar se as meninas querem sair da sala, há imagens fortes.

\- Eu aguento, Edward. Já vi coisas muito ruins. – disse quase voltando para sala.

\- Tem a ver com o que você passou no parto de Jamie. – retrucou e parei, olhando-o e voltei para onde estava. – O depoimento da mulher que sobreviveu também está incluso com a do homem que a comprou. Era ele quem queria comprar Bree, está na sua confissão.

\- Então é difícil para você também.

\- Sim, mas sei que não vai ser fácil para você e enfim, Emmett achou melhor avisar antes.

Edward estava tentando ser gentil, provavelmente porque o irmão dele sinalizou. Acho que não chegaria à conclusão de que eu poderia ficar fragilizada, sozinho, não é do seu feitio pensar dessa forma, mas esse é o meu trabalho também e não vou me esconder sempre que um depoimento for meramente parecido com a violência que sofri, tanto nas mãos daquele médico infeliz quanto do maldito do Laurent. Balancei a cabeça para mostrar que estava bem e voltamos à sala, ele na frente, ereto, impassível, dono do ambiente. Puxou uma cadeira pra mim e eu sentei, esperando. Todos estavam em silêncio. Paul está nos mandando o depoimento de cada nome da lista e das poucas mulheres que conseguiram resgatar da escravidão sexual até agora.

Emmett fechou a porta. Nós tomamos muito cuidado para Jamie não ouvir nossas conversas ou participar de alguma reunião. Ele é muito curioso e está sempre se escondendo para ouvir o que não deve, então, quando não está com Jane, ele tem que estar com Leah ou Embry. Não pode ser deixado fora da vista e muito menos sozinho. Ontem o peguei subindo a cortina com sua fantasia do homem aranha que ganhou do seu avô Carlisle em seu aniversário. Edward apenas me olhou como se perguntasse "onde podemos desligá-lo?".

O vídeo do depoimento me deu vontade de vomitar. O asqueroso homem, atualmente com 60 anos, comprou duas garotas, em tempos diferentes. A primeira, ele matou... Embalsamada. Fez dela uma boneca na sua sala de jantar. A segunda engravidou antes que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo e o relato dela, sobre seus partos, a dor, as cesáreas que ele mesmo fez em casa, deixou-me muito nervosa, muito triste e muito transtornada. Foi impossível não chorar com aquela mulher que já não lembra mais quem é de tanta droga que lhe foi injetada. Disse que nunca segurou seus filhos, não sabe quem são, mas crianças foram encontradas na casa, todas com menos de quinze anos. Total de cinco. Ainda não sabemos se todas são filhos dela.

Entendi porque Emmett se preocupou com meus sentimentos, as imagens das cicatrizes dela somando com os relatos, eram apavorantes. Quando tudo terminou, silenciosamente saí da sala, precisando ficar sozinha e pensar. Eu tinha que colocar minha cabeça em ordem. Jamie estava terminando sua aula no exato momento que cheguei ao andar da sala que ele estudava, e ele veio correndo me abraçar. Era tão gostoso poder agarrar meu filho a hora que bem entendo que cheguei a ajoelhar só para senti-lo mais firme. Ele começou a falar do que aprendeu com Jane e disse que estava faminto. Desci, segurando sua mão e fui para cozinha. Não ia pensar no trabalho agora, as frases marcantes da mulher, repetindo que nunca segurou o seu garotinho, estava martelando na minha cabeça.

Leah me deu espaço para preparar um lanche para Jamie. Fiz um sanduiche de manteiga de amendoim, geleia de damasco – coisa horrível que ele adora. Cortei o pão no meio e servi um copo de suco de pêssego.

\- Como foi seu dia de trabalho? – Jamie perguntou antes de morder seu sanduiche. – Deveríamos ir ao shopping hoje. Cinema.

\- Aí estão vocês. – Edward entrou na cozinha. – Rosalie já começou a fazer a parte dela. Eles vão encerrar o trabalho mais cedo hoje. – disse e balancei a cabeça. – Como foi a sua aula hoje? – perguntou a Jamie e eu lambi a colher da geleia, ouvindo meu filho repetir tudo o que aprendeu. – Quero levar vocês a um lugar hoje.

\- Tipo o cinema? – Jamie perguntou.

\- Pode ser que lá tenha um cinema. – disse misteriosamente.

\- Estou curioso, pai. Para onde iremos? – Jamie estava excitado e o coitado não sai de casa há duas semanas.

\- Acho que devemos embalar umas coisas para passar a noite fora. – Edward estava animado, o que era algo bem raro. Ele raramente mostra que está feliz, a não ser quando está com Jamie. – Vai para o seu quarto e separa o que quer levar.

Jamie pegou a metade do sanduiche e saiu, cantarolando.

\- Aonde pensa que vai com meu filho? – perguntei tentando não soar uma bruxa rabugenta, mas ele poderia ter falado comigo antes de animar a criança. – Você era o único cheio de merda que não podemos sair de casa. Agora quer sair sozinho com meu filho?

\- Nosso filho. – corrigiu e eu revirei os olhos. – Você vem também, irritadinha. Vá separar uma roupa para voltar amanhã cedo.

\- Para onde nós vamos? – perguntei sem conter minha curiosidade.

\- É uma surpresa. Passaremos a noite fora, nós três. Roupas para essa madrugada são totalmente desnecessárias. Jamie dormirá em um cômodo diferente do nosso.

\- Ah, eu vou dormir com você? – perguntei com a excitação explodindo por todo lado.

\- Passar a noite. Dormir é totalmente questionável. – respondeu e esticou a mão. – Vem comigo. – era um convite firme. Aceitar era um caminho sem volta e eu aceitei.

Edward entrelaçou nossos dedos e mais uma vez me senti bem pequena ao seu lado. Subimos a escada e auxiliamos Jamie com uma muda de roupa para dormir, uma blusa extra, cueca também e outra roupa para voltar amanhã. No meu quarto, separei um conjunto de lingerie bem sexy que comprei e sempre tive vontade de vestir para alguém além de mim. Coloquei um robe de seda longo, uma calça de tecido azul marinho, uma blusa branca e usaria os mesmos sapatos que estou agora. Ele mencionou que era preciso levar produtos de higiene e embalei algumas coisas para banho... Também algumas velas que viram óleo de massagem.

Mandei uma mensagem a Lauren informando que passaria a noite fora, para que ela pedisse que todos descansassem depois da bomba que foi o depoimento de hoje. Uma batida na minha porta e era Rosalie, com um sorriso cheio de merda. Emmett a pediu em casamento no final de semana que fomos a Nova Iorque, mas eles só anunciaram depois que retornamos, porque não queriam tirar a atenção de Jamie. Achei tão fofo o cuidado que mais uma vez foi provado que meu filho tinha uma família paterna incrível.

\- Acabei de falar com meu cunhado e ele está assobiando.

\- Ele tem essa mania irritante quando está tripudiando de alguém. – respondi rindo. – O que foi?

\- Edward me disse que irão passar a noite fora em um lugar especial.

\- Ele te disse onde?

\- Sim, mas não vou te contar. Sei que vai gostar. – sorriu brilhante e me deu um olhar preocupado. – Você ficou bem depois do vídeo?

\- Estou evitando pensar naquilo, sinto uma raiva e um novo borbulhando no meu peito. É surreal acreditar que aquela mulher passou por tudo aquilo na mão daquele doente. Espero que ele tenha a pior condenação de todas, mas que não seja condenado a morte, porque não sofrerá metade do que ela passou. – suspirei fechando minha pequena bolsa de mão. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa para devolver a paz à família dessas mulheres, só não seio que ainda, vou pensar em algo.

\- Também pensarei e faremos isso, juntas. – disse e eu me senti grata por ter alguém como Rosalie trabalhando comigo agora. – Se divirta.

Assim que Rosalie saiu, Jamie veio todo calminho com sua mochila nas costas. Seus óculos estavam embaçados, tirei-os do seu rosto, limpei e coloquei de volta, apertando seu nariz. Ele me deu um sorriso, parecido com o do pai e analisei todo seu rosto perfeito. Lembro-me de quando ele era pequeno e me acordava, com os grandes olhos verdes me analisando de perto e depois sorria como se eu fosse a pessoa mais importante do seu mundo. Ele me deu esse sorriso antes do pai dele bater na porta, dando uma expressão de pura admiração para seu pai. Edward sorriu e meu coração saltou no peito, com a incrível e linda conexão que eles possuem.

\- Está tudo pronto? – perguntou-me e assenti. Edward me deu um olhar quente e desviei. Jamie é mais esperto que a maioria das crianças. Em Nova Iorque ele não se deu conta que eu e o pai dele dividimos o mesmo quarto, acreditando que Edward dormiu no sofá. Aqui, temos quartos separados, mas nessas semanas nós não nos falamos direito. Amanhã era sábado, então, era relativamente um dia tranquilo, exceto se o céu explodisse em nossas cabeças como nos últimos dois finais de semana.

Tivemos oito pistas falsas sobre Laurent e eu realmente estou ao ponto de explodir, não aguentando mais a maneira que ele consegue brincar conosco, indo de um lado ao outro, sem ser visto e ainda conseguindo ajuda de muita gente no mundo do crime, mesmo depois que a maioria foi exposta com os atos impensados dele. Edward acredita que estamos perto. Sei que ele ficou sem dormir os últimos dias, seguindo uma pista que Mike conseguiu pegar nas câmeras de vigilância das ruas. Ele e Félix estão muito positivos e será um sonho pegar Laurent antes que ele faça algo ruim, porque sei que é esse o seu plano. Edward me distraiu dos meus pensamentos e percebi que não respondi sua pergunta. Ele pegou minha bolsa, saindo com Jamie, que me puxava, dizendo que eu estava muito distraída.

Edward iria dirigindo. Félix e Jared nos seguiriam de moto. Embry e o restante ficariam na casa. Quando ele entrou no carro, vi sua arma presa na cintura. Não gosto que ele ande armado perto de Jamie, eu sei que ele tem porte e sabe atirar, porque foi treinado para tal, mas me sinto nervosa que Jamie se interesse e queira mexer. Ele sabe o que é e que não deve tocar, porém, antes, não era o pai dele que tinha um "brinquedo" suspostamente muito legal como nos filmes. Coloquei o cinto e reprimi o sorriso quando Edward chamou atenção de Jamie por não ter colocado o cinto. Ele o chamou de James, como eu faço. É bom que ele vai saber muito bem o momento que estamos chamando sua atenção. O cara de pau do meu filho simplesmente riu e prendeu o cinto. Edward esticou o braço para ter certeza que ele estava bem preso.

\- Se continuar assim, vou comprar aquelas cadeirinhas de bebê. – me intrometi na conversa deles.

\- Você gosta de castrar o garoto. – Edward murmurou revirando os olhos. Ele acha que Jamie é muito dominado por mulheres.

\- Eu sei que você diz que serei para sempre seu bebê, mãe, mas já sou um homenzinho. Tenho nove anos agora e já posso ir na montanha russa.

\- Você não tem altura. – cortei seu barato. Edward suspirou. – É verdade.

\- Papai vai comprar uma montanha russa para você. – Edward disse e bati na sua perna. Ele ficava cheio de merda. – Com você e aquela baixinha ruiva, esse garoto nunca se tornará um homem firme. Vocês controlam a respiração dele.

Victória era naturalmente autoritária e eu sou a mãe dele. Não posso discordar que a presença de Edward é bem gratificante, mas eu sou capaz de ensinar meu filho a ser tão macho quanto eu sou uma mulher. Não há essa de que ele tem que ser dominante apenas por ser um homem. Sei que sou uma força da natureza e não preciso de um pênis para isso.

\- Não venha com esse discurso feminista. – Edward disse quando já estávamos no trânsito. Paramos em um breve engarrafamento. Félix parou a moto do nosso lado. – Apenas acho que o garoto tem que ter direito a sua própria voz.

\- Ele tem, acredite em mim.

\- É verdade. – Edward riu. Jamie não tem problema em falar. Deus sabe que não. – Ontem ele me pediu para te convencer a dar-lhe um sapo. – contou e colocou a mão descansando na minha perna. Esfreguei meu polegar nos nós dos seus dedos. – Ele viu um vídeo no youtube de como dissecar um sapo.

\- Deus me livre de ter aquele bicho gosmento na minha casa, pelo amor de Deus, você disse que não. – rebati a Edward e ouvi um suspiro atrás de mim.

\- Era pra você falar com jeitinho, pai. – Jamie disse em tom de reprimenda. Edward me deu um olhar rápido, rindo. – Mãe, pensa comigo. Por favor, acompanhe a minha linha de pensamento. – pediu e soltei um resmungo. – Estou na fase que preciso determinar minha profissão. – anunciou e virei no banco. Edward e eu olhamos para ele, soltei uma gargalhada. – Tenho que aproveitar a minha juventude para saber se quero ser biólogo, médico, engenheiro e até mesmo advogado. – encolheu os ombros e ele estava falando muito sério.

\- Ainda bem que você não colocou músico na sua lista, porque você é péssimo. – brinquei e ele soltou um grito. – Estou brincando. Vou comprar aquelas revistas de testes vocacionais, se em alguma delas der que você tem inclinação à biologia, deixarei seu pai comprar um sapo.

\- Eba!

\- Eu não quero ver ou sentir o cheiro dessa coisa perto de mim. – avisei sabendo que Edward compraria o maldito sapo apenas para Jamie dissecar. – Tem como encontrar um sapo já morto?

\- Eles vendem para dissecação em escolas, mandei comprar um desses. – Edward disse baixinho e eu quase gritei "eu sabia!". Ele já mandou comprar. – Eu fiz essa experiência na escola, foi divertido, vou fazer com ele.

\- Me avise para não chegar perto, eu odeio sapos.

\- Acho que deveríamos ter um bicho de estimação. – Jamie disse e eu bati minha cabeça no vidro. – Mãe... Você sempre disse que não tínhamos um bicho porque morávamos em apartamento e o nosso prédio não permitia animais, agora moramos em uma casa enorme, podemos ter um cachorro. Pai, você gosta de cachorro?

\- Sim. Eu tive um da sua idade até meus vinte e quatro anos. Seus avós têm dois cachorros em casa, em Chicago. – Edward respondeu e eu grunhi. Misericórdia. Ele vai dar um cachorro a Jamie. – Você gosta de qual raça? Grandes ou pequenos?

\- Gosto de todos. Eu queria adotar um, não comprar. A sobrinha da Tia Ângela adotou um numa feira que teve no shopping.

Olhei para Edward, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

\- Não. Nada de cachorro.

\- Eu sabia. – Jamie suspirou, fazendo-me parecer a bruxa do ano. – Por quê? Agora que somos uma família, só falta um cachorro.

Edward apertou a minha coxa, de forma involuntária quando ouviu o que Jamie disse. Esfreguei meu polegar nos nós dos seus dedos.

\- É isso que nós somos, não é? – Jamie perguntou e senti que ele estava balançando as pernas, um hábito que assume quando está muito ansioso. Edward me olhou quando o sinal fechou, esperando a minha resposta e eu vi que o olhar dele era igual ao do meu filho quando espera ouvir algo e está com medo.

\- Sim, filho. Nós somos uma família. – disse olhando diretamente para Edward. – Eu, você e seu pai.

\- Viu só? Só falta o cachorro.

Eu me preocupei se Jamie acredita que o pai dele está morando conosco de forma permanente. Nunca sentei para explicar que era temporário, apenas enquanto trabalhamos em um grande caso e talvez deva fazer isso o quanto antes. Não quero que ele nutra esperanças que sempre será assim, nós três na mesma casa, porque não será. Assim que Laurent desaparecer de nossas vidas, Edward irá para sua casa assim como todos os outros. Estamos juntos para nossa segurança e porque é mais fácil viver no trabalho quando temos que fazer cerão durante a noite e revezar nos plantões.

Talvez esse arranjo esteja confundindo a cabecinha de Jamie, porém, o fato de morarmos em casas separadas não quer dizer que não sejamos a família dela, o seu suporte e as duas pessoas que mais o amará na vida. Eu quero que ele se sinta seguro e amado tanto comigo quanto com seu pai, que a cada dia prova o quanto está disposto a dar a vida que ele nem precisa, mas aprecio a sua tentativa em participar da educação dele, sempre conversando com Jane sobre as aulas, lendo os cadernos de Jamie e preocupado se ele comeu, dormiu bem ou está bem agasalhado durante a noite.

Senti a mão dele me apertando de novo e olhei, ele estava me perguntando com o olhar o que estava acontecendo. E eu não saberia responder. Está tudo fora do lugar. Ainda não me sinto em casa onde estamos vivendo, não consigo me adaptar ao quarto, sinto falta do meu apartamento, quero ter a minha liberdade de ir e vir e a certeza que estamos seguros, mas até isso acontecer, tenho que trabalhar e por essa noite, vou deixar todos esses questionamentos de lado. Edward seguiu para uma área residencial bem cara da cidade e parou em frente a grandes portões de ferro, digitou uma senha no painel e os portões se abriram, revelando uma linda casa, branca, com portas e janelas de vidro, do chão ao teto. A frente era de tirar o fôlego.

\- Onde estamos? – Jamie perguntou quando ele parou o carro na frente das portas duplas.

\- Eu queria que vocês fossem os primeiros a conhecer a minha casa. Ela ficou totalmente pronta para moradia hoje.

Saímos do carro e ele abriu as portas. Por dentro era tão lindo e novo que parecia um cenário dos grandes estúdios. Bem moderna e diferente da casa de Aro, que apesar de reformada, é muito antiga e tem uma decoração mais rustica. Edward contratou Alice, eu sei, porque Rosalie comentou, mas eu não dediquei muito meus pensamentos a minha ex-amiga, ela foi embora e escolheu sair da minha vida, então não merece muito a minha atenção, porém devo reconhecer que fez um trabalho incrível.

Entrei na sala de sofás pretos grandes e detalhes em branco, observando os quadros. Não tinha uma televisão, apenas um aparelho de som muito moderno e várias fotografias de Jamie espalhadas. Também havia fotos minhas e de Edward, algumas com Jamie e outras sem. Eu não tinha, ele tirou do seu celular no final de semana que passamos em Nova Iorque e gostei de todas. E mais ainda, gostei de estar presente na sua sala. Qualquer mulher que aparecer nessa casa vai ficar intimidada com a minha presença.

Meu me pergunto o que Alice pensou ao colocar fotos minhas com Edward pela casa. Ela sabe que Jamie é filho dele, pela confusão da época, mas não ficou para o nascimento do meu filho e não deve ter ideia do que se desenrolou depois. Conhecendo-a, sei que está morrendo de curiosidade. Também sei que Edward não falou nada, porque ele não é de divulgar informações facilmente. Muito pelo contrário, arrancar qualquer coisa dele exige esforço. Jamie soltava gritos e comentários conforme explorava os outros cômodos, mas Edward estava no hall de entrada, com mãos no bolso e trocando o peso do pé. Ele quer que eu goste daqui. Seu comportamento é como Jamie, que fica inseguro, avaliando minha reação.

Andei para sala de jantar, a mesa era de vidro, as cadeiras eram pretas, eu não podia deixar Jamie perto delas, ele iria derrubar tudo. Passei para cozinha ampla, cheia de panelas penduradas, um balcão de deixar qualquer Chef com inveja, forno, fogão e outros utensílios necessários. Félix abriu a porta dos fundos e entrou com um monte de coisa, sacos de mercado e Jared com bebidas. Dei meia volta, seguindo para escada. Jamie já estava abrindo as portas do segundo andar, decidi subir, porque ele já está se sentindo a vontade na casa do pai, mexendo em tudo. Não quero que quebre nada e muito menos se machuque. Sei que no primeiro andar ficou faltando olhar a biblioteca, mas pelo relatório do meu filho sobre cada cômodo, era grande e vazio. Devia estar sem livros ainda.

\- Tem outro pavimento? – perguntei a Edward observando uma escada maior.

\- Quartos. – disse simplesmente.

\- Seu escritório é grandão. – Jamie disse começando a rodopiar na cadeira. – Quero uma dessas, dá pra brincar de escorregar. – subiu até o topo e escorregou, caindo no chão. – Irado.

\- Quando você crescer terá uma dessas. Não faça isso. – retruquei com medo que ele batesse com o queixo em algum lugar da mesa. – É bem claro aqui, faz o meu escritório parecer uma caverna. Sinto falta do meu escritório do apartamento.

Passei por Edward, seguindo Jamie para outra escada.

\- Espero que goste do seu quarto. – Edward abriu uma porta e revelou um lindo quarto todo temático para os quadrinhos que Jamie tanto ama. Meu filho parecia no céu, deixou a mochila cair no canto e começou a mexer em tudo. – Quando você vier dormir comigo, quero que se sinta a vontade no seu quarto.

Percebi o quanto Jamie ficou ereto com a frase do seu pai. Ele continuou mexendo nos bonecos como se não tivesse ouvido.

\- Então eu terei dois quartos? Um com a mamãe e um com você? – perguntou casualmente. Eu me recusei a olhar para Edward, não queria ver a sua expressão, seja lá o que tivesse pensando.

\- Sim. Você morará com a mamãe, mas também passará noites durante a semana com seu pai. Vamos revezar os finais de semana... Moramos perto, Jamie. Quando quiser ir e vir é só falar. – disse calmamente e ele não demonstrou que tinha ouvido. Essa reação é quando não quer aceitar a realidade. Meu coração apertou.

\- Quando você vem ficar aqui, pai?

\- Enquanto ainda estivermos trabalhando no mesmo projeto, ficarei com você e sua mãe. – Edward respondeu tranquilamente, o que me deixou aliviada. – Que tal aproveitar para tomar banho e colocar seu pijama? Eu ainda tenho uma surpresa para você, mas tem que estar de pijama.

Jamie não parecia muito animado, mas agarrou a oportunidade de fingir que estava tudo bem. Ele pegou sua mochila ouvindo Edward instruir que tinha tolhas limpas no banheiro e que embalou o sabonete liquido dele. Nós dois percebemos que Jamie estava se recusando a olhar em nossa direção, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta com um pouco de força, não o suficiente para ser chamado a sua atenção, mas forte o bastante para mostrar que seu temperamento estava à flor da pele. Sendo meu filho e agora conhecendo melhor a Edward, posso entender porque ele fica tão profundamente irritado quando é contrariado. Fui negligente em não conversar sobre o arranjo temporário e agora sofrerei as consequências disso. Espero que não fique violento como no período que namorei Jacob. Não posso suportar aqueles acessos de birra com socos e chutes novamente.

\- O que ele tem? – Edward perguntou preocupado, - Será que não gostou do quarto? Posso mandar fazer outro amanhã mesmo.

\- Não é o quarto. – respondi andando na sua direção e deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu peito. – É o fato que ele tem dois quartos. Jamie não vai lidar muito bem quando ficarmos em casa separadas e preciso da sua ajuda nisso. Estou reconhecendo os sinais, ele é muito agitado e brincalhão a maior parte do tempo, mas quando é contrariado, ele age como um pequeno monstrinho.

\- Você vai ter que me orientar, Bella. Ainda não o conheço totalmente.

\- Meio a meio, baby. – sorri satisfeita que ele não estava rosnando que roubei o conhecimento sobre seu filho. Ele sorriu e me puxou, mostrando que as três portas no caminho até uma pequena escada de cinco degraus era quarto de hospedes, então, subimos uma escadinha e suspirei quando ele abriu a porta. O quarto era imenso, bem masculino em tons azuis e branco, mas a vista para o lago era simplesmente maravilhosa.

\- Eu vou ter você, bem aqui, nessa cama, essa noite. – disse beijando meu pescoço. – Deixe sua bolsa aqui, vá tomar banho e colocar um pijama. Tenho que resolver umas coisas na cozinha e subirei para trocar de roupa também.

Ainda muito surpresa com a vista do lugar, tirei a minha roupa e entrei no chuveiro quente com meus produtos de higiene, que deixei no banheiro mesmo. Coloquei meu conjunto de lingerie sexy por baixo da calça pijama confortável, um blusão longo e deixei meus cabelos presos em um coque firme no alto da minha cabeça. Saí do quarto e encontrei Jamie socando suas roupas usadas dentro da mochila, ele me deu um olhar mal humorado e sentei na sua cama.

\- Vem aqui, filho. – pedi suavemente e ele veio, com os olhos enchendo de água.

\- Vocês disseram que somos uma família. – acusou chorando. – Que tipo de família é essa que não moramos juntos?

\- Uma família cujos pais não são casados ou namorados, mas que amam muito seu filho. – respondi segurando seus ombros. – Eu e seu pai não estamos juntos, estamos construindo uma amizade, para o nosso bem e principalmente o seu bem.

\- Vocês podiam namorar, mãe. – disse bem sério. – Um dia vocês ficaram juntos e me tiveram, mas agora, estão juntos de novo e podem namorar.

\- Não é tão simples assim, James. Seu pai está aqui por você e ele comprou essa casa linda para que ele pudesse ficar com você, não o deixe triste achando que não gostou, porque não é sua escolha determinar se vamos morar juntos ou não, entendeu?

\- Então não somos uma família. – disse sombriamente e eu sabia que era apenas o começo.

\- Sim, nós somos. – insisti sabendo que enquanto ele não me encarava era porque não estava me ouvindo. – James Alexander Swan. – disse bem baixo e entredentes. – Não começa com seu comportamento deplorável ou eu vou pedir para que seu pai nos leve de volta e passará a noite de castigo.

\- Talvez seja melhor assim. – bateu o pé e eu quis bater nele. – Eu não quero ficar com você!

\- O que está acontecendo? – Edward perguntou com um tom de voz duro. – Está gritando com a sua mãe? – continuou e Jamie abaixou a cabeça. O lábio dele projetou para fora e começou a chorar de um jeito que só comprovou o quanto ele estava magoado. – Fale comigo, James.

\- Nós não somos uma família. Meu pedido veio incompleto. Eu pedi uma família! – gritou e eu segurei a cama, me contendo para não chorar junto. Ele pensou que o pai dele voltaria e nós ficaríamos juntos? Edward e eu queremos fazer sexo e não ter um relacionamento. Edward ajoelhou na frente dele, abraçando-o.

\- Sempre seremos uma família, Jamie. Eu, você e sua mãe. – disse e Jamie escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele. – Vocês dois são os primeiros a estar aqui, porque eu queria que fossem os primeiros.

\- Morar em casas diferentes não nos faz uma família diferente ou menos importante. – disse suavemente e ele se jogou pra mim. – Está tudo bem, filho. É tudo muito novo para nós, vamos conseguir nos ajustar, basta dar tempo.

\- Sinto muito por gritar, mamãe. Eu te amo. – disse baixinho e beijei sua bochecha.

Olhei para Edward e estiquei minha mão, para ele entrar no abraço também. Jamie sempre foi a minha família, desde o dia que descobri a sua existência no meu ventre, mas eu nunca me dei conta do quanto o pai dele também seria parte disso apenas pela sua felicidade. Beijei a bochecha dos dois, ganhando sorrisos iguais, então Edward levantou e disse que precisaria vendar os olhos de Jamie para poder levá-lo aonde ele tinha a sua surpresa. Ele envolveu um pano no rosto do nosso menininho sorridente, que apesar de ter parado de chorar, a crise não foi abortada. E só Deus sabe o que pode vir acontecer quando ele explodir novamente.


	11. Chapter 10

Bella soltou uma gargalhada quando jogou uma pipoca para Jamie pegar como se ele fosse um cachorrinho e o garoto estava se divertindo. Quando pensei em trazê-los para conhecer a minha casa mais cedo, imaginei que poderíamos ter uma noite divertida, somente nós, principalmente depois de duas semanas com ela me ignorando veemente – foi irritante nos primeiros dias, depois engraçado, por fim ficou irritante de novo, mas acho que ela não fará mais algo do tipo porque não vou deixar. Se estiver com raiva que grite, mas não me ignore. Foi muito esquisito. Fazer as pazes, no entanto, nos levou a esse momento. Não aguento mais e preciso ficar sozinha com ela, sem interrupções, sem ninguém no andar debaixo podendo ouvir e comentar alguma coisa. Não que eu me importe, mas ela se importa.

\- Precisa de ajuda aí, velhote? – Jamie provocou e eu revirei os olhos. Ainda estava me entendendo com o painel que colocava o filme em 3D.

\- Consegui, espertinho. Escolha um lugar.

A minha surpresa para Jamie era inaugurar o cinema da minha nova casa. Quando a comprei, imaginei que nós dois poderíamos assistir filmes juntos, só não considerei que seria porque não podemos correr o risco de estar em um cinema quando algo pudesse acontecer a qualquer momento. Estou caçando Laurent e irei pegá-lo. Enquanto Bella é uma gerenciadora de crises, eu sou um caçador. Normalmente sou eu quem causa a crise. Não posso deixar que ele passe entre meus dedos novamente. Dessa vez, ele vai ter o que merece. Uma pipoca jogada no meu rosto me tirou dos pensamentos sombrios. Peguei um óculos 3D e tirei do meu bolso os tampões, colocando em meus ouvidos, porque não queria ter que sair da sala por estar morrendo de dor de cabeça.

Jamie sentou na poltrona da frente, ficando esparramado entre duas almofadas, com um balde de pipoca do lado e refrigerante. Bella estava com as pernas para o alto, de óculos e me deu um beijo quando sentei ao seu lado, já que o pequeno não tinha visão nenhuma de onde estávamos sentados. Ela me ofereceu pipoca e eu ignorei o refrigerante. Não bebo há anos. Comi um pouco, tentando me concentrar no filme, mas as imagens não pareciam tão engraçadas pra mim quanto eram para Jamie. Virei um pouco e observei Bella de olhos fechados, não estava dormindo, apenas quieta, provavelmente pensando e tudo que conseguia me concentrar era o quanto queria beijar seus lábios carnudos.

O filme estava baixo pra mim, o que significava que eu não podia ouvir o que ela estava falando comigo. Apontei para o tampão e ela ficou me olhando, puxou minha cabeça para perto e analisou, me soltando e fazendo um beicinho. Meia hora depois, aquela poltrona estava fodendo com minhas costas, provavelmente porque não foi feita para alguém do meu tamanho. Eu me estiquei um pouco e vi que Jamie estava dormindo, todo esparramado, com a boca aberta e os braços jogados. Levantei com cuidado e o peguei no colo, levando-o para seu quarto. Eu queria que ele gostasse da casa. Queria que ela gostasse também. Não vou pensar sobre isso. Assim que o cobri, deixei-o sozinho. Pensei que Bella viria atrás de mim, mas ela estava na sala de cinema ainda, mexendo no painel, então o ruído ficou bem baixo. Ela veio até a mim e puxou os tampões.

\- Você quer terminar de assistir o filme? – perguntei não entendo porque ainda estávamos ali dentro e não indo para o quarto foder até amanhã.

\- Não vamos assistir ao filme. – disse e sentou onde estava antes. – Edward? É um cinema particular. – completou e eu continuei confuso. – Nunca deu uns amassos no cinema?

\- Não. – encolhi os ombros.

\- Sério?

\- Você já?

\- É claro que sim, não o tipo de amasso que pretendo dar com você agora, mas já dei muitos beijos e mãos bobas em salas de cinema... Antes de o Jamie nascer. – riu e bateu na poltrona. – Vem aqui.

Ignorei totalmente que aquela poltrona não me comportava e sentei ao seu lado, sendo surpreendido com a sua pulada para meu colo. Puxei seus joelhos para frente e escorreguei meu corpo de modo que ficou bem encaixada, em contato direto com o tecido fino da minha calça de linho. Bella beijou meu pescoço e eu enfiei as mãos na sua calça, apertando sua bunda e sentindo a renda fina da sua calcinha muito pequena.

\- Tivemos dois meses de preliminares. – grunhi querendo levá-la para cama agora mesmo.

\- Eu sei disso. – murmurou e se afastou, dando-me um sorriso safado. - Mas eu ainda não comecei. – disse sedutoramente, mas isso era ela, como sempre, querendo me dominar. Suas mãozinhas ágeis e pequenas puxaram a minha camisa branca e ajudei tirando, ela jogou longe. Sentada na ponta das minhas pernas, inclinou-se para frente, beijando e lambendo do meu pescoço para baixo, me provocando e enlouquecendo. Segurei sua cintura, para puxá-la de volta e ela bateu em minhas mãos, concentrada em me deixar arrepiado. – Quando você está malhando sem camisa, tenho vontade de te interromper e lamber todo. – sussurrou e eu sorri. Sempre que estou malhando, ela dá um jeito de ficar sentada e descaradamente me observa por quase todo tempo. Ela me distrai quando resolve malhar no mesmo horário. É difícil erguer pesos quando Bella está praticamente de quatro a minha frente, fazendo exercícios de glúteo.

Observei o seu interesse e cuidado em desfazer o nó da minha calça. Meu pau está muito duro e propositalmente, deixa os nós dos seus dedos encostar-se a ele, suavemente, só pra me fazer prender a respiração. Livrando-se do laço, abaixou minha calça o suficiente para libertar meu membro ereto e eu gemi ao sentir o ar frio do ambiente nele e também seu olhar fixo. Sei que meu pau não é pequeno, ele é proporcional ao tamanho do meu corpo, não de forma grotesca, mas o fato que Bella sempre parece vibrada e faminta quando o vê me deixa realmente louco e ainda mais duro. Segurei sua nuca e beijei sua boca quando senti sua mão pressionando, me apertando e começando a bombear lentamente, subindo e descendo, me acariciando para me fazer explodir. Relaxei e deixei que me tocasse a vontade, deixando-a achar que estava no controle, até porque eu precisava de forças para simplesmente não gozar como um adolescente.

Com cuidado, ergui sua blusa o suficiente para minhas mãos chegarem até seus seios. Passei meus indicadores pelos seus mamilos eretos e ela gemeu contra a minha boca, querendo um pouco de fricção entre suas pernas, mas não me movi, continuei deixando que brincasse com meu pau por um tempo. Eu ia fazê-la gritar aqui mesmo, onde ninguém mais poderia ouvir. Suguei seu pescoço, para deixar marca, ela não me parou e eu continuei até que pra mim, estava o suficiente de brincar. Se ela gosta de me torturar, vai provar do próprio remédio.

\- Está gostando de brincar comigo? – perguntei observando seu rosto me dando um sorriso esperto.

\- Quando teremos a oportunidade de ficarmos sozinhos?

\- Muitas. – respondi e a ergui rápido. – Esse jogo, você não dá as cartas. – disse abaixando sua calça bruscamente e dei um tapa na sua bunda. Ela me chamou de filho da puta. – Incline-se. – ordenei e a tela iluminada me permitiu ver a sua calcinha pequena e bonitinha, mas prefiro a sua bunda nua. Puxei a sua calcinha para baixo e ela tentou sair da minha frente. – Não mesmo, querida. É melhor ficar paradinha. – murmurei e segurei suas mãos juntas, amarrando seus pulsos com a sua calcinha. – Coloque seu joelho bem aqui. – instrui e ela me deu um olhar que era melhor que eu ir à merda. Dobrei seu joelho a força.

\- Edward. – grunhiu.

\- Não está acostumada a alguém mandando em você, amor? – brinquei deslizando minhas mãos pelas suas nádegas cheias e apertei com força. Ela gemeu. – Você pode gritar a vontade aqui. Ninguém vai te ouvir. – bati do lado oposto que bati antes e saiu um som estalado, mas sei que não doeu tanto. Não sou louco de machucá-la. Quero apenas dar-lhe todo prazer com o tesão acumulado que estamos segurando.

\- Edward, você vai fazer o que acho que vai fazer? – perguntou meio alardeada.

\- Te chupar aqui por trás? Sim. – respondi descendo minha mão pela sua bunda, tocando seu clitóris. – Não quer.

\- Eu quero. É que ninguém nunca fez isso antes... – murmurou e saltou com o leve belisco que dei em seus lábios inferiores. – Eu só queria brincar um pouquinho. Você está sendo... – suspirou pensando nas palavras. – Você mesmo.

\- Eu não sou ruim. – beijei suas covinhas acima do bumbum e apertei duas coxas. – Só muito apaixonado pela sua bunda. – disse mais baixo, mas ela ouviu e riu. Ajoelhei admirado com a linda visão a minha frente e mergulhei na minha tarefa deliciosa de fazê-la gritar.

E ela gritou e gozou forte. Beijei suavemente suas costas, seu corpo estava tão quente quanto o meu. Eu estava necessitado por ela.

\- Vamos para o quarto.

\- Não. Aqui. – disse virando de frente. Segurei seu rosto, gemendo com as suas **ministrações**. – Quero aqui primeiro e depois lá no quarto, na cama. Acho que depois na mesa do escritório. – murmurou entre beijos e a ergui no colo, sem perder tempo e ela me guiou para dentro. Tomei minha cabeça no seu ombro. – Deus, eu amo seu tamanho. – deixou escapar e riu, apertando-me completamente.

\- Poorra. Sem rir. Fique parada. – pedi beijando seu pescoço. Nove fodidos anos. Porra. E eu nunca mais me senti assim com alguém.

Bella segurou meu rosto e nossos olhares ficarem presos, enquanto entrava e saia, saboreando seu corpo, seu calor e toda sua energia. Segurei sua bunda, indo ainda mais fundo, com seus arranhões e gritos, pedindo mais.

\- Tão gostoso. – gemeu contra meus lábios.

\- Você me enlouquece.

Dobrei seus joelhos, soltando suas pernas que estavam seguramente presas no meu quadril e a puxei mais para frente. Ela se equilibrou no encosto da poltrona da frente, rebolando, subindo e descendo, olhando-me, me tomando, me enchendo.

\- Toque-se pra mim. – pedi antes de rasgar sua blusa do pijama e abaixar seu sutiã, expondo seus mamilos para minha boca. Bella agarrou meus cabelos, com os movimentos mais irregulares, gemendo alto e eu precisava que ela gozasse antes de continuar. – Sim, de novo. – mordi seu pescoço sentindo-a apertar bem forte.

\- Me beija. Quero te beijar o tempo todo, até você gozar.

Eu odeio beijar, mas nada importa quando a tenho em meus braços. Quero a sua boca, a sua bunda, sua buceta, seu corpo por inteiro o tempo todo. Sua boca estava exigente na minha e mudando de posição, mais fundo e mais rápido.

\- Quero você gozando dentro de mim. – sussurrou mordendo a minha orelha e foi o suficiente para gozar forte. Bella envolveu as pernas e os braços ao redor do meu corpo, me dando um beijo lento e eu sentei de volta na poltrona, ainda segurando-a. – Isso foi muito bom. – sorriu.

\- Bom é eufemismo. – beijei seu queixo. – E eu ainda estou excitado.

\- Vamos para o quarto. – disse com os olhos brilhando. – Acho que é a minha vez de te amarrar na cama. – sorriu ficando de pé e pegou a venda que usei em Jamie mais cedo. – Ou vou te vendar?

\- Eu sou todo seu, baby. Use e abuse.

No meio da noite, eu ainda estava acordado, lendo o e-mail sobre a verificação do possível lugar onde Laurent se encontrava, mas também observava Bella dormir completamente nua ao meu lado. Eu queria acordá-la de novo, porém não podia deixar todo meu tesão me dominar. Eu tinha que ter algum controle sobre os anseios do meu pênis, ainda mais quando se tratava dela. Li o e-mail até o final, não satisfeito com o resultado e decidi descer para beber um pouco de água. Eu estava sedento por Laurent, mas no momento, no meio dessa madrugada, não há nada que eu possa fazer sem encontrá-lo. Eu me dei um prazo para terminar essa história e vou cumprir.

Félix trouxe várias coisas do mercado, para um jantar simples ou um lanche mais elaborado. Ele encheu a geladeira de cerveja e pelas caixas de pizza, parece que teve uma festa na sala de monitoramento. Peguei duas garrafas de água e enchi um copo de suco de laranja para ela, bem fresco. Olhei Jamie em seu quarto, completamente adormecido e voltei para meu quarto e ela estava acordada, mexendo no celular, com uma expressão meio confusa.

\- Lauren disse que chegou mais um depoimento. – murmurou sonolenta. – E que o Senador Weller convocou uma reunião de urgência na casa dele amanhã cedo.

\- Eu vou com você. – beijei sua bochecha e lhe entreguei o copo de suco. – O que ele quer?

\- Não faço ideia. – disse e bebeu quase todo o suco. – Jamie está bem?

\- Dormindo como um anjo que ele não é acordado. – respondi recostando-me.

\- Sem querer, muito querendo, invadi a sua privacidade, mas eu não resisti. – disse sentando-se na cama e senti meu bom humor escorrendo entre meus dedos. – Você está monitorando as atividades de Laurent e não me falou nada, Edward. – acusou em tom suave, mas eu sabia que ela queria explodir.

\- Nós agimos de formas diferentes. – disse tentando ficar calmo. Ela leu meu e-mail? Louca. – Você está fazendo um excelente trabalho e minha equipe está confiante nos seus resultados, mas Bella, eu sou um caçador e não uso as leis para isso. – completei e ela balançou a cabeça para continuar. – É admirável o que está fazendo, todo acesso a agências federais, mas isso só está fazendo o tempo passar. Laurent não está brincando. Enquanto concordo que todos os homens da lista devem ser presos, eu também acho que não posso deixar aquele francês filho da puta fugir novamente. E é isso que eu estou fazendo. Caçando-o. Não sou um bom jogador.

\- Conte-me o que está fazendo. – ela parecia empolgada.

\- Laurent tem um padrão e ele precisa de determinado espaço para agir conforme. Ele deve ter um local fixo ou dois. Um grande para guardar a quantidade de armamento que está sendo alimentado. – disse e peguei meu Ipad, conectando em uma pasta. – Bill Sanders, o cara que você disse que ia te comprar? Ele é da indústria bélica. Tem ações em uma empresa que fornece armas para o governo. Dois dias antes de Laurent nos atacar, Bill enviou de trem para a cidade um bloco de inteiro de cargas. Não precisamos descobrir o que tinha lá dentro...

\- Como conseguiu essas informações e como passou despercebido por Mike? – perguntou meio irritada.

\- Mike é um homem só e não dez. – revirei os olhos. – Ele não vai conseguir manter todos os seus alertas em dia, então, Emmett está tomando conta dos alertas e me alimentando. Isso não foi captador, porque eles usaram uma antiga linha do trem, eu não sei como conseguiram a ativação ou como passaram sem qualquer autoridade ou denuncia ter sido feita, mas de fato, eles chegaram do outro lado da cidade, no meio da madrugada e com muitas armas. O que levou Félix à pesquisa de lugares que poderiam esconder todo esse equipamento.

\- Não podemos invadir esses lugares? – perguntou olhando para o mapa e onde estava marcado.

\- Não se ele estiver nos monitorando. Então eu coloquei pessoas analisando cada movimento nesses galpões, mas até agora nada. Recebi um alerta que essa mesma linha do trem foi ativada ontem à noite, a qualquer momento um carregamento chegará a cidade e é essa a minha oportunidade.

\- O que vai fazer? – perguntou aproximando-se ainda mais. Ela acha que pode me seduzir para arrancar informações? Não mesmo.

\- Matá-lo. – respondi e desliguei meu Ipad. – Isso é tudo, Isabella. – disse seu nome mais firme. – Continue trabalhando com o QG para derrubar cada cliente, deixe que com Laurent, eu me viro.

\- Não. – disse firme e eu ri. Como se eu fosse Jamie para obedecê-la. – Edward, nós não vamos brigar por isso. Eu sei como as coisas funcionam para você, mas teremos que encontrar um meio termo. Tem muitas agencias de olho em Laurent e elas vão lavar as mãos se ele desaparecer, mas Garrett não e ele vai fazer de tudo para te prender.

\- Ele não vai me pegar.

\- Acredito que pode não ser pego, mas é muito arriscado. Você tem Jamie agora. – disse mais suavemente e suspirei. – Por favor, quando pegá-lo, entregue para polícia. Vamos fazer o certo. – disse suplicante e odiei não pensar em Jamie nesse momento. Bella subiu no meu colo, aproveitando a oportunidade que relaxei meus músculos. – Além do mais, pense na publicidade que o escritório teria com um caçador eficiente. Essa função nunca existiu e quantos políticos iriam te contratar para caçar seus inimigos ou esconder seus problemas?

\- Eu já pensei nisso...

\- Não com tanto carinho.

Eu bufei.

\- Pareço carinhoso para você?

\- Mas é ambicioso ou não estaria aqui. Não fique agindo como uma criança só porque não quer concordar comigo.

\- Seu ponto é totalmente válido, mas não vou deixar Laurent impune. – disse firme e ela suspirou, cruzando os braços e eu me distraí com seu seio. Ela disse algo que não ouvi. – O quê?

\- Não me deixou nenhuma alternativa a não ser te impedir de fazer essa estupidez. Eu vou te impedir.

\- Vamos entrar em mais uma competição?

\- Todas as outras chegamos a um acordo antes da corrida louca começar, tem certeza que quer fazer isso justo com essa, Edward? – perguntou e grunhi. Insistente. – Não está pensando na nossa família?

\- É justamente por causa do que esse bastardo fez com a minha irmã que eu vou fazer isso. – rebati bruscamente e ela bateu na minha cabeça, puxando meu cabelo e me beijando. – A única coisa que vai conseguir com essa conversa é que a gente acabe transando novamente.

\- Estou falando da nossa família... Eu, você e Jamie. – disse baixinho.

\- Nós realmente somos uma família, Bella?

\- Eu e você? Não temos nada, mas sim, nós somos uma família por ele. Aquele garotinho precisa de nós dois, com a cabeça no lugar e tentando agir de forma mais coerente possível. Se não concordar comigo, tudo bem, mas não suje suas mãos de sangue. – suplicou e eu estava odiando o fato que ela realmente sentia necessidade de implorar.

\- O que você sabe que eu não sei? Porra, Bella. Você está escondendo algo.

\- Ei! Você também estava! – gritou me empurrando nos ombros, mas não saiu do meu colo.

\- Eu estava te protegendo, é bem diferente. Prometi que iria te proteger, por Jamie, por você e até mesmo por mim, cacete. E qual a sua desculpa?

\- Omissão? – murmurou encolhendo os ombros. Apertei suas costelas, esperando que falasse. – Não estou tão avançada assim como você, mas eu meio que descobri que existe um espião do governo entre os homens de Laurent. Não tenho acesso, está muito acima de mim e não posso me expor muito, então estou comendo pelas beiradas. O fato é, que desde que invadimos o local, que me infiltrei lá, ele não se comunica com a sua sede. Ninguém sabe se ele foi corrompido ou se resolveu agir sozinho, que é um protocolo quando há risco de ser descoberto. Se você matar Laurent, terá que matar todos eles, mas aí uma agência inteira estará atrás de você.

\- E por que nesse mundo você não falou isso antes? Acha que eu fico no escritório o dia inteiro lendo processo? – reclamei e ela deu os ombros.

\- Você não falou nada pra mim.

\- Você também não! – rebati muito puto, porque porra, isso mudava todos os meus planos. Minha mente foi mergulhando em pensamentos muitos sombrios e eu queria quebrar algo.

\- Edward, presta atenção em mim, saia da escuridão. – disse e virei-a na cama, apenas para nos dar um pouco de espaço, mas ela me segurou com as pernas. – Não. Vamos fazer um acordo com dedos mindinhos. – propôs e eu bufei. – Isso funciona com o pequeno, vai funcionar com o grande. – disse e não ergui meu dedo. – Vamos lá, cabeça dura. Quanto antes terminar, mais rápido vamos transar. – ofereceu e fui obrigado a rir. – Faça tudo nos seus termos. Cace-o, o apavore, provoque, cause o caos que está acostumado, mas não o mate. – ofereceu e eu cruzei seu dedinho. - E não faz parte do nosso projeto de confiar no outro esconder as coisas.

\- Diga isso pra si mesma. Eu confio em você. É você que não confia em mim.

\- Eu não estaria nua na sua cama se não confiasse, Edward.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha.

\- Talvez eu seja hesitante com algumas informações porque você é uma bomba.

\- Só vou explodir se não me contar as coisas.

\- Tudo bem, vou me esforçar mais. – disse baixinho e raspou as unhas no meu couro cabeludo. – Vai me contar seus passos em relação a ele?

\- Algumas coisas. – murmurei beijando seu pescoço e nós deixamos aquela conversa de lado, parcialmente entendidos, meio compreendidos e ainda mais unidos, o que estava dando nós na minha cabeça e eu não fazia ideia como proceder em relação a isso. Nós não estamos juntos, mas temos um relacionamento e concordamos ser uma família, o que não significa que estamos juntos e é aí que fico completamente louco, mas esqueço de debater sobre isso no momento que deslizo para dentro dela e recomeçamos a nossa maratona sexual.

De manhã cedo, saímos do quarto e decidimos fazer um café da manhã caprichado, ambos com muita fome. Na cozinha, abrimos todas as portas até encontrar acessórios.

\- Essas bananas estão lindas, dá pra fazer um bolo. – disse pensativa e me olhou. – Seus olhos brilharam. O que foi?

\- Eu amo bolo de banana, só isso. – respondi como se fosse nada demais. A minha avó fazia muito quando eu era criança. Bella ficou esperando que eu contasse alguma história sentimental por trás daquilo e eu fiquei olhando de volta. Ela não desistia. – Eu comia quando criança, só isso. Não tem nada que possa colocar em um livro.

\- Não seja grosseiro... – revirou os olhos. – Só quero te conhecer. – bateu na minha bunda e eu engoli uma resposta mal criada quando vi Jamie andar em nossa direção, sonolento. – Bom dia, meu amor. – ele foi direto para os braços da mãe, receber seu dengo matinal. – O menino mais lindo do mundo acordou para iluminar meu dia. – ele beijou sua bochecha e sorriu pra mim, logo bocejando. – Dormiu bem?

\- Dormi e estou com fome.

\- Seu pai e eu faremos bolo de banana.

\- Hum, que delícia. Posso ajudar? – perguntou e eu o coloquei sentado no balcão.

\- Sua mãe vai te dar algo para fazer, mas fique longe do fogão, vou fritar algumas coisas.

Comecei a fritar os ovos, quase uma cartela inteira com presunto e depois tostei as tiras de bacon. Bella estava instruindo Jamie com a massa do bolo enquanto ela cuidava das bananas. Eu ri do entusiasmo dele em usar minha nova batedeira e então, Félix entrou na cozinha, com pão fresco e pastilhas para máquina de café.

\- A Srta. Brandon está no portão principal com dois funcionários para colocar os quadros que ficaram pendentes ontem. Jared está revistando o carro e os funcionários. – Félix disse e comecei a preparar o café. – Trouxe isso para você, carinha. – ele deu a Jamie um brinquedo de montar. Ele abandonou o bolo na hora.

\- Ei, volta aqui, garoto! O bolo pode solar! – Bella gritou com ele, que riu e sentou em uma das cadeiras. – James!

\- Ah mãe, eu adoro esse brinquedo! Olha só a perna desse! Obrigada Tio Félix!

Coloquei os bacons e os ovos fritos para aquecer no forno, pegando a massa do bolo, mas eu não sabia muito que fazer ali, então ela me ajudou dizendo como bater e o que colocar. Alice passou pela porta da cozinha, parando logo que reconheceu Bella de pijama e toda bagunçada do meu lado. Jamie estava muito distraído, então sem perceber a presença de Alice, Bella entrou entre meus braços, me dando uma mordida no braço e rindo do meu mau jeito com a batedeira.

\- Oi, quem é você? – Jamie perguntou simpaticamente e Bella olhou em direção à porta, mas continuou onde estava. – Sou James. E você?

\- Alice. Estou decorando a casa do seu pai.

\- Legal, eu gostei do meu quarto. – ele respondeu fazendo conversa.

\- Isso é maravilhoso pra mim. – Alice respondeu.

\- Você não tem quadros para colocar? – Bella perguntou calmamente, mas só um idiota não perceberia que foi cortante como uma faca afiada dividindo um pedaço de bife. - Nós temos que sair, então, faça-o o quanto antes. – completou e voltou a bater o bolo.

\- Ixi... – Jamie disse e eu escondi meu rosto no cabelo dela para não rir descaradamente.

Alice foi até outro corredor acompanhada de dois homens. Bella untou a forma, colocou bananas no fundo e virou a massa em cima, levando ao forno. Enquanto o bolo estava assando, subimos para nos arrumar, ela tinha que ir até a casa do Senador Weller e eu queria analisar o babaca de perto. Enquanto auxiliei Jamie com o banho e suas roupas, ela se arrumou e logo deixou o banheiro livre para meu uso. Quando desci, não havia sinal de Alice pela casa, apenas os quadros bem colocados e Bella desinformando o bolo, batendo palminhas quando ele saiu inteiro, mesmo um pouco quente.

\- Melhor bolo do mundo. – Jamie cantarolou, dançando na cadeira e então, o celular dele começou a tocar. – Oi Vic! – disse e ela começou a gritar, falando um monte de coisa ao mesmo tempo. – Não entendi!

\- VAMOS VOLTAR PARA D.C! – Victória gritou – Mamãe acabou de me contar, estou tão feliz! – disse mais calma e Jamie estava congelado. – James Alexander.

Meu Deus, que garota autoritária.

\- Quando? Como assim? – Jamie parou até de comer.

\- Ela foi contratada para ser chefe da neurologia, não sei em qual hospital, não perguntei! Nós vamos voltar! Estou tão feliz! – disse e ouvimos alguém falando com ela. – Tenho que ir para natação, o motorista chegou, quando eu chegar em casa, eu te ligo de novo!

\- Puxa vida, ela vai voltar. – Jamie disse colocando seu celular de lado. – Tomara que a gente estude na mesma escola. Quando vou voltar para escola, mãe? – perguntou com os olhos cheios de expectativas.

\- Iremos resolver isso em breve. – respondi quando vi que Bella congelou com o garfo na metade do caminho. – Agora, coma tudo. Nós temos que sair em breve.

Jamie falou o caminho inteiro de volta sobre a casa que estávamos, listando os motivos que eles deveriam morar no apartamento, porque assim ele estaria só a alguns andares de distância da sua amiga e não precisariam de ninguém para olhá-los enquanto ficassem na casa do outro. Bella estava revirando os olhos e ficando irritada com a insistência dele, mas não falou nada. A volta da sua amiga me fez entender que ele abortou a crise sobre morarmos todos na mesma casa. Por mais que o sexo tenha sido incrível, eu não estou tendo um relacionamento com a mãe dele e morar junto vai causar a nossa morte precoce ou um de nós preso por tentativa de homicídio. Além do mais, eu não quero estar em um relacionamento, só não vejo problemas em ter uma vida sexual com ela. Combinamos nessa madrugada, que devido ao não uso da camisinha, não iriamos estar com mais ninguém, não sem falar com o outro sobre. Não sou um cara de muitas mulheres. Não tenho paciência. E ela está regular em seu remédio.

\- Pensa bem, mãe. Não foi divertido ficar nós três juntos? No apartamento também tem um quarto para o papai.

A crise não foi abortada, ele está apenas sendo nosso filho e contornando caminhos para chegar ao seu objetivo. Ela me deu uma rápida olhada, por sorte, chegamos na casa.

\- Jamie, comporte-se. Nós iremos ver um cliente. – Bella disse virando para olhar para seu rosto e eu ajustei o retrovisor para observar sua expressão. – Seu pai pediu ao seu Tio Emmett para ficar com você e ele planejou um monte de coisas legais enquanto estamos fora.

\- Vocês vão sair juntos?

\- Tenho trabalho a fazer e seu pai gosta de me seguir. – ela disse brincando e Félix abriu a porta dele. – Venha aqui me dar um beijo e dizer que me ama. – pediu e ele se jogou nela, dando vários beijos. E para minha completa surpresa, ele quase pulou no meu colo, me dando um beijo também e dizendo que me amava, então saiu correndo e entrou em casa com um aceno. Emmett apareceu na porta e eu liguei o carro novamente.

\- Pensei que o retorno da Victória seria bom para ele esquecer a crise de ontem. – comentei suavemente, seguindo o GPS para casa do Senador Weller, que não era muito longe dali.

\- Ela só dará gás a ele. Os dois juntos diariamente são uma força da natureza, acho que faz parte do fato que eles aprenderam a andar, falar, comer e até estudar juntos. – disse e coloquei minha mão na sua coxa coberta pela sua calça jeans. – Não seja grosseiro com o Weller. – disse quando fomos autorizados a entrar na casa do engomadinho.

\- É só ele manter as mãos para si mesmo e ficaremos bem. – murmurei saindo do carro, dei a volta e abri a sua porta. Olhei para frente e suspirei. – Ele está usando um casaco amarrado nos ombros. Eu não posso acreditar que isso ainda existe. De onde esse merdinha saiu?

\- Seja simpático.

\- Eu não sou simpático. Não força.

\- Oi Weller! O que aconteceu? – perguntou aproximando-se e ele parecia meio irritado.

\- Trouxe o cão de guarda de novo? – perguntou e eu me contive para não rosnar.

\- Edward é meu sócio.

\- Ouvi dizer que ele é pai do seu filho. Jacob não fala sobre outra coisa e seu irmão deu um soco nele. Foi um show no escritório essa semana. – disse e eu fiz a anotação mental de ter uma conversinha com esse babaca do Jacob.

\- Ele é meu sócio e pai do meu filho, mas isso não é da sua conta. O que aconteceu?

\- Meu irmão está desaparecido. – disse com um suspiro cansado e não era bem isso que eu esperava que ele falasse, então me interessei. – Ele é muito rotineiro, sabe? Elias tem autismo, então ele faz a sua rotina completa. A última vez que falei com ele foi ontem, após o almoço e a polícia disse que ele tem vinte e três anos e pode estar com uma garota, e que não se passaram vinte quatro horas ainda. A questão é que eu conheço meu irmão e sei que ele não faria algo do tipo. Ele me liga sempre. O tempo todo. – esfregou o rosto cansado. – Passei a noite indo na casa de todas as pessoas que conhecemos e ninguém o viu depois que ele saiu do seu clube do livro.

\- Por que nesse mundo você não disse que era tão urgente? – Bella perguntou pegando seu telefone.

\- Eu realmente tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo, mas estou ficando apavorado. Meus pais já morreram, só temos um ao outro. – disse e eu tirei meu celular do bolso.

\- Qual foi o último lugar que ele foi visto? – perguntei e ele me deu um olhar meio irritado.

\- Weller... Edward é um caçador. Ele é a melhor pessoa para rastrear seu irmão agora. – Bella disse suavemente.

Contrariado e meio desconfiado, ele me deu o nome da rua e o horário que ele foi visto, assim como encaminhou uma foto com a roupa que estava usando. Enviei para Félix, que logo informou que começaria a busca.

\- Você tem que ficar em casa. – disse quando levantei. – Nós iremos encontrar seu irmão, de acordo com essas informações, mas você tem que estar preparado para o fato de que podemos encontrá-lo de outra forma ou que, infelizmente, alguém passa tê-lo sequestrado. Tenho certeza que você tem inimigos.

\- Andou irritando quem ultimamente?

\- Minha ex-mulher e o grupo LGBT. – disse quase arrancando os cabelos. – Eles sequestrariam meu irmão?

\- Tudo é possível no momento. Nós entraremos em contato em breve.

Bella me seguiu para fora da casa, tentando ouvir minha conversa com Félix no telefone. Em menos de dez minutos Emmett descobriu que o Weller era beneficiário de um seguro de dois milhões de dólares do irmão dele. Eu percebi que ele estava nos olhando pela janela quando saímos de sua casa. Mike conseguiu vídeos do garoto na rua que foi visto a última vez e dirigi bem rápido enquanto Bella dava ordens no telefone para o grupo se dividir a fim de encontrarmos o garoto.

\- Ele pode ter mandado sequestrar o irmão. – disse no silêncio do carro.

\- Estou considerando essa possibilidade. Ele vem tendo dificuldades financeiras desde que se divorciou da Lisa, ano passado. E precisa de dinheiro para manter seu padrão de vida além de injetar na sua campanha no próximo ano. – respondeu ainda digitando freneticamente.

\- Coloque o cinto. – pedi ao notar que o mesmo veículo que estava em nosso caminho na ida, permanecia na volta. Bella fez o que pedi. Não escolho carros da hummer apenas porque comportam meu tamanho, mas sim porque ninguém fica na frente quando piso no acelerador. – Querida, estamos sendo seguidos. Informe a Félix, por favor. – pedi suave, não queria deixá-la histérica. Ela pegou meu telefone, desbloqueou com a senha que ditei e ligou para Félix. – Informe o seguinte sobre o veículo. – ditei todos os detalhes e ela repetiu, pausadamente, aparentando calma, mas a sua voz tremia.

Abaixei a minha mão e tirei a minha arma, seguindo para um conjunto de ruas vazias antes do bairro que estávamos. Entrei uma área meio abandonada, com casas residenciais, mas sem ninguém andando pelas calçadas. Bella me deu um olhar nervoso quando virei bruscamente o carro e abri meu vidro, segurei sua nuca e empurrei seu corpo para baixo e atirei nos pneus do veículo. Ele rodopiou e parou alguns metros, batendo com força contra um poste. Girei o carro no sentido oposto e continuei dirigindo.

\- Está bem? Eu te machuquei? – perguntei olhando-a rapidamente.

\- Não. Só fiquei surpresa. Não sabia o que ia fazer. – respondeu segurando minha perna. Peguei a sua mão e beijei. – Ainda estamos sendo seguidos?

\- Não. Vamos chegar em casa e resolver uma coisa por vez.

Eu tinha a ligeira sensação de que sabia quem estava nos seguindo e isso só me dava certeza que Laurent estava vindo em nossa direção novamente, mas dessa vez, irei pegá-lo.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onze**

Minha cabeça ainda estava girando com os acontecimentos de dois dias atrás e no momento que consegui parar um pouco, entre estar assistindo os depoimentos, buscando uma forma de ajudar aquelas mulheres, tentar arrancar informações sobre Laurent de Edward e participar da busca do irmão do Senador Weller, eu não consegui pensar na noite de sexo maravilhosa que tivemos em sua casa, mas amei com todo meu coração a maneira que fizemos em silêncio em minha cama esta noite, incapaz de ficarmos longe um do outro, seja pela necessidade ou o estresse do dia. Ainda assim, nós não tivemos muito tempo, logo fomos chamados e desde então estamos acordados, correndo de um lado ao outro, tentando equilibrar as urgências, necessidades e a atenção a Jamie, que está a toda potência agora que Victória estará de volta e na sua energia infantil mesmo.

Aproveitei que minha mãe veio em uma rara visita para ficar com Jamie e assim eu tinha alguns minutinhos pra mim, já que ele não estava me dando muita atenção, com saudades de ficar só com a avó, tudo porque a minha mãe o estraga completamente. Jamie se torna um monstrinho com meus pais. Lauren estava repassando a minha agenda, Tanya estava protocolando os novos processos que Benjamin trouxe do escritório, Ângela estava focada em reconhecer as mulheres encontradas e procurar suas famílias, Rosalie estava trabalhando no desaparecimento do irmão do Senador Weller com Mike e Emmett, já Jéssica estava na rua com Edward fazendo alguma coisa misteriosa que ele se recusou a contar antes de sair e levar a minha funcionária.

Eu me joguei na cama, cansada. Essa noite nós não dormimos. No horário em que eu pude descansar, Edward e eu fizemos sexo o tempo todo e logo que tentei pegar no solo, meu telefone apitou e Lauren pediu para descermos, ou seja, depois do banho, não houve sequer um cochilo. Estou cansada e muito preocupada. Resolvi organizar meus pensamentos por partes. Não estou preocupada ou remotamente arrependida de fazer sexo com Edward, nós dois queríamos e muito, sinto muita atração e excitação por ele, agora que estamos mais próximos consigo entendê-lo e superamos boa parte da nossa aversão – literalmente, mas também sinto que estamos dispostos a ter algo sério. Eu não quero estar em um relacionamento, então o acordo é muito benéfico. Edward não parece ser o tipo de cara que tem relacionamentos. Temos um filho, estamos nos ajustando e fazendo sexo, o que pode piorar nossa situação lá na frente, mas eu ainda acredito que podemos resolver tudo como adultos.

Abracei o travesseiro que tinha o cheiro dele e fiquei irritada por ter gostado da sensação de conforto, fechando os olhos por um momento, tentando dormir, mas a possibilidade que o Senador Weller mandou sequestrar o próprio irmão ainda está rondando na minha cabeça, deixando-me inquieta que um garoto de vinte e três anos, autista, esteja em perigo por conta da ambição política do Weller. Essa família é famosa e centenária no meio político, eles sempre tentam a presidência, mas nunca passam pelas preliminares do partido. Meu pai comentava que os admirava por tentar, mas também nunca votou neles. Ouvi a porta do quarto ser aberta, achei que fosse Jamie, fiquei surpresa e feliz ao encontrar Ângela com um pacote de chocolate Toblerone, o meu favorito.

\- Lembra quando nós comíamos sem parar? – perguntou abrindo a caixinha e eu quebrei um pedaço, logo mordendo. Ângela deitou ao meu lado. Nós crescemos juntas, não somos o tipo de amigas que ficam o tempo grudadas na outra, jantamos juntas algumas vezes por semana, saímos apenas nós duas quando as coisas estão mais calmas. Ela casou com Benjamin dois anos atrás e fui sua madrinha. Ela esteve do meu lado nos bons momentos e principalmente nos ruins. Ângela é bem reservada, não tímida, só fala quando necessário e não se intromete na vida de ninguém. Eu a amo muito.

\- Renata me deu uma caixa imensa no meu chá de bebê, lembra? Eu comi por dias seguidos. Provavelmente foi o motivo de o meu médico ter surtado porque engordei cinco quilos no final da gestação. – respondi de boca cheia. – Está muito pegado lá embaixo? – perguntei com uma pontadinha de culpa.

\- Não exatamente, eu precisava de um tempo. Aquilo está me sufocando, ler os relatos daquelas famílias... – disse baixinho e virei na cama. – Sinto saudades deles. Renata lidaria melhor com isso...

\- Às vezes eu tenho a sensação de ouvir a risada do Aro. Quando todo mundo ri, sinto um vazio sem a risada caricata dele. – suspirei e peguei mais um pedaço de chocolate. – Quando essa maré passar, a falta deles será opressora. Quando nós começamos a perder os que amamos assim?

\- Não iremos perder mais ninguém. – Ângela garantiu.

\- Edward acha que a morte da Renata não foi um acidente. – murmurei sem conseguir segurar a informação mesmo que ele tenha pedido para não falar nada. – Ele analisou as marcas dos pneus. Havia mais um carro naquela noite.

Ângela sentou na cama, me encarando.

\- Edward acredita que Laurent está planejando isso há meses, que não foi coincidência. Renata estava sem segurança, ela poderia ter percebido que estava sendo seguida, tentou fugir... – disse baixinho e Ângela segurou minha mão. – Ele chegou a essa conclusão ontem. Diz ele que conseguiu ver a expressão surpresa do motorista, provavelmente não esperava que tivessem uma reação, já que supostamente, estávamos sem segurança, mas Edward não precisa de um... Necessariamente.

\- Por que nós nunca consideramos isso?

\- Porque não estávamos sendo seguidos na época. Laurent ainda não estava na cidade e não foi apontado nada fora do esperado no relatório da perícia, mas eu deveria ter pensado nisso.

\- Bella, apesar de achar que você tem superpoderes, você não tem. – Ângie disse calmamente. – Seja como for, vamos pegá-lo e ele vai pagar por tudo que fez a nós. Por Renata, Sam e até a Bree.

Meu telefone começou a toca e eu gemi, me mexendo para tirar do bolso, mas era Edward e ele raramente me telefonava, sempre mandava mensagens.

\- Ei, o que foi?

\- Bella, eu preciso que você pegue Jamie e sua mãe, fique no banheiro agora mesmo.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Tem atiradores ao redor da casa. Félix está se preparando. Mande todos para debaixo das camas, mas as janelas do seu quarto vão até o chão, então, entre no banheiro e fique na banheira, abaixada com Jamie. – disse e sua voz estava agitada. Ouvi sons de disparo e a ligação ficou muda.

Comecei a gritar com Ângela, ela desceu correndo, chamando os outros. Emmett veio correndo, tentando entender o que eu estava falando e senti um pânico dominando minhas pernas. E se Edward foi atingido? Jéssica? Minha mãe e Jamie estavam bem alheios a tudo na piscina aquecida. Abri a porta, tentei manter uma expressão neutra.

\- Ei mãe, preciso que entrem agora mesmo. – disse suave, mas firme. Olhei dentro dos seus olhos para ela não dar corda a birra de Jamie para entrar.

\- Ah mãe, por favor. – Jamie gemeu.

\- Agora, vem. – pedi esticando minha mão. – Agora, James! – disse mais alto e ele veio emburrado, se enrolando no roupão. – Cadê seu celular e fones de ouvido?

\- Aqui. – Renée disse, também se enrolando no roupão.

\- Vamos subir agora. – disse pegando ele pela mão e passei pela escada de funcionários até meu quarto. Passei rápido pelas janelas, abrindo a porta do banheiro. – E agora, nós vamos fazer uma festa na banheira!

\- Nós três? – Jamie perguntou achando estranho. – Não cabe, mãe. Por que não voltamos para piscina? – perguntou e ouvi o primeiro vidro quebrando. – O que foi isso?

\- Para banheira! Agora! – gritei e minha mãe o colocou dentro, sentando também. – Filho, ouça aquele CD do Korn que seu pai baixou para seu celular.

\- Mãe... Tá tudo bem? – perguntou e olhei para minha mãe, aflita, sem saber o que responder. Meu banheiro é na torre da casa, mas suas janelas são acima das nossas cabeças. As paredes são grossas, antigas e revestidas, deve ser por isso que Edward deve ter mandado que nos escondêssemos aqui. Fechei a porta e minha mãe ajudou Jamie a colocar os fones de ouvido. Meu filho sentiu que algo estava muito errado e por isso, colocou os fones e não falou nada.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Renée sussurrou, na sua expressão de mãe, tentando me deixar calma, talvez a mesma expressão que eu tinha para meu filho. Saí de perto da porta, tentando ligar para Edward, sentando no chão, próximo ao banheiro e meu filho sacodia ao som de Korn, assobiando junto.

\- Laurent. – foi tudo que consegui vocalizar.

Minha mãe segurou meu ombro. O telefone de Edward só dava caixa postal e então, ouvi alguns sons de vidros sendo quebrados. Foi tudo muito rápido e muito estridente, mas uma espiada no rosto de Jamie e vi que ele estava bem distraído ouvindo música e mexendo em seu telefone, cantarolando as músicas que o pai dele tanto tocava no carro. Renée estava me segurando, apertando meu ombro de tempos em tempos, enquanto ouvi os sons das coisas sendo quebradas, até que ouvi disparos reais e até mesmo um grito feminino que fez meu coração disparar. Fechei meus olhos, preocupada que se alguém entrasse ali, nós estaríamos à mercê e sem defesas. Eu daria a minha vida pelo meu filho, mas não queria que chegasse a esse ponto.

De repente, ouvi sons de passos pesados e fiquei de pé, pronta para dificultar qualquer pessoa que pudesse machucar minha mãe e meu filho. A porta foi aberta e era Edward. Ele estava suado, sujo, bagunçado e ensanguentado. Gritei e segurei seu braço.

\- Está tudo bem. – disse e me puxou para seus braços, beijando meu cabelo. Eu não sabia que estava tão nervosa e chorando até os soluços escaparem dos meus lábios. – Está tudo bem. Eu peguei Laurent. – disse baixinho e me afastei, olhando-o. – Ele está amarrado na sala.

\- O quê?

\- Eles invadiram a casa, mas Félix percebeu a tempo.

\- Nós tínhamos pessoal o suficiente? – perguntei com medo que ele me dissesse que perdermos alguém.

\- Benjamin e Mike encararam a missão com louvor. – respondeu e segurou meu rosto.

\- Vou chamar a polícia. – disse decidida. Edward deu um passo para trás. – Não, Edward. Por favor. Vamos chamar a polícia.

\- Pai? O que aconteceu com você? – Jamie gritou pulando fora da banheira. – O que está acontecendo?

\- Fique aqui com sua avó, ok? – disse não respondendo sua pergunta. – Mãe, ligue para meu pai.

Arrastei Edward para fora do banheiro e vi que as janelas do meu quarto estavam até inteiras, considerando o restante da casa. Móveis estavam jogados, quebrados, virados e eu tive que virar o rosto para não ver os corpos espalhados pelo corredor do segundo andar. Mike e Jéssica estavam abraçados no canto. Ângela estava atrás de Benjamin, mexendo em algo em sua blusa, Rosalie estava com gelo no rosto e Emmett segurava gelo nos dedos dela. Ouvi um som de gemido e outro de pancada, olhei para sala e vi o homem negro, alto, de olhos verdes, apanhando muito de Félix.

\- Como sabemos que não há mais vindo? – perguntei desviando o olhar.

\- Não sabemos, mas quem irá atacar se ele não vai sobreviver? – Edward retrucou e eu dei as costas, não querendo mais discutir aquilo. Fui até a cozinha e com as mãos tremendos, enviei uma mensagem para o agente da polícia federal que era o nosso contato durante essa operação. Ele disse que enviaria carros em dez minutos, então eu tinha que conseguir segurar Edward por esse tempo.

\- Bella? – Rosalie me chamou. Eu sabia que eu tinha uma expressão culpada.

\- Puta que pariu, Bella! O que você fez? – Edward gritou e as paredes tremeram.

\- Estou protegendo você. – disse olhando ao redor. Minha casa estava destruída.

\- Eu sei me cuidar, porra. Quanto tempo?

\- Edward, me ouve. – pedi suplicante. – Isso vai destruir a sua vida, não suje suas mãos de sangue, por favor.

\- Ela tem razão, irmão. – Emmett disse com as mãos enfiadas no bolso. – Não vamos mais fundo. Ele vai ter o que merece, não só por Bree, mas por todas as mulheres.

\- Por favor. – pedi segurando seu rosto. – Lembre-se que temos um garotinho. Agora que você chegou, não pode ir embora. – disse e os carros chegaram no meu quintal.

Edward me puxou para trás quando a polícia invadiu a casa e pediu que colocassem as armas no chão. Quando meu pai chegou, ele levou Jamie e minha mãe embora, sem falar comigo ou com Edward. O olhar dele era um misto de uma fúria intensa e vontade de matar, então foi melhor que ele não tenha explodido na frente de todo mundo. Como esperado, Edward, Félix e todos os homens que participaram da troca de tiros, foram autuados e levados em custódia. Entrei no carro, seguindo eles, deixando Ângela para resolver qualquer questão com a perícia. Liguei para Lauren, pedindo que assim que a polícia liberasse a casa, era para começar a operação de colocá-la no lugar, principalmente as janelas.

Cheguei rapidamente e logo comecei a defesa, solicitando a liberação de todos eles para responder em liberdade, até que todos os fatos fossem esclarecidos, mas não demorou muito para que tudo ficasse as claras, principalmente porque a própria agência tinha ciência da operação e que a empresa particular de Félix prestava serviços de segurança para Edward, que era meu sócio, pai do meu filho e estávamos todos na mesma residência, que me pertencia, para trabalhar em prol a caçar Laurent e em dar novos lares às mulheres encontradas vivas com seus compradores. Edward passou por um atendimento médico no ferimento do seu braço e eu observei a enfermeira flertar descadaramente com ele, que não prestava atenção, olhando-me com a intensidade de quem queria torcer meu pescoço.

Depois que fomos liberados, ele entrou no carro, no banco do motorista e saiu disparado pela rua, correndo como um louco, mas não falei nada. Nós fomos os últimos a sermos liberados, os outros já estavam na casa e graça a Deus, os corpos já tinham sido retirados, restando apenas alguns forenses e Lauren, agitada, andando de um lado ao outro. Emmett piscou para mim, não sei se para mostrar que não estava chateado comigo, ou o quê. Edward subiu direto às escadas e eu parei, para ver melhor o rosto de Rosalie. Ela derrubou um deles e acabou ganhando um soco no rosto, mas estava bem. Ela me abraçou apertado e enfiei minha vontade de chorar no fundo do meu coração.

\- Você fez a escolha certa. Edward precisa de alguém que mantenha a cabeça dele fora da água, mesmo contra sua vontade. – sussurrou e eu quis bufar. Ele não está falando comigo.

\- Vamos. – Edward desceu com duas malas, pegando a minha bolsa que deixei em cima do aparador do canto.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos logo, Isabella. Peguei suas roupas, passaremos a noite fora. – disse e tirou uma chave do bolso – Félix ficará comigo, vocês dois podem ficar no apartamento. – jogou uma chave para Emmett, que pegou. – Lauren, assim que terminar aqui, vá para casa da sua irmã. Paul está voltando à cidade hoje e ficará com vocês. – disse e ela assentiu. Cruzei meus braços. Agora era ele quem estava dando ordens? – Mike e Jéssica podem ir ao apartamento. Alguns seguranças virão para ficar na casa. – disse e virou pra mim, abrindo a porta. – Saia, por favor. – o seu tom começou brusco e eu senti que ele tentou moderar.

\- O que você está fazendo, Edward? – perguntei irritada. Eu estava cansada, muito nervosa, a beira do colapso, precisando ficar abraçada com meu filho e não aturá-lo estalando o chicote.

Ele suspirou.

\- Bella, vá. – Rosalie disse baixinho.

\- Pode ir, nós vamos ficar bem. Amanhã nos reunimos. – Jéssica disse me dando um olhar suplicante. Ela disse que Edward a salvou hoje, então imagino que está defendendo-o de tudo.

Passei por Edward batendo pé como uma criança e fui até o carro, entrando e batendo a porta, mas ele não pareceu se importar, jogando uma mala no banco de trás.

\- Quero que seus pais tragam Jamie hoje. – disse antes de dar partida no carro.

\- Você deve ter batido com a cabeça em algum lugar. Desde quando você me dá ordens?

\- Não estou te dando ordens. Quero meu filho comigo e ponto final.

\- Não enquanto estiver assim. E ele está seguro com meus pais. – disse tranquila, tentando ignorar seu olhar cortante.

\- Não ofereço riscos ao meu próprio filho. – gritou batendo no volante. – Já você, sim! Louca por deixar um homem perigoso nas mãos da polícia.

\- Eu fiz o certo! Você está cego de raiva e tomado pelo desejo de vingança e eu entendo! Juro! Mas nem por isso vou permitir que se afunde, porque o meu filho vai sofrer, o escritório iria sofrer e eu não quero que seja preso. A sua irmã com certeza prefere Laurent atrás das grades do que você preso! – bati no seu braço machucado e ele gemeu de dor. Continuei batendo. – Que merda! Por que você é tão idiota?

\- Para de me bater, porra. – Edward gritou e virou bruscamente na rua que dava para sua casa.

\- Nós conversamos sobre entregar Laurent a polícia, isso significa que você simplesmente ia trair o que combinamos.

\- Eu ia entregá-lo.

\- Morto? Morrendo? Ou o quê? Ele tem que ser julgado. É para isso que nós somos advogados.

\- Diz a mulher que manipulou a última eleição para presidente. – murmurou e eu soquei seu braço novamente. – Puta que pariu, tomei a porra de um tiro no braço, pare de me bater!

\- Eu não matei ninguém... E muito menos fiz algo ilegal. – murmurei furiosa e eu vi que seu braço estava sangrando de novo, mas não senti culpa. Edward entrou em sua casa e estacionou. Saí do carro sem esperá-lo e abri a porta da frente, deparando-me com Alice falando algo com alguns homens. – Quando essa porcaria de decoração vai acabar? – gritei com Edward e ela saltou assustada. Ela era a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver hoje.

\- É o último cômodo. – Alice respondeu olhando-me assustada.

\- Não te perguntei nada. – respondi friamente e subi a escada diretamente para o quarto dele, batendo a porta. Eu precisava tomar um banho e esfriar minha cabeça. Tirei minha roupa e entrei no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro e entrei. Fechei meus olhos, com as lágrimas escorrendo no meu rosto. Eu estava grata que nenhum de nós sofreu nenhum dano, mas a teimosia de Edward estava me consumindo. A sua sede por vingança me consome e me preocupa, porque não sei até onde ele tem escrúpulos e humanidade.

Ouvi a porta ser aberta e não olhei, mas quando o box abriu, virei. Edward estava nu. Ele molhou o braço antes, escorrendo o sangue e mordi meu lábio, preocupada, mas ele não estava me olhando, ainda estava tenso e distante. Cheguei para o lado, para dar espaço, querendo sair do banheiro, mas ele me pegou e me segurou, descendo a boca na minha e o beijo foi apenas uma faísca para explodir o desejo. Segurei seu rosto, me apoiando melhor e ele me pegou, erguendo-me no seu colo. Mordendo meu pescoço, desceu a mão entre nós dois, tocando-me, mas eu já estava tão excitada que podia sentir minha lubrificação. Um beijo era o suficiente. Edward me penetrou com brutalidade, me fazendo bater com a cabeça na parede. Gemi, sem vergonha nenhuma que havia pessoas na casa. Com golpes duros, sugou meus lábios.

\- Eu odeio brigar com você, merda. – grunhiu no meu pescoço.

\- Se você fosse menos idiota. – respondi cravando minhas unhas nos seus ombros. – Isso é tão bom. Te quero tanto. – gemi contra sua boca. – Pensei que você... Ah... Isso é gostoso! – murmurei perdida com suas estocadas frenéticas. – Edward!

\- Foda-se se você não gozar. – ele grunhiu e mais duas estocadas, ele gozou forte. Essa era a sua punição. Me comer e não me fazer gozar. Filho da puta. Mordi seu ombro e ele continuou me segurando, nos levando para debaixo do chuveiro. Beijei seus lábios e apoiando-me contra parede, fiquei com medo de escorregarmos, mas ele parecia bem firme e nem um pouco disposto a me soltar. E muito menos sair de dentro de mim. – Por que você me desafia tanto?

\- Porque eu posso, porque eu faço o que eu quero e não o que você manda.

\- Você é minha, porra. – reclamou e eu sorri.

\- Sou minha antes de ser sua e eu protejo quem me importo. – disse olhando nos seus olhos. – Me importo com você e vou te proteger de si mesmo, entendeu? Aceite isso. Você é o pai do meu filho e não vou te deixar afundar.

Edward saiu de dentro de mim e me colocou de pé. Minhas pernas estavam muito bambas, porém, ele não me soltou. Peguei o xampu que deixei ali da outra vez que dormi aqui, lavando seus cabelos, ainda olhando para seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos, relaxando os músculos e acariciando minha cintura com os dedos suavemente. Ele também lavou meu cabelo, meio sem jeito e evitei rir, porque achei engraçada a maneira que agia como se eu fosse um experimento cientifico. Ele disse que meu cabelo era macio. Saí do chuveiro e me enrolei no roupão que estava atrás da porta. A mala estava jogada de qualquer jeito no canto, mas no momento, eu não queria vestir roupas.

Procurei meu celular na minha bolsa, enviando uma mensagem para Leah, para ela fazer compras de mercado e algumas coisas de farmácia. Ela só enviava a lista pronta e eles entregavam no mesmo dia, provavelmente em algumas horas. Eu poderia cozinhar, era apenas Edward e eu, talvez Félix, então posso lidar. Não sei mesmo é fazer comida em grandes quantidades. Além do mais, Edward pode assumir a tarefa também já que resolveu "assumir o controle" das coisas hoje. Estranhei que estivesse demorando no banheiro, abri a porta e o encontrei enrolando um pedaço de toalha, que ele provavelmente rasgou, ao redor do braço que estava perfeitamente costurado e que eu abri os pontos.

\- Mandei comprar um kit de primeiros socorros e coisas para curativo, além de um analgésico.

\- Não tomo remédios.

\- Mas vai tomar hoje. – dei as costas e desci a escada.

Ainda podia ouvir a voz fina da Alice em outro cômodo. Meu roupão era grande, porque era para o tamanho de Edward e eu estava afogada em tecido, não havia nada indecente nisso, por isso não me preocupei mesmo com roupas. Abri a geladeira, peguei uma garrafinha de água e ao fechar, ouvi sons de saltos.

\- Oi Bella, podemos falar por um instante? – Alice perguntou e eu bufei.

Agora ela quer falar. Interessante, mas eu não quero.

\- Quero pedir desculpas pela forma como agi alguns anos atrás, mas eu preciso me explicar que de certa forma... – disse e eu vi Edward descer vestido.

\- Ei, aonde você vai? – perguntei passando por Alice.

\- Buscar Jamie. – disse pegando a chave do carro na mesinha. – Não vou demorar, Félix vai ficar, mas há homens na casa, coloque a porra da roupa. – disse bruscamente e bateu a porta.

\- Babaca. – murmurei bebendo minha água e o observando ir para o carro, entrando e saindo bem rápido. Sei que não vai dirigir assim com Jamie, porque o problema dele é comigo.

Alice ainda estava parada na entrada entre a sala de jantar e a cozinha. O grande arco, com ela ali no meio, após a linda mesa da sala, parecia uma boa garota, mas eu a conhecia melhor e a amava exatamente do jeito que era. Do jeito que crescemos juntas. Agora, ela é uma completa desconhecida. Dei um único olhar de aviso, para se afastar, mas decidi fazer melhor.

\- Quero que termine seu serviço bem rápido, completamente, sem mais retornos para retoques. Quero que fique bem longe de Edward e meu filho, entendeu?

\- Bella, ele é meu cliente, eu jamais o olharia...

\- Não me interessa. Termine e desapareça... Você é muito boa em ir embora sem deixar rastros, pode fazer isso novamente. Ou eu vou garantir que a sua empresa não cresça nessa cidade ou em lugar nenhum. Afaste-se.

Subi a escada, irritada que ela pode pensar que é simplesmente pedir desculpas e pronto. Meu irmão ficou em estado de miséria e nem os tios de Alice podiam explicar porque ela fez o que fez. Voltei para o quarto de Edward e deitei na cama, esperando. Minha mãe me ligou quarenta minutos mais tarde, dizendo que meu pai estava furioso por tudo o que aconteceu, mas queria saber como eu estava, se me machuquei e se era realmente seguro deixar Jamie ir com Edward, porque ele parecia transtornado. Ouvi meu pai gritando no fundo, que eu era idiota por deixar meu filho com um completo volátil e eu só queria esconder minha cabeça no travesseiro e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, porém tentei ao máximo convencer meus pais que Edward não oferecia perigo a Jamie e muito menos a mim. Sei lidar com ele.

\- Vocês vão ficar na casa dele? – minha mãe perguntou depois que meu pai ficou mais calmo, começou a falar manso e disse que ia na cozinha. – Seu pai saiu daqui, pode falar.

\- Sim, estamos aqui.

\- E o que está acontecendo entre vocês? Estou muito curiosa. – disse e soltou uma risadinha. Eu grunhi. – Sempre desconfiei que ele fosse um homem bonito, porque Jamie é uma criança linda não só por você, mas qual é, filha. Você está sendo boba em resistir...

\- E quem disse que eu resisti, mamãe? – perguntei de volta e ela gritou. Renée é uma garotinha. – Só está tudo meio confuso agora. – eu não quis dizer a ela que era só sexo e nada além. – Sem esperanças acima disso. – murmurei percebendo que eu precisava muito de um dia só com a minha mãe, como costumávamos fazer antes de tudo começar a desmoronar.

\- Sinto saudades de conversarmos. Não sei o que está acontecendo na sua vida, enquanto seu trabalho me preocupa, estou aliviada que Laurent esteja preso e todo esse esquema desmantelado, o que não significa que devemos relaxar com a sua segurança. Também me preocupo com suas horas de trabalho... Você e Jasper trabalham muito. Fico tensa. – disse e eu ri. Ela e suas preocupações. – Vamos marcar um dia só nosso no SPA? Eu reparei que seu cabelo está com pontas duplas.

\- Estávamos sendo atacados e você reparou no meu cabelo? Inacreditável!

\- Eu tinha que me distrair com alguma coisa! – se defendeu, mas rimos. – Estava muito nervosa, mas você é mãe e sabe que não podemos demonstrar fraqueza na frente dos filhos ou eles ficam nervosos também.

\- Você é maravilhosa, mãe. Sinto muito por hoje. Edward tomou um tiro no braço, mas está bem. Eu acabei batendo nele e abrindo seus pontos, vou ter que dar um jeito nisso quando ele chegar. – disse e ouvi as portas da frente. Levantei e olhei na janela, dava pra ver a ponta do carro. – Eles chegaram, vou descer.

Deixei meu celular no quarto, porque eu não queria falar com mais ninguém e desci a escada, ainda descalço, de cabelo molhado e roupão. Jamie veio correndo para meus braços.

\- Fiquei preocupado, mamãe. Não entendi nada do que aconteceu! Uma hora você mandou ouvir música, bem alto, e outra o vovô vendou meus olhos e só tirou no carro. O que houve? – perguntou e sentei no degrau da escada. Ele pulou para meu colo. – O papai falou que algumas pessoas não ficaram felizes com o trabalho de vocês e teve uma pequena confusão, que não devo me preocupar, mas o braço dele tá sangrando. Você está machucada também?

\- Não estou machucada e está tudo bem, seu pai tem razão, foi apenas uma pessoa infeliz e agora está tudo bem. Obrigado por ser um menino muito obediente. – beijei sua bochecha.

Edward abriu a porta e eu vi que as compras do mercado chegaram.

\- Acho que seu pai trouxe roupas limpas suas. – disse olhando para a roupa muito arrumadinha de Jamie para ficar em casa. Ele tem um armário completo na casa dos meus pais e minha mãe sempre o veste como um homenzinho. – Troque de roupa, para não estragar essa camisa.

\- Tá, meu pai me deixou jogar vídeo game.

\- Só por uma hora e se não souber mexer em algo, avisa, ok?

Jamie subiu correndo e eu fui para cozinha. Edward estava tirando as coisas das sacolas e eu comecei a guardar tudo junto com ele, sem falar nada. Félix entrou na cozinha e saiu bem rápido, provavelmente porque eu estava de roupão. Eu revirei os olhos, estou vestida, eles que aceitem que não quero colocar roupas. Assim que guardamos tudo, eu não estava com fome ainda, por isso peguei o pacote da farmácia, puxando Edward pelo braço até uma das cadeiras e o joguei sentado ali. Seus olhos ainda estavam duros, bem avaliadores, observando-me atentamente. Abri sua camisa e expus seu braço, limpando com cuidado a ferida, passando o cicatrizante e tapando um pouco, para proteger de possíveis pancadas.

Ele subiu as mãos pelas minhas pernas, por baixo do roupão e segurou minha bunda, me impulsionando para sentar no seu colo. Peguei o frasco do analgésico.

\- Não.

\- Vai diminuir a dor.

\- Eu posso lidar com ela... Só não posso lidar com drogas. – disse olhando-me e eu percebi que ele estava esperando minha reação.

\- Você disse que nunca se drogou.

\- Não mesmo, mas esses remédios são uma bomba. Eu fico muito sem controle... Quando criança, eu tomava remédios para controlar minha imperatividade, mas fui medicado de forma errada, hoje eu não fico bem com nenhum tipo de remédio. Fico tonto, me dá enjoos ou fico mais agitado que normalmente sou. – disse baixinho e olhei para sua boca se movendo com cuidado. Inclinei-me e beijei-o. – Posso lidar com a dor, não com analgésicos.

\- Agora que me explicou, vou parar de insistir. – disse acariciando sua nuca.

Ouvimos um barulho.

\- Se você vai ficar sem roupa, vamos ficar lá em cima. Não quero ninguém cobiçando a mãe do meu filho, quando eles forem embora, podemos começar o jantar. – disse e fiquei de pé, saindo com ele da sala de jantar para a escada. – Mike continua com o alerta sobre o Elias. Até agora ninguém fez contato exigindo um resgate. Colocamos uma escuta nos telefones do Weller e ele não falou nada demais, além de ligar pra metade do país perguntando se viu seu irmão. Eu não sei, Bella. Desconfiei dele, mas ao ouvir sua voz no telefone... Não parece de alguém armando e sim de alguém preocupado.

\- Eu desconfiei dele e conheço sua ambição, mas... E se isso tudo não for para o Elias ser encontrado? Ele só recebe o dinheiro se o irmão morrer ou for dado como morto.

\- Tem algo mais nisso, eu vou descobrir. – disse e abriu a porta de onde Jamie estava jogando vídeo game. – Vou dar uma olhada em umas coisas no computador, vou buscá-lo, fique aqui com Jamie. Vou trazer uma calcinha também, tentadora.

\- Não quero usar calcinha, não enche. – murmurei e Jamie virou, com fones de ouvido e acenou. – Abaixe o som disso, garoto! Quer ficar surdo? – gritei para ele ouvir. Edward estremeceu, saindo de perto. – Eu te disse que você só pode aumentar até o volume onze. Está no dezoito, Jamie.

\- Mãe, eu vou ficar surdo com você gritando assim. – disse e arremessei uma almofada bem no rosto dele. Jamie abaixou o som. – Estamos violentas hoje?

\- Não me tente.

Edward voltou com o seu computador, sentando no outro sofá. Essa era a sala de jogos, tinha até uma mesa de bilhar e um bar. Sentei do seu lado, para ler sobre o seguro de vida do Elias, acho que ele estava tentando ver se perdeu alguma coisa. Nós perdemos o rastro do menino alguns quilômetros fora da cidade. A polícia local está fazendo buscas, mas não diminuindo o trabalho da força policial, Weller acredita que é algo mais. Eu estou meio dividida entre desconfiar dele e sua ambição ou de outra pessoa fazendo essa maldade para culpá-lo.

\- Não tem nada além do que eu lembrava. – murmurou pensativo. – Pessoas que usam vans com placas frias, usam lugares abandonados, onde uma Van velha faz parte do cenário, mas nas redondezas não há nada. Além do fato que eles podem ter trocado de veículo... E ter retornado à cidade. Sem um contato, sem imagem, é difícil rastrear. Tenho que ir até essa estrada, olhar de perto.

\- Vai anoitecer, Edward. Amanhã cedo faremos isso, agora não tem o que enxergar nela. Vamos focar em outro ponto, estamos deixando passar algo.

Edward ficou quieto, olhando para o teto, ele ainda estava estranho, mas não tão irado como antes, talvez esteja focando sua ira em encontrar Elias, o que está ótimo, assim a gente não briga e consegue trabalhar. Encolhi minhas pernas observando Jamie jogar e eu não entendia nada daquilo, mesmo com ele tentando me ensinar para ter uma companhia. Eu não sei se Edward sabe jogar, no momento ele não deve estar pensando nisso.

\- Weller disse que ele separou da mulher dele, há um ano, porque ela teve um caso com o jardineiro, certo? – perguntou e assenti, concordando. – Ele anda irritando a comunidade LGBT, mas ninguém sabe que ele é bissexual.

\- Ele é meu cliente há anos e nunca desconfiei, também não era da minha conta enquanto não fosse a público. O partido não iria massacrá-lo por isso, mas a oposição sim.

\- Ele é um ávido frequentador de uma boate gay, entra pelos fundos, tenho fotos dele ficando com outros caras e com mulheres também. Orgia. – Edward encolheu os ombros e abriu. – Se eu tenho essas fotos, é porque elas são materiais de chantagem. Ele não sabia sobre essas fotos quando lhe mostrei ontem.

\- O jeito é deixar a polícia fazer as buscas dessa noite e acho que amanhã devemos fazer uma visitinha a Ellie Weller. – disse brincando com a corda do meu roupão. – Talvez ela tenha descoberto as preferências sexuais do marido. O divorcio foi uma batalha, porém, ela aceitou o dinheiro de primeira, sem questionar, só foi difícil abafar suas entrevistas alegando estar profundamente decepcionada. Nós retiramos suas imagens e meio que fechamos as portas para suas entrevistas...

\- Você sabe se ela tinha um bom relacionamento com Elias?

\- Vamos descobrir amanhã. Só posso definir ao ver sua reação corporal quando responder sobre ele.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Se ela tiver algo a ver com isso, não me segure quando eu der na cara dela.

\- Longe de mim. Não posso bater em mulher, mas você pode. – deu um sorriso de lado, mas logo fechou.

\- Vai ficar irritadinho comigo pra sempre? Você já me puniu, sem nenhuma autoridade ou necessidade no chuveiro. – sussurrei mesmo com Jamie de fones de ouvidos.

\- Eu ainda não te puni, Bella. Estou muito puto pra isso, mas espere essa madrugada quando eu estiver mais calmo.

Ignorei-o por horas, durante o jantar, minha concentração ficou apenas em Jamie, até a hora de dormir e quando enrolei muito para ir até o quarto, Edward me jogou sobre seu ombro e me jogou na cama. Quando ele amarrou meus braços na cama e travou minhas pernas, me torturando com sua língua, eu amei a sua forma de punição, mesmo que ele tenha tentado impedir meu orgasmo a todo custo, mas essa era uma batalha que ele precisaria de muito sangue frio para aguentar. E isso era uma coisa que ele não tinha quando estávamos transando.

\- Estou perdoada agora? – perguntei sonolenta.

\- Eu sei que você está certa, mas nem sempre o caminho certo é o que temos que seguir. Laurent não é confiável.

\- Ele está preso. – murmurei fechando meus olhos.

\- Isso não é o suficiente para ele. – disse baixinho e senti um arrepio correndo pelo meu corpo.

\- Você acha que ele pode fazer algo mesmo da cadeia?

\- Tenho certeza, só não sei o que é ainda.

Levantei minha cabeça alarmada.

\- Vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito ao descobrir, você já o deixou preso, não se meta no restante.

Suspirei, porque ele tinha razão.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Durma ou eu vou te comer de novo.

\- Dormindo, olha só, roncando!

Escondi meu rosto no travesseiro, estou dolorida e não quero mais sexo essa noite, eu preciso de um tempo. Edward riu e me cobriu. Quando acordei, o seu lado da cama estava frio, como se ele não tivesse estado ali há horas e já era dia. Procurei sua carteira e o celular, mas não encontrei. Olhei pela janela e o carro não estava ali. Onde esse homem passou a noite?


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doze**

Enchi minha primeira caneca de café do dia observando-a descer a escada e vir até a cozinha, passando pela sala de estar, descalça, usando seu jeans e uma camisa azul minha. Ela me deu um olhar curioso, provavelmente sentiu a minha ausência na cama, mas, não fez nenhuma pergunta, pegando uma cadeira e sentando, começando a escolher coisas aleatórias e colocando em seu prato. Passei uma hora na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã, porque eu precisava me distrair e pensar depois de uma noite inteira, acordado. Segui para mesa com a minha caneca. Ela me deu um sorriso meio hesitante, avaliando meu humor, provavelmente testando se agora era um bom momento ou não. Ela sabe pressionar meus botões e sabe muito bem quando reagir, sem se importar ou sentir, mas hoje, algo está passando em sua cabeça. Ou eu estou com o humor bem mais pesado do que ontem.

\- Dormiu bem? – perguntei olhando para minha blusa em seu corpo, estava bem larga, mas amarrada na cintura e eu podia ver a linha de um top por baixo que deixava seu seio ainda mais volumoso. – Não encontrou suas roupas na mala?

\- Você trouxe roupas que não combinavam com a outra. – bufou comendo um pedaço de ovo com pão. – Tive que improvisar. – disse limpando a boca. – E você? Dormiu bem?

Ela acha que é esperta.

\- Muito bem.

\- Que bom que descansou. – disse me dando um olhar que dançava entre irritado e curioso. Ela quer saber onde dormi, mas não vou dizer a ela. – Jamie e eu iremos para meu apartamento hoje. – comentou e parei de passar geleia no meu pão.

\- Claro que não.

\- Lauren disse que a empresa de limpeza irá a casa hoje e a outra que irá colocar os vidros das janelas também, deve ficar liberada em dois dias. – disse e eu continuei parado. – Não vou ficar para sempre no apartamento. Irina e Victória vão ficar lá. A mãe da Victória tem pouco tempo para procurar um, então ofereci a locação do meu. Elas chegam no final de semana. – completou como se esse fosse a porra do meu problema.

\- Vocês ficam aqui.

\- Por quê? Você precisa ter seu próprio espaço. Acabei dormindo na sua cama, mas você não precisava ter saído dela para dormir em outro lugar.

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca. Você acha que meu problema é você ter dormido na minha cama? Você acha que vai dormir aonde? No quarto de hospedes? Tá maluca? Bem, eu sei que você é maluca. Totalmente.

\- Não me faça te esfaquear logo no café-da-manhã. – disse toda irritadinha.

\- Eu não dormi, Bella. Para de escândalo. – murmurei voltando a passar geleia no meu pão. – Passei a noite fazendo uma pesquisa sobre Ellie Weller e seu relacionamento com Elias. Descobri coisas interessantes sobre ela...

\- Por que nesse mundo não me acordou?

\- Porque eu precisava ficar ocupado e sozinho, não com você torrando meus miolos com suas birras.

\- Que birra?

\- _"Eu e Jamie vamos para o apartamento hoje"_. – imitei sua voz e ela me bateu. Segurei seu pulso e a puxei pra mim, beijei sua boca. – Mereço uma dancinha com você só usando minha roupa. Estou cheia de fantasias.

\- Você merece um chute nas bolas, isso sim.

\- Pode chupá-las, mas não chutá-las. Lembre-se, você é beneficiária delas. – pisquei e ela riu, me empurrando para longe.

Ouvi passos na escada e virei para ver Jamie de pijama e bocejando, ele se jogou em uma cadeira, enfiando a mão em um waffle e mordendo. O garoto acorda com muita fome.

\- Mãe, onde você dormiu? – perguntou sonolento. – Tive um sonho ruim e te procurei, mas não te achei. Eram muitas portas. – murmurou e observei a expressão cuidadosa de Bella.

\- Não procurou seu pai?

\- Não quis incomodar.

\- Mas quis me acordar, espertinho? – rebateu e eu ri.

\- Jamie, você pode me procurar se acordar em algum momento, posso estar no quarto ou no escritório. – disse abaixando seu cabelo, que estava todo em pé.

\- Tudo bem, mas você não vai ficar chateado se eu te acordar? Eu sempre falo com a minha mãe, ou eu durmo com ela ou volto para minha cama.

\- Não tem problema nenhum.

\- Seu pai tem que servir para alguma coisa além de encher o saco. – Bella disse segurando sua xícara de café. – Sonhou com o quê, amor? – perguntou preocupada. Jamie ia falar de boca cheia. – Engole primeiro.

\- Sonhei que eu estava sozinho em uma casa abandona. Eu chamava por vocês e ninguém vinha, dai quando teve um barulho, eu acordei. – disse pegando outro waffle, dessa vez, passando um pouco de geleia. – Tem suco?

Levantei para buscar o suco ouvindo Bella dizer a ele que era só um sonho, que nada iria acontecer e quando voltei, o assunto era outro. Ela estava dizendo que ele passaria o dia na casa dos avós, porque nós dois tínhamos compromissos. Eu quis irritá-la sobre tomar uma decisão sem falar comigo, principalmente em relação a Jamie, mas eu realmente precisava ter certeza que ele estaria seguro durante o dia, para a minha mente ficar concentrada em resgatar Elias Weller hoje mesmo. Em minha experiência, Ellie Weller tem muito que explicar.

Bella ficou limpando a mesa do café da manhã e me deu um soco no peito quando eu disse pra ela subir comigo, porque não queria sair e deixá-la sozinha com Félix. Jamie trocou de roupa, animado que passaria um tempo com seus avós e eu lamentei que meus pais não tivessem tanto tempo com ele. Agora que eu e Emmett iremos nos estabelecer na cidade, espero que se animem em deixar Chicago para a família ficar ainda mais unida, raramente tenho tempo de vê-los e sinto falta, apesar de não parecer. Jamie ficou pronto e nós descemos, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Entrei no carro e esperei por meia hora.

\- O que a sua mãe está fazendo? – perguntei a Jamie, que encolheu os ombros – Abaixe o som desse fone. – disse e olhei para meu relógio. Ela vai demorar quanto tempo?

\- Minha mãe disse que você é muito bonito. – Jamie cantarolou.

\- Gratuitamente? Não teve um idiota ou panaca no meio? – retruquei entrando no joguinho dele. Bella nunca diria que sou bonito de graça, não sem ser irônica ou acompanhada de algum outro adjetivo que não vou gostar.

\- Ela só comentou, pai. Não faça disso grande coisa. – disse revirando os olhos e colocou os fones de ouvidos novamente.

Saí do carro e abri a porta da frente, sem paciência.

\- Bella! O que você está fazendo? – gritei do pé da escada.

\- Fui arrancada bruscamente da minha casa e não trouxe minhas coisas, estava passando maquiagem e arrumando meu cabelo. – disse descendo a escada com o mesmo salto enorme de ontem.

\- Por que você passa maquiagem? – perguntei realmente confuso.

\- Para ficar bonita. – respondeu como se eu fosse idiota e pegou sua bolsa.

\- Mas você é bonita sem maquiagem. – disse, porque não fazia sentido.

\- Awn, que fofo. Mas eu não vou fazer sexo com você até me dizer o que descobriu sobre a mulher do Weller.

\- É claro que vou te dizer, idiota. É você quem vai falar com ela. – retruquei e ela me olhou desconfiada. – Não vou falar com ela. – repeti. – Sei que você ouviu, não me faça de idiota.

\- Gosto quando você parece precisar de mim. – disse dando uma risada e eu fechei a porta para Jamie não ver o que eu faria com a mãe dele. Puxei-a pelo cós do seu jeans.

\- Eu preciso de você para muitas coisas, parte dela nós podemos conversar a noite.

\- Adoro quando você é carinhoso. – disse olhando nos meus olhos. – E me olha assim, com desejo e não querendo torcer meu pescoço.

\- Essa é uma linha muito tênue. Um segundo quero que te comer, no outro você me irrita e quero torcer seu pescoço.

\- Funcionamos bem assim. – riu me dando um beijo e ouvimos uma buzina. – Ora que garoto abusado! – disse saindo e começou a gritar com ele. Jamie é abusado, mas ele é nosso filho. Seria difícil não ser.

Entrei no carro com ela falando sobre o cinto de segurança que a sufocava e então, apertei o botão abaixo e ergui seu banco, fazendo o cinto ficar no lugar certo. Com um sorriso amável, raro e verdadeiro, apertou minha coxa. Segui em direção à casa dos pais dela, mesmo que meio contrariado, e não demoramos muito tempo para chegar lá. O segurança liberou a entrada do carro e eu estacionei na frente da porta, no momento que Renée apareceu e Charlie parou atrás dela. Bella saiu do carro, ajudando Jamie a descer, sorrindo e sendo abraçada pelos pais. Eu desci, porque não há como provocar Charlie Swan com a esposa dentro do carro.

\- Ah Edward, bom te ver novamente. Seu braço está melhor? – Renée perguntou-me depois de um abraço. Ela parece a minha mãe com essa coisa de afeto para todo lado. Charlie estava me dando vários tipos de olhares de aviso e eu sorri na sua direção.

\- Não há mais dor, isso se a sua filha não resolver abrir os pontos novamente. – respondi e Bella bufou.

\- Não me tente. – sorriu docemente e virou para o pai. – Por que está tão emburrado? Nós não nos resolvemos ontem?

\- O que vocês dois vão fazer juntos? – Charlie perguntou cruzando os braços.

Uma grande quantidade de sexo, eu pensei. Fiquei parado, olhando-o, tentando não rir da sua expressão cada vez mais irada.

\- Nós temos um caso. – Bella respondeu sem dar detalhes.

Charlie estava olhando-a com intensidade, mas ela não parecia muito preocupada, devolvendo o olhar. Renée sorriu e piscou pra mim, virando para eles, segurando o braço de Bella com carinho.

\- Então, como foi a noite de vocês dois? – perguntou e Bella ficou roxa. Eu ri. Charlie me deu um olhar mortal e Jamie ficou confuso. – Espero que tenham se acalmado e se entendido.

\- Temos que ir. Edward entra no carro, agora. – Bella murmurou dando as costas e depois voltou, agarrando Jamie. – Mamãe te ama. Não se deixe ser corrompido por eles. Lembre-se, que você é o único a ficar de castigo, não importa o que eles digam.

Jamie acenou e entrei no carro, ainda rindo dos olhares do seu avô.

\- Você não deveria ficar provocando meu pai. – disse colocando o cinto e seus óculos escuros. – Ele pode desaparecer com você mesmo assim.

\- Ele vai poder tentar. – respondi ligando o carro e saí da propriedade. Sei que ele pode, mas não vou dizer a ela que estou remotamente preocupado com seu pai porque não estou. Charlie Swan vai ter que me aturar porque não sou um homem de bajulações. Se ele não gostar de mim, um belo foda-se serve de exemplo.

Bella prestou atenção nas informações novas que levantei sobre a ex-mulher do Senador Weller. Ela está endividada, obviamente ficar com o jardineiro, mesmo com o dinheiro que levou do Weller, não foi o suficiente para manter o padrão de vida que acostumou ao lado do Senador, portanto, sabendo que Elias tem um seguro de vida milionário, sequestrá-lo e matá-lo, dará a Weller dinheiro o suficiente para que ela possa chantageá-lo com as fotografias dele participando de orgias bissexuais. As fotos que ela possui são muito mais pesadas do que as que eu encontrei. Parece que ele também gosta de homens entre suas pernas.

Fiz o levantamento sobre a vida do Elias e parece que em dado momento da sua vida, ele confessou a governanta da casa, que a mulher do seu irmão o empurrava e trocava as notas da sua rotina que ficavam presas em um quadro no corredor. É um plano bem burro, principalmente, porque ao enviar a chantagem pedindo o valor do seguro, qualquer idiota saberia que as mesmas pessoas que mataram Elias eram as mesmas que poderiam estar chantageando. O plano é fazê-la falar sobre Elias e se ela não colaborar, usar os meus métodos não convencionais de conversa. Bella é manipuladora o suficiente, porém, Ellie sabe que ela é gerenciadora da carreira do Weller, então... Pode ser que não colabore o suficiente.

Meu telefone começou a tocar e Bella atendeu, colocando a mão na minha boca quando fui reclamar.

\- Oi Srta. Denali, como está Nova Iorque? – perguntou simpaticamente e revirei os olhos. – Ele está dirigindo... Depois retorna. Boa folga!

Tanya está em Nova Iorque há alguns dias e é horrível dizer que mal dei falta da sua presença nas últimas correrias. Ela é uma boa assistente, mas nem sempre útil. Bella a colocou para fazer serviços na cidade, já que um dia Lauren comentou que Tanya disse que estava com problemas na sua família. Tenho certeza que colocar Tanya para resolver os processos lá foi a sua maneira de mostrar que manda e também controla a minha agenda, mas eu só permiti porque realmente precisava de alguém lá e ela está com os pais doentes, então, dei-lhe três dias de folga a mais que o necessário.

\- Você não precisa antagonizar minha assistente. – disse querendo avaliar sua reação.

\- Realmente não preciso, mas eu faço. Tem algo contra?

\- Sim, porque ela não tem culpa de reagir ao meu rosto, Bella. Quando cruzar a linha, cuidarei disso sozinho.

\- Você acha que fico implicando com ela por que sinto ciúmes? – perguntou com uma bufada. – Gosto de implicar porque ela fica toda nervosa.

Olhei-a por um bom tempo e ela só revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços e olhando para janela. Meu telefone tocou de novo, dessa vez ela não atendeu até que sinalizei para ver quem era. Eu tinha que prestar atenção na estrada, estávamos fora da cidade e eu precisava saber o lugar certo da entrada, porque não conhecia muito o caminho.

\- Olá? – Bella atendeu insegura e sua expressão ficou um pouco carrancuda. – Quem? – perguntou calmamente, mas as suas unhas cravaram de forma involuntária na minha perna. – Não sou assistente dele, Srta. Lopes. Sou sócia do Sr. Cullen.

Senti um frio percorrer minha espinha.

\- Desligue. – disse baixo e segurando o volante. Bella não pode falar com Carmen, mas ela tinha outros planos. – Bella, porra, não. – sussurrei trincando meus dentes, pronto para encostar o carro, mas ela estava atenta ao que estava ouvindo. – Coloque no viva-voz.

Bella afastou o telefone e apertou.

\- Sou Carmen Lopes, ex-noiva dele, preciso muito falar com ele, pode pedir que entre em contato com urgência ou irei fazer uma visitinha do jeito que ele não gosta. – disse e Bella me olhou.

\- Carmen, vá pro inferno e me deixe em paz, porra. – disse bruscamente e Bella me olhou. – Para de me procurar. – peguei meu telefone e encerrei a chamada. – Bloqueia o número.

\- Ela vai ligar de outro. – Bella murmurou, mas fez o que pedi. – Edward, acalme-se, olha a velocidade. – disse e diminui a velocidade. – É ela?

\- Não estou falando sobre isso.

\- Mas eu estou e essa mulher é louca. Quero saber sobre ela. – disse e eu bufei. – Família. Lembra?

\- Vai invocar a palavra família sempre que quiser arrancar uma informação de mim?

\- É claro. Enquanto funcionar, mas até lá posso descobrir outra palavra. – sorriu e começou a acariciar minha coxa. Era realmente reconfortante receber seu carinho, algo que não estou acostumado, mas gosto muito. Também não quero falar sobre Carmen. Não há nada bom nisso. – Edward? Estou esperando.

\- Não vou falar sobre Carmen.

\- Estou curiosa. Eu te contei sobre meus relacionamentos.

\- Não mesmo.

\- Claro que sim, falei sobre Jacob. E Sam. Não teve ninguém mais.

\- E Aro? – perguntei sem coragem de olhar no seu rosto. Ela me deu um soco acima do ferimento, senti um dor do caralho, filha da mãe. – Cacete.

\- Aro era meu melhor amigo. E você deveria gostar dele, porque ele passou oito anos tentando me convencer a te procurar. Ele amava a Renata mais que tudo na vida. Ele era minha alma gêmea. Nunca aconteceu nada além de amizade, não o difame dessa forma. – gritou e meus tímpanos estavam estourando. – Quero saber sobre Carmen agora mesmo ou você pode esquecer qualquer tipo de relacionamento amigável. Ou sexo!

\- Carmen foi minha namorada, ela foi uma destruiçã porra de uma dor na bunda. Sem detalhes, além disso.

\- Ela é tão perigosa quanto aparenta ser? Devo ficar preocupada com Jamie? Ela é o tipo de ex-perseguidora?

\- É claro que é ela doida e perseguidora, mas é obvio que não pode contra mim. Carmen só me procura quando quer dinheiro e ameaça fazer escândalo, mas eu não tenho caído na sua há alguns meses. – disse tentando avaliar sua reação.

\- Por que você ainda dava dinheiro a ela depois do término?

\- Culpa. Sem vontade de me estressar com ela...

\- Culpa pelo quê?

\- Carmen nem sempre foi essa pessoa que ela é hoje. Nós nos destruímos mutuamente, mas eu tive alguém que lutou por mim, que foi meu irmão. Ninguém lutou por ela. Eu era o cara que ela supostamente amava, mas não lutei por ela. Eu tentei muito tirá-la daquela vida quando saí, mas ela já estava enraizada. Então eu descobri coisas que ela fez... Fui embora, me libertei. – disse e parei o carro em uma estrada. A casa parecia muito vazia e muito abandonada, mas também havia uma estrada que não estava no mapa, de terra batida e muito estreita, mas daria para passar um carro. – Algo está errado.

\- Carmen está mesmo no seu passado? – perguntou bem baixo.

Peguei a sua mão e beijei.

\- Definitivamente. Fique aqui no carro, vou dar uma olhada ao redor. – disse e esperei Félix parar a moto atrás do carro.

\- É claro que eu vou.

Eu deveria ter dito pra ela vir e aí ela diria que ficaria no carro. Prendi minha arma na cintura, apenas para ser cuidadoso e andei na frente dela, em silêncio, em direção a casa. Olhei ao redor e ela me puxou, apontando para janela. Fiquei de lado, olhando Elias sentado no canto de um quartinho pequeno, só havia uma brecha de janela aberta, o resto estava preso com madeiras. A polícia deu o relatório que veio na casa, provavelmente devem ter procurado o garoto na própria bunda.

\- Chame a polícia. – pedi baixinho e dei a volta na casa, olhando cuidadosamente pela janela, encontrando Ellie e um cara musculoso na cozinha, não havia armas a vista, mas foda-se, eu ia entrar. Subi a escada lateral e pulei a varanda, chutando a porta. – Paradinho aí. – disse pegando Ellie e colocando a arma na sua cabeça. – Não se mexe.

Félix foi até a ele, com a arma apontada.

\- Estou desarmado, por favor. – disse visivelmente nervoso. Ele tentou abaixar as mãos, mas apertei-a o suficiente para ela gritar. Ele se importava com ela e muito. – Não a machuque.

Bella apareceu na porta e passou por mim, mandando-o sentar, bem calmamente. Coloquei a mulher sentada em outra cadeira.

\- Ellie! Estou tão desapontada. – Bella disse caminhando em sua direção. – Como pode ter sido tão baixa?

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – disse gaguejando. – Vocês estão invadindo a minha casa, me assustando e acuando meu marido

\- Pode ficar tranquila. Só viemos conversar um pouco e olhar ao redor. Essa não é a sua casa, não é mesmo? Ellie Weller não viveria numa casinha abandonada no meio de uma estrada.

Bella saiu da cozinha, andando pela casa e abriu a porta, ouvi-a falando algo bem suavemente, mas não dava para entender. Ela ficou no quarto, mesmo depois que a polícia local chegou. Como sempre, eles gostavam de latir na árvore errada. Quando estava perdendo a minha paciência, o casal confessou que estava com Elias Weller para poder chantagear o Senador Weller.

\- Não se aproxime. – Bella pediu quando apareci na porta. – Ele está agitado. Liguei para o Weller, eles estão falando pelo viva-voz. Acho que está quase chegando aqui.

Depois que o Senador Weller chegou e ficou quase meia hora abraçado com o irmão, seguimos para o Distrito Policial da cidade e lá fizemos a autuação de que fomos contratados, paralelamente, para procurar o pequeno Weller enquanto a polícia fazia seu trabalho. Bella e eu assinamos, depois a deixei na casa para verificar o andamento das coisas e segui até ao restaurante para encontrar meu irmão. Eu precisava localizar Carmen antes que ela viesse até mim e chegasse perto de Jamie ou Bella. Sei do que essa maluca é capaz para chamar minha atenção.

Emmett acenou quando me viu e ele estava no facetime com Bree.

\- Oi lindinha. – sorri ao ver o rosto sorridente da minha irmã.

\- Oi! Emmett estava me contando do seu novo apartamento e da sua casa nova, estou louca para conhecer! Mamãe disse que posso passar férias aí! Quero ficar mais com Jamie e eu amei a Bella! – disse animada e sorri. Era tão bom vê-la feliz. – Ah, está na hora do ballett! Tenho que ir, papai vai me levar hoje e depois vamos tomar sorvete! Amo vocês!

Emmett colocou seu telefone na mesa e me olhou.

\- Carmen conseguiu meu número de telefone de novo e eu não estou trocando dessa vez. Bella atendeu a ligação e ficou toda irritada, jogando na minha cara que ela é sincera comigo e eu não.

\- O que está acontecendo entre vocês? Digo... Estão namorando ou o quê?

\- Não. Só decidimos ser uma família, para o bem de Jamie. E segundo ela, família envolve sinceridade e um monte de merda. A gente briga o tempo todo.

\- Essa parte eu já percebi, mas eu quero saber o que está rolando.

\- Sexualmente envolvidos, apenas. – disse e o garçom parou, fiz nossos pedidos. – Eu quero que encontre Carmen.

\- Dar dinheiro a ela?

\- Não. Pergunte o que ela quer e peça para se afastar, ou as consequências não serão boas.

\- Você está mesmo disposto a lutar contra ela?

\- Preciso que me deixe em paz, Emmett. Nem que eu a coloque presa, mas ela precisa se afastar.

\- Ela só vai se afastar se tomar uma medida drástica.

\- Assuste-a. Muito. Seja criativo, mas ela não pode chegar perto da minha família, entendeu?

\- Claro. Vou cuidar disso. – Emmett disse e pegou seu copo de água. – Família... Por que vocês dois não tentem algo além de sexo? Isso pode foder tudo para Jamie, sabe disso. Bella é uma boa mulher, chata pra cacete, mas toda mulhe normal delas falar até que a cabeça exploda. – riu e me deu um cutucão. – Ela é a mulher perfeita para você.

\- Ela é uma dor de cabeça.

\- Perfeita para você. – sorriu bebendo sua água. – Vocês dois deviam tentar.

\- Não quero estar em um relacionamento, você sabe que não sou bom nisso e nós dois vamos nos matar.

\- Mas se entendem o suficiente para fazer sexo. Isso já é um relacionamento, pelo amor de Deus. Vocês dois tem um filho e estão começando a agir em sincronia, até quando gritam um com o outro. Mande flores, dê chocolates, irrite-a para rir, depois peça desculpas e faça sexo. – disse rindo e balancei minha cabeça. – Não custa nada mesmo tentar.

Não falei nada, porque eu não tinha muito que dizer.

\- Acho que ela também não quer estar em um relacionamento.

\- Bem, eu também diria isso se começasse a foder com o pai do meu filho. – Emmett soltou uma gargalhada. – Vocês dois são loucos e caramba, todo mundo sabe que está rolando algo. São com fogo e gasolina, quando estão juntos, explodem tudo ao redor.

\- Ela me faz explodir, seja de tesão ou de raiva. Porra de mulher louca.

Emmett e eu passamos o dia na rua, ele ficou de procurar Carmen depois que fizesse todas as coisas que Rosalie pediu para o novo apartamento deles, que ainda entraria em obras. Era um prédio novo, recém-inaugurado e eles teria que colocar um monte de coisas nele ainda. Achei o espaço bem legal. Enquanto lá estivesse em obras, eles ficariam comigo, porque a minha casa tem muito espaço. No fim da tarde, fui até a casa da Bella, porque ela não entrou em contato comigo durante todo o dia. Subi direto para meu quarto, pegando todas as minhas coisas e arrumando nas malas, o quarto dela estava vazio e ela não atendeu minhas chamadas. Guardei a mala no carro e dispensei Félix, não era mais necessário ficar com segurança hoje. Agora que Laurent está preso, Elias foi encontrado e Emmett vai cuidar de Carmen, posso ter uma noite completa de sono.

\- Oi Lauren. – disse a assistente dela, que estava na sala, falando com um rapaz que media as janelas. – Cadê a Bella?

\- Estava cansada, foi para o apartamento. – disse e o homem falou com ela novamente. – Sua agenda está atualizada a partir de segunda-feira. Todo mundo de folga amanhã. – disse mais rápido e atendeu o celular. – Paul, eu preciso que você olhe meu carro.

Deixei-a agitada para trás e enviei um e-mail para Tanya olhar meus compromissos que Lauren mandou e alinhar com o que já tinha programado e foi deixado de lado por conta de Laurent. Eu ainda tenho que pensar com calma o que farei quanto a ele, por hora, ele realmente está trancado e posso analisar melhor a minha forma de ataque. Tenho que ser triplamente cuidadoso agora que o homem está em uma prisão federal, mas ele não vai sobreviver e muito menos ser julgado como um mero bandidinho.

Entrei no carro e segui para o apartamento de Bella. Eu não pude entrar sem que o porteiro anunciasse. Bella autorizou minha entrada e ao entrar no elevador, cheguei direto a sua cobertura, saindo na sala. Ela estava de calcinha e blusa, parada de braços cruzados, me olhando bem séria.

\- Eu disse pra você não vir pra cá. – disse assim que saí do elevador.

\- Desde quando faço o que você diz?

\- Cadê Jamie?

\- Pediu para dormir nos meus pais. – respondeu e olhei para o enorme vaso de flor na sua entrada. – Aquilo não vai me amolecer.

\- O que tem as flores?

\- Achei um gesto surpreendente, mas por que me mandou?

\- Eu não te mandei nada. – respondi confuso e ela pegou um cartão enquanto eu olhava para sua bunda. Abri e li. – Jamie está bancando o cupido.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu não te mandei flores e hoje cedo ele me disse que você falou que me achava bonito.

\- Ah! Aquele garoto deve ter recebido ajuda da minha mãe. – disse rindo e olhei para as flores.

\- Você gostaria que eu te mandasse flores? – perguntei confuso. Não a entendo.

\- Não. Eu prefiro que você me dê joias. O que está fazendo aqui?

Essa era uma boa pergunta. O que estou fazendo aqui? Jamie está com os pais dela, então não há a mínima necessidade de estarmos juntos. Minha mente estava girando até que senti sua mão na minha e ela me rebocou para cozinha, apontando para um banco. Ela estava com uma série de panfletos de comida. Eu não respondi por que vim até aqui, porque não tinha resposta. Não sei por que vim. Ela pediu comida japonesa e várias garrafas de cerveja, na geladeira não tinha nada. Nós comemos no chão da sala, eu liguei no jogo, porque se eu estava bebendo, não iria mais sair daqui. Em dado momento, eu estava de cueca, no chão, com ela sentada entre minhas pernas, gritando com a televisão.

\- Você está torcendo pelo time errado. Torcemos por o de camisa azul.

\- Entendi errado, foi mal. – disse virando-se e ficou de frente, tirando sua blusa. – Cansei de jogos, agora quero fazer sexo. Vamos para meu quarto.

Gosto que ela seja tão decidida sexualmente. Deixamos a bagunça na sala e seguimos para o quarto, caindo na cama e começando a noite com um monte de barulhos já que estávamos sozinhos no apartamento. De manhã, a cortina aberta deixou o sol bater diretamente no meu rosto. Ajeitei-me na cama com cuidado, para não acordá-la e virei, abraçando seu corpo nu e beijei seu ombro, ainda cansado de todos esses dias sem dormir. Bella suspirou e segurou minha mão quando um movimento na porta me fez sentar bruscamente e procurar a minha arma, mas era Jamie. Ele estava com as mãos na cintura, olhando com uma expressão bem brava. Segurei minha vontade de rir quando me corpo relaxou da possível ameaça e depois fiquei tenso. Ele nos pegou nus na cama.

\- Muito bonito. – disse calmamente e Bella estava segurando o lençol, toda descabelada. – Eu gastei todas as minhas economias num vaso de flor imenso e vocês estão juntos?

\- James! Isso não é da sua conta, garoto.

\- Ou o meu vaso de flores fez vocês ficaram juntos? – perguntou curiosamente.

\- Saia do quarto para que eu possa me vestir. – Bella disse e ele saiu do quarto, saltitando. – O que nós vamos fazer?

\- Eu não sei. Ele não é fácil de ser enrolado. – respondi levantando e procurei minha cueca. – Minhas roupas estão na sala e ele com certeza não está aqui sozinha.

\- A traidora da minha mãe deve estar aqui. – Bella reclamou, vestiu suas roupas com pressa e saiu do quarto, voltando rapidamente. – Meu pai está aqui também! – disse e eu ri, agora mesmo que Charlie vai querer desaparecer comigo. Talvez me jogar em um balde de ácido, não sem me torturar por horas antes. – Não ria. Edward, eles vão me massacrar.

\- Por que você é uma mulher adulta e faz sexo com o pai do seu filho?

\- No qual ficamos sem nos ver por oito anos e nos encontramos em uma única noite.

\- Nós fomos discretos, Bella. Jamie que não devia estar aqui sem ter aviso. Quem está errado nessa história toda é o seu pai. Ou a sua mãe. Eles deveriam ter avisado e não supor que você estava sozinha. – rebati vestindo meu jeans e camiseta.

Saímos do quarto e nos deparamos com Charlie de braços cruzados, Renée sorridente e Jamie balançando os pés, sentado no sofá, com um sorriso alegre. Merda. Como não acabar com as expectativas dele sem partir seu coração?

\- Qual o motivo da vinda surpresa? – Bella perguntou calmamente.

\- Viemos te buscar para um café da manhã surpresa. – Charlie disse.

\- Eu disse que era má ideia. – Renée sorriu ainda mais. Bella suspirou, olhando para mãe. – O quê? Ignora seu pai. Você tem quase trinta anos, pelo amor de Deus. – disse e eu virei para Bella, com vontade de dizer "eu te avisei".

\- Vocês estão namorando agora? – Jamie perguntou e todos os três esperavam uma resposta. Ele estava tão esperançoso e alegre que meu coração apertou. Era tudo o que ele queria. Eu podia fazer qualquer coisa por ele, pela sua felicidade, amo meu filho e por isso não pensei muito quando respondi.

\- Sim. Nós estamos.

\- Ah que maravilha, então vão se ajeitar melhor para tomarmos café. – Renée sorriu e Bella me puxou pela camisa.

\- Que porra foi aquela? – sussurrou querendo não gritar.

\- Você viu aquela criança? Aqueles olhos brilhando?

\- Ele faz aquela cara até quando quer doces, Edward! – Bella bateu o pé no chão.

\- Então vai lá e diz a verdade. Desmente. E aguente a cara dele de decepção. – desafiei e ela cruzou os braços.

\- Você não devia ter dito sim, para começo de conversa.

\- Eu não pensei! Ele estava me olhando, tão... Droga.

\- Edward, eu sei que você sente culpa por ter perdido tanto tempo da vida do Jamie, mas ele vai te usar. Aquele garoto é adulto disfarçado de criança.

\- Tudo bem, o chame aqui e conversaremos com ele.

\- Eu não. Você quem começou isso, vai terminar.

\- Sinto muito, mas não vou decepcionar meu filho. – sorri sentando na cama e ela parou. – Parece que agora você é minha namorada. Sorria, amor.

\- Babaca.

Foi tudo que ela disse antes de bater a porta do banheiro, mas eu vi o seu sorriso antes.


	14. Chapter 13

Estacionei meu carro com cuidado na vaga apertada, irritada que o gigante carro de Edward tomasse conta de tudo e logo que fechei a porta, meu celular tocou com uma mensagem de Jamie. Ele está insistindo ir ao cinema hoje, o pai dele disse que o levaria, mas Jamie convidou Victória e Edward não quer ir sozinho com os dois, porque sei que será pura agitação e ele não tem muito tato com meninas, além de não se sentir seguro em sair com a filha de alguém que ele mal conhece. Edward não foi muito simpático com Irina que, por sua vez, também não foi muito simpática com ele, apenas reflexo do comportamento dele distante e frio. Entrei no novo escritório, ainda assombrada e orgulhosa do tamanho do novo lugar. Há um mês nos mudamos pra cá, dois meses depois do atentado de Laurent em minha casa, o que nos dá um total de três meses sem medo, mas de extrema correria.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu, decidimos que precisávamos de um lugar discreto, mas bem grande, para que pudéssemos ter o escritório e QG no mesmo lugar, todo mundo junto e contratar mais pessoas. Parece que casamentos andam acabando a torto e direito nessa cidade, mas o que está ganhando mesmo são os processos de injurias na internet. Mike precisou contratar alguém para lhe ajudar, uma garota nerd bem engraçadinha que eu nunca sei o nome. Acho muito engraçado quando ela vê Edward. Não sei se cora de vergonha ou treme de medo, mas a expressão dela daria um quadro de meme na internet. Subi a escadinha principal, sorrindo e acenando para quem passou no meu caminho. Logo que cheguei ao segundo andar, onde ficava minha sala e a de Edward, com o espaço amplo e recuado para nossas assistentes, também tinha uma sala de reuniões imensa e outra de descanso. Algo necessário em nossas longas horas.

\- Bom dia, Tanya. – sorri e parei ao ver que Edward estava com um advogado júnior na sua sala. – Ele começou a aterrorizar os outros cedo hoje?

\- Acordou com o humor de um cão raivoso, só pode. – Tanya respondeu olhando por cima dos seus ombros.

\- Diga a ele se virar para ir ao cinema com Jamie hoje. – disse e ela assentiu, voltando a digitar em seu computador. A mesa de Lauren estava vazia, entrei na minha sala, colocando a minha bolsa no armário e meu computador já estava ligado. Meu relacionamento com Tanya mudou muito nos últimos meses, principalmente depois do seu retorno da casa dos pais. A coitada perdeu a mãe e quase dez quilos também. Além do mais, ela parece ter encontrado o seu lugar na vida de Edward, as assistentes pessoais são importantes, mas não podem com suas namoradas na maioria dos casos.

E infelizmente, todo mundo pensa que eu tenho um relacionamento com Edward, graças à palhaçada dele em não desmentir para Jamie. Estou aproveitando a situação do meu modo, faço o que quero o tempo todo e só uso a carta de namorada quando quero duas coisas: que ele faça o que eu quero ou sexo. No mais, eu ignoro essa questão profundamente porque ele me enche o saco o dia inteiro. O termo compromisso criou na mente de Edward uma possessão que me deixa irritada, estou tentando podar, mas não sei por que ele é tão inseguro. Rosalie acredita que Carmen o traía e muito, daí ele tem essa coisa de ter certeza absoluta que os homens ao meu redor não estão tentando ter um caso comigo. Qualquer homem. Até mesmo o seu irmão, o que é um absurdo. Porém, nesses três meses, percebi que assim como tenho que ter cuidado em não machucar o coração de Jamie, também tenho que ter com Edward. Ele tem a fragilidade de uma criança apesar de ser mais forte que um touro.

Lauren entrou na minha sala com seu Ipad e duas canecas de café bem quentinhas. Ela sentou na minha frente e me deu um sorriso, mas antes que pudesse falar, Jamie estava me ligando com chamada de vídeo.

\- Você já falou com seu pai? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntei. – Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, Jamie. Seu pai inventou essa história de ir ao cinema no meio da semana, ele que se vire agora.

\- Mas mãe, a Victória quer muito assistir esse filme também e eu vou me sentir culpado de ir e não levá-la, mas meu pai fica nervoso com ela.

\- Porque ela não cala a boca, só que quem tem que convencer seu pai é você. O pai é seu e não meu. Eu me viro com o meu pai.

\- Mãe. Uma ajudinha? Ele é seu namorado.

\- James. – suspirei cansada da carta de culpa que ele me faz sentir com essa história de namoro. Edward e eu não estávamos remotamente interessados em namorar e nada mudou muito. Continuamos brigando como cão e gato, o tempo todo trocando farpas e respostas ácidas, discutindo no trabalho. A única diferença é que não escondemos quando ele dorme lá em casa.

\- Poxa vida, mamãezinha. – suspirou também.

\- Por que você não atormenta seu pai com isso?

\- Se ele cancelar o cinema por causa disso, eu vou ficar bravo.

\- Ah que medinho. – revirei os olhos. – Vou trabalhar. Tchauzinho, amor.

\- O pequeno Cullen gosta de mostrar sua personalidade.

\- Não começa você também, o nome dele é Swan. – rebati mal humorada. A história de Edward querer mudar o sobrenome do meu filho ainda está atravessada na minha garganta. Jamie agora também tem o Cullen, mas o pai dele queria excluir meu sobrenome da conversa. Quando digo que ele é louco e gosta de me ver furiosa, ninguém acredita.

\- Swan Cullen, tanto faz. – rebateu com uma risadinha. – A empresa já está chegando à sua casa para tirar as caixas. Eles devem terminar no fim do dia.

\- Não acredito que é a minha última noite lá. – sorri animada. A casa era grande demais só pra mim e Jamie, mas eu tinha certo apego a ela, então, encontrei uma cobertura de três quartos, bem ampla, mas bem menor que a casa, por um ótimo preço e fiz a compra. Minhas coisas ainda não iriam pra lá e sim para casa de Edward. Nós iremos viajar por uma semana, eu, ele, Jamie, Victória e Irina. Iremos para Disney. Jamie está querendo essa viagem há anos e o pai dele logo deu um jeitinho de conseguir tempo na agenda junto com a traidora da minha assistente. Se bem que estou feliz em ter uma pausa para diversão do meu filho.

Enquanto estiver fora, Lauren vai cuidar da instalação dos móveis planejados, do carpete e da parte elétrica que o apartamento ainda não tem direito, porque ele é novo, mas eu queria sair da casa a todo custo, estou com medo de dormir sozinha lá. Mesmo que tenha segurança na entrada, não me sinto segura. Edward não dorme sempre lá e nem sempre durmo na sua casa, mesmo que Embry esteja muito próximo, não tenho a mesma segurança que tinha no apartamento, mas com Irina e Victória vivendo lá, eu não posso pedir que elas saiam se tenho condições de encontrar outro. Além do mais, imóvel é investimento.

\- Devemos dormir com Edward hoje, então, só irei lá pegar a bolsa de mão que deixei em cima da cama com meus produtos íntimos. Todas as coisas de Jamie já foram, só faltam aquelas caixas na sala.

\- Benjamin está arrumando pessoalmente a coleção de livros raros na biblioteca do escritório.

Fiquei de pé para olhar pelo vidro da sala e realmente, Benjamin estava lá, empenhado e segurando os livros com maior cuidado. Como não teria espaço para levar todos os livros de Aro comigo, retirei tudo que estava na sua biblioteca e mandei para o escritório, joguei fora do que era desnecessário e guardei comigo documentos importantes. A casa está nua, exceto por alguns móveis, a maioria fiz a doação para instituição de caridades, os eletrônicos trouxe para o escritório, agora há televisões para todo lado e eles podem acompanhar as notícias.

\- Não se esqueça de contratar a empresa de vedação, vou manter segurança vinte e quatro horas, mas não quero a casa deteriorada. Ainda não sei o que fazer com ela.

\- Não vou esquecer, agora sente aqui, tenho que repassar o dia com você antes de viajar.

\- Não reclama, porque foi você que se uniu a Edward para fazer isso.

\- Ele me fez sentir culpada e acabei fazendo sem nem perceber. Edward também sabe ser manipulador.

\- Bom dia! E obrigada, Lauren. – Edward abriu a porta e ele ouviu o que ela falou. – Posso ter uns minutinhos com Bella antes de sair?

\- Aonde você vai? – perguntei e Lauren saiu.

\- Tenho coisas para resolver na rua.

\- Tal como? – insisti. Ele sempre tenta me enrolar.

\- Nós vamos viajar, tenho que comprar umas roupas mais frescas que não tenho e resolver umas documentações da casa, além de ver o problema do som do carro.

\- Vai comprar roupas, sozinho? – perguntei me sentindo deixada de lado.

\- Não. Eu só vou buscar as roupas, liguei para loja, eles tem uma personal shopper e ele pediu meus números. É bem simples.

\- Mas sem experimentar?

Edward revirou os olhos, segurou meu rosto e plantou um beijo suave que me fez sorrir. Lembrei a ele, sem necessidade, das minhas coisas e ele disse que Rosalie iria receber. Ela não vem trabalhar hoje, porque está irritada e Deus sabe que é melhor que fique em casa. Ela anda muito estressada com os preparativos do casamento e até entendo, é muita pressão. O telefone dele começou a tocar.

\- Por favor, vá ao cinema conosco. – pediu me abraçando e ele estava tentando me seduzir. – Nós nunca fomos o cinema juntos com ele e é isso que Jamie quer.

\- Estou cansada, Edward. – reclamei, mas ele tinha razão. Não pensei que parte da ansiedade de Jamie vem das experiências que não temos com o pai dele. Ele ama assistir filmes conosco na sala de cinema na casa do pai, mas isso é em publico e com a amiga. – Eu vou se você fizer massagem completa depois. Principalmente nos pés.

\- Massagem? Eu não sei fazer massagem. – ele se afastou e franziu o cenho confuso.

\- Assiste um tutorial no youtube que ficará tudo certo. É isso ou nada. Eu tenho vocês dois me enchendo o saco, tenho que ter algum benefício.

\- Essa saia não está muito apertada?

\- Não. Gosto que a minha bunda fique chamativa nela. E aí, massagem ou nada?

\- Eu vou tentar algo quanto a isso... – murmurou e virei de costas para que visse a minha bunda. – Muito apertada.

Levantei meu dedo do meio e ele riu, me abraçando.

\- Chega disso, vá para rua e eu vou trabalhar. Vou para casa umas quatro horas, depois vou buscar Victória e te encontro no cinema. De lá vamos comer alguma coisa com as crianças e iremos para sua casa depois. Quero arrumar as malas hoje, amanhã vai ser muito corrido.

Edward saiu depois de mais um beijo e Lauren voltou, com seu usual sorriso cheio de merda. Nós falamos sobre a agenda e sobre seu encontro com o advogado de Edward, um moreno muito gato. Quando ele entrou no escritório semanas atrás, todas as mulheres pararam. Ele estava atrás de Edward e a visão deles andando junto em direção à escada do segundo andar era de tirar o fôlego. Rosalie, Ângela, Lauren e eu ficamos divagando que eles dariam um excelente catálogo de sunga. Ou nus. Nus foi minha ideia. Edward me chutaria ao saber que fantasiei com seu advogado nu, mas ele tem que entender que sempre que vejo um homem bonito, eu realmente desejo vê-lo nu, só para apreciar.

Tirei a minha mente da sarjeta e comecei a trabalhar. Eu estava fazendo planos da campanha do meu irmão e apesar dele não ter me contratado oficialmente, é obvio que irei ajudá-lo. Se eu trabalhei na campanha do presidente, irei fazer meu irmão o senador mais votado. Comecei a traçar planos, sabendo que precisaria tirar Maria do meu caminho. Ela tem boas intenções, mas o seu desejo de agradar Jasper me irrita. Odeio que ele permita essa bajulação doentia. A mulher vive por ele e acho tão errado. Ela precisa ter amigas e um pouco de autonomia, principalmente porque meu irmão não parece muito interessado em casar – o que deveria, afinal, sua colocação seria bem melhor aceita no partido se tivesse uma esposa (ou até um marido, sinceramente). Pessoas solteiras dão trabalho com escândalos. Se bem que... Casadas também.

Passei a manhã no escritório e a tarde, após o almoço, segui para Casa Branca para participar da coletiva de imprensa e me preparar para qualquer merda que pudesse sair dali. Sempre que o Presidente tem algo a falar, eu tenho um monte de sujeira da mídia para limpar. Eles adoram distorcer, além do mais, tenho que ter uma conversinha com Liam sobre fazer sexo com sua amante em seu escritório. O que ele está pensando? Não que eu seja muito fã da sua atual esposa. Liam é amigo do meu pai há anos, basicamente foi aquele tio solteiro muito legal que tinha uma namorada diferente a cada festa de família, mas ele é político desde que me entendo por gente e casou-se a primeira vez para se eleger a Senador, passando para Governador em seguida e depois veio o divórcio. Como ele não poderia ficar solteiro muito tempo, casou-se com uma namorada antiga, que provavelmente tinha esperanças que ele fosse um bom marido.

Aro mediou o casamento, deixando claro que era um casamento político e ela tinha deveres. Eu ainda era estudante e lembro-me de acompanhar de perto as negociações do acordo pré-nupcial e filhos. Ela fez o seu papel, engravidando logo no começo do casamento e acho que não parece ser muito feliz, porém, meu padrinho de batismo ainda não consegue manter o pinto dentro das calças. Seu secretário oficial me ligou no meio da madrugada dois dias atrás pedindo para resolver isso antes que ele surte e se jogue da ponte, com essas palavras. Mostrei meu passe na entrada e estacionei o carro, mostrando novamente para outro segurança e passado pelo detector de metal.

Meu telefone tocou. Era Benjamin.

\- Lauren pediu para avisar que sua médica ligou e ela pode te atender hoje. – disse assim que atendi. – 15 horas.

\- Ótimo, não vou demorar aqui e irei para lá logo em seguida. Obrigada, Ben.

\- Me agradeça trazendo orelhas da Minnie para minhas sobrinhas. Elas querem a que vem da Disney e não as do Walmart.

\- Eu trarei sim, dê um beijo nelas.

Cheguei na sala da imprensa, parando no fundo. É inegável meu orgulho ao vê-lo discursando e cuidadosamente escolhendo os jornalistas para suas perguntas. O último ataque a Síria ainda vai render muito e eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso. Politicamente, concordo. Humanamente, sinto-me devastada. É difícil lidar com as consequências de um ataque a outros seres humanos na consciência e eu prefiro não aprovar essa atitude governamental... Mesmo que seja uma grande manobra política para proteger o país e seus interesses. Antes que pudesse me encontrar com Liam, vi que Garrett estava presente, dei meia volta e fui embora. Eu não preciso que ele junte mais peças do seu quebra cabeça e tentar acabar com meu negócio muito lucrativo.

Eu gostava quando ele perseguia Aro. Era muito mais divertido ver meu amigo buscando maneiras de enlouquecer o Procurador Geral do que o contrário. Entrei no meu carro e segui para o consultório médico, não teve nada demais na entrevista, acho que a população em si não entende muito o que está acontecendo, eles se importam mais com quem vai ser a próxima atração do intervalo do Superbow. Segui para o consultório médico a fim de renovar minha injeção de anticoncepcional, atrasada algumas semanas, mas dentro da área de cobertura, porém, Edward e eu temos usado camisinha ou ele goza fora. Mas, eu fiquei alguns dias sem me dar conta que era hora de aplicar a injeção novamente.

Sinceramente, não estou acostumada a ter uma vida sexual ativa e é tão maravilhoso. Ter sexo praticamente todos os dias é muito bom. Edward e eu temos muita química na cama e estou satisfeita com suas performances na cama, na parede, no escritório, no sofá... Há dias de pura safadeza e palavras sujas, dias que estamos aos beijos debaixo da cama, outros que transamos depois de uma briga, pode ser no escritório a portas fechadas, no banheiro, no escritório da casa, mas também já discutimos na garagem e fizemos sexo no carro. Minha mãe acha que até a minha pele está melhor. Renée é tão Team Edward que me irrita. Ela cede porque ele é bonito e puxa o saco dela, mas é só para irritar meu pai.

Já cheguei no consultório bebendo dois copos grandes de água, era rotina fazer um teste de gravidez antes de fazer a aplicação. Quando a enfermeira me chamou, me entregou o kit, eu fui ao banheiro, fiz xixi no copinho, limpei e fechei, voltando para sala de espera. Fui chamada meia hora depois e minha ginecologista, a Dra. Kate, me deu um sorriso tenso.

\- O que foi?

\- Sente-se, querida. – disse calmamente. E eu sentei. – A enfermeira trouxe seu teste de gravidez. Bella, você está grávida, amor.

\- Claro que não estou. Quando deu a semana de risco, passei a usar camisinha.

\- Você deveria ter vindo uma semana antes da de risco.

\- Eu não tive tempo, o escritório estava de mudança, então me preveni de outra forma. Como pode acontecer?

Ela esticou o teste pra mim. O indicador de semana mostrava o número seis. Eu gemi.

\- Não acredito que aquele filho da puta conseguiu me engravidar de novo! – me joguei na cadeira com vontade de chorar.

\- É o pai do Jamie? – perguntou chocada.

\- Sim. Ele voltou há alguns meses, no Natal passado... Começamos a namorar oficialmente três meses atrás. – murmurei olhando para o teste. – Que esperma é esse?

\- A sua fertilidade também é grande, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

\- Eu sei, mas não imaginei que iria engravidar logo na semana de risco.

\- Eu também te avisei que a precisão não é correta e você deve vir antes da semana de risco. – rebateu severamente. – Mas, é um bebê, querida.

\- Eu sei. Já tive um. – murmurei tentando controlar meu pânico. O parto. Não posso passar pelo parto novamente. – Meu Deus, eu não acredito que estou passando pelo mesmo erro.

\- Tenho meia hora na sala de ultrassom livre, vamos fazer isso agora. – disse a Dra. Kate e contrariada, troquei de roupa rápido, seguindo-a até a pequena salinha. Ela começou a ultrassom intravaginal. – Seis, quase sete semanas segundo o calculo da máquina.

\- Foi bem na semana antes, certo?

\- Sim. O remédio perdeu efeito... Como te orientei nos riscos.

\- Eu sei, Kate. Só não achei que o raio fosse cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar. Ainda mais com o mesmo pai.

\- Olhe pelo lado bom, vocês estão juntos agora e vão passar por tudo como uma equipe.

\- Tem como tirar uma foto? Edward vai surtar. Já prevejo as veias da cabeça dele saltando.

\- Você acha que ele vai surtar de felicidade ou de raiva?

\- Os dois. Ele odeia coisas não planejadas, mas certamente vai lidar com a notícia bem melhor do que eu. Ele ama ser pai e é ótimo com Jamie. – eu disse distraída com a imagem do pontinho na tela. – Aumenta o som. Dá pra ter certeza que é um só? Com a minha sorte, pode ter três aqui dentro.

\- Ainda é muito cedo para saber quantos, em algumas semanas será possível.

Depois de mais uma hora de conversa e exames, saí do consultório com minhas pernas tremendo. Entrei no carro, mas a onda de pânico me deixou estática. Eu tinha que falar com Edward agora mesmo. Procurei meu telefone e liguei, com as mãos tremendo.

\- Ei cunhada. – Emmett atendeu alegre. – Edward está meio ocupado agora.

\- Não pra mim, passe pra ele agora. – disse com um sussurro urgente.

\- Merda, está tudo bem?

\- Não. Quero falar com ele agora.

\- Edward está dentro da sala do diretor do distrito, Bella. Soubemos ainda agora que o advogado de Laurent está tentando uma transferência. Saímos da oficina e viemos direto pra cá.

\- Merda, ele está planejando fugir! – gritei perdendo totalmente o meu controle.

\- Calma. Lauren conseguiu enviar um embargo, Benjamin está a caminho de um juiz.

\- Por que ninguém me avisou?

\- Lauren disse que te ligou. – respondeu e eu me toquei que tinha várias ligações perdidas. – Está tudo bem?

\- Eu estava no médico, não recebi uma notícia muito... Estou nervosa, preciso falar com Edward, mas isso é mais importante agora. Eu vou ligar para o Demetri Calahan e pedir que Benjamin leve o embargo até ele. Ele me deve favores e vou cobrá-los agora. Não deixe de me atender quando eu ligar.

\- Fique calma. – Emmett pediu, mas eu já não estava mais ouvindo.

Liguei para Demetri diretamente e ele foi muito solícito em me atender, dizendo que era um absurdo alguém ter concedido liberação para transferência depois de tudo que aquele homem fez. Benjamin chegou lá enquanto eu ainda estava no telefone com ele, ouvi quando assinou e perguntou se eu poderia abrir uma investigação a esse Juiz Donald porque não é a primeira atitude suspeita dele. Não gosto de mexer muito com juízes em tempos de pré-eleição do partido, mas, tratando-se de Laurent, eu não podia deixar passar. Agradeci o favor e ainda no estacionamento, decidi encarar o dia e só depois me dar o luxo de desmoronar. Edward não vai ter o que reclamar dessa gravidez, porque eu vou descontar tudo nele.

É minha culpa, principalmente que quem tem que controlar a data da medicação sou eu, mas eu jamais imaginei que poderia acontecer dentro das minhas contas. Não gosto de coisas imprevisíveis. Era melhor não ter tomado nada durante todo esse tempo e ter usado camisinha, merda. Um bebê. O que vou fazer com um novo bebê? Eu nem tenho paciência com crianças. Só com meu filho e ele suga tudo, não sobrando nada para ninguém. Droga. Vou cancelar o cinema hoje. Tanto Edward quanto eu não teremos cabeça. Eu não vou ter paciência de assistir um filme enquanto penso como contar... Que ele vai ser papai de novo.

Eu ainda estava no estacionamento quando meu telefone tocou de novo e era Edward.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou e sua voz tinha uma preocupação pesada. – Emmett me disse que você não recebeu uma boa notícia no médico. Você está doente?

\- Não doente... Você pode pedir para Paul vir até aqui? Eu não acho que consigo dirigir. Minhas pernas estão bambas.

\- Paul e Embry estão aqui comigo. Eleazar está na cidade, irei mandá-lo. – disse e ficou em silêncio. – Minha imaginação está sem controle, fale comigo. – pediu e sua voz estava baixa. Ele estava perdendo o controle. Ok. Eu vou tirá-lo da sua zona de conforto mais uma vez.

\- Estou grávida. Seis ou sete semanas. – disse e segurei minha respiração.

\- Puta que pariu.

\- É.

\- Grávida? Sério?

\- Muito sério. Tenho uma foto para você e tudo.

\- Fizemos outro bebê sem ser planejado. Qual a porra do nosso problema? – perguntou e eu não me contive, comecei a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo. – Não fique nervosa, por favor, não chore. Ou você está rindo?

\- Os dois. – suspirei tentando me controlar. – Outro bebê.

\- Caramba. Eu estou...

\- Surtando?

\- Sim.

\- Nós não podemos agora, vamos resolver isso à noite. Vou cancelar o cinema com Jaime, irei buscar as coisas que faltam em casa e nos encontramos na sua, pode ser?

\- Sim, mas tome cuidado. – disse calmamente. – Eu precisava te ver agora.

\- Eu sei. Eu também preciso de você.

\- Nós estaremos juntos à noite, não surte sem mim.

\- Eu não ousaria. – sorri para seu tom de voz, tentando me deixar calma e estava funcionando.

Encerrei a chamada, melhor e mais calma, liguei o carro e segui para casa dos meus pais. Na minha mãe tinha umas roupas minhas e como eles não estavam em casa, não precisava fingir nada. Jamie estava com Jasper tocando guitarra e meus ouvidos doeram. Coloquei uma calça jeans e meu tênis all star, ficando com a minha camisa mesmo, para fora da calça e soltei meus cabelos. Parei na frente do espelho, me olhando de lado. Não há nada em mim que indique que estou grávida. Meus seios estão sensíveis, mas atribuo à boca de Edward e não a meus hormônios.

\- Oi mãe! – Jamie sorriu quando me viu e soltou a sua guitarra. – Está pronta para o cinema?

\- Seu pai teve um problema no trabalho, eu não sei se ele vai conseguir chegar a tempo. – disse olhando no relógio. – Vamos nos adiantar, indo lá na casa pegar o que falta e depois vamos para casa dele esperá-lo e ver o que vai acontecer.

\- Está tudo bem? Você chorou? – perguntou e eu vi que Jas também me analisava.

\- Fiquei muito triste com uma notícia do trabalho.

\- Então o cinema e pizza vai animar todo mundo! – disse e era a pizza que eu queria mais que qualquer coisa. Não tive coragem, depois de tudo, de cancelar o cinema.

\- Está bem mesmo? – Jasper perguntou.

\- O advogado de Laurent está quase conseguindo transferi-lo, isso significa uma fuga é claro. Tem alguém do magistrado ou muito influente ajudando-o. – disse baixinho enquanto Jamie guardava suas coisas para não deixar espalhado ou a minha mãe brigaria com ele. Dela, ele tem medo. Comigo, o safado faz a festa.

\- Filho da puta. Edward está tentando resolver isso?

\- Consegui um embargo, Demetri acatou, basta o diretor segurar a transferência. Edward vai entrar com uma apelação na NSA.

\- Eu tenho um contato, vamos ao escritório resolver isso. – disse e virou para Jamie. – Veja um desenho enquanto resolvo algo com sua mãe e depois vocês vão, ok? Não quebre nada ou a sua avó me mata.

Jasper conseguiu falar com seu colega da academia que era da segurança nacional e foi um adianto para Edward, que segundo Emmett, estava muito perto de socar alguém. Ele já tinha gritado e quebrado algumas cadeiras, mas o tom de voz de Emmett também indicava que ele não estava calmo. Eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser ajudar de longe. Eu não queria ir até a prisão federal, também não queria deixar Jamie, com um súbito aperto no peito de que a minha vida poderia sempre ficar nesse cabo de guerra emocional enquanto Laurent estivesse vivo e tendo força o suficiente para fugir. Ele fugiu uma vez prisão, uma de Sam e outra foi preso através de Edward. Eu me pergunto se nas últimas duas vezes eu deveria tê-lo matado e assim essa história teria fim.

Jamie estava cantarolando animado no banco de trás do carro. Eu iria buscar Victória assim que terminasse de guardar minhas coisas. Como a geladeira ainda estava cheia e a dispensa também, assim que entrei pedi que os seguranças comessem o que estava lá para não estragar e que levassem para geladeira deles os sucos e as outras comidas prontas. E o que estava na dispensa, era pra ser dividido entre eles. Como iremos para Disney em dois dias, não preciso me preocupar com comida e a casa de Edward é bem abastecida. Ele é muito cuidadoso com a sua própria casa e acho bem fofo, mesmo que ele não seja nada fofo.

Guardei todas as coisas no carro em três viagens.

\- Mãe, vou beber água. – Jamie disse antes de sairmos.

Olhei para cozinha uma última vez. Ainda não sei o que fazer com essa casa. Ela é imensa, um gasto muito desnecessário só pra mim e Jamie. Ele ama a piscina aquecida e a externa, mas talvez no verão podemos vir aqui e trazer outras crianças para brincar com ele, as do orfanato local que fazemos doações ou organizar uma viagem de férias para as crianças do orfanato de Nova Iorque. Será bem divertido e eu provavelmente já estarei com uma barriga maior.

Edward me enviou uma mensagem, perguntando se eu estava bem e informando que ele tinha mais uma coisa para fazer antes de sair da prisão e vir encontrar conosco.

\- Jamie, coloque o copo na pia quando terminar de beber, ok? – pedi fechando a minha bolsa aberta, depois respondo a mensagem dele, quero deitar um pouco e melhor ir logo para casa dele e me despedir dessa... Toda a casa me lembra Aro. É sufocante. – Espero que seu pai consiga nos encontrar a tempo do filme começar. – murmurei olhando no relógio. Atravessei minha bolsa no corpo. Senti um estalo no chão e depois outros nas paredes até que um som de todas as paredes quebrando junto com o impacto de algo explodindo. – JAMIE!

Fui arremessada no chão, rolei para cima de Jamie e senti muitas coisas caindo nas minhas costas, pedaços, placas do teto. Levantei correndo e o puxei quando a parede lateral me derrubou no chão. Gritei de dor, segurando Jamie. Senti que meu ombro estava fora do lugar e a parede segurava minhas pernas.

\- Aqui, Jamie. – sussurrei segurando sua mão, apertado. A casa parou de tremer, mas coisas ainda caíam. Abri os olhos, tonta, olhando o rosto ensanguentado do meu filho, acordado, mas deitado do meu lado. – Você sente todo seu corpo? – perguntei puxando minhas pernas debaixo da parede. Meus ossos pareciam moles. – Vem.

\- Mãe. – Jamie gemeu de dor quando o ergui no meu colo, andando pelos escombros. Havia fogo e fumaça por todo lado e eu tinha que sair dali.

\- Não dorme, filho. – pedi me arrastando com ele. – Não dorme, fala com a mamãe.

\- Você está ferida. – disse e eu sabia, porque eu estava molhada e com muita dor.

\- Eu sei, mamãe vai ficar bem. – disse, porque tudo que eu via era seu rosto ensanguentado. – Não dorme, Jamie. – implorei me jogando contra porta que eu sabia que dava para área da piscina. Ela cedeu com meu peso e caímos na grama. Minha mente estava girando e eu via a casa cada vez mais perto. – Jamie? – sacodi seu corpo mole em cima de mim. – Você consegue ver se o meu celular está funcionando? – perguntei sem alardear que eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas. Ele se mexeu com cuidado, tentando abrir minha bolsa, mas eu já não conseguia prestar atenção, porque estava tudo escuro diante dos meus olhos, mesmo abertos. Não havia mais sons. Nada. – Jamie? Não dorme, ok? Chame ajuda, mas não durma.

\- Mamãe? – Jamie me sacodiu, tentei responder. – MÃE! – gritou e senti suas mãos se afastando. – A casa tremeu, depois explodiu, minha mãe nos arrastou para fora, mas ela não acorda! Vocês precisam me ajudar, mamãe não acorda.

Eu queria dizer que eu estava ouvindo, mas era tudo distante, impossível de conectar e no meio de toda aquela sensação de vazio, parei de sentir dor e apaguei.


	15. Chapter 14

Andei de um lado ao outro do lado de fora da sala de ação conciliatória da NSA para impedir a transferência de Laurent, mas minha mente estava girando ao redor das palavras de Bella. Eu senti um pico de pânico quando Emmett disse que ela estava no consultório médico, precisando que alguém fosse buscá-la porque não havia recebido uma notícia boa e queria falar comigo com urgência. E quando ouvi a sua voz tão em pânico no telefone, a minha imaginação correu por todo lado, criando milhões de cenários, um pior que o outro. Nem sabia que ela precisava ir ao médico, ela deixou essa informação de fora. Detestei não poder estar com ela, porque realmente gostaria de estar ao seu lado se fosse receber alguma notícia ruim. Minha mente entrou em alerta completo...

Mas nada no mundo me preparou que ela disse que estava grávida. Foi como se eu tivesse levado uma rasteira e nada parecia real ao meu redor. Encostei-me à parede… E fiquei me controlando porque eu não sabia se queria gritar, chutar alguém ou literalmente chorar de alegria. Eu nunca pensei em mais filhos. Nem remotamente no futuro e nem com a Bella. Esse relacionamento louco, mas de certa forma muito positivo, ainda é extremamente recente e eu queria curtir Jamie. Ele é a minha alegria todos os dias. Quando ela dizia que o garoto era uma figura, era totalmente verdade. Meu filho é muito inteligente e lindo. Nós dois passamos horas brincando e eu e a mãe dele ficamos rindo depois que ele dorme, relembrando suas pérolas.

Eu amo ter uma família. É incrível ter uma família, mas agora estou com raiva sobre não ter controle sobre a natalidade. Ela disse sobre a semana de risco, olhamos no calendário sua última injeção, contamos, calculamos e compramos camisinha. Merda. Antes eu tivesse discutido sobre isso. Eu deveria ter insistido, mas ela é teimosa, mal humorada e eu estava muito puto de tanto discutir no trabalho que eu só queria fazer sexo e dormir. Agora teremos outro bebê. Cacete. Vou ser pai de novo. Eu não contei a Emmett, mesmo morrendo por gritar com meu irmão. Félix me perguntou com o olhar se estava tudo bem, mas eu não tive coragem de responder enquanto esperava para descer e encontrar com o filho da puta do Laurent.

Essa notícia também me pegou desprevenido, mas eu sabia que em algum momento ele tentaria a sua fuga. E é claro que eu gostaria de aproveitar esse momento para realizar meus planos, então eu vim aqui para criar meu álibi e mostrar que me empenhei muito para impedir que isso acontecesse, o que eu não esperava era que Bella se metesse nisso, ela, obviamente, agiu com seus pauzinhos para conseguir um embargo, o que até era bom, mas eu não queria que ela percebesse meus planos. De certa forma, irei prosseguir exatamente como esperado. Solicitei uma visita a ele, que não foi negada pelo diretor. Preciso dar a ele a confiança de que planejo que ficará preso e não que sou eu quem está fornecendo a sua fuga durante o transporte de transferência. E que ninguém nunca mais irá encontrá-lo.

O policial da federal apareceu e me deu um sinal, pedindo para seguir. A segurança nacional acatou o Embargo do Juiz e nós seguimos um corredor extenso, descemos algumas escadas e ele abriu uma porta. Félix entrou primeiro, saiu e voltou. Ele me deu um aceno e entrei com Emmett. Laurent estava sentado em uma sala, recebendo a notícia do seu advogado que não foi possível a transferência. Não dava para ouvir o que era falado, devido à confidencialidade advogado e cliente.

Olhei atentamente para os dois.

\- Laurent negou a visita.

\- Não tem problema. - respondi a Emmett. - Só estou olhando uma última vez antes…

\- Sim. - meu irmão murmurou sombriamente.

\- Ele pediu para entregar esse recado. - o advogado saiu da sala. Peguei a folha e abri.

" _Tic Tac, cabum às 16h30 minutos"._

Meu celular começou a tocar de forma bem ruidosa para sala silenciosa. Ainda estava segurando o papel, sem entender, mas com um pressentimento ruim surgindo. Senti um gelo subindo pelos meus pés, dominando minhas pernas e atendi a ligação de um número desconhecido.

\- Sr. Cullen?

\- Pois não? - rosnei, puto e tremendo.

\- Sou Annelise e ligo do George Washigton University Hospital. - disse pausadamente. - Entro em contato… Houve uma explosão na residência da Srta. Isabella Swan. Ela e o seu filho se encontram conosco em estado grave. O senhor é o contato de emergência do seguro de vida de ambos. - disse ainda bem calma e senti que as paredes estavam diminuindo. - Sr. Cullen?

Entreguei o telefone a Emmett, tentando respirar. Félix veio para o meu lado e eu podia ouvir Emmett falar ao telefone, gritando, possuído pelo pânico. Minhas pernas falharam e quando olhei novamente para o papel, tudo fez sentido. Era cinco e quinze da tarde, "tic tac, cabum às 16h30"... "Houve uma explosão". Minha cabeça começou a girar e eu tinha um único alvo. Empurrei o advogado de merda que estava na minha frente e explodi pela porta. Laurent me deu um sorriso, foi a única coisa que registrei quando voei em sua direção, acertando seu rosto repetidamente, quebrando seus ossos e me satisfazendo conforme sua vida ia esvaindo em minhas mãos. Eu queria mais sangue. Fui bruscamente puxado para trás e Emmett me imobilizou contra parede.

\- Eles precisam de você. Vamos resolver isso a nossa maneira, mas agora eles precisam de você. - disse e foi me empurrando para fora, em direção ao carro. Ele entrou no lado do motorista, porque tudo que passava na minha cabeça era que eu tinha que matar aquele filho da puta por machucar a minha família. - Edward, presta atenção. - Emmett disse com uma voz tensa. - É muito grave. - murmurou e estendeu seu telefone. Havia uma página de um jornal aberto… A casa simplesmente não existia mais. Era só escombro.

\- Diz pra mim onde eles estavam. - sussurrei sentindo meu pulmão implorar por ar.

\- Dentro da casa. Jamie ligou para o socorro… - disse dirigindo como um louco, mas tudo o que eu via eram borrões. - Respira, Edward. - pediu, e eu apoiei minhas mãos no painel, sem controle, sem ar.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, abri a porta do carro antes que estivesse totalmente parado. Havia muitos jornalistas na porta, tentando ser contidos pela polícia local. Empurrei várias pessoas do meu caminho.

\- Ninguém pode entrar.

\- É a minha mulher e meu filho, saia da minha frente agora. - empurrei o policial e veio mais dois, tentando me segurar, mas dei um soco em um e chutei outro.

\- Edward! - Charlie gritou. O rosto dele me deixou desarmado e sem forças. - Edward… - Charlie chamou de novo e soltei o policial, que acabou me deixando passar.

\- Cadê eles? - perguntei sem fôlego.

\- Não há notícias. - disse e me segurou pelo colarinho. - Edward, foque em mim. - falou mais firme. - Não temos notícias, ninguém pode nos dizer nada ainda. Foi grave. Muito grave. - completou e me puxou para uma sala. Renée estava chorando nos braços de Jasper. Maria estava ao seu lado, esfregando as costas da sogra, mas se debulhando em lágrimas. Jasper estava ali, vermelho e bagunçado, olhando para sua namorada como se dissesse "não está tudo bem".

\- Preciso…

\- Eu já tentei. - Charlie disse e me impediu de passar. - Eles vão te permitir ficar com Jamie, só você, porque é o pai, mas não podemos ficar. Ninguém pode.

\- Meu filho… Bella…

\- Eles estavam na cozinha quando a casa explodiu. Jamie disse à polícia que a casa deu várias estalos, tremeu e as paredes começaram a cair. Uma das paredes caiu em Bella… Ela o arrastou para fora, fugiu do fogo, mas… Ela… - ele começou a chorar. - A minha filha…

Não. Bella não pode morrer. Encostei-me à parede, porque eu ia cair. Ela não pode morrer. Não posso ficar sem a minha Bella.

\- Sr. Cullen? - um médico me chamou. Virei meu rosto. - James está sedado no momento, devido as suas fortes dores. Logo que o gesso for colocado em seu braço e perna, ele irá para um quarto. Seu raio-x apresentou fraturas, mas nenhuma que necessitasse de cirurgia. O ferimento em sua cabeça foi profundo e por isso devemos observá-lo minuciosamente nas próximas horas, mas até o momento, não encontramos nenhuma alteração. O estado dele é grave, mas não corre risco de vida até agora. - disse bem calmo e eu ainda não senti alívio. - O Senhor pode ficar com ele assim que for para o quarto… Como sou pediatra, não tive acesso a informações sobre a sua mulher…

\- Ela está onde?

\- No momento, em cirurgia, mas seu atendimento foi na sala de trauma. - respondeu e seu olhar não demonstrou nada.

Consegui fazer as minhas pernas se movimentarem quando ele pediu que o seguisse até o quarto de Jamie. Meu filho estava pálido, irreconhecível, muito abatido e com uma grande atadura na cabeça, um gesso azul no braço e outro na perna. Segurei sua mãozinha, que estava tão gelada e mole, não conseguindo segurar a dor que rasgava no meu peito. Beijei sua mão, nervoso e muito ansioso. Eu queria meu filho, tão agitado, que corre por todo lado e fica ao meu lado falando sem parar, fazendo sua mãe e eu sorrirmos com suas pérolas.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto e explicou que o médico viria conversar comigo sobre a ressonância, raio-x e os exames dele que ficaram prontos, ela falou bem baixo e bem calma, não atrapalhando o sono profundo que ele foi colocado. Balancei a cabeça para mostrar que eu ouvi. Vendo Jamie daquela forma, eu estava apavorado com a falta de notícias sobre Bella. O meu medo era tão grande que mal cabia em mim. Quando o médico veio, pedi que chamassem Charlie e Renée para ouvirem notícias de Jamie e fiquei surpreso que quando Charlie me agradeceu, porque ele provavelmente pensava que com o tratamento de merda que me dá, era motivo para deixá-lo de fora, mas eu não sou esse tipo de homem. Ele é avô do meu filho. E o criou muito bem.

O médico foi bem detalhista e suportou as minhas muitas perguntas, porque tudo que estava acontecendo era surreal demais para mim, não entrava na minha cabeça que em uma hora Bella estava me ligando e falando do bebê e no outro, a porra da casa explodiu e eles estavam entre a vida e morte no hospital. Um local que ela tem pânico. Meu coração partiu com o bebê. O que será que está acontecendo com ela? Balancei a cabeça, ansioso, quando o médico disse que iria buscar informações sobre Bella.

\- Edward? - Irina apareceu no final do corredor. Ela abraçou Renée, apertado. - Vim assim que pude. Victória surtou e eu não podia deixá-la naquele estado. Ela está em pânico sobre Jamie. - disse ofegante e seus olhos estavam bem abertos.

Não sou muito próximo de Irina, apesar de Bella rir quando digo isso, não tenho nada contra, mas a filha dela é um monstrinho que não cala a boca. E sempre que Bella está com essa mulher, elas falam alto e gritam muito. Obviamente, fico bem longe delas, nada pessoal. Ela me deu um olhar compreensivo e disse que iria descobrir notícias, como médica, ela tem muito mais acesso do que nós. Uma recepcionista apareceu e disse que devido à invasão da imprensa em cima dos nossos amigos e familiares, uma sala foi disponibilizada para todos eles, ela indicou o lugar, mas eu não sairia de perto do meu filho. Renée estava acariciando os cabelos de Jamie, com cuidado. Charlie estava falando no celular, com algum irmão, dando atualização do que sabia.

\- Mano? - Emmett apareceu no quarto. - Papai e mamãe estão vindo, eles programaram a viagem para daqui a duas horas. - disse e olhou para Jamie, também beijando sua mão.

\- Eu preciso saber dela. - meus lábios estavam tremendo. - Dê um jeito, Emmett. Eu preciso saber dela. - disse com urgência. Renée olhou pra mim, triste. - Não me dê uma notícia ruim, entendeu? Eu não posso perder ela e o bebê.

\- Bebê? - os três perguntaram assustados.

\- Descobrimos hoje, sete semanas, nós nem nos vimos, eu não posso acreditar… - respondi com um suspiro. - Eu nem pude dizer a ela que eu estava tão feliz… E assustado. E puto.

\- Você vai poder dizer, irmão. Seja positivo, cara. Bella é forte…

\- Não posso perdê-la.

\- Você não vai. - Emmett garantiu, mas ele não poderia ter certeza.

Charlie abraçou sua esposa e nós fomos até a sala onde todos estavam dar notícias de Jamie. Charlie explicou, porque eu não tinha condições. Tanya estava ao lado de Lauren, as duas estavam pálidas, mas estavam falando com uma assessora de imprensa, tentando controlar a imagem de Bella na televisão, porque todo nosso trabalho depende exclusivamente do anonimato, mas com um grande acontecimento, era quase impossível não mostrá-la. Eu também não queria a imagem de Jamie circulando. Emmett estava tentando fazer com que os policiais não me levassem detido por agressão, mas foda-se, ninguém vai me tirar do hospital.

Irina apareceu na sala com uma expressão dolorosa.

\- Acabei de sair do centro cirúrgico. - disse com a voz tensa. - Bella está em uma cirurgia longa e muito arriscada, mas em boas mãos. Aqui tem a melhor equipe da cidade, porém, ela está com paralisia do pescoço para baixo, não sabemos se é temporário ou… - disse e sentei, com minhas pernas moles. - Ela tem múltiplas fraturas e uma grave hemorragia interna. Infelizmente, devido ao trauma… O bebê, por ser muito novo…

Escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos, querendo acordar desse pesadelo.

\- Ela ainda vai estar na mesa de operação por mais horas, está resistindo até o momento, mas foi reanimada duas vezes e isso não é bom. Seu estado é mais grave do que soubemos.

Aquilo não era real. Não podia ser real.

Senti braços ao meu redor, meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, eu não conseguia controlar a dor que irradiava pelas minhas veias. Renée estava falando comigo, mas eu não estava ouvindo. Eu não podia perder a minha família. Eu nunca disse o quanto ela me fazia feliz, mesmo me tirando do sério. O quanto me sinto completo quando estamos fazendo o jantar na minha cozinha ou na dela, auxiliando Jamie com o exercício da escola. De como sei que ela adora beber uma taça de vinho antes de dormir e sirvo Bourbon só para irritá-la. A maioria das coisas que faço é para irritá-la, porque no final das contas, adoro nossas brigas bobas.

Alguém me ofereceu água, mas neguei, tentando controlar minha cabeça, enquanto as horas se arrastavam. Senti Bree me abraçar, reconheci seu cheiro, mas não me movimentei. Meus pais falaram comigo e não consegui responder. A polícia tentou falar comigo e ignorei. Eu não queria ver ninguém. Quando a espera se tornou insuportável e eu estava sufocado com tantas pessoas falando baixinho, saí da sala e me refugiei no quarto de Jamie. Ele ainda estava dormindo, mas já consciente, porque soltou diversos resmungos e chorou em seu sono, chamando por sua mãe. Meu menininho lindo deve ter ficado tão assustado… Ele foi tão corajoso em ligar para o socorro. Os paramédicos relataram que ele contou tudo quando chegaram e estava muito agitado, gritando e chorando por sua mãe.

Nove horas mais tarde, o médico me chamou no corredor. Ele estava acompanhado de Irina e mais um outro médico ainda com roupa cirúrgica. Charlie e Renée estavam avançando no corredor com meus pais. Desde que minha mãe chegou, ela grudou em Renée e as duas estavam de mãos dadas.

\- Estamos removendo a paciente para unidade intensiva e preciso conversar abertamente com os senhores antes de permitir a visitação. - disse tirando a touca. - Isabella sofreu múltiplas fraturas, uma hemorragia interna que foi controlada, além de uma séria paralisia que nos deixou muito preocupados durante toda cirurgia. Felizmente, ela voltou a responder com reflexo involuntário e acertamos as fraturas, mas o estado clínico dela nesse momento é de extrema observação. Não sabemos se irá resistir. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer além de lhe dar o máximo conforto e lutar contra a dor, porém quero deixá-los preparados que ela pode vir a falecer.

\- Oh Deus, não. - Renée agarrou Charlie, que estava duro feito uma pedra.

\- Ela resistiu bravamente à cirurgia, não foi fácil e muito invasiva. - confortou, mas para mim aquilo só era pior. - Devido a sua fragilidade, está em uma unidade solitária, ficará lá essa noite e eu mesmo estarei por perto. Vocês podem vê-la através da sala de observação.

Eu tinha muitas perguntas a fazer, mas não fiz porque não conseguia falar. O nó em minha garganta estava me impedindo até de respirar e eu senti o impacto quando chegamos à sala de observação e eu a vi tão pálida e pequena naquela cama, conectada a tubos e máquinas. Desejei estar ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Nós ficamos em silêncio, observando-a e eu não sei quanto tempo passou, mas quando a porta foi aberta, o barulho foi muito estridente e eu virei irritado. Era Irina. Ela disse que Jamie acordou e estava chamando por mim e muito relutante, deixei Bella em outro andar, seguindo para meu filho. Abri a porta com cuidado e ele estava na cama, com o rosto amassado e chorando enquanto uma enfermeira tentava acalmá-lo.

\- Papai! - ele chorou mais ainda e com delicadeza, o segurei em meus braços, mesmo que a enfermeira tenha dito que eu não poderia fazer. - A mamãe?

\- Ela está dormindo agora.

\- Ela tá viva? - perguntou com muito medo e bem baixinho.

\- Sim, ela está. Você foi muito corajoso ao ligar para o socorro. - disse beijando seu cabelo. - Está com dor? Com fome?

\- Dói tudo.

\- Irei trazer a medicação dele, mas, por favor, Sr. Cullen, coloque-o na cama. - pediu e eu fiz, porque não queria machucá-lo, só lhe dar conforto. Ela saiu do quarto e eu segurei a mão de Jaime.

\- Eu te amo, filho. - murmurei olhando-o tão assustado.

\- Foi horrível. A parede caiu na mamãe, ela gritou e deitou em mim quando as coisas começaram a cair. Foi um barulho muito alto. Ela se arrastou comigo para fora da casa, minhas pernas doíam e minha cabeça, mas ela fechou os olhos e não respondia mais. Ficou imóvel. Dura. Senti tanto medo. Não quero perder a mamãe.

\- Nós não perderemos, não diga isso.

Quando a enfermeira voltou com o médico, observei-a conversar com Jamie de forma bem amigável, fazendo perguntas e ao mesmo tempo examinando-o. A nova medicação para dor o deixou sonolento, mas ele comeu parte do seu jantar - sei que ele não gosta de coisas pastosas, insisti até ficar satisfeito. Segurei-o em meus braços até adormecer. Emmett entrou com Rosalie, eles trouxeram roupas limpas, já sabendo do estado clínico de Bella. Passei a noite andando de um quarto ao outro. Minha mãe tentou me fazer comer e dormir, então passei a fugir dela.

Na manhã seguinte, consegui que a enfermeira me deixasse entrar no quarto de Bella, sem que ninguém soubesse. Insisti muito e fui cuidadoso. Sentei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão gelada.

\- Você tem que resistir, irritadinha. - beijei sua mão. - Não posso viver sem você. Seja tão teimosa quanto sei que é, temos um filho lindo e um monte de coisas para brigar.

Eu não podia ficar mais e queria ficar, foi difícil sair do seu quarto.

Os dias foram passando e conforme Jamie melhorava, o estado de Bella ainda era o mesmo. Não apresentava piora, mas também não melhorava em nada. Eu não saia do hospital há quase dez dias e tive que brigar pelo meu direito de não só ficar com meu filho como com a mãe dele. Minha mãe trazia comida e me lembrava de beber água. Um monte de gente ia e vinha todos os dias, tentavam me fazer dormir em casa, mas eu não sairia daqui sem eles.

\- Uma boa notícia! - Irina me pegou no corredor depois que saí do quarto de Jamie. - Bella está respirando sozinha. Vão retirar o respirador. - disse animada e segui atrás dela.

\- Suas pálpebras estão reagindo. - o médico disse assim que me viu. - Segure em sua mão e fale com ela.

\- Oi amor, estou aqui. - peguei sua mão e senti um fraco apertar. - Estou aqui com você.

Ainda não era o suficiente para removê-la da UTI e muito menos permitir visitas, apenas Charlie e Renée estavam chegando perto dela, nem mesmo Jasper. Eu literalmente briguei para estar aqui. Estou recebendo denúncias de agressões e processos de ferir a honra, mas não estou preocupado. Voltei para o quarto de Jamie e ele estava prestando atenção na história que meu pai contava. Minha mãe estava dobrando roupas de cama e não contei a notícia a eles, porque Jamie não sabia absolutamente nada sobre sua mãe e ele está pressionando, querendo vê-la e não posso lidar com sua preocupação agora. Ele vai ficar nervoso e cheio de birras.

\- Quero que a mamãe seja a primeira a assinar meu gesso. Se ela tiver um, quero desenhar no dela. - disse e olhou pra mim com expectativa.

\- Acho que a sua mãe não vai se importar se você deixar Bree e Victória assinarem primeiro. Elas irão se importar se você não deixar. Estão preocupadas e querem te ver, assim que o médico liberar a visita, elas vão vir com canetas. - desviei o assunto e olhei para tevê. - Você adora esse filme. - aumentei o volume e ele ficou quieto, me olhando, mas felizmente não me encheu com mais perguntas. - Sua mãe mandou dizer que te ama. - menti. E me senti horrível. Ele me deu um sorriso cheio de amor. - Eu também te amo muito.

\- Sei disso, pai. Vamos ficar bons e ir para Disney.

\- Pode apostar que sim. - sorri e beijei sua testa.

Jamie recebeu alta hospitalar quinze dias após a sua internação e foi aí que eu comecei a enlouquecer. Bella não dava sinais de acordar, mesmo visivelmente melhor. Ela respondia nossos toques em alguns momentos, o que era um alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo agoniante. Eu não queria deixar o hospital, mas também não podia deixar Jamie sozinho, sem saber da mãe ou de mim, então, eu estava correndo de um lado ao outro, tentando suprir as necessidades dele com gesso em casa e ao mesmo tempo, ficando na sala de observação, esperando qualquer reação dela. Os médicos estão positivos e ao mesmo tempo receosos que esse seja o estágio mais avançado que ela poderia chegar.

\- Está tudo pronto? - perguntei a Emmett.

\- Sim.

\- Não vou aceitar falhas, entendeu? Ou eu mesmo irei resolver isso e não será bom.

\- Tudo foi feito como você organizou, Edward. Eu não deixaria ter falhas, estamos nessa, juntos. - disse tocando meu ombro. - Você perdeu peso, está pálido, com olheiras e muito abatido. Você não come direito e também não dorme. Bella vai gritar com você quando acordar. E não adianta nada adoecer porque ela precisa de você inteiro, homem. Jamie também precisa.

\- Estou bem. Realmente espero que ela acorde e grite comigo, porque a minha vida está muito silenciosa.

\- Você a ama muito, homem.

Amor. Coisa estranha. Eu nunca entendi o que era amor, afinal, tudo o que eu tinha com Carmen era doença e destruição. Nada ficava inteiro entre nós. Com Bella, nós brigamos, mas nos divertimos, rimos, cozinhamos, assistimos filmes, coisa que nunca conseguia fazer por não aguentar ficar parado muito tempo, mas ela adora e eu amo ficar deitado na cama sem fazer nada, só olhando para tela, ou conversando, aproveitando o raro momento que estamos parados. Ela é insana, cheia de merda e dramática pra cacete, além de irritada e insistente como uma dor de dente. Mas é minha. Essa louca me deixa estressado e cansado… A minha vida sem ela é vazia. Um eterno caminho silencioso e escuro que não quero mais trilhar.

Eu a amo. Amo Jamie. Amo a minha família. Vou lutar por eles.

Emmett saiu e eu continuei parado lá, por horas. Queria tanto uma pequena e simples reação. Qualquer coisa que renovasse a esperança dos médicos.

\- Eu sei que foi você. - Charlie disse atrás de mim.

\- Não sei do que está falando.

\- Laurent acabou de morrer. Foi assassinado no meio de uma rebelião no qual alguns guardas o ajudaram a fugir e ele foi encontrado morto em um dos corredores. Não foi possível visualizar o rosto de ninguém, nem reconhecer, nada pode ser dito sobre quem cometeu esse favor.

\- Realmente não sei do que está falando. - sustentei seu olhar.

\- Edward… Você é tudo que eu nunca quis para minha filha. Um homem com as suas atitudes não deixa um pai tranquilo… Mas você a faz feliz. Bella não se entrega a relacionamentos se ela não quer. Nós dois sabemos que ela só faz o que quer e manda nas outras pessoas o tempo todo. Nesses meses tenho observado vocês agindo como uma família. Eu pensei que nunca veria a minha filha dizendo que só tomaria uma decisão sobre Jamie depois de conversar com o pai. Ela não divide. Ela toma tudo pra si. - disse e eu sorri. Ela continua não dividindo, estamos trabalhando nisso. - Mas ela é feliz com você. Sorridente. Implicante. Jamie está radiante. Eu sei que foi você e não estou julgando e nem remotamente preocupado com as consequências, só quero te agradecer, porque eu faria isso, mas o fato de você fazer, só prova o quanto ela é especial em sua vida.

\- Ninguém ficará respirando por muito tempo depois de tocar na mulher que eu amo e no meu filho. - disse olhando para Bella. Matar Laurent não me fazia um homem melhor, nem trazia sentido à vingança, mas o impedia de fazer mais.

A bomba foi plantada na casa durante a reforma. Ele perseguiu Renata, causando o acidente, mas planejava matar Aro com uma explosão em uma casa histórica, cuidadosamente planejada por meses. Ele perseguiu Bella no intento de sequestrá-la e odeio pensar no que faria. Ele planejou uma vingança histórica e um retorno para o submundo do crime como rei. A bomba iria explodir com quem estivesse na casa, poderia matar muitos ou ninguém. Era incerto, audacioso e ao mesmo tempo muito estúpido. Ninguém a percebeu, porque ela estava escondida dentro da casa de máquinas, entre várias caixas de fiação, completamente apagada e foi ativada dois dias antes, por um celular pré-pago, mas que já sei que foi o advogado quem fez a ativação. Ele já teve a sua sentença, dias atrás.

Jamie estava dando crise, querendo falar com a sua mãe e Charlie decidiu ficar com ele. Jasper veio e ficou do meu lado. Ele e Maria têm dormido muito no hospital, acredito que ela está muito mais por ele do que por qualquer outra pessoa, mas admiro o gesto. Ele não fala comigo e eu também não fiz o esforço. Sei que Alice tentou visitar Bella, mas foi veemente negada por Lauren, que pediu que ela desse privacidade a família. Eu não faço ideia como está o trabalho no escritório ou como eles estão se virando, não tenho espaço na minha cabeça para isso. Eu só queria que ela acordasse.

\- Vou buscar um café, você quer alguma coisa? - Jasper perguntou e eu neguei. - Certo.

Como não tinha nenhuma enfermeira no corredor, apenas algumas pessoas falando e andando por todo lado, abri a porta da UTI e sentei na cadeira ao lado dela. Estou fisicamente esgotado, mentalmente estafado e emocionalmente saturado. Minha cabeça está uma confusão de pensamentos e ordens que não consigo acompanhar. Toda a minha vida está concentrada em cada respiração suave, cada movimento sutil, cada relatório que o médico me dá no fim do dia. Deitei a minha cabeça perto da sua mão, fechei meus olhos, desejando dormir um pouco, mas não estava conseguindo, a cadeira era pequena demais para mim e a posição não era favorável. Levantei de novo e ouvi um suspiro, fiquei atento ao rosto dela e seus olhos foram abrindo lentamente, com várias piscadas e até que abriu de vez. Ela olhou ao redor e parou em mim.

\- Você acordou, minha irritadinha. - sorri sem conter a minha emoção.

\- Eu prefiro quando você me chama de amor. - respondeu fraca e abriu um sorriso trêmulo. Segurei sua mão.

\- Você me ouviu?

\- Sim. E eu gostei. - fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Está com muita dor?

\- Muita. Dói tudo. - disse e mexeu as pernas. O alívio me deixou sem forças. - Estou com sede. Muita sede. - sua voz estava rouca.

\- Não force, por favor. - apertei o botão de emergência acima da sua cabeça, na parede. Beijei sua testa.

\- Você está horrível, há quanto tempo não come?

\- Isso não importa agora. - respondi e vi a enfermeira vir afobada. Ela me deu um grande sorriso quando viu Bella acordada.

Bella respondeu todas as perguntas do médico e seus exames foram bem positivos. Ela bebeu água e ficou cansada, sentindo dor, então, eu aproveitei para ligar para Charlie e dizer que ela acordou, todos estavam vindo para o hospital e o médico garantiu que ela melhorando, iria para o quarto receber visitas no dia seguinte.

\- Jamie? Eu ouvia você falar do estado clínico dele sempre que estava consciente.

\- Ele está sentindo sua falta como um louco.

\- Fiquei tão nervosa… - disse e olhou para baixo. - Nosso bebê?

\- Infelizmente…

\- Ah não… - murmurou triste e lágrimas escorreram do seu rosto. - Poxa vida.

\- Nós teremos mais… Um time.

\- Você é louco? - rebateu e eu sorri. Ah, minha Bella. Segurei seu rosto. - Quero ver Jamie.

\- Providenciarei isso.

\- Conte-me o que aconteceu. - ordenou. Mesmo fraca e cansada, ela estava a toda potência nas suas ordens.

\- Depois. Agora, fique boa, mulher, estou cansado de ficar sem brigar.

\- Começando pela essa roupa amassada, nós vamos ter muitos motivos. - respondeu com um sorriso e fechou os olhos. - Estou sentindo menos dor.

\- A medicação está fazendo efeito, mas o médico disse que ela iria apenas aliviar.

\- Melhor assim, eu não quero me perder de novo.

\- Eu é que não quero te perder. Nunca. Eu te amo.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

Eu podia ouvir a voz de Edward, ele estava falando baixo com a enfermeira, provavelmente relatando a noite horrível que tivemos. Senti muita dor e a enfermeira da noite parecia pouco compreensiva, principalmente depois que Edward fez uma reclamação formal. Ele estava tentando muito não ser o cara que quebra tudo devido ao meu pedido, porque eu não queria que ele brigasse com todo mundo, afinal acordei ontem e ainda sinto muita dor. Todo tipo de médico e enfermeiro entrou aqui, para me fazer perguntas e me cutucar. Esse entre e sai me deixou ainda mais cansada, porém, a dor não me deixava dormir, mesmo com todos os remédios e eu não queria mais nada que me deixasse inconsciente, porque eu também sentia dor e nesse caso, prefiro ficar acordada. Todos os dias, inconsciente entrando e saindo da realidade, tendo sonhos alucinantes. Ouvir as conversas foi uma profunda agonia.

Tentei me mexer, mas gemi, sem condições. Edward fica muito feliz quando me movimento, minha mãe chora e meu pai quase pula no lugar. Sinto meus membros, todos eles, até demais, muito além do que deveria. Estou sentido dor em lugares do meu corpo que eu desconhecia.

\- Bella, querida? – a enfermeira Nina me chamou suavemente. Abri os olhos. – Edward e eu chegamos à conclusão que talvez seja melhor mudar a sua posição na cama. Irei falar com o médico sobre isso e já volto, talvez assim alivie um pouco suas dores. Agora irei aplicar seus analgésicos da manhã.

\- Eu quero levantar. – reclamei e olhei para Edward. – Quero meu filho.

\- Tudo ao seu tempo. – Nina disse tocando meu braço. Ela aplicou a medicação diretamente no soro. – Quer tentar o alimento hoje?

\- Talvez mais tarde. – respondi sem tirar os olhos de Edward. – Vem aqui. – pedi e ele veio calmamente, segurou a minha mão e beijou. – Você tem que ir para casa e trazer Jamie.

\- Depois que o médico vier aqui e sua mãe chegar, eu irei em casa. – respondeu e sorri, fechando meus olhos por um momento.

\- Então fica aqui do meu lado. – pedi e ele sentou na poltrona.

Edward disse que me ama e eu pude me dar conta do quanto o amo também. Amor nunca passou pela minha cabeça, mas nos dias em que eu achei que iria morrer por não conseguir acordar, tudo o que minha vinha à cabeça era que eu não sabia dos meus sentimentos, que enquanto fiquei em pânico e xingando, senti felicidade em ter mais um filho com ele, porque ele é um ótimo pai e a criança seria muito amada. Nesses meses, Edward provou mais de uma vez o quanto ele está disposto a ser a referência de Jamie, amando e principalmente educando. Ter outro filho com a participação dele seria um privilégio e senti o amargo arrependimento de que talvez, não seria tão difícil assim criar Jamie... Ou talvez esse realmente seja o nosso momento. Edward não era a melhor pessoa no ano que nosso filho nasceu e ele tinha outro relacionamento.

Olhei para seu rosto, que estava sereno apesar do cansaço. Ele emagreceu, é visível. Mal come. Está o tempo todo indo e vindo. Não dorme também. Não existe maior prova de amor que toda a sua entrega a esse momento tão difícil. Estou com tanto medo e me sinto tão debilitada que não consigo movimentar meus dedos sem que seja um esforço imenso e muito doloroso. Pelo menos agora eu posso dizer, com honestidade, que o amo, mesmo que ele esteja sendo meio chato e protetor demais. A enfermeira Nina é a única que ele não fica pendurado supervisionando o trabalho. O fisioterapeuta que veio me ver ontem, poucas horas depois que acordei, ficou um pouco intimidado com a brusquidão de Edward ao fazer muitas perguntas. Ele e meu pai eram uma dupla imbatível. Os funcionários estavam assustados.

\- Ontem no jantar, Jamie e Victória brigaram. – Edward disse, começando um assunto para me distrair. – Ele não queria comer o frango xadrez que eu fiz e ela adorou, até repetiu. Victória ficou puta com a birra dele e logo começaram a discutir.

\- Ele quer me ver e eu quero meu filho. – reclamei de novo. A psicóloga do hospital não acha uma boa ideia que Jamie me veja assim. – Não estou tão assustadora.

Achei que a minha aparência estava muito pior. Estou com hematomas e machucados, além de ataduras em alguns lugares, uma tala bem dura nas pernas e uma coisa que não sei o que é segura meu quadril, mas meus dentes estão inteiros, meu nariz também, apesar dos meus olhos fundos, meu rosto não está dos piores, só tenho a aparência de alguém que teve a casa na cabeça. Literalmente. Como Edward passa muito tempo fora de casa, seus pais estão com Jamie, Rosalie também tem ajudado, mas ela está mais focada no escritório com Emmett. Meus pais estão indo e vindo, assim como meu irmão e Maria, que tem sido maravilhosa. Ela é uma boa mulher, de bom coração e é uma pena que meu irmão não lhe dê valor. Tenho a sensação de que ele ainda goste da Alice.

Jamie não tem lidado muito bem com nossas ausências e ele está sendo um... Swan-Cullen a toda potência com um requinte de crueldade. É claro que ele não faz metade das birras com Edward. Ele sabe o mato que tira lenha, mas é irritante e sabemos que ele está sofrendo. Foi um evento muito traumático para mim, imagina só para ele, tão jovem e com o corpinho tão pequeno. A voz de Edward estava me ninando agora que os remédios estavam fazendo efeito, mas eu não queria dormir. Queria que ele dormisse e descansasse para ficar com Jamie, mas é tão teimoso que estou cansada de argumentar. Minha mente ficou vagando em vários pensamentos, várias coisas que eu tinha que resolver, mas estava presa a essa cama sabe se lá por quanto tempo. Estou cansada e desesperada, precisando sair desse hospital o mais rápido possível.

E eu perdi o bebê. Sinto-me tão devastada.

\- O que você sentiu quando te contei sobre o bebê? – perguntei e ele parou de falar o que eu nem estava prestando atenção. Queria ouvir sua voz, só não conseguia acompanhar muita coisa.

Edward ficou pensativo.

\- Raiva. – respondeu honestamente. – Raiva de não ter controle sobre isso, mas ao mesmo tempo... Fiquei muito feliz. Assustado, mas muito feliz.

\- Eu também. Foi um erro bem estúpido, mas depois a ideia começou a ficar agradável, se não pensasse na hora do parto.

\- Eu deveria ter ido com você. Por que não me falou?

\- Eu só ia renovar a injeção, eu nem imaginava que estava grávida. E te liguei logo que saí do consultório. – respondi e virei meu rosto. – Fiz diferente dessa vez.

\- Desconfiaria no momento que a sua barriga pulasse pra fora. – respondeu e eu sorri.

\- Fiquei imensa na gravidez de Jamie. Comi muito.

\- Você ficaria linda novamente. – retrucou e beijou minha mão. – Se eu estivesse com você, nós pegaríamos Jamie e iriamos ao cinema. A casa teria explodido sem ninguém lá.

\- Está se culpando pelo que aconteceu? – perguntei com um misto de raiva e incredulidade. – Isso não tem nada a ver conosco, Edward. Fizemos o que era certo. Eu para resgatar aquelas mulheres e você para resgatar a sua irmã. Ele veio atrás de vingança.

\- Ele conseguiu sua vingança comigo atrás de você, Bella. Mas ele não fez nada diretamente a mim e é isso que me preocupa. – respondeu e eu franzi o cenho. – Não precisamos falar sobre isso agora. – sussurrou e beijou meus lábios. – Não pense agora.

Tarde demais. Um pânico de outra bomba ou algo pior acontecer começou a me dominar de forma tão intensa que todo alívio que o remédio trouxe desapareceu e me vi a beira das lágrimas, sem conseguir controlar meus sentimentos de medo.

\- Não chore. – Edward pediu e secou minhas lágrimas. Tarde demais.

\- Tenho tanto medo que algo aconteça. Não vou suportar, Edward.

\- Nada vai acontecer com vocês.

\- É com você que estou preocupada. E se ele já preparou algo como a bomba? – perguntei sem ter controle. – Eu te amo demais para te perder... – sussurrei contra seu rosto.

\- Deus, eu quero tanto te abraçar. – disse com uma dor mal contida na voz. – Por favor, se acalme. – pediu desesperado com meu choro. Os soluços que rasgavam meu peito irradiavam dor por todo meu corpo. A enfermeira Nina entrou alarmada, mas nem ela e muito menos Edward conseguiam me acalmar. Ele estava ficando nervoso e seus olhos praticamente imploravam meu descanso. De alguma forma involuntária, gritei ainda mais depois que ele tentou se afastar, apenas para pegar água, mas o médico entrou e tentou falar comigo.

\- Isabella, acalme-se. – o médico disse. Ainda não gravei seu nome. Edward não gosta dele, não sei o motivo, então, ele mal fala para que eu possa tentar gravar o nome. – Eu vou te colocar para descansar.

\- Não, por favor, não. – pedi.

\- Será só por algumas horas... Nada muito forte.

\- Não. – Edward disse firme. – Ela não quer. – ele continuou olhando de um jeito assustador e isso foi me deixando calma, porque eu teria que dar um jeito de agir se Edward desse um soco no médico por me sedar a força. – Quero ficar sozinho com ela. – disse e eu funguei, segurando meu soluço. A enfermeira Nina, um anjo que caiu do céu, tirou o médico do quarto. Talvez ela tenha percebido os punhos fechados do meu namorado. Edward se debruçou sobre mim. – Confie em mim, nada mais irá acontecer, irritadinha. Você não vai se livrar de mim.

\- Ai que merda, viu. – brinquei e ele sorriu. Adoro seus sorrisos.

Edward ficou tenso e quando olhei para porta, era a psicóloga. Não entendi a sua postura. Eu podia sentir seus dedos duros sobre os meus, ele ficou ereto e ela abriu um sorriso excessivamente doce na minha direção e meus sentidos ficaram em alerta. Ontem eu estava muito confusa para percebê-la. Ela é uma mulher bonita, alta, loira e de olhos verdes bem claros. E por algum motivo, Edward não gosta dela.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Swan. – disse alegremente. Franzi o cenho. Ela era a única a não me chamar de Sra. Cullen. Todos associam que Edward e eu somos casados, mas não somos, o que não me incomoda. Ele é quem tem ficado a frente do meu tratamento médico junto com meu pai. Apesar de que Edward é o único a respeitar meus medos. Talvez ele saiba o quanto tudo isso está me afetando e machucando. – Como está hoje? Soube que tivemos um momento ainda há pouco...

\- Estou bem. – respondi e olhei para Edward, que a fitava sem esboçar nenhuma reação. – Posso te ajudar em algo? – perguntei a ela.

\- Sr. Cullen? Pode nos dar licença? – perguntou calmamente.

\- Não. Vocês podem conversar bem na minha frente. – Edward respondeu.

\- Não tem problema, o que quer falar?

\- Tenho certeza que se sentirá mais confortável se ele nos der licença, querida. – disse ainda insistindo e Edward foi ficando ainda mais irritado, a prova disso era a forma que movimentava seus punhos lentamente. Ele não está pensando em bater nela, está?

\- Está tudo bem... Desculpe, qual o seu nome?

\- Dra. Chelsea Roberts.

\- Você pode nos dar meia hora? Estávamos a ponto de resolver uma questão em particular... – disse e Edward me olhou atentamente.

\- É claro, querida. Volto logo.

Observei-a sair e virei para Edward.

\- Não gosto dela. – ele disse simplesmente e sem nenhuma explicação.

\- Ela flertou com você? – perguntei curiosa.

\- Não. Ela implica com o fato de que não somos casados e pediu à direção do hospital a minha retirada como acompanhante, para te deixar sozinha. Seus pais também não poderiam ficar, porque você é maior de idade. E eu só poderia fazer isso como marido. – disse irritado e eu conhecia bem esse sistema. Não era justo.

\- Chame um tabelião. – disse sem pensar duas vezes. – Eu não quero ficar sozinha, em momento nenhum. – completei sinceramente. Eu estava com medo que mesmo morto, Laurent tenha deixado alguém para terminar o serviço.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos casar. – disse incisivamente.

\- Não vou sair daqui, Bella. Se eu sair, você também irá.

\- Eu quero Paul aqui. – disse segurando meu lençol com força e doeu. – Embry também.

\- Ei, acalme-se. Nada vai te acontecer, não vou te deixar sozinha. – disse beijando minha testa e pelas frestas da janela, vimos que a Dra. Chelsea estava nos observando. Ela virou quando percebeu nosso olhar. Edward tirou o celular do bolso e digitou uma mensagem, vendo que estava curiosa, virou a tela e li. Ele pediu a Félix para verificar quem ela era.

\- Sr. Cullen? – Dra. Chelsea chamou e Edward foi andando até a porta. Ela lhe entregou um papel. – Sinto muito, mas será melhor para a recuperação da paciente que ela tenha o melhor tratamento e sozinha.

Edward abriu um sorriso lento e frio, balançando a cabeça.

\- Eu já volto. – disse para mim e eu balancei a cabeça ansiosa. Ele abriu a cortina do vidro que dava para o corredor e vi que Paul se posicionou bem ali.

Dra. Chelsea entrou e fechou a porta. Não gostei do seu sorriso. Ela começou a falar sobre a explosão, meus dias adormecida, minha dependência emocional com Edward – ela realmente não me conhecia, mas deixei passar. Estou com medo e não confio em suas palavras doces e muito menos motivadoras. Ela era psiquiatra e não psicóloga, eu devo ter entendido errado, mas percebi que todos os seus caminhos eram para me manipular a aceitar uma medicação mais pesada. Meus sentidos ficaram em alerta e eu percebi que ela realmente não me conhecia, mesmo de cama, ainda sou a mesma, com dor sou mais irritante ainda.

Quem é essa mulher e o quê ela quer? Suas perguntas eram suaves e eu decidi mentir. Contei que Edward era tudo na minha vida, que ele é quem decide todos os meus passos e que nós estamos juntos há mais de dez anos.

Registrei sua expressão surpresa quando mencionei detalhes que nunca aconteceram em nossa vida, datas comemorativas e como estava fragilizada. Fiz a minha melhor expressão doce, dolorida e ferida, com ansiedade para que Edward voltasse, essa parte era verdadeira. Meu sexto sentido estava gritando em minha cabeça e eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro arrepiado. Seus olhos eram como falcão e eu sabia que estava sendo minimamente estudada. Contive minhas expressões e esperei que terminasse de falar, dizendo que receitaria um medicamento para acalmar minhas crises de ansiedade. Agradeci de coração e esperei que saísse.

A enfermeira Nina entrou alguns minutos depois, com uma expressão irritada.

\- Você realmente acredita que precisa dessa medicação, querida? Desculpe ultrapassar a linha, mas... – disse baixinho e observei da janela, a Dra. Chelsea ainda no corredor.

\- Enquanto Edward não voltar, finja que aplicou a medicação. – disse bem baixinho, mal movendo os lábios.

Ela me deu um olhar longo e depois assentiu minimamente. Ao invés de injetar no meu soro, ela furou a seringa na cama, de costas para a porta e janela.

Casualmente, ela foi até a janela, fechou as cortinas e encostou a porta. Arrumou meus lençóis e mexeu com cuidado nas minhas pernas.

\- Quem é essa mulher?

\- Ainda não a conheço, ela começou a trabalhar aqui há uns dias.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Veio transferida de outro hospital...

\- Obrigada, Nina. Você é um anjo.

\- Não gosto dela. Não confie nela. – disse sorridente e abriu a porta, saindo.

Paul deu uma espiada dentro e fechou a porta de novo quando me viu bem. Fiquei refletindo sobre as leis hospitalares... Não abri os olhos quando a porta abriu novamente e senti que dedos finos tocaram meu pulso. Continuei fingindo que estava dormindo, mas o barulho da porta novamente afastou a pessoa que estava perto de mim.

\- Sr. Swan? Sou a Dra. Chelsea. Infelizmente, sua filha teve um acesso de pânico quando o namorado disse que ia embora e precisei medicá-la.

\- Entendo. - a voz do meu pai soou fria. Agora que ele e Edward estão unidos, sabe se lá como isso aconteceu, talvez por mim ou não, ele não vai ceder tão facilmente assim por uma desconhecida. Antes ele poderia acreditar veemente. – Vou ficar com ela um pouquinho.

\- Temo que não esteja no horário de visitas. – disse ainda docemente. Ela é tão irritante.

\- Você vai fazer uma exceção para mim.

A porta novamente foi aberta.

\- Ela disse que você foi embora.

\- Talvez seja o desejo dela. – Edward respondeu ao meu pai. – Mas isso não vai acontecer, Dra. Chelsea e diga a sua amiga Carmen que eu vou matar vocês duas. – disse firme e abri meus olhos assustada. Edward chegou bem perto dela e envolveu as mãos no pescoço. Ela tentou segurá-la. – Acha que vocês são espertas o suficiente?

\- Edward. – meu pai segurou o ombro dele e fiquei horrorizada o quanto ele estava sufocando a mulher.

\- Você tentou fazer o que com a minha mulher? – perguntou e eu podia ouvi os sons dos engasgos da mulher.

\- Edward, amor, não. – pedi e ele soltou a médica.

\- Eu vou te encontrar. – disse e ela saiu bem rápido do quarto. Ele virou pra mim. – Você tem razão, chamei seu pai porque tenho certeza que ele vai querer estar presente no momento que casarmos. – disse e eu balancei a cabeça, bem tonta.

\- A enfermeira Nina não aplicou a medicação a meu pedido. – disse, porque eu não sabia o que dizer.

\- Casar? – meu pai perguntou alarmado.

\- A prostituta da minha ex-namorada está bem irritada agora que descobriu sobre Bella e Jamie. Ela e Chelsea foram colegas de quarto na faculdade. Félix e Mike conseguiram ouvir uma ligação delas dias atrás, meia hora depois, essa médica pediu transferência de Nova Iorque para cá, como eles estavam precisando de uma psiquiatra, pediram que ela viesse para uma semana de experiência e adaptação. – Edward disse e eu suspirei cansada. – E sua filha me pediu em casamento. – deu um sorriso irresistível. Meu pai ia enfartar. A amizade deles iria acabar ali mesmo.

\- Não foi dessa forma, idiota. – rebati irritada com a sua presunção. – Mas vocês não podem decidir nada por mim e eu assumo que não estou em condições. Não posso nem mover meu quadril. Se fosse a enfermeira da noite, ela teria aplicado a medicação e sabe se lá o que teria acontecido comigo.

Edward trincou os dentes. Ele estava com raiva. Era possível ver em seus olhos e estou mortalmente assustada com a forma que ele se transformou ao segurar aquela mulher.

\- Não vejo necessidade de pedirmos transferência de hospital. – meu pai disse calmamente. – Apenas selecionar a equipe médica, mas vocês têm razão. Somente Edward poderia fazer isso sem ter que entrar na justiça... Vou falar com Liam. Vocês casam e seu padrinho resolve tudo.

\- Ótimo. O tabelião está chegando. – Edward sorriu e me olhou. – Sra. Cullen.

\- Você está adorando, não é? – perguntei com uma risadinha. – Meu pé está coçando. O direito. – disse e ele ergueu meu lençol, arrastando a mão suavemente sobre ele. – Já está começando bem, marido.

\- Edward? Eu não aceito devoluções. – meu pai disse e eu ia responder que era uma medida temporária. – Vou ligar para Renée.

Quando o tabelião chegou, não demorou muito para conversar conosco e puxar os formulários. Edward sabia tudo sobre mim, não me preocupei em preencher. Meu pai e Paul foram nossas testemunhas. Assinei com dificuldade, mas fiz com calma e ficou bom, igual a minha assinatura normal, meus dedos estavam doendo e eu não quis reclamar sobre isso também. Charlie estava olhando desconfiado e desconfortável para os papeis, mas logo que recebemos a nossa certidão de casamento, Edward ligou para Félix. O grandalhão chegou e me deu um breve sorriso antes de pegar as folhas e fazer o que lhe foi ordenado.

\- O que ele irá fazer? – perguntei baixinho para Edward.

\- Trocar seus documentos para Sra. Cullen. – respondeu e eu revirei os olhos. – Seu pai ficará aqui com você e eu vou até a administração do hospital informar tudo o que aconteceu agora e solicitar minhas mudanças.

Observei Edward sair e pedi ajuda ao meu pai para ajeitar minha cabeça na cama e ele fez com o maior cuidado. Ele, Paul e a enfermeira Nina conseguiram me colocar mais sentada e eu senti que estava respirando melhor.

\- Tomou a decisão certa?

\- Não precisa ser para sempre. – respondi ao meu pai muito preocupado.

Charlie revirou os olhos.

\- Por que não? Vocês cuidam um do outro. Se amam. Edward provou que está disposto a mover o mundo por você e Jamie.

\- Nós só nos conhecemos por alguns meses.

\- Casei com sua mãe quatro meses depois que a conheci e estamos juntos até hoje.

\- Mamãe é uma santa. – retruquei e ele sorriu.

\- É muito bom te ver brincar.

\- Estou com medo, pai. – olhei em seus olhos. – E se eu nunca mais andar? Nunca mais conseguir sair de uma cama?

\- Não diga nada disso, querida. Você é uma Swan e é forte como uma deusa. – disse fazendo menção a uma história infantil que ele sempre lia para mim. – É tudo uma questão de tempo para se curar e voltar a ser a mulher forte que é.

\- Mas e se não acontecer?

\- Dê a você mesma um pouco de tempo. – beijou minha mão.

Edward voltou com o diretor do hospital e ele mesmo pediu desculpas pela falta de verificação da funcionária, permitindo que a nossa equipe de segurança ficasse pelo corredor e verificasse quem fosse entrar no meu quarto. Mais tarde, recebi a visita de policiais para colher meu depoimento, mas foi bem rápido. Minha mãe chegou com Esme no horário do jantar e eu não quis comer, por ainda estar sem fome e o Dr. Beachump expressou a sua preocupação com a minha falta de apetite. Tanto minha mãe quanto Esme ainda não sabiam do casamento, acho que meu pai decidiu que nós dois deveríamos contar. E Edward também não disse a ninguém além de Félix, provavelmente contou a Emmett, porque os dois não possuem segredos.

\- Deixa de ser idiota. – disse a Edward. Ele riu e eu quis poder levantar da cama e bater nele. – Edward, não.

\- Cala a boca. – cantarolou e continuou abrindo minhas maquiagens. – Foi você quem pediu.

\- Eu pedi a Rose!

\- E ela está ocupada. Por que eu não posso fazer isso? – perguntou e tirou um tubo de base. – É isso aqui primeiro? Ela disse base, corretivo, pó e blush.

Suspirei e fechei meus olhos, fingindo que ele não existia. Duas semanas depois que acordei, eu estava ansiosa, esperando por Jamie vir me visitar. Agora que consigo movimentar meus braços e meu torso, ficar sentada, comer e até mesmo mexer em meu próprio cabelo, o médico liberou a visita de Jamie. Nós decidimos não contar sobre o casamento para ninguém antes dele. Não sabemos como será no futuro, mas eu não gosto de ocultar informações dele, principalmente depois que ele também sofreu um trauma e está sofrendo com a nossa ausência em casa. Apenas Félix, Emmett e meu pai sabem e ninguém mais, nem mesmo Lauren e muito menos nossas mães. Meu irmão desconfia, porém ele anda bem distraído com Maria.

\- Aqui está. – Edward me deu um espelho e apoiou todas as minhas maquiagens na bancada que eu usava para comer. – Estava brincando, irritadinha. O dia que eu entender de maquiagem, melhor pedir o divórcio. – piscou e eu sorri. Ele é um marido irritante. Muito mais irritante que antes. – O Dr. Beauchamp me deu uma boa notícia. Não há inflamação ou infecção, ele acredita que poderão remover as talas do quadril amanhã... Reagindo bem, retiram as das pernas e podem começar a fisioterapia fora do leito.

Meu sorriso poderia ofuscar o sol.

\- Então isso significa que você pode voltar a comer e dormir em casa.

\- Não mesmo. – retrucou e trocou o cobertor. – Está tudo bem em casa e no escritório. Temos uma boa equipe em ação.

\- Você é uma dor na bunda.

\- Você nunca reclamou que doía. – respondeu e arremessei meu tubo de base nele. Sexo é a última coisa que quero falar agora. Edward mal me beija. Ele não me toca dessa forma, sei que não deve, mas sinto falta dos seus beijos.

Desde que nos casamos, as coisas mudaram, não entre nós, não deu tempo para isso, mas o tratamento médico e minha evolução sim. Edward não decide nada sozinho, ele me consulta e me pergunta antes. É realmente horrível que o paciente não tenha direito à escolha e graças a isso, nunca mais fui sedada, que é o que tenho mais pânico. Passei um pouco de maquiagem no rosto, minha firmeza nas mãos está muito melhor, mas ainda não é a mesma coisa. Meu rosto já não tem hematomas e estou mais apresentável que antes. Prendi meu cabelo e ajeitei a blusinha do meu pijama, esperando o homem da minha vida entrar por aquela porta.

\- Ele chegou. – Edward disse e meu coração bateu forte no peito. Ele saiu, provavelmente para instruir Jamie a não pular em cima de mim. Eu conheço bem os homens Cullen. – Aqui está. – ele abriu a porta de novo e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Jamie veio correndo, subiu a escadinha ao lado da cama e se jogou em mim. Como Cullen, ele nunca faz o que é dito. Bem... Como um Swan também. Abracei meu filho. Senti tanta sua falta. Senti tanto medo de perdê-lo. Meu maior pesadelo era acordar e alguém me contar que meu filho não havia sobrevivido. Tantas semanas longe do outro, meu coração parecia pela metade e não havia lágrimas o suficiente saindo dos meus olhos enquanto ele ficou por horas nos meus braços. Beijei seu rosto repetidas vezes e Edward ajeitou Jamie de forma que ele pudesse ficar deitado do meu lado. Ouvi todo o seu relato, desde o dia que sofremos o acidente até hoje de manhã. Contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes e foi delicioso para mim, poder ouvir sua voz por tanto tempo.

\- Eu tive medo de te perder, mamãe. – Jamie me deu um beijo. – Victória mandou uma carta e Bree também. Mas antes de sair, decidiram gravar um vídeo. Eu segurei o celular. – disse e tirou o celular do bolso. Ele deu um play em um vídeo muito fofo das duas meninas que tem se dedicado a deixá-lo distraído. Bree é muito doce em relação à Victória, mas a minha mãe disse que elas se dão bem, talvez pela diferença de idade.

\- Você não vai me perder, filho. Mamãe só precisava estar melhor para te receber. – respondi beijando sua testa. – E eu precisava do seu pai. Você me perdoa por deixá-lo longe?

\- Ele te fez ficar segura?

\- Sim. Cuidou de mim.

\- Então está tudo bem. – sorriu torto como o pai e meu coração aqueceu. Esse menino é a minha vida. – Papai disse que vocês tem algo a me contar. É sério?

\- Sim. – Edward aproximou-se da cama. Ele tinha nos dado privacidade para nosso momento mãe e filho, sem interferir, somente sorrir.

Ajeitei Jamie com calma e ergui minha mão esquerda. Edward me deu dois lindos anéis que me fizeram chorar por quase toda a noite. Um do noivado que nunca tivemos e outro para o casamento que começamos. São duas alianças lindas e eu amei. Adoro joias e ele sabe disso. Tenho uma coleção de pulseiras e anéis, mas nunca tive alianças. Gosto de olhar para elas quando estou distraída, elas me lembram do quanto sou impulsiva, porque casei com o pai do meu filho depois de três meses de um relacionamento muito tortuoso.

\- O que é isso?

\- Jamie... Seu pai e eu nos casamos.

\- Sem mim? – ele gritou, o que me fez rir.

\- Amor, nós não fizemos uma festa. – expliquei que era pelo hospital.

\- Mas vão se separar?

\- É claro que não, filho. – Edward respondeu antes de mim. – Só pulamos umas etapas. Não contamos a ninguém e não fizemos uma festa, porque você tinha que ser o primeiro a saber.

\- Você não quer uma festa, mãe?

\- Não sou o tipo de mulher que gosta de vestido branco e uma cerimônia. – respondi honestamente. Nunca me vi vestida de branco, mas já planejei casar, só que sem toda aquela coisa detalhada e cheia de preparativos. – Quando sair do hospital, seu pai e eu pensaremos como proceder.

\- Então agora nós somos uma família. – disse aliviado. Olhei para Edward e sorrimos. – Não quero ficar sem te ver, mãe.

\- Seu pai vai te buscar todos os dias ou seu avô irá te trazer, ok?

Ver Jamie trouxe paz ao meu coração. Ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer, porque eu mal sentia minhas pernas para simplesmente fingir que ficaria tudo bem no dia seguinte, mas ter meu filho saudável em meus braços era a minha força de seguir em frente. Quando aquela parede caiu, meu pensamento era protegê-lo. Minha vida não importava diante da dele. Puxei Edward para o abraço também e o beijei na bochecha, mas ele me surpreendeu ao beijar-me na boca de um jeito doce, como muito senti saudade.

Edward estava vigiando Carmen, a Dra. Chelsea voltou para Nova Iorque e não havia indícios que Laurent tinha deixado mais alguma surpresa para nós. Será que agora a minha vida teria um pouco de paz?


	17. Chapter 16

Passei pela recepção do hospital diretamente para o elevador. Nos últimos dois meses, aquele lugar tem sido a minha casa. Cheguei ao andar do quarto da Bella e me deparei com Lauren e Ângela com expressões apavoradas.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntei preocupado.

\- Ela está no modo fazer qualquer pessoa chorar. – Lauren disse me dando um encolher de ombros.

\- Ocorreu tudo bem na fisioterapia?

\- Ela vai fazer questão de te contar.

Abri a porta do quarto e Bella estava de pé, apoiada na cama, com uma expressão furiosa.

\- Se me mandar deitar, eu vou te mandar sair.

\- Jurei ficar até que a morte nos separe. – encolhi os ombros.

\- Bem, que sorte a minha. – ironizou e tentou andar alguns passos sem se segurar no andador. – Eu quero outro fisioterapeuta. Aquele bastardo não acredita em mim quando eu digo que posso mais e me manda descansar. Estou há muito tempo nessa cama, quero sair daqui! – gritou e eu suspirei.

\- Hoje você está irritadinha a toda potência ou devo te chamar de revoltadinha agora? – perguntei e parei na sua frente.

\- Quero ir para casa. – disse me segurando pelo colarinho. Abracei-a e apertei sua bunda de brincadeira. – Edward. – reclamou e eu ri mais ainda. Beijei sua boca e apontei para cama. – Não.

\- Qual o proposito de ficar cansada e nos desgastarmos com uma briga? – perguntei tentando entendê-la. – Entendo que é difícil, mas olha só, você está de pé... E quase andando. Não vamos forçar a sorte. Vá para cama, Sra. Cullen.

\- Swan-Cullen.

\- Cullen. Eu disse que é só Cullen, pode olhar nos seus documentos.

\- Vá à merda. Eu tenho uma carreira com meu sobrenome, não me provoque.

Desforrei a cama e a ajudei a sentar, colocando suas pernas para cima. Ela soltou um suspiro cansado e eu sabia que a sua vontade de sair daqui era tão grande que a colocaria em problemas se não respeitasse os sinais do seu próprio corpo. Cobri suas pernas e ajeitei seu travesseiro. Bella começou a contar sobre seus exercícios da fisioterapia e eu sei que o profissional é muito bom. Eu o pesquisei e conferir todas as suas recomendações. Levantei sua calça para ver os hematomas e a sua cicatriz estava muito pequena, bem menos inchada e fibrosa que antes. O cirurgião plástico fez um excelente trabalho.

\- Ele disse que você deve fazer massagem onde eu quiser no momento que eu quiser quantas vezes eu quiser. – disse com um sorriso bobo.

\- Seu fisioterapeuta disse que eu devo me tornar seu escravo pessoal?

\- Basicamente. Você disse que ia ficar até que a morte nos separe. – encolheu os ombros como se fosse nada demais. – É sério, ele pediu um massoterapeuta para estimular minha circulação. – disse e me entregou um papel com a prescrição do pedido. – Eu quero um homem negro, cheio de músculos... Parecido com seu advogado. Ele tem que ter mãos grandes e ser gostoso.

\- Continue sonhando. – disse e me dei conta do que ela falou. – O que Tyler tem a ver com isso?

\- Nada. – sorriu soprando um beijo.

\- Não foi nada engraçado.

\- Eu te amo. – sorriu pegando minha mão e me puxou bruscamente para perto. – Me beije.

Segurei seu rosto, mas ela tinha outros planos. Seu beijo era capaz de incendiar uma floresta e meu coração disparou no peito. Sinto saudades dela em todos os sentidos e estou enlouquecendo, porque ultimamente ela está disposta a descobrir se ainda é capaz de me deixar duro. Só pode ser louca. Seu sorriso me excita, o que dirá o seu toque.

\- Hoje é o dia oficial de me enlouquecer?

\- E são apenas nove da manhã. – sussurrou contra meus lábios.

\- Deus me salve. – retruquei e ela me deu um papel. Era uma lista. – O que é isso?

\- Coisas que eu quero que você traga para cá. Lauren é minha assistente, ela tem que obedecer as minhas ordens e pedidos, mas a bonita me disse que as meninas não estavam autorizadas a falar sobre o escritório. E adivinha por quem?

\- Pelo seu marido?

\- Que acha que é um senhor feudal por pensar que pode mandar em mim. – rebateu e eu ri.

\- Eu sou o homem da casa, o líder.

\- Querido, se eu chutar suas bolas, você vai ficar de cama por uma semana. – disse pacientemente.

\- Você vai ter que me alcançar primeiro, irritadinha. Não seja uma chata, você não precisa se preocupar com nada além da sua fisioterapia. Em breve estará em casa.

\- Enquanto isso, eu faço o quê?

Peguei uma pasta de dentro da bolsa de roupas limpas que trouxe ontem à noite e lhe entreguei.

\- O que é isso?

\- Nosso casamento. – respondi e ela quase arremessou a pasta em mim. – Sua mãe que mandou lhe entregar.

\- Porque ela certamente não queria estar na minha mira. Que palhaçada é essa?

\- Ela quer um casamento. A minha mãe também.

Bella ficou em silêncio.

\- E se Jamie casasse sem nos convidar? – perguntei usando a carta que a minha mãe usou para me fazer sentir culpa.

\- Sua mãe te perguntou isso e você caiu? Que banana, Edward. – retrucou rindo e eu revirei os olhos. – Eu iria respeitar o desejo de Jamie e seguir a minha vida tranquilamente.

\- Agora eu sei que você está mentindo.

\- Não vou fazer uma festa de casamento.

\- Qual é, irritadinha. Elas querem sentar juntas e chorar. E nós dois sabemos que a sua mãe estava preocupada que você ficaria encalhada.

\- E quem disse que eu preciso de você ou de qualquer homem para ser feliz? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura. – Eu posso muito bem ser feliz sozinha, ter uma carreira e criar meu filho, a diferença é que eu quero a sua companhia e construir nossa família. É porque eu quero e não porque preciso.

\- Muito obrigado. Estou lisonjeado.

\- Você é bonitinho. Vou fazer presença do seu lado. – piscou e eu sorri. – É sério, Edward. Nós ficamos juntos primeiro por uma louca atração, tivemos poucos meses para solidificar o que sentimos, mas bastou um acidente trágico para mostrar que nos amamos. Escolhemos ficar juntos, mas não precisamos e é isso que me faz amar você.

Bella ficou me olhando por um tempo.

\- Não quero ficar sentada nessa cama planejando um casamento, quando eu estiver melhor, vou decidir o que fazer em relação a isso. Um jantar ou uma festa, eu não sei, mas não me trate como uma mulher indefesa. Eu quero relatórios do escritório agora mesmo.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso. – disse e abri a porta para as meninas entrarem. – Ela ainda está no humor de que não morde, mas machuca. Tomem cuidado. Vou falar com o médico. – sorri e acenei para minha esposa enfurecida.

\- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Bella perguntou no seu modo autoritário e fechei a porta. – Edward!

Segui adiante e fui até a estação da enfermagem, solicitando falar com o médico. Ele havia me dito que Bella teria alta hospitalar ainda essa semana, mas eu estou ansioso e meio cansado de viver aqui dentro, querendo que ela siga com seu tratamento e fisioterapia em casa. Não falei nada com ela porque não quero que sofra com falsas esperanças, mas já estou procurando a melhor equipe de enfermagem e fisioterapia para acompanha-la em casa, além de transportar boa parte do meu trabalho para casa, assim, sairei o mínimo possível.

Jasper parou ao meu lado e Maria passou direto, dando-me um sorriso e entrou no quarto de Bella.

\- Quando vai contar para sua irmã que Maria está grávida? – perguntei e ele sorriu.

\- Daqui a pouco.

\- Ela vai ficar feliz, Jasper.

\- Maria não quis parecer que estávamos felizes quando ela...

\- Sua irmã vai ficar muito feliz. – repeti, porque era verdade.

\- Eu sei que não tivemos um bom começo. – Jasper disse enfiando as mãos no bolso. – Mas eu tinha medo da minha irmã com você. Eu não sou como ela ou meu pai que pesquisam a vida da pessoa inteira, quando eu te vi pensei que era muito perigoso para minha irmãzinha, não que ela seja uma garota frágil que precisa do irmão mais velho. Ela sempre foi aquela que batia nos outros... Às vezes eu tinha que proteger meus amigos dela. – sorriu e eu sabia que se tivéssemos uma filha, ela seria selvagem. Bella me culpa por Jamie ser agitado. – Ela não precisa de mim para defendê-la, mas isso não significa que não irei sempre que achar que ela precisa. Amo a minha irmã mais que tudo, ela é minha menininha e sempre vai ser, porém reconheço que você... Sendo esquisito e mal humorado, faz ela feliz e cuida dela.

\- Quando vim até aqui, jamais imaginei que minha vida tomaria esse rumo, mas eu não mudaria absolutamente nada. Não existe nada melhor para um homem como eu do que a sua família.

\- Agora eu sei disso. – Jasper olhou para Maria com carinho.

Enquanto esperava o médico dar o ar da graça, fiquei olhando pelo vidro, observando Maria e Jasper dar à Bella um embrulho, ela gritou, agarrando os dois ao mesmo tempo quando rasgou o saquinho e viu o que provavelmente contava que eles estavam esperando um bebê. Ângela e Lauren também felicitaram o casal e eu me perguntei como seria a reação das pessoas que convivemos ao anunciar que teríamos outro bebê, mas eu me dei conta de que eu não me importava com a reação alheia. Agora que estamos casados, isso pode vir acontecer, planejado ou não e estou tentando lidar com isso, com a possibilidade de tudo acontecer fora do meu ritmo de vida. O casamento foi uma surpresa. Eu nunca vou deixá-la se esquecer de que foi ela quem me pediu em casamento, apesar de necessário nesse momento, não deixo de me perguntar por que não me sinto assustado ou remotamente arrependido por essa decisão. Sou capaz de fazer tudo por ela.

O Dr. Beauchamp apareceu e me deu um sorriso, erguendo os papéis da alta.

\- Amanhã. É melhor preparar sua festa de retorno. – sorriu e começou a detalhar que os exames dela estavam ótimos e que o fisioterapeuta saiu muito confiante de sua última sessão hoje cedo. Ainda havia um longo caminho para percorrer, mas só de estarmos em casa já era menos estressante. – Depois do almoço passarei no quarto para conversar com a sua esposa sobre seu tratamento em casa, então, vamos deixá-la confiante, mas a Sra. Cullen precisa entender seus riscos.

\- Ela será obrigada a entender.

Voltei para o quarto e Bella ainda estava sorridente, agarrada ao irmão.

\- Por que você está tão sorridente? – perguntou assim que me viu.

\- Estou feliz pelo bebê na família.

\- Você não faz parte da família. – piscou querendo me irritar.

\- Por favor, leia a sua certidão de casamento, irritadinha. Sra. Isabella Cullen.

\- Swan e depois o Cullen.

\- Não tem Swan na sua certidão, Bella. – Jasper rebateu e ela grunhiu. Ela não prestou atenção nisso na hora da troca dos nomes. – E Edward faz parte da família.

\- Aqui, Maria. – Bella entregou a pasta do casamento para sua cunhada. – Não conte comigo para nada além de vestir um bonito e sexy vestido. E ser a madrinha. Tanto do casamento quanto do bebê.

\- Você e Nettie vão se estapear. – Maria riu. – Minha irmã está louca, mas como ela é madrinha do bebê de Lucy, nós decidimos que seria melhor que o bebê tivesse você.

\- Eu sabia, quem mais o meu irmão escolheria? – Bella rebateu como se fosse um absurdo.

Maria riu e Jasper a abraçou, beijando sua cabeça. Eles não demoraram muito depois disso e minha irritante esposa virou para mim e ficou me olhando.

\- Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? – perguntei.

\- Quero saber por que você entrou aqui praticamente assobiando. Você só faz isso por dois motivos: para me tirar do sério ou me deixar curiosa. Agora, você está conseguindo as duas coisas.

\- A enfermeira ruiva me mostrou os peitos. – respondi e ela arremessou uma caneta na minha direção. Segurei o objeto ofensivo a tempo. – Só recebi uma boa notícia.

\- Compartilhe.

\- Não. Eu compartilharia, mas desde que cheguei aqui estou sendo desdenhado como marido.

\- Ah, feri seu ego? Coitadinho. Casou comigo porque quis.

\- Foi você quem pediu. – disse e ela grunhiu como sempre fazia quando eu lhe lembrava desse detalhe. – Não vai perguntar sobre a apresentação do Jamie?

\- Não. Eu não pude estar lá. – fez um beicinho.

\- Foi adiada. Aconteceu alguma coisa no palco.

\- Ele está feliz em voltar para escola?

\- Acho que com Victória e Bree estudando com ele, as coisas estão melhores.

\- Seus pais decidiram mesmo ficar?

\- Não há mais nada em Chicago, eles estão aposentados...

\- Que legal. Minha mãe e minha sogra na mesma cidade! – disse e eu ri junto.

\- Nós podemos trancar a casa e fingir que elas não existem.

\- É uma promessa?

\- Definitivamente.

Bella e eu chegamos ao acordo, nesse período de três longos meses no hospital, que nossas mães eram uma força da natureza juntas e eu não estava particularmente feliz com as duas falando ao mesmo tempo na minha cabeça. Eu estava fugindo delas. Jamie é a criança mais mimada do mundo com as duas avós ao mesmo tempo e é preciso colocar um pouco de freios nelas ou o garoto faz o que bem entende e fica uma peste sem controle. Quando o médico finalmente entrou no quarto para anunciar a alta, pude ver a irritadinha se debulhar em lágrimas de felicidade e praticamente levantar para arrumar suas coisas, mesmo que só iriamos sair na manhã seguinte. Enviei uma mensagem para Renée organizar uma reunião de boas vindas apenas com os próximos, não quero muita gente na minha casa.

\- Tem certeza que está tudo guardado? – perguntou e eu revirei os olhos. – Não quero esquecer nada.

\- Não vou esquecer nada.

Ela encheu tanto o saco do médico, que estamos indo para casa hoje à noite, acabando com meus planos de uma festa surpresa, tudo bem, não gosto de festas, mas ela gosta e eu faria algo por ela, mas já que está ansiosa para ir embora, em troca de começar a fisioterapia em casa amanhã cedo, teremos um jantar tranquilo com Jamie, provavelmente meus pais também, já que estão ficando na minha casa até encontrar uma casa para eles. Eles estão participando de um leilão de uma casa linda em Maryland. Espero que ganhem, caso contrário, terei que usar meus meios para conseguir a casa dos sonhos para meus pais. Emmett e Rosalie já estão instalados no apartamento e o que Bella comprou já terminou a reforma e o aluguei há muito tempo. Obviamente, iremos morar juntos e se ela vier com a loucura de casas separadas, vou torcer seu pescoço.

Terminei de arrumar sua mala e olhei ao redor, conferindo. A enfermeira entrou com os papéis da alta, assinamos e um enfermeiro entrou com uma cadeira de rodas.

\- Eu não vou usar isso. – Bella disparou e eu suspirei, pegando-a no colo e coloquei-a na cadeira. – Eu posso andar.

\- Não pode. Se você insistir, vou falar com o médico para te internar novamente.

\- Adoro a cadeira de rodas. Ela é linda.

Empurrei sua cadeira de rodas pelo corredor, nos despedindo de todas aquelas pessoas que fizeram parte de nossas vidas por tanto tempo. O verão inteiro passou conosco dentro desse hospital. Meus planos de levar Jamie à praia serão adiados para a próxima estação quente, porque agora está ventando muito para aproveitar qualquer coisa. Félix abriu a porta rindo da expressão emburrada da Bella. Ajudei-a entrar no banco de trás e Paul foi na frente. Guardei as malas com Félix e entramos no carro.

\- Pronta para ir para casa?

\- Deus sabe que sim. – sorriu e beijei sua bochecha. – Quero dormir até meio dia. E depois quero nadar! Ah, também quero comer um imenso pedaço de pizza.

\- Você está muito mimada.

\- Se eu vou ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida, tenho que ter algumas vantagens.

Já estava escurecendo quando finalmente paramos nos portões da minha casa e Bella me deu um sorriso cheio de merda, não entendi nada. Ajudei-a sair do carro e senti que ela queria me bater. Deixei as malas para depois e ao abrir a porta da frente, vários papeis coloridos caíram na minha frente, no meu rosto e grudaram na minha roupa. A sala estava cheia com a minha família, a família dela e o pessoal do QG. Havia uma placa de boas vindas para ela, feliz aniversário para mim e feliz aniversário para ela. Caramba. Eu nem lembrei a data do meu aniversário. E muito menos o dela.

\- Eu sei que você se esqueceu das duas datas e está perdoado. Foi tudo muito confuso nesses últimos meses e você se dedicou integralmente a mim, mas Jamie queria muito fazer uma festa para nós. Logo que confirmei a alta para hoje, enviei uma mensagem para minha mãe.

Traidoras. Adeus jantar tranquilo e noite de sono agradável.

Bella foi envolvida em vários abraços e me deu um olhar de aviso quando sugeri que ela sentasse, mas depois de perambular pela sala de um em um, sentou com os lábios pálidos, mas nem arriscou um olhar na minha direção. Eu precisava de uma cerveja. Fui em direção à cozinha e peguei uma garrafa, abrindo e bebendo de uma vez só. Peguei a segunda. Emmett me deu um aceno e um olhar preocupado quando me viu bebendo, mas eu mereço um pouco de álcool. Jamie veio na minha direção com um prato cheio de salgados e minis pizzas.

Ele subiu no meu colo sem nenhuma dificuldade e começou a falar sobre seu dia. Comi algumas coisas quando Victória veio e me deu um sorriso sapeca. Agora que ela não tem mais medo de mim, decidiu que pode aprontar tanto quanto Jamie. Os dois juntos são uma força da natureza. Irina e Bella têm mais formas de domá-los do que eu, que fico meio perdido com os gritos e quando me dou conta ouço sons de coisas sendo quebradas pela casa. Observei meu pai conversar com Charlie, bem animados, por sinal. Depois do desastre, parece que a família inteira se uniu de alguma forma. Rosalie e Maria estavam falando algo e rindo. Jasper e Emmett bebiam cerveja e também falavam. Tanya estava entre Lauren e Jane, elas falavam e olhavam para Félix, que tinhas as orelhas vermelhas ao lado de Paul e Embry.

Leah, ao invés de sossegar, estava o tempo todo oferecendo comida para todo mundo. Ela é extremamente cuidadosa e nesses meses que tomou conta da casa eu pude perceber o quanto é caprichosa com suas coisas. Jamie não ficou uma vez sem roupas limpas e foi muito bem alimentado quando estive longe. Também percebi o olhar de Paul passeado sobre ela e contive meu sorriso. Ele gosta dela, mas não fala nada. Leah tem ciúme de Lauren, que está saindo com meu advogado. A vida deles é quase uma novela mexicana. Ah, Paul mora com Lauren, mas eles são só amigos. Vai entender. Mike e Jéssica estavam no fundo da sala, brincando com minha irmã Bree. Esme e Renée estavam ao lado de Bella com Irina.

Eu nunca morei com uma mulher antes, sem ser a minha mãe. Quando Bree nasceu, eu já estava fora de casa. Nunca passei mais que uns dias ao lado de Carmen, ela tinha seu próprio lugar e eu o meu, mesmo que a gente ficasse bastante juntos, tínhamos para onde correr quando as coisas ficavam ruins e era exatamente isso que acontecia quase que o tempo todo. Agora, estou casado e como não previ isso, não sei como procederá. Até agora, nenhuma das minhas brigas com Bella me fez querer sair correndo, como era com Carmen. Muito pelo contrário, quanto mais brigamos, mais perto quero estar e aquelas desavenças sobre Jamie e o trabalho vem diminuindo progressivamente. Agora só restam as implicâncias com o outro, o que nunca vai acabar. Enquanto eu viver, vou encher o saco dela.

Depois da meia noite, a sala estava vazia, exceto por minha mãe catando alguns copos e garrafas. Jamie estava dormindo em um sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no colo da Bella. Ela estava acariciando seus cabelos, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e um olhar distante. Terminei de ajudar minha mãe a deixar tudo encaminhado e limpo, peguei Jamie e o levei para cama. Eu estava cobrindo-o depois de tirar sua roupa e deixá-lo de cueca quando um barulho suave na porta me fez virar.

\- Senti saudades de colocá-lo para dormir. Ele cresceu tanto em uma temporada de verão.

\- Eu disse a você. Ele vai ficar bem alto. – ajeitei seu travesseiro.

\- E lindo. – sorriu e peguei sua mão.

\- Vamos para cama.

Entramos no meu quarto e pedi que ela sentasse.

\- Estou cansada. Minhas pernas ficam como gelatinas depois de andar muito.

\- Você não deveria ter subido sozinha, eu ia carregar você.

\- Não quis esperar. Só quero tomar um banho relaxante e dormir.

De banho tomado e na cama, ela logo adormeceu. Era muito bom vê-la dormir sem todos aqueles tubos conectados ao seu corpo. Meu celular acendeu a tela na escuridão do quarto e era uma mensagem de Félix dizendo que Carmen foi visitar Chelsea no centro de detenção. Depois da minha denúncia, não foi difícil entrar em contato com meus conhecidos para fazer a amiga psicótica da psicopata da minha ex-namorada ir para cadeia. Contra Carmen, não havia como provar que ela pediu que sua amiga sedasse minha esposa, apenas que tinha informações sobre ela. Mesmo assim, anexei essa mensagem ao processo por assédio, porque caso ela apareça na minha vida novamente e eu venha matá-la por mexer com a minha família, terei como provar que tentei mantê-la longe por meios legais.

É diferente agora. Antes, eu era tão errado quanto ela, mas era apenas eu, um homem solteiro e sozinho. Tenho uma família, esposa e filho agora. Não vou permitir que Carmen estrague minhas conquistas ou tire a felicidade das duas pessoas que mais amo na vida. Eu vou tirá-la do meu caminho de uma vez por todas.

\- Por que não está dormindo? – Bella se mexeu na cama e deitou a cabeça no meu peito. Sua mão quente fez carinho na minha nuca. – Está sem sono?

\- Desacostumado com a cama, eu acho.

\- Deve ter sido horrível dormir naquela poltrona.

\- Não foi tão ruim, mas agora parece que a cama é macia demais. – respondi e virei de lado. – Amanhã você começa a hidroginástica e a fisioterapia em casa. Logo estará de volta ao trabalho.

\- Talvez dê para trabalhar um pouco de casa.

\- Não conversamos com o médico sobre isso.

\- Ele me liberou para fazer sexo, certamente eu posso trabalhar de casa, contanto que não me force muito. Tem que confiar em mim, porque eu estou muito interessada em ficar bem e voltar à ativa. – disse baixinho e bocejou. – Tente dormir.

Não foi fácil dormir porque era impossível acreditar que depois de dias tão ruins finalmente estávamos em casa, com tudo se encaminhando para ficar bem. Ela quase morreu e ainda não consigo superar, talvez com o tempo, sabendo que no dia a dia tudo realmente vai ficar bem, consiga concentrar minha mente de volta a normalidade. A noite acabou passando muito rápido e não descansei nada. De manhã bem cedinho, Jamie acordou para ir à escola. Bella ainda estava dormindo quando desci para ajudá-lo a fazer seu lanche. Ajeitei sua roupa que ainda estava meio desengonçada e ele não queria ir para escola, desejando passar o dia com sua mãe e era totalmente compreensível, mas as aulas mal começaram e eu não queria que ele faltasse.

Meia hora depois que Jamie saiu, ouvi barulhos de carros. Mike e Jéssica chegaram juntos com Félix, Paul e Lauren. Bella deve tê-los convocados para voltar bem cedo, ela não dá ponto sem nó. Leah me deu um olhar, pensando a mesma coisa que eu e começou a preparar um grande café da manhã para todos. Subi a escada depois de abrir a porta e entrei no quarto, ela ainda estava profundamente adormecida. Entrei no banheiro para tomar banho e ao entrar no chuveiro, ouvi-a chamar-me suavemente. Enrolei-me no roupão e voltei para o quarto.

\- Não posso acreditar que estou em casa. – disse sonolenta e se sentou com o cabelo todo bagunçado. – Vá tomar banho, irei logo em seguida.

Estranhei o fato que ela não quis vir tomar banho comigo, ela sempre me provocava sobre isso, mas deixei a ideia de lado e rapidamente me arrumei para o dia, ficando no quarto caso precisasse de mim. Ela me proibiu de entrar no banheiro, eu estava preocupado que escorregasse e caísse. Esperei pacientemente que escolhesse uma roupa, pois também fui expulso do closet e ao sair pronta demais para quem iria ficar em casa, meu cérebro entrou em alerta.

\- Pra que toda essa produção?

\- Estou há muito tempo com uma camisola de hospital. Quero me sentir bonita de novo. – disse prendendo o cabelo. – Minhas roupas estão muito largas. Vou aproveitar para comer tudo que eu desejar e voltar ao meu peso.

\- Quer comer pizza hoje à noite?

\- À noite? Eu quero é no almoço. – disse e eu sorri.

Descemos para o café da manhã. Bella e Ângela ficaram por meia-hora abraçadas e elas não paravam de chorar. Em todo tempo, Ângie foi a que mais sofreu, talvez por parte da sua sensibilidade, parte por se sentir muito próximo à Bella. Sentei para comer e deixei as duas pra lá, eu tinha muito que fazer. Emmett estava disparando e-mails atrás de e-mails, assim como Tanya, que não parava de enviar numerações de processos que eu precisava olhar no sistema do escritório. Como Bella estava bem e acompanhada, decidi que poderia sair sem me preocupar. O fisioterapeuta viria em algumas horas e a professora da hidroginástica também. Renée com certeza aparecia aqui em algum momento.

\- Você vai sair?

\- Tenho que resolver umas questões no escritório e trazer alguns processos para trabalhar em casa esses dias. Amanhã tem audiência conciliatória e Benjamin irá no meu lugar. – respondi e lhe dei um beijo. – Comporte-se, esposa.

\- Vou tentar.

Cheguei ao escritório e minha mesa estava cheia de processos além de novos clientes que gostariam de ter um gerenciamento de carreira. Enviei para Rosalie filtrar quem poderíamos começar a trabalhar ainda essa semana e solicitei que Tanya me explicasse sua ordem de organização antes de decidir o que eu poderia fazer de casa ou não. Acabei demorando bem mais que o necessário, principalmente porque o Senador Weller veio para uma reunião de emergência, pois um tabloide estava publicando notas mentirosas sobre um caso com uma funcionária, mas a garota estava desesperada que isso afetasse seu recente noivado e ele queria que déssemos fim a isso.

Devido à hora, desviei meu caminho e parei na porta da escola de Jamie. Ele e Victória saíram correndo quando me viram parado e entraram no carro falando alto e brigando. Uma normalidade. Eu estava fingindo que não estava ouvindo. Deixei-a em casa e Jamie começou a contar como foi sua aula e que eles tinham um projeto de ciências muito legal com uma lista de coisas para comprar. Estacionei na garagem e ele saiu correndo, empurrando a porta e gritando, assustando Leah, que deixou cair uma série de coisas e o diabinho riu. O garoto é terrível.

\- Pai? Cadê a mamãe? – disse voltando ofegante para a cozinha. Eu estava bebendo água. – Ela não está em lugar nenhum.

\- Quem está aqui?

\- Mike, Embry, Paul e Félix. Eleazar foi ao mercado para mim e a Bella saiu com Ângela, Jéssica e pelo que ouvi, iriam encontrar com Rosalie.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para ela. Não me atendeu. Nenhuma delas me atendeu. Respirei fundo tentando controlar minha fúria. Um dia em casa e Isabella Cullen queria me causar um derrame cerebral.


	18. Chapter 17

Ouvi o som de um grito e algo quebrando, afundei ainda mais na cadeira, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Ouvi Edward repreender Jamie e ele reclamar de volta, mas seus passos pesados passaram pelo escritório, provavelmente se escondendo no seu quarto a mando do seu pai. Edward abriu a porta do escritório, me deu um olhar e eu sorri. O filho é dele. Revirando os olhos, ele fechou a porta de novo e Ângela me deu um sorriso. Estou em casa há duas semanas e não há nada melhor do que voltar ao trabalho e a minha rotina aos pouquinhos. Estou fazendo fisioterapia e hidroginástica e me sinto muito melhor, estou andando perfeitamente e até consigo dançar. Cada pequeno movimento meu me faz sentir uma alegria imensa. Olhei para Ângela e sorri, minha amiga é uma grande incentivadora. Hoje, no entanto, vamos sair para outro dia de menina, dessa vez, para que eu possa atacar meu marido cheio de ereções e muito relutante em ter sexo. Ele está preocupado e até entendo, mas eu não aguento mais e preciso dele.

Terminei de preparar o esboço da campanha do meu irmão e levantei, ajeitei minha saia e me abaixei para amarrar meu tênis, pensando que meu look estaria muito melhor com saltos altos, mas, eu não queria forçar meu corpo além do que deveria, além do mais, eu vou para depiladora, ao salão fazer meu cabelo e à massagista, uma sessão dolorosa que o médico passou para que pudesse estimular minha circulação. Edward iria me levar, não quero dirigir ainda, ainda não confio na minha concentração ao volante. Saí do escritório e fui ao quarto de Jamie, ele estava lendo um livro e me deu um sorriso inocente quando cruzei os braços, mas logo confessou que derrubou as fotos da parede do corredor debaixo e os vidros quebraram. Ele estava jogando bola ali. Justamente ali. O que faço com esse garoto?

\- James... O que conversei com você sobre jogar bola dentro de casa? Sei que seu pai está te ensinando alguns arremessos, mas temos um imenso quintal nos fundos para isso. Contanto que não arremesse na janela do vizinho...

\- Está chovendo e estou entediado.

\- Não tem dever da escola?

\- Eu já fiz.

\- Quer vir com a mamãe para rua? Você pode convencer seu pai a te levar ao shopping enquanto faço minhas coisas.

Jamie se animou de sair e eu desci antes dele. Edward estava na sala, olhando pela janela e falando no celular.

\- Eu não estou muito interessado em comprar um avião no momento. – disse e deu uma risada seca. – Sempre entrando em negócios estranhos, mas não, obrigado. – comentou e ficou em silêncio. – Sim, eu casei. Os jornais não estão errados. É claro que ela é linda. Se você assediar minha esposa, eu vou matar você. Sim, nós temos um filho. Aconteceu há anos atrás... É verdade sim. Que se dane a Carmen. Não devo explicações a sua prima em absolutamente nada. Acabou há mais de três anos. – Edward ficou em silêncio e deu outra risada sem humor. – Até mais.

\- Quem era? – perguntei me fazendo presente, mas ele já devia ter me percebido há tempos, porque não alterou absolutamente nada em sua postura, continuou olhando pela janela. Andei até ele e fui gentilmente engolida pelos seus braços.

\- Um primo da Carmen. Ele é um playboy mimado que vive comprando coisas e depois se vê endividado, então resolve vender para Deus e o mundo. – disse e beijou meu cabelo. – Também deve ter ligado para sondar informações, se eram verdadeiras.

\- Acha que Carmen irá fazer alguma coisa?

\- Ela não tem que fazer nada. – disse ainda olhando para algo no jardim e virei para ver também. – Há flores no jardim.

\- E qual o problema nisso?

\- Nenhum. Só ficou bonito. – disse e voltei para ele novamente, passando meus braços pela sua cintura. – O que você tem que está surpreendente calma e gentil hoje?

\- Nada. Jamie irá conosco, as calças jeans dele estão pescando, você pode resolver isso enquanto faço minhas coisas com Ângela?

\- Eu pensei que só iria te levar e Paul encontraria conosco lá.

\- Você tem algo mais importante a fazer?

\- Tenho.

\- O que é mais importante do que ficar comigo? – perguntei curiosamente e olhei para cima. Ele sorriu. Já aprendi que Edward é de sorrisos raros, ele não está o tempo todo sorrindo, mas fica com as expressões relaxadas, mesmo que sério. Passei minha mão pelo seu peito e parei com as duas na sua nuca, puxando-o para baixo. – Existe algo mais importante que eu?

\- Seu ego é inabalável, irritadinha. – sorriu e me deu um beijo. – Estou ouvindo passos da pessoa mais importante que nós dois juntos.

\- Estou pronto. – Jamie apareceu na sala. – Estou perdoado, pai?

\- Até a sua mãe ver quais quadros você quebrou. – Edward murmurou e eu me afastei, indo para o corredor. – Corre para o carro, filho.

\- JAMES! – gritei, Edward destravou o carro pela porta da frente e vi meu filho sair correndo. – Às vezes eu não acredito que essa criança saiu do meu ventre. Ele quebrou meu quadro favorito! E acho que não tem conserto.

\- Depois resolvemos isso. – respondeu e Ângela desceu a escada. – Vamos?

\- Eu deveria desconvidá-lo ao shopping, porque, sinceramente, ele merece ficar em casa olhando para as paredes. – resmunguei e peguei minha bolsa. – Você tem dinheiro? Porque a massagista não aceita cartão.

\- É claro que eu tenho dinheiro, você é a única a nunca tirá-lo do banco.

\- Em que mundo um lugar não aceita cartão?

\- A sorveteria favorita do seu filho e a sua massagista. Se procurarmos, acharemos mais. – disse e abri a porta do carona, olhando para Jamie do meu melhor jeito ameaçador, mas o garoto realmente não caia muito. – Não foi engraçado. Espero que tenha conserto ou eu vou quebrar alguma coisa sua.

\- Olho por olho, mãe? Já foi melhor que isso.

\- Cala a sua boca. – resmunguei e coloquei meu cinto. – Recebi o convite dos vizinhos para festa de Halloween. Acho que devemos ir e tentar fazer amigos, já que seu pai não fez questão de se apresentar. – disse e Jamie se animou porque ele adora se fantasiar.

\- Não começa a pegar no meu pé. – Edward suspirou concentrado no trânsito.

\- Deixa de ser chata, Bella. Não teve tempo possível para conhecer os vizinhos e se serve de consolo, moro há cinco anos no mesmo apartamento e ainda não conheço meus vizinhos de porta, só a senhora da frente, mas porque ela veio se apresentar. – Ângela disse do banco de trás.

\- Não seja defensora. Edward é um eremita. Eu duvido que ele teria se apresentado mesmo se nada tivesse acontecido. – retruquei e ele riu.

\- Porque eu sou o tipo de cara que faz uma torta e bate na porta do vizinho. – ele disse e parou o carro no sinal. – Mas certamente teria muita vizinha me pedindo uma caneca de açúcar.

Virei o rosto para a janela para não demonstrar que estava mais afetada com essa realidade do que eu gostaria, mas eu estava. Minha atual condição física trouxe uma leve rachadura na minha autoconfiança que sempre foi inteira. Edward não me dá indícios de interesse a qualquer outra mulher, muito pelo contrário, ele é extremamente distante, mas é um homem bonito e com necessidades, que casou com a mão de seu filho que agora parece uma colcha de retalhos. Sei que não será para sempre, logo que possível iniciarei o tratamento para remoção de várias das cicatrizes restantes. Ângela riu e continuou o assunto, mas sei que Edward percebeu a minha mudança de humor. Ele é muito observador e é irritante a forma que consegue capturar e alterar a atmosfera ao redor.

Olhei para minhas pernas nuas. Estou grata por finalmente conseguir agendar minha depilação completa, pois estou me sentindo um urso. Preciso de mais uma sessão de atenção feminina para despertar o apetite do meu marido. Cada vez que penso nessa palavra, me dá a sensação de que fiz uma coisa impensada e mal planejada, mas dar a Edward o poder sobre minha saúde me salvou naquele hospital. As leis não são justas e eu poderia estar morta nesse momento. A sedação me causava mais dor. Era difícil de aguentar a realidade ao meu redor sem poder fazer parte dela. E a dor era incomparável sem poder demonstrar o quanto realmente estava doendo.

Chegamos ao shopping e Jamie segurou minha mão, apertado. Estava muito cheio. Edward estava analisando a multidão, impassível e é claro que ele abriu caminho até a massagista.

\- Não saia daqui até que eu volte. Paul deve estar aqui a qualquer momento. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e me deu um beijo na minha bochecha, pegou a mão e Jamie e saiu em direção à escada rolante. – Eles andam iguais.

\- Sim. – Ângela sorriu. – Está bem?

\- Essa massagem dói demais. Estou me preparando psicologicamente.

\- Depois disso ainda tem a depilação. Completa.

\- Vou precisar de algo muito gordo para superar isso.

\- Não posso dizer que seu marido é do tipo muito gordo, mas ele parece bem pesado.

\- Diga-me algo sobre isso, quase dois metros e cem quilos. – soltei uma gargalhada. Só o braço de Edward na minha cintura pesava muito. – Às vezes eu acordo com a perna dele em cima da minha e é como remover uma muralha.

\- Benjamin também está muito pesado. Ele engordou vinte quilos desde o casamento, o que foi bem progressivamente, mas agora ele está ficando todo roliço.

\- Não seja exagerada.

\- Há como apertar gordura na barriga dele.

\- Rosalie estava reclamando que Emmett precisa sempre de correções na sua roupa do casamento e mais provas que ela.

\- Estranho. – Ângie franziu o cenho e ajeitou os óculos. – O que eles andam comendo?

\- Besteira, é claro. Edward não pode ver bistecas de porco. – revirei os olhos e a massagista apareceu na recepção. – Deseje-me sorte.

A massagem foi uma tortura, mas passou. Paguei e segui direto para o salão, conversando com Ângela, andando de braços dados com Paul, porque minhas pernas sempre pareciam de gelatina após a massagem. Entrei no salão e havia uma mulher pintando os cabelos de loiro. A cor ficou muito bonita. Enquanto Ângela e eu passamos por nossa hidratação, corte e escova, nós fizemos perguntas sobre coloração. Olhei para meu próprio rosto e me interessei. Cortei uma franja longa para esconder a cicatriz da testa, mas não havia nada com a minúscula cicatriz do queixo. Era bem pequena, mas coçava e me incomodava muito. Também havia outra atrás da orelha, mas eu só podia senti-la.

Depois de fazer a sobrancelha e passar um pouco de maquiagem, Jamie invadiu o salão, animado pelas compras com o pai e me mostrou várias revistas e livros que compraram. Edward parou na porta do salão, falando amigavelmente com Paul. Ele ainda rosna quando os meninos ficam perto demais, até mesmo Félix, ou o coitado do Eleazar, que faz todo tipo de serviço pesado, auxilia Leah na cozinha e também leva Jamie e busca na escola. Entreguei meu cartão a recepcionista, ainda olhando a mulher loira. Ela pareceu tão mais jovem e iluminada com aquele tom de loiro. Talvez eu não fique tão ruim, já que minha mãe e meu irmão são loiros naturalmente.

\- Você está linda, mãe. – Jamie me analisou com cuidado.

\- É mesmo? Você acha?

\- Por que você está duvidando? – ele estranhou.

\- Estou apenas querendo ouvir mais elogios do meu filho.

\- Você é sempre linda, exceto quando está gritando comigo.

\- Então eu não sou nunca, estou sempre gritando com você.

\- Isso é verdade. Acho que deveria parar. – disse com um sorriso maroto e agarrei as orelhas dele, fazendo-o rir. Monstrinho. Edward chegou perto de nós e colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Ela não está linda, papai?

\- Sempre está. Mesmo quando está gritando.

\- Por favor, repita. Quero gravar. Um elogio direto de você é algo raro. – sorri provocando-o e o beijei. – Obrigada, amor.

\- De nada, linda. – sussurrou e beijou meu pescoço. Senti um arrepio no corpo inteiro. Ângela levantou os polegares atrás de Edward e eu corei tentando não rir. – O que foi?

\- Nada. Vamos para casa.

Paul foi embora com Ângela, ela iria aproveitar e fazer uma surpresa para Benjamin. Jamie estava reclamando que seus avós nunca voltavam de viagem. Esme e Carlisle estão em Nova Iorque para compras da casa nova e Bree ficou com Rosalie para ajudar nos detalhes do casamento que não tenho paciência. Ela assume meus deveres de madrinha porque não sou boa com essas coisas. Recebi uma mensagem da minha cunhada mandando uma foto sobre a decoração do casamento, eles fariam uma simples recepção na casa dos meus pais. Eu queria que Jasper fizesse uma grande festa, para que pudéssemos convidar todas as pessoas influentes que devemos ter aliados em sua campanha, mas eles querem casar antes que a notícia da gravidez dela vaze para a imprensa e não faça parecer que esse é o motivo do casamento.

Mas é. Não entendo a hipocrisia.

Jamie saiu correndo quando estacionamos em casa, louco para ficar com seus livros novos. Edward subiu com as sacolas das roupas novas e dei uma olhada. Ele comprou várias roupas iguais às dele. Revirei os olhos em pensamento, o gosto de Edward é bem refinado, mas muito minimalista. Não há nada colorido em seu armário. Jamie se jogou na cama, com sua nova revista em quadrinhos e eu sabia que ele ficaria quieto até a hora do jantar, quando a fome batesse. Hoje nós não iriamos para o escritório, porque eu já tinha planejado todos esses compromissos e não queria ficar cansada para meus planos dessa noite.

\- Vou preparar o jantar e eu quero sua ajuda. – abri a porta do escritório.

\- Isso é uma ordem? – perguntou guardando algumas folhas em uma pasta.

\- Pense como quiser. – sorri docemente e encostei a porta. Ele vai vir atrás de mim.

Leah normalmente deixava tudo organizado. Eleazar estava na cozinha quando cheguei e ele estava com uma caixa de vinhos raros, empilhando-os na adega. Eu me pergunto com que tipo de pessoa Edward se envolve para conseguir essas coisas e pelo bem da minha sanidade decidi não saber. Ele tem muitos contatos com pessoas que eu abomino e adoraria ver atrás das grades e me pergunto até que ponto nossas diferenças equilibram nossa relação ou irão acabar de uma vez por todas com ela. E que tipo de pessoa nós estamos criando. Jamie é apenas um reflexo de quem somos e é isso que me dá muito medo.

Tirei o salmão que pedi para Leah deixar marinando e deixei em cima do balcão, pegando cebola, tomate, cenoura e batata. Abri uma garrafa de vinho e enchi meia taça, colocando uma música para tocar no Ipod. Balancei minha cabeça no ritmo de Beyoncé e ouvi um estalo alto na cozinha, me fazendo soltar a taça e agarrar o balcão com força. Nada estava tremendo. Olhei para o alto e ouvi o rugido suave do aquecedor. Era apenas a tubulação. Nada estava desmoronando, mas o chão estava com cacos de vidro e vinho para todo lado.

Continuei segurando no balcão e pulei quando senti uma mão na minha panturrilha. Edward estava catando os vidros. Eleazar segurava um pano molhado. Olhei para o relógio, passaram-se dez minutos entre o estalo, a queda da taça e a mão dele na minha perna. Respirei fundo, peguei o pano da mão de Eleazar e ajoelhei, limpando o que ficou sujo do vinho da parede e do chão. Edward tirou da minha mão e continuou limpando. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo. Eu levantei, fui até o armário, peguei outra taça limpa e enchi novamente, dando um bom gole.

Edward não falou nada, apenas pegou a faca e começou a cortar as cenouras.

Estou ficando paranoica e preciso me dar tempo. Vai ficar tudo bem com o tempo.

\- Quero um pouco de vinho também. – Edward disse e estiquei minha taça, dando as costas e pegando um tabuleiro, forrando com alumínio e passei azeitei no fundo, acomodando o salmão ali. – Mandei Jamie tomar banho antes de vir até aqui. – disse tranquilamente.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Você se assustou com algo?

\- Ainda sente tesão por mim? – disparei mudando de assunto.

\- Isso é um "não, não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu agora" ou um "não vamos falar sobre o que aconteceu". Há uma diferença.

\- Não precisamos falar sobre o que aconteceu, ouvi um barulho, me assustei e quebrei uma taça. Não romantize a situação. – roubei sua famosa mania de tirar sentimentos das coisas. – E essa noite, eu só quero beber um pouco, comer uma boa refeição preparada por mim, conversar, ouvir música e algo mais...

Edward continuou cortando os legumes em silêncio, virou-os na panela e deixou cozinhar um pouco. Abri o pacote do camarão já limpo, peguei os palitos, comecei a temperar e colocar no palito. Liguei o grill na tomada e ele pegou os palitos de camarão, arrumando ordenadamente, bem alinhados e fechou a tampa. Ricky Martin começou a tocar na rádio e eu sorri, porque gosto de música latina. Edward gosta de rock. Ele me deu um olhar brincalhão antes de me puxar para o fogão. Parando bem atrás de mim, me ajudou a escorrer os legumes e alinhar ao redor do peixe. Ele chegou bem perto, eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo, mas não se encostou a mim como eu queria. Depois que coloquei o peixe no forno, ele me virou bruscamente e segurou meu rosto, beijando minha boca com vontade.

Erguendo-me pela cintura, ele me colocou sentada no balcão e ficou entre minhas pernas, me puxando para frente e senti sua ereção entre minhas pernas, apenas minha calcinha e sua calça jeans. Gemi contra sua boca, bagunçando seu cabelo e o segurei pelo colarinho quando o grill apitou e eu não queria que ele me soltasse.

\- Isso responde a sua pergunta? – beijou meu pescoço.

\- Não. – sorri piscando e ele me deu um beijo antes de virar os palitinhos.

\- Mãe! Pai! – Jamie gritou. – Meu sapo fugiu da gaiola!

\- Você disse que ia comprar essa coisa morta, Edward!

\- Eu não comprei nada vivo, foi meu pai. Ele queria agradar Jamie.

\- E desagradar a mãe dele. Vai lá em cima e acha aquela coisa, porque, por tudo que é mais sagrado, se esse bicho gosmento passar por mim, eu vou matá-lo.

\- James! Procure nos banheiros. – Edward disse de volta. – Sapo gosta de lugares molhados.

\- Ele com certeza está na minha banheira. – choraminguei.

\- O quê?

\- Pedi que Leah deixasse pronto um banho porque eu pretendia te seduzir com a comida e te arrastar pra lá logo que Jamie dormisse, mas...

Edward desligou o grill e foi em direção à escada. Subi atrás dele e ele pegou de Jamie a redinha, indo até o banheiro do nosso quarto. Ele abriu a porta que estava encostada, a primeira coisa que vimos foi o maldito sapo pulando dentro da minha banheira cheia. Eu gritei. Jamie riu. Edward pediu para fechar a porta e eu saí, encostando-a e tentei controlar a minha fúria de ter aquele bicho nojento dentro do meu banheiro, estragando meus planos da noite.

\- Mãe? Está tudo bem agora. – Jamie estava segurando a rede com o sapo. – Mas acho que seu banho romântico com papai foi meio danificado. Você ia mesmo tomar banho com ele? Porque isso é meio nojento.

\- Vá guardar essa coisa agora mesmo. – apontei para porta.

\- Era o sapo ou o cachorro. – Edward disse puxando o tampão e esvaziando a banheira. – Ele deve ter adorado a água quentinha com lavanda.

Jantamos com Jamie tagarelando sobre a revistinha que ele leu e ele trocou ideias com o pai, que provavelmente leu todas que existem no mundo. Edward tem uma coleção rara que Jamie fica com as mãos coçando para mexer. Matei a saudade de comer a minha própria comida e devido à hora, auxiliei Jamie no banho e o coloquei na cama.

\- Sabe mãe, estou um pouco grandinho para essas coisas. Já vou fazer onze anos.

\- Em fevereiro do ano que vem, espertinho. Estamos em Outubro e você pode ter trinta anos, eu vou te colocar na cama.

\- Acho que você precisa de outro bebê. – disse calmamente.

\- Boa noite, Jamie. – beijei sua bochecha. – Durma. Eu tenho como descobrir se você ficou no celular até tarde, não se esqueça disso.

Fechei a porta do seu quarto. Sua sugestão sobre um irmão antes me deixava apavorada e ao mesmo tempo rindo. Agora me deixa absolutamente triste. Edward e eu nunca mais falamos sobre o bebê. Não é algo que eu queira ficar arrastando no meu coração e acho que ele também não. Fica bem nítido para mim que ele ficou muito afetado. Nosso casamento precipitado já é uma imensa loucura, já temos um filho, muito amado e querido, não sei se quero adicionar outra criança a nossa história se não tenho certeza se estaremos casados no próximo ano. Ainda é muito novo e confuso para eu lidar com o nosso casamento. Só estamos a duas semanas vivendo juntos e por incrível que pareça, até agora está tudo bem.

Edward estava no quarto, de banho tomado e pijama. Minha noite perfeitamente planejada foi arruinada por um estalo, taça quebrada, um sapo e meu filho tagarela. Tirei a minha roupa no closet, me envolvi no roupão grande dele e entrei no banheiro, fechando a porta e começando meu banho. Tomei cuidado com meu cabelo e me lavei por completo, frustrada. Virei no box para desligar o chuveiro e saltei assustada ao ver Edward encostado em nossas pias duplas, de braços cruzados, com músculos e o braço tatuado a vista, observando-me atentamente.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei puxando a toalha e me cobrindo.

\- Por que você está escondendo seu corpo de mim? Eu realmente gosto de olhar para ele livre de roupas e você não tem deixado. O que está acontecendo?

\- Nada.

\- Nós vamos conversar sobre isso agora. – disse firme e puxou bruscamente minha toalha. – Eu tenho uma porrada de cicatrizes e você conhece todas elas. Antes, eu até me sentia mal, mas agora você as tem também. Eu te amo pra cacete, Bella. Eu quase te perdi. Você acha mesmo que eu me importo com cicatrizes? E elas são tão pequenas. Por que você está tão nervosa quanto a isso?

\- Eu não sei. Não é como sou e sabe bem disso. – cruzei meus braços. – Só estou estranha ainda comigo mesma e para não mencionar o fato que até o momento na cozinha, sexualmente falando, parecia que essa parte da minha vida estava morta. Ficou soterrada na casa.

\- Você estava sem os movimentos do corpo até duas semanas atrás, o que queria que eu fizesse?

\- Eu quero voltar a minha rotina, ser eu mesma, normal, sexual e me sentir bonita, em pleno funcionamento como mãe, no trabalho e no controle de mim mesma. – disse cansada e ele me puxou para perto. Eu estava toda molhada e, com cuidado, ele pegou a toalha e tirou o excesso de água do meu corpo. – Estou confusa. – assumi e me arrependi.

\- Com o quê exatamente?

\- Tudo. – sussurrei encolhendo os ombros.

\- Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas certas coisas precisam de tempo. – disse contra meus lábios. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para o quarto. Apontou para cama e fui com cuidado. – Nós casamos. Eu nunca passei por isso, mas para mim, vai ser para sempre. O que aconteceu marcou nossas vidas, só é um tempo. Vai passar. Agora nosso filho está saudável e perfeito em seu quarto, você está aqui e acha mesmo que umas cicatrizes me deixariam longe de você?

\- E quanto ao bebê?

\- Nós faremos mais em algum momento, não agora. - Isso foi um alívio. - Mas eu adoraria ter mais filhos. Você não?

\- Hoje foi a primeira vez que eu percebi que sim, mas não agora. Antes eu tinha decidido nunca mais. Mesmo com o parto e tudo...

\- Não vai acontecer novamente. – ele sorriu e veio até a cama. – Agora nós estamos conversados?

\- Você está muito suave, marido.

\- Não vai dizer isso por muito tempo essa noite. – ele veio pra cima de mim e eu realmente soube que sexualmente, nada mudou entre nós. Apenas melhorou.

De manhã cedo, acordei nua e sozinha na cama, mas hoje era meu primeiro dia de volta ao escritório e eu queria mesmo estar muito apresentável. Aproveitei que meu cabelo ainda estava muito sedoso e escovado, passei a escova e um pouco de reparador com brilho, modelando com o babyliss nas pontas. Passei uma maquiagem bem detalhada, realçando meus olhos com um esfumado marrom, delineado e caprichando nos cílios. Escolhi um conjunto de calça preta justa, uma blusa azul marinho de seda e um terninho longo que ia até metade da minha bunda. Olhei uma série de sapatos baixos, mas não dava para usar aquela roupa sem saltos. Separei um chinelo para caso me cansasse e também posso muito bem ficar sem sapatos enquanto ficar sentada.

Coloquei o salto e desci. O quarto de Jamie estava vazio e não havia sinal do seu material escolar, ele já devia ter descido. Tomei cuidado na escada e apareci na cozinha. Edward estava pronto, ele foi bem silencioso ao se arrumar. Como temos closets separados, só poderia ouvi-lo no banheiro. Gostaria de ter um banheiro separado também, porque ele não gosta que meus cremes ocupem tanto espaço mesmo com pias separadas. Minha mãe diz que é uma coisa que tenho que aturar no casamento, não dá para tudo ser fácil. Entrei na cozinha e eles estavam arrumando o balcão para nosso café da manhã.

\- Mamãe gosta de comer frutas, mas acho que depois dessa noite, ela pode querer um pouco de panquecas com chocolate.

\- O que teve essa noite?

\- Ela deve ter tido pesadelos. – disse calmamente colocando pratos nos lugares certos. – Gritou bastante. – Edward me deu um olhar e eu tapei a minha boca para não rir. – A mamãe não deveria ir ao psicólogo também? Lá é muito legal. Eu me sinto bem em falar. Tenho medo de aquilo acontecer de novo e posso falar sobre isso, assim não tenho pesadelos.

\- Estou feliz que se sinta bem com a sua psicóloga, mas você também pode falar comigo ou com sua mãe, sempre que precisar. – Edward disse e levantou a cabeça, olhando-me de cima abaixo quando apareci completamente. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, pronto para me criticar.

\- Cale-se. – disse e sorri para meu filho. – Bom dia, meu amor. Dormiu bem?

Edward estava inquieto. Ele colocou alguns ovos no seu prato e começou a comer com pão fresquinho. Enchi minha caneca de café e sentei ao seu lado, com Jamie do outro lado, mergulhando a colher em sua vasilha de cereal com iogurte e granola. Ele pegou o gosto de comer essa mistureba com Bree. Senti a mão de Edward na minha perna e com carinho massageou meu joelho, enquanto falava animadamente com nosso menino lindo. Adoro nossos cafés da manhã, nesses momentos não consigo sentir medo ou arrependimento de sermos uma família. Eu os amos demais para não viver essa felicidade.

\- Estou pronto, El! – Jamie chamou Eleazar, que apareceu na porta da cozinha que dava para a garagem. – Posso ir na frente hoje?

\- Já completou doze anos e eu me perdi no tempo? – Eleazar respondeu e Jamie fez um beicinho.

\- Tchau! – ele me deu um beijo e fez um aperto de mão complicado com seu pai, saindo correndo logo em seguida.

\- E para que essa produção toda hoje? – Edward me perguntou casualmente.

\- Porque estarei no escritório hoje o dia inteiro.

\- E precisa disso tudo?

\- Estou muito bonita?

\- Muito. E gostosa também. – sorriu me puxando para perto e o abracei, beijando-o.

\- Objetivo alcançado.

\- Comporte-se, irritadinha. Não quero ter que bater em ninguém hoje.

\- Em falar nisso... O tapa está ardendo até agora.

\- Eu me empolguei quando vi a sua bunda na minha frente. – sorriu sem nenhuma vergonha e bati em seu braço. – Não se esqueça de comprar as camisinhas.

Saímos de casa depois que Leah chegou. Edward foi dirigindo e uma das últimas vezes que andamos de carro juntos, antes da casa explodir, nós fomos perseguidos e ele habilmente contornou a situação. Ele estava tranquilo, prestando atenção no trânsito, com sua postura brevemente relaxada... O único momento que sei que ele não tem controle das suas faculdades mentais é no pós-sexo, no mais, eu nunca consigo dizer se ele está realmente distraído. Seu olhar sempre me dá a sensação de que ele é mais atento do que eu percebo. Ainda não sei quem ele é, mas me sinto muito mais próxima do que a meses atrás. Ele me permite chegar perto, só é difícil, como andar em um matagal precisando de um facão para tirar o mato da frente.

Coloquei minha mão na sua perna, desejando estar em contado. Ele engordou tudo que perdeu durante nossa estadia no hospital e bem rápido. Edward tem um metabolismo muito acelerado, voltou a malhar e seu peso regularizou novamente. Eu, por outro lado, ainda não estou confortável com minhas costelas aparecendo e os ossos dos meus ombros pontudos, sinto-me muito feia quando estou magra. Só tenho peitos e cabelo. Pareço um palito. Mas devido a minha total facilidade de engordar, sei que é questão de tempo voltar ao meu peso e se eu continuar comendo como estou é capaz de ultrapassar disparado. Entre comer e fazer dieta, eu prefiro comer e muito.

Edward estacionou na sua vaga costumeira e saiu, abrindo a porta para mim quando fiquei confusa com o cinto. Segurando a minha bolsa, peguei sua mão e subimos de mãos dadas. Recebi flores de quase todos os funcionários do escritório, são quinze advogados juniores, sete assistentes, duas recepcionistas, três funcionários da copa e cinco da limpeza. Quando passamos pela primeira escada, eu vi balões e uma faixa, todo mundo ficou de pé, me aplaudindo e eu chorei ao receber os muitos abraços e felicitações de volta. Quase não tenho contato com eles, deixo com Ângela, ela é muito melhor nisso que eu e também há Edward, que agora é realmente responsável por essa parte do escritório, mas sempre que estou por perto, tento ser mais acessível possível. Um dia eu fui como eles e com um bebê pequeno.

Nós não temos estagiários, Aro não gostava e eu nunca pensei sobre isso, mas talvez possa conversar com Edward em abrir um programa de estágio em parceria com a universidade. Subi a escada para o nosso andar e cumprimentei meus amigos. Tanya me deu uma xícara de café e voltou a conversar e rir com Lauren, as duas se sentam de frente a outra, falam o dia inteiro. Edward fica louco com elas. Eu acho engraçado.

\- Temos um novo cliente. – Jéssica apareceu quase dançando. – Mike já fez a verificação preliminar. Parece que ele já foi seu cliente em Nova Iorque, Edward.

\- Quem é?

\- Royce King.

Rosalie deixou cair sua caneca, espirrando café quente em todo mundo.


	19. Chapter 18

Todos olharam para Rosalie quando ela abaixou e tentou catar os vidros, mas foi impedida a tempo por Benjamin. Ele a segurou e disse que chamaria a limpeza, mas Tanya foi quem saiu rápido, em direção ao interfone interno. Bella me deu um olhar inquisidor e fiquei quieto, conheço Royce King de outros tempos e nem fodendo que irei trabalhar para ele. Nem por todo dinheiro do mundo. Na verdade, vou descobrir por que ele tanto precisa de nós, estou profundamente curioso. Rosalie foi criada pelos King, mas ela não fala com eles há anos e eu não sei detalhes, apenas que sua mãe era governanta da casa até falecer quando ela tinha dezesseis anos e viveu com eles até os dezoito, logo indo para faculdade e alguns anos depois ela me conheceu e começou a trabalhar comigo.

\- Não dê nenhuma resposta ainda. – disse a Jéssica.

\- Por que não? – Bella perguntou petulante como sempre.

\- Reunião em meia hora e explico tudo. Tanya? Arrume a sala, por favor.

Segui Bella para sua sala e ela suspirou ao ver o planner bem no centro da sua mesa. Lauren passou os últimos dias reorganizando a vida da Bella e ela está com a agenda bem cheia. Tão cheia quanto a minha. Não sei como serão essas semanas, tenho receio de ser demais para ela, mas precisamos manter nossos clientes e começar a campanha política de Jasper.

\- Por que não podemos aceitar o King? A família dele é bem rica e conhecida em Nova Iorque, nosso tipo de cliente. E nós estamos precisando de uma injeção de dinheiro depois de meses só no equilíbrio.

\- Não estamos no vermelho e estamos bem longe de estar. – retruquei meio irritado.

\- Sim, mas eu fiquei afastada de todos os problemas e não sei quanto realmente entrou.

\- O mesmo de sempre. Weller precisando de ajuda para esconder sua vida sexual, aquele deputado babaca com seu vício em remédios, Jacob Black querendo derrubar o escritório, o serviço secreto precisando de Paul ou Embry para serviços sujos do Presidente e por aí vai. Nada novo sob o céu.

\- Exato. Por que não um novo cliente para deixar as coisas animadas por aqui?

\- Ele é um estuprador. – disse e ela parou de mexer nas suas folhas. – Royce e seus amigos estupraram uma garota no campus da universidade anos atrás e saíram ilesos. Cada um deu cinquenta mil ao pai da vítima, que estava em profunda depressão, nem pode opinar no caso. Eu era associado do escritório que o representou, o pai aceitou com um contrato de que não poderia falar sobre o assunto com ninguém.

\- Babaca.

\- Ele acreditava que a filha não merecia o estupro, mas que suas roupas curtas provocavam.

\- Filho da puta.

\- Em todo caso, se Royce está me procurando ou decidiu buscar um escritório que todo mundo sabe que é muito bom em esconder a sujeira debaixo do tapete, é porque fez uma merda muito grande.

\- Não lidamos com assassinos e muito menos estupradores, lidamos com casos de corrupção, escândalos sexuais, campanhas políticas e outros problemas... Do nosso partido, é claro.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Sei bem disso.

\- Por que Rose teve aquela reação?

\- Não sei. Ela cresceu com ele, mas sabe dos seus podres.

\- Tudo bem, te vejo na reunião daqui a pouco. – disse efetivamente me expulsando da sua sala. – Ei, eu te amo. – disse mais baixo e sorri. Ela raramente diz que me ama, mas sempre que faz é muito bom ouvir.

Emmett não estava no escritório, então, Tanya veio atrás de mim, atualizando minha agenda e me informando uma série de compromissos. Sua voz já estava me irritando. E ela sabia disso. Tanya perdeu o medo assim como o interesse por mim, então ela continuou falando e forçando a sua voz a ficar cada vez mais fina e mais alta. Bella estava rindo da sua sala e Lauren também. Revirei os olhos para as três e me desliguei do assunto, ligando meu computador e acessando meu HD externo com senha, procurando a pasta onde eu tinha informações de Royce. Enviei uma mensagem para Félix fazer um levantamento rápido com um dos seus contatos em Nova Iorque.

Uma mensagem de Eleazar me chamou atenção. Ele disse que Seth, filho endiabrado do ex-namorado da minha mulher, continua batendo no meu filho. Jamie nunca reage, ele apenas fica quieto. E isso é irritante pra caramba. Meu filho é muito pacífico. Ele sabe que se reagir vai machucar Seth, porque aprendeu a se defender no judô nesses últimos meses. Tenho vontade de ir lá e chutar a bunda daquele merdinha, mas não posso fazer isso. Talvez eu chute a bunda do pai daquela criança para que o filho pare de bater no meu menino e ele pare de perseguir minha mulher. Bella recebe e-mails dele diariamente, eu sei, porque nossas contas de e-mail abrem no mesmo aplicativo, não fui eu que fiz isso e sim ela, no hospital, porque usou muito meu telefone. Só não retirei a conta. Ela sabe que está lá, porque também abre meus e-mails. Não me incomoda porque eu nunca abro e-mails. Se Tanya ou ela não fizer isso, eu também não irei.

Assuntos que nenhuma das duas devem saber nunca chegam por e-mail.

Tanya saiu depois que deixou algumas pastas em cima da minha mesa e foi para sala de reunião. Bella estava falando no telefone e me deu uma piscada quando percebeu meu olhar. Voltei minha atenção para meu computador, ao mesmo tempo, recebendo uma tonelada de novas informações sobre Royce King, inclusive o motivo pelo qual ele está desesperado atrás desse escritório, principalmente atrás de mim, talvez ele ainda não saiba sobre Bella e o tanto de mulher que trabalha aqui. Enviei as informações que recebi para Mike e pedi que preparasse uma breve apresentação que eu mesmo iria conduzir. Bella se coçaria na cadeira por apresentar um caso. Ela adora o show e eu gosto de ficar quieto na minha, mas não há tempo de lhe passar os detalhes.

Cheguei à sala por último. Bella estava sentada na cadeira do lado, deixando a cabeceira vazia. Estranho. Fiz sinal para Mike e olhei para Rosalie. Ela parecia pálida e muito desconfortável, sentada de frente para Bella. Foi por isso que ela deixou a cabeceira livre. Está analisando as reações da minha cunhada. Rose realmente está estranha, porém, desde que começou a planejar seu casamento com todos aqueles detalhes e exigências, não ando muito por perto.

\- Esse é Royce King. – apontei para o telão. – Filho caçula do bilionário muito influente em Nova Iorque. Eles são conhecidos como a "família real" da cidade. E é claro, eles possuem uma rixa de longa data com os "Queen". Uma briga de poder entre duas famílias centenárias e muito ricas. Royce é mimado, playboy, maldoso e com atos bastante ilícitos que não valem a pena mencionar. Recentemente, ele cometeu, pela segunda vez, o ato de abuso sexual... Dessa vez, com a filha caçula de dezesseis anos do maior inimigo do seu pai. Ele abusou de Olivia Queen. E está sendo caçado na cidade pelos seguranças do pai dela, uma queixa foi feita, mas ainda não há processo judicial em curso porque eu tenho certeza de que Oliver não quer que Royce seja preso e sim morto.

Rosalie bebeu a sua água, tremendo.

\- Nós podemos encontrar Royce e levá-lo a prisão, mas para isso, vocês precisam que nosso novo cliente assine conosco.

\- Pensei que tivesse dito que não trabalharíamos para Royce. – Jéssica disse confusa.

\- E não vamos. – Bella respondeu e girou a cadeira para eles. – Convençam Oliver Queen que nós somos os únicos que podem ajudá-lo a derrubar de uma vez a família King e dar-lhes todo poder da cidade de Nova Iorque, assim como a justiça pela sua filha. Dividam-se. Tanya, Lauren e Ângela irão trabalhar em tudo que conseguirem levantar da família King. – ordenou calmamente. – Benjamin, Jéssica e Rosalie... Vocês ficam com a família Queen.

\- Acho que eu... – Rosalie disse meio nervosa.

\- Quer falar comigo em particular, Rose? – Bella perguntou olhando-a atentamente. Rose negou. – Algum problema? Quer trocar? – Rosalie não respondeu. – Mike, você fica com denúncias, movimentações financeiras e todo tipo de matéria jornalística sobre as famílias. Podem sair. – disse e virou para Rosalie quando eles saíram. – Você fica e me responde. Nós somos cunhadas, quero a verdade.

\- Não quero participar disso. – disse tentando aprumar os ombros.

\- Por quê?

\- Conflito de interesses. Meus pais trabalharam para os Kings a vida inteira e eu basicamente fui criada por eles...

\- Você é uma King? – Bella bateu delicadamente na mesa.

\- Não. Sou Halle. – Rose parecia perdida.

\- Então acho que não há conflitos de interesses, porque pelo que sei você cortou relações com eles depois que deu queixa quando Royce tentou abusar sexualmente de você, anos atrás.

\- Como sabe disso? – Rosalie praticamente gritou. Eu estava surpreso. – Ninguém sabe disso. Ninguém.

\- Porque ele não tentou, não foi? Ele conseguiu. – Bella suavizou o tom de voz.

\- Como você escondeu isso todos esses anos? – perguntei confuso.

\- Eles me ameaçaram. – sussurrou com um encolher de ombros. – Royce disse ao pai que eu me oferecia, desde nova, que ele queria o que devia ser dele e quando neguei, perdeu a cabeça. Não foi assim, eu nem falava com ele, nunca passei da cozinha, eu não fazia parte do convívio familiar. Eu nunca contei a ninguém. Como sabe disso?

\- Você não contou. A irmã de Royce ouviu a conversa. – Bella disse e virou para mim com um sorriso triunfante. – Não é o único a ter informantes. Depois que saiu da minha sala, liguei para um conhecido em Nova Iorque, querendo saber sobre quais denúncias foram feitas a Royce. Houve uma denúncia anônima, anos atrás, que Royce havia abusado sexualmente da filha da governanta. Eu não precisei somar dois mais dois. O caso não prosseguiu porque você nunca foi encontrada ou eles nunca te procuraram, mas, eles descobriram que foi Hanna King quem denunciou, porque ela ligou do seu número de celular.

\- Ela é boa, mas não muito inteligente. Era a única que era mais doce e sociável da casa, excluída por não pertencer ao padrão de beleza da família. Havia rumores que ela era filha do jardineiro... A Sra. King costumava ter relações com alguns funcionários. – Rosalie olhou para suas mãos. – Emmett não pode saber.

Ergui minha cabeça na hora. Ela é louca se pensa que vou manter segredo do meu irmão.

\- Não tenho problema nenhum em manter segredos de Emmett, mas Edward sim.

Rosalie me olhou, com lágrimas caindo na mesa.

\- Rosalie... Não...

\- Ele deveria saber, não acha? – Bella perguntou suavemente. – Vamos fazer justiça, Rose. Não sinta medo. Os Kings não podem fazer absolutamente nada com você agora.

\- Não posso contar a Emmett. Ninguém sabe disso, entendem? E se minha sogra souber? Bree? Jamie? – perguntou começando a ficar histérica. – Sabe quantos anos eu demorei para confiar em um homem? Eu nunca tive um namorado. Encontros, festas, nada disso... Mas eu disse a Emmett que sim, que tive uma vida antes dele. Demorei três anos para me sentir confiante e confortável para ir a um encontro com ele e agora não posso jogar tudo fora. Eu vou me casar! Ter uma família!

\- Sim, você vai. Emmett te ama, Rosalie. Não foi sua culpa. O que Royce fez? Ele precisa pagar por isso.

\- Não há como provar mais nada contra mim...

\- Acha que Olívia merece? E quantas outras garotas que foram soterradas pelo dinheiro dos Kings?

\- Nós também seremos.

\- Você não me conhece, Rose. Uma casa, literalmente caiu sobre mim e eu ainda estou aqui. Não vai ser um merdinha que vai me impedir.

\- E se Emmett?

\- Rosalie, olhe pra si mesma.

Minha cunhada ficou em silêncio, mas pouco a pouco, parou de tremer e chorar. Ela abraçou Bella bem apertado e as duas sorriram.

\- Vamos colocar o filho da puta da cadeia. – sorriu e eu suspirei aliviado. – Só não me peçam para ficar perto dele, por favor.

\- Jamais. – essa hipótese não existia. – Melhor você se recompor. Se quiser, vá até Emmett e resolva essa questão entre vocês antes que ele entre no meio desse trabalho e acabe descobrindo de outra forma.

Rosalie saiu da sala tranquilamente, apesar de ainda bem abalada e de cabeça baixa. Bella virou sua cadeira para mim e cruzou os braços.

\- Nós não pegamos casos civis sem estarmos politicamente interessados. – disse acomodando-se melhor na cadeira.

\- Oliver é democrata e influente. Ganhando o caso, possivelmente teremos seu apoio, não só financeiro, na campanha de Jasper.

\- E se ele descobrir que você era um associado no caso de Royce com a garota da universidade?

\- Ele não vai descobrir porque eu simplesmente vou contar a ele. – encolhi os ombros e Tanya entrou com uma bandeja com água, café e os papeis que programei discutir com Bella hoje. – Chame-se verdade contraditória. Eu era um advogado associado, de pequena proporção no escritório, recuperando-me de uma má fama, encurralado entre meu senso de dever e meu trabalho. Não vou ser hipócrita ao dizer "ganha pão", ele obviamente conhece a minha família.

\- E simplesmente vai dizer que está procurando justiça?

\- Sim. E ele vai acreditar. Vou me tornar seu novo protetor e melhor amigo da sua carteira.

\- Nós dois vamos presidir a bancada no julgamento.

\- E se Oliver aceitar o acordo com o King?

\- Faça-o não aceitar, Edward. Quanto mais publicidade ganharmos com o caso, mais clientes virão. E, além do mais, temos que ter um julgamento com júri, caso contrário, nunca iremos derrubar os Kings.

\- Não poderemos fazer isso aqui. – suspirei batendo meus dedos na mesa.

\- Assim que falarmos com o Queen, alugaremos uma casa em Nova Iorque e ficaremos lá até que o caso seja resolvido. – disse pegando uma garrafa de água. – Talvez Jamie não se incomode de ficar com meus pais e eles podem levá-lo a cada final de semana ou no final de semana voltaremos para casa. Vamos analisar os custos e ver o quanto podemos colocar na conta do cliente.

\- Acho que devemos comprar um avião. – disse pensativo. – Viajamos muito, meus pais, seus pais, seu irmão... Meu irmão. Acho que é um bom investimento.

\- Contanto que não compre com o primo da sua ex-namorada psicopata, podemos avaliar os gatos. Você já trocou todos os carros após o acidente, tem os custos de manutenção da casa que explodiu e eu quero abrir um fundo separado para Jamie... Também pode ser uma boa maneira de mantermos um dinheiro separado que não ficaria em nosso nome.

\- É uma boa ideia. Vou falar com Tyler.

\- Há algo mais. Decidi não vender o terreno da casa que explodiu, não ainda. Não precisamos do dinheiro que ela poderia gerar, pelo menos não agora. Acho que devemos investir em uma nova e moderna casa, quem sabe alugar ou vender pelo dobro que valeria agora. – disse e puxei sua cadeira mais perto da minha. – O que foi?

\- Essa conversa estritamente familiar me deu vontade de ficar perto de você. – sorri e beijei seu pescoço.

\- As contas médicas, parte do meu seguro não cobriu e Lauren me informou que você pagou todas as minhas despesas.

\- Não ouse. – rosnei e ela riu.

\- Calma! Eu só acho que devemos analisar bem o que o segurou cobriu ou não. Só isso. Não vou te pagar por isso, você é meu marido, na verdade, eu acho que você não deve ver a conta do meu cartão esse mês... – disse baixinho. – Comprei umas coisas e fui me empolgando...

\- Se você chegou perto de quatro zeros, eu vou te matar. – suspirei. Os gastos dela me deixam enlouquecidos. – O que comprou?

\- Eu fiquei nervosa, passei por um trauma, foi uma compulsão. Achei melhor falar antes que as caixas das coisas chegassem... Ficar em casa com um cartão de crédito e tantas coisas interessantes disponíveis... – disse e segurou meu rosto, dando-me um beijo. – Vou tentar me controlar.

Com o casamento, nossas finanças ficaram completamente misturadas e os gastos do hospital superaram uma marca de mais de alguns milhões de dólares. Não estamos crucificados por isso, nem iremos ficar. Bella herdou uma quantidade absurda de dinheiro de Aro Volturi, mas eu usei o que tenho que é bem mais do que ela ganhou. Meu pai está tendo úlceras com a falta do nosso acordo pré-nupcial, mas se ela sonhar em pedir divórcio, nós começaremos a terceira guerra mundial.

Afastei-me o suficiente para pegar o papel e lhe entreguei.

\- Por que estamos mudando o nome do escritório? – perguntou quando entendeu do que se tratava.

\- Há algum Volturi aqui?

\- Sim. Jamie. – respondeu sarcasticamente.

\- Quando comprei a parte do Marcus, nós mudaríamos o nome. Lembra-se disso? Você herdou toda parte de Aro... Agora nós casamos. Temos o mesmo sobrenome e partes igualitárias no escritório. Cullen & Associados parece ótimo para mim.

\- Por que não Swan? – perguntou calmamente.

\- Seu pai ou seu irmão estão entrando no negócio? Talvez a sua mãe?

\- Não. – sorriu, mas sem humor. – Só lutei tantos anos para fazer meu próprio sobrenome para simplesmente me tornar reconhecida e reduzida ao seu sobrenome.

\- É tão ruim assim ser associada como uma boa advogada e minha esposa? – perguntei começando a me sentir desconfortável com o sentimento de rejeição.

\- Não é sobre você, Edward. Sempre fui a filha do Charlie, depois a irmã do Jasper e por fim a advogada associada petulante do Aro. Eu tive que atropelar todos esses homens para ser reconhecida como Isabella Swan.

\- Sabe o que mais admiro em Hillary Clinton? Ele era o presidente, ele era o cara, ele é quem teve a amante fazendo um livro. Mas quem é que manda agora? Quem é Bill Clinton ao lado de Hillary? Você acha que ela é reduzida pelo seu sobrenome? Por ter perdoado o marido? Ou ignorado. – encolhi os ombros. – Você é excelente. Confesso que quando pesquisei sobre você, fiquei um pouco invejoso. Eu sempre serei a sua sombra, Bella. Eu não gosto dos holofotes e você sabe disso. E é por isso que estamos aqui. Você consegue os clientes com o seu jeito de brilhar e eu os caço, principalmente suas carteiras.

\- Seu plano inicial era pegar meus clientes e todo escritório. – disse brincando com a sua garrafa de água.

\- Sim, eu estava completamente movido pela raiva. E também pelo ciúme que você estava no lugar que eu gostaria de estar.

\- O que mudou?

\- Amei você. Ainda acho que vamos ter sérios problemas de convivência, muitas brigas e problemas conjugais... Mas nós podemos fazer isso.

Bella sorriu. Um lindo e puro sorriso.

\- Sim, nós vamos nos matar. – pegou a caneta e assinou a mudança de nome. – Cullen's & Associados. Parece que temos um novo começo. Gosto de ser a estrela, mas a maior estrela de todas.

\- Então você é o sol. – sorri brindando com nossos copos de água. – À noite faremos um brinde melhor.

\- Leve-me para jantar no Paolo. – piscou e ficou de pé. – Tenho mais trabalho a fazer. Minha agenda está cheia.

Fiquei de pé e abri a porta. Ela passou por mim e voltou.

\- A proposito... Eu amei você também e tudo mudou... Para melhor. – ela me deu um beijo e seguiu para sua sala.

Virei para voltar a minha sala e vi Rosalie e Emmett abraçados dentro da minha sala. Voltei e peguei meu telefone, olhando a hora e decidi pular um dos itens que Tanya agendou, indo para sala de Mike, encontrando-o com Benjamin lidando com uma pesquisa sobre os Queens. Escrevi uma nota privada em seu bloco e enfiei na gaveta. Ele leria depois. Era algo que eu não gostaria que os outros soubessem agora.

Eu não estava com disposição para enfrentar problemas conjugais do meu irmão, mas eu não podia simplesmente tirá-los da minha sala sem parecer um babaca insensível que eu sou.

\- Edward! – Bella gritou histérica. Ouvi portas batendo.

Subi a escada correndo, ela estava vermelha e com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Jamie não está na escola. Eles disseram que ele foi tomar banho depois da educação física e não apareceu na aula. Os seguranças o procuraram por todo campus, mas ele não está lá.

\- Fique calma.

\- Acho que vou cair. – disse e puxei uma cadeira.

– Sente-se agora. Explique devagar.

\- A escola ligou, disse que não encontraram Jamie!

Simplesmente vou matá-los por perder meu filho.

\- Eu vou até escola, descobrir o que aconteceu.

\- Não posso ir até lá. – ela me segurou pelos braços. – Não posso ir até lá e ouvir eles falaram sobre como perderam meu filho. E se alguém o sequestrou? Oh Deus, não. Não posso aguentar isso. Edward, eu não posso perder meu filho, por favor, não deixe isso acontecer.

\- Fique com ela. – disse a Ângela. – Mande Paul e Embry se encontrarem comigo na escola. – disse a ninguém em particular. – FÉLIX!

Desci a escada principal correndo e destravei a porta do meu carro. Só me dei conta que Emmett estava comigo quando a porta do carona foi aberta. Entrei e dei partida, dizendo que era pra ele dar instrução a Félix nos encontrar na escola e saber onde estava Eleazar que não viu meu filho em lugar nenhum. Ele não é obrigado a ficar na escola o tempo todo, mas depois me lembrei que ele avisou que levaria o carro para manutenção dos pneus. Bati repetidas vezes no volante, nervoso, preocupado com meu filho e com o sangue em ebulição.

Estacionei em frente à escola de qualquer jeito e pulei fora do carro, invadindo os portões da escola mesmo quando o segurança tentou me segurar. Victória estava chorando, sendo segurada por uma mulher a força. Ela conseguiu se soltar e veio correndo na minha direção, abrindo os braços.

\- Eu fiquei com medo e me escondi, me desculpa. Jamie me mandou correr. Desculpa. – disse no meu colo. – O homem veio do nada. Eu estava esperando Jamie sair do banheiro e quando saiu, o homem veio do nada. Desculpa, Tio Edward. Fiquei com medo.

\- Está tudo bem, querida. – sussurrei abraçando-a e sentei em um banco com ela no meu colo. – Conte-me com calma.

\- No corredor três, atrás, os banheiros são mais vazios. Jamie não gosta de dividir o vestiário que os amigos de Seth usam, então, eu terminei minha troca de roupa e o esperei no corredor. Quando ele saiu, não vi direito, só que um homem segurou Jamie e tentou me pegar, mas Jamie gritou e eu só corri. – disse chorando e ouvi Irina gritar por Victória.

\- Mamãe está aqui. – Irina abraçou a filha.

\- Pegaram Jamie, mãe. – Victória chorou agarrada a mãe. Irina me deu um olhar desesperado.

\- Não fale com a Bella. – pedi olhando ao redor. – Emmett, leve as duas para minha casa. É seguro lá.

\- Outras duas crianças estão desaparecidas. – ouvi alguém dizer próximo a mim. Fiquei de pé.

\- Como vocês podem ter permitido? Pago essa escola porque supostamente tinha a melhor segurança. Se acontecer qualquer coisa com meu filho...

\- Senhor Cullen. – um senhor aproximou. – Nós sentimos muito, mas Jamie não é a única criança. Outros meninos foram levados. Meninos que possuem a situação financeira muito elevada... Como a de Jamie. Nós já chamamos a polícia... Eles estão a caminho.

\- Foda-se a polícia. Eu quero a sala de vigilância agora. – ordenei dando um passo a frente e o homem recuou.

Fomos conduzidos a uma sala de vigilância, enquanto isso, pedi a lista completa de todos os funcionários e pessoas que acessaram a escola. Félix correu para sala onde poderia ter essa informação e meu irmão seguiu atrás de mim. O segurança já estava revendo o momento lentamente.

\- Esse é Demetri.

\- Como não viu isso na hora que aconteceu? – Emmett perguntou antes que eu socasse o homem.

\- Não trabalho para escola, fui chamado para identificar o momento do vídeo. Sou freelance. – respondeu ficando de pé. – Minha opinião inicial é que eles sabiam exatamente onde cada criança estava e conheciam os corredores. Entraram pelo portão dos fundos trinta segundos depois que o sinal bateu e foram direto nos locais... As câmeras estavam com um cavalo de Tróia, transmitindo um loop. Trinta segundos, tudo ensaiado e cronometrado. – disse e sentou de novo. Ele digitou algo. – Olhem isso. Observem as telas 5, 8, 19, 34 e 15 do monitor esquerdo.

Parei observando atentamente os homens saírem das portas de emergência em sincronia. Cada um seguiu em uma direção e eu pude identificar o corredor que Victória estava encostada em uma parede, mexendo no celular e a poucos metros da porta que Jamie sairia. O homem esperou no fim do corredor e quando meu filho saiu, ele lutou e pelos seus movimentos, lutou forte, sacodindo os braços, o que fez Victória sair correndo, gritando também, mas não a tempo de impedir que ele saísse carregando meu filho se debatendo nos braços. Todos estavam de óculos e boné, impossível de reconhecer. Eles arrastaram meu filho para uma van sem placa. Tirei fotos da tela e enviei para Mike, para que pesquisasse o trajeto nas câmeras de segurança.

A polícia chegou e eu saí. Eu procuraria meu filho por conta própria. Liguei para Ângela.

\- Edward? Eu acho que precisamos de um médico ou um calmante. Ela... Não consegue manter a respiração. – disse e eu sabia que Bella só tinha uma fraqueza e essa era Jamie. Nosso menino era mais importante que qualquer coisa e se algo acontecer com ele, sei que ela nunca mais iria se levantar.

E eu também não.

\- Chame um médico e a leve para casa. – disse calmamente. – Eu só volto para casa com meu filho.

\- Então é verdade? Ele foi sequestrado?

\- Sim. Devem ligar em duas horas e meia para pedir o resgate, então não deixem que ela atenda ao telefone. – disse e respirei fundo. – Chame Charlie e Renée.

\- Talvez seja melhor falar com... Liam. Ele pode ordenar o serviço secreto. Jamie é basicamente seu neto.

\- Não sabemos quem é ou por que, não podemos arriscar o presidente em meio à campanha de senadores, pode ser um movimento para enfraquecer seu apoio. – disse e Emmett me entregou um bilhete. – Todos os garotos sequestrados possuem conexões políticas com alto nível dentro do partido. É uma retaliação republicana. E eu vou atrás deles.

\- Não me deixe sem informações.

\- Eu preciso que Benjamin atenda todas as ligações, de todos os telefones. E por favor, diga a Bella que vou resolver isso.

Nós rodamos a cidade por onde a van passou e eu falei com a polícia mais vezes que eu gostaria. Charlie me ligou umas trezentas vezes e meu coração batia tão forte no peito por não conseguir encontrar meu filho. Demetri, o freelance da escola, estava sendo de muita ajuda, mas eu mandei fazer sua verificação caso ele fosse apenas uma semente plantada no meio dessa confusão.

\- Edward? – a voz dela parecia fraca ao telefone. – Eles mandaram um vídeo.

\- De que forma?

\- Em um DVD. Um pacote foi arremessado na portaria do condomínio, as câmeras não conseguiram pegar a placa. Mike foi falar com o vizinho. Não quero assistir sem você, então venha para casa.

Dei meia volta com o carro, quase batendo em uma moto e cheguei em casa quinze minutos depois.

Bella estava no sofá, com o nariz vermelho e olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Charlie estava em pé na janela e Renée ao lado dela. Jasper e Maria estavam no fundo da sala, ele estava consolando-a e Benjamin segurava Ângela, que parecia em frangalhos. Ajoelhei na frente de Bella.

\- Eu vou encontrá-lo.

\- Sei que vai. – sussurrou me abraçando. – Estou tão despedaçada.

\- É um ataque político.

\- O quê?

\- Todas as crianças sequestradas são parentes indiretos de quem está com a pré-campanha pelo partido. – respondi e Jasper chegou mais perto.

\- Jamie foi sequestrado por causa da minha campanha?

\- É o que parece. A escola é do nosso partido, três são sobrinhos de pré-candidatos, um é filho e outro é irmão. Muita coincidência, mas foi o que deu para reunir em pouco tempo. Segui as pistas do trânsito, mas ainda não há uma direção correta. – respondi e olhei para Bella. – Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. À noite nós dormiremos com nosso menino. Eu prometo.

\- Por quê? Acabamos de passar por uma situação horrível... Eu aguento qualquer coisa, Edward... Mas com meu filho? Não posso viver sem ele. Dói tanto.

\- Nós não vamos viver sem ele. Acredite nisso.

\- Vamos assistir ao vídeo. – Charlie ligou a tevê.

O policial que estava com a equipe designada para ficar no aguardo do contato pegou o DVD com extremo cuidado e de luvas, provavelmente depois de examinar se havia digitais. Jamie apareceu na tela, suado e descabelado, segurando um papel. Ele ficou em silêncio um tempo e fechei meus olhos, concentrando nos sons ao redor. Havia um chiado da captura de som, mas era alto ou longe de tráfego de transito, sem barulho de carros ou pessoas. O céu era muito azul na janela atrás dele e havia... Pelicano ao fundo.

\- Antes de dar play, aproxime a imagem da janela. – instrui a Benjamin. – É o mar. São gaivotas e pelicanos ao fundo. Dê o play.

\- _Meu pai vai chutar a sua bunda_. – Jamie disse teimosamente.

\- _Leia o texto, garoto. Minha paciência está se esgotando_.

\- _Eu não me importo. Meu pai vai te encontrar e te fazer em pedacinhos._

\- _James, leia a porcaria do papel antes que seu pai te encontre em pedacinhos._

Jamie revirou os olhos e ergueu o papel, que devido à luz forte na sua direção, criou uma sombra, mas não dava para reconhecer quem estava atrás da câmera.

\- _Pai e Mãe, essa mensagem é para provar que estou bem. Fui alimentado._ – deu uma pausa. – _Vocês chamam aquele mingau de comida? Me poupe._ – reclamou e eu sorri. Ele é muito abusado. – _E hidratado. Estou com mais quatro colegas aqui e vocês devem se juntar aos outros pais em uma ação coletiva, entregando cinco milhões de dólares por criança em cinco horas._

Levantei sem falar nada, o policial veio atrás de mim.

\- Deixe que nós procuramos onde ele está, sua pista é muito válida.

\- Eu vou voltar com meu filho para casa. Não me atrapalhe.

\- Isso é um desacato?

\- Entenda como quiser, mas se entrar na minha frente para me impedir de salvar meu filho, eu vou caçar você até no inferno. – dei as costas e entrei no meu carro.

Paul, Embry, Jared, Eleazar, Félix, Emmett e eu seguimos para o litoral, com alguns carros separados. Mike enviou fotos em frame para localizar a posição de Jamie em relação à janela. Teríamos que ser muito cuidadosos, ao invadir um lugar e não ser o correto, alertando os demais, podendo fazê-los fugir. E nós podíamos estar sendo observados. Nós fomos para o outro lado da enseada, analisando o local com calma, eu não podia perder muito tempo, mas não iria simplesmente arriscar a vida do meu filho.

\- Pelo cálculo de imagem, é aquele prédio. Janelas diagonais. Eu apostaria o primeiro andar... Essa parte branca é a areia. – Félix disse na ligação coletiva.

\- Vou verificar. – Eleazar saiu do carro, andando na calçada como se procurasse um endereço. Ele entrou em uma floricultura, começou uma conversa amigável e parou em frente ao prédio. Uma senhora saiu dele. Ela parecia amigável demais e ficou até um pouco nervosa, apontando em outras direções. Eleazar não é do tipo assustador, ele tem um rostinho de anjo, mas pode quebrar uma pessoa por inteiro sem se cansar.

Eleazar não voltou. Ele simplesmente deu um aceno. Nós saímos do carro e eu tirei minha arma da cintura, soltando a trava e paramos em frente à porta. Vi o casaco infantil da escola jogado atrás de um sofá e não pensei duas vezes antes de chutar a porta e apontar a arma para o primeiro que apareceu na minha frente.


	20. Chapter 19

Meu corpo inteiro tremia. Não conseguia ouvir as palavras da minha mãe. Eu estava tomada por pânico e desespero. Edward saiu horas atrás, depois que assistimos ao vídeo e meia hora depois, a polícia foi acionada, mas não houve notícias por mais que meu pai tenha tentado. Desliguei-me da ausência de informações, temendo pelo que poderia vir a seguir e tudo que eu queria era segurar meu filho em meus braços e nunca mais soltar. Sentindo frio, observei Esme entrar na minha casa com Carlisle. Ambos me abraçaram e tudo que fiz foi chorar ainda mais. Eles vieram o mais rápido que conseguiram. Cinco horas sem o meu filho. Sem saber dele. Jamie estava sorridente essa manhã, brincalhão. Não há segurança na escola. Ele vai ficar em casa. Nunca mais vai sair em toda sua vida. Fiz todo tipo de promessa a todo tipo de força divina que conhecia porque eu não queria perder o meu filho, que é a minha vida.

\- MÃE!

\- Oh Deus, ele está aqui! – Renée chorou e Jamie irrompeu porta adentro, correndo para meus braços.

\- Estou bem, mãe. – ele sussurrou e gemeu conforme eu o apertava ainda mais. – Mãe!

\- Você bebeu alguma coisa? Injetaram algo em você? Te machucaram? – perguntei levantando sua blusa, procurando marcas nos braços.

\- Eles ofereciam água e comida, mas não tocavam na gente e nem obrigavam a nada. Ficamos em um quarto com vídeo game e alguns outros brinquedos. – disse se afastando um pouco. – Estou bem, foi só um susto. – encolheu os ombros. Ele não é tão corajoso, mas a sala estava cheia de pessoas olhando-o. Ele vai chorar em meu colo mais tarde. O alívio era tão grande que eu não conseguia parar de chorar. – Não sofra, mamãe. Eram os antigos seguranças da escola. Acho que queriam o dinheiro, mas o papai acredita nos posicionamentos políticos. – desviei meu olhar para Edward, parado no limiar da sala.

\- Vem aqui. – pedi e minha mãe levantou do meu lado. Edward sentou e me puxou para seus braços. Jamie sentou no meu colo e me senti melhor com os dois homens da minha vida comigo. – Obrigada. Te amo. – disse a Edward. Ele me deu um sorriso, mas o seu olhar não desviava de Jamie.

O estresse foi tão grande que fiquei muito cansada para voltar ao trabalho. Meus músculos doíam depois de tanto tempo sentada, forçando e retesando minha postura. Meus pais abraçaram Jamie e Esme lhe ofereceu algo para comer e ele aceitou, provavelmente faminto. Foi difícil deixa-lo ir, mas eu precisava de um remédio para dor de cabeça. Victória foi atrás dele e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao vê-los juntos, em um abraço apertado e o aperto de mão complicado. Irina apertou meus ombros e era difícil demais aceitar que meu filho estava aqui. O alívio era tão forte que chegava doer no peito.

\- Nós vamos voltar para o escritório. – Ângela disse baixinho.

\- Descanse, Bella. Amanhã tudo ficará melhor. – Rosalie me abraçou. – Melhor deitar um pouco, o médico disse que sua pressão estava muito elevada.

\- O que? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

\- Ele receitou um calmante, acho que vou tomar também, ainda estou tremendo.

\- Melhor colocar ela na cama, eu prometi ao médico que a colocaria na cama. – Benjamin disse a Edward.

\- Estou bem aqui. – recostei no sofá e coloquei a mão no meu coração. Ainda estava batendo forte e então comecei a rir, sem parar. – Ele simplesmente ameaçou seu sequestrador. – disse gargalhando e senti Edward tremer do meu lado, tentando segurar a risada, mas já estava todo mundo rindo. – Esse garoto é muito abusado. Ele tinha que ser seu filho! – bati em Edward.

\- Nessas horas ele é meu filho... Sei. – Edward murmurou e me abraçou.

\- Você só chutou a bunda deles, certo? – perguntei preocupada que Edward tivesse causado uma carnificina. – Eram seguranças da escola mesmo?

\- Foram reconhecidos pelo diretor e por algumas professoras. Todos foram demitidos depois que a escola aliou-se ao partido. – respondeu me dando um olhar engraçado. – Havia crianças lá, eu não fiz nada demais além de tirar meu filho e outros de lá, rendê-los e esperar pela polícia até tudo se esclarecer. Ah, estou sendo processado pelo estado por interferir em uma ação policial e violar um local de evidências.

\- Nada novo nisso, não é mesmo? – brinquei e me recostei no sofá. – Será que nossos pais vão deixá-lo em algum momento? Não quero soltá-lo nunca mais. – murmurei ouvindo sua voz falando com os quatro avós babões em cima dele.

\- Já vou, maninha. Vai ficar tudo bem agora, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Será que devo desistir? Será que irão fazer algo mais contra nossa família? Temos que pensar nisso.

\- Eu sei e iremos. Tente não ficar paranoico, precisamos de alguém com a cabeça no lugar. – sorri e o abracei. Maria estava logo atrás e ela ficou bem nervosa. Posso imaginar sua mente domada por hormônios e o quanto deve estar apavorada. Quando fiquei grávida, senti medo por coisas tão distintas e meu bebê nem tinha nascido. – Vai ficar tudo bem, amanhã iremos experimentar nossos vestidos e ficaremos bem.

\- Eu espero. – ela me abraçou e eles saíram de mãos dadas.

\- Parece que seu irmão mudou muito com a Maria depois que descobriram a gravidez.

Se até Edward conseguiu reparar nisso, imagino o que estão comentando sobre o relacionamento deles pelas nossas costas. Muitos estão apostando que o casamento é para melhorar sua posição no partido, quando a gestação vier à tona, estaremos nas colunas sociais da cidade por um bom tempo. Meu casamento com Edward e a falta de uma cerimônia pública ainda é um assunto. Tenho vontade de fazer apenas uma sessão de fotos, não uma festa. Mas se eu colocar um vestido de noiva e não fazer nada com meus pais, eles vão me deserdar. Minha mãe sempre sonhou com meu casamento...

\- Vamos casar também? – perguntei a Edward. Ele me olhou confuso e depois para sua aliança. – Vestido e outras coisas.

\- Agora você quer?

\- Não, mas a minha mãe sonha com isso e eu posso fazer umas fotos, assim ela vai ter algo para mostrar as amigas e Jamie terá uma lembrança do nosso casamento, mas eu gosto da primeira vez, foi quando eu soube que poderia contar com você para tudo, meu porto seguro. Podemos fazer no final de semana.

\- Se você conseguir organizar até sábado, tudo bem.

\- E quem disse que vou organizar algo? – retruquei e ele ficou ainda mais confuso. – MÃE! Será que você consegue organizar uma pequena cerimônia na sua casa sábado?

\- Cerimônia de quê? – ela parecia confusa.

\- Do meu casamento. Chame o padre, pergunte se ele pode dizer algumas palavras, menos de quinze minutos... Um almoço, bolo, docinhos e um fotógrafo. Principalmente o fotógrafo.

\- Mas e a lista de convidados? É muito em cima.

\- Não teremos convidados, será apenas nós, os de sempre. – respondi e ela ficou muda. – Mamãe, deixe todo glamour para Jas. Você sabe que não gosto disso. Só quero ter um álbum de casamento e uma lua de mel. Na verdade, eu só quero a lua de mel, mas...

\- Uma festinha para trinta convidados, no máximo?

\- Apenas nós, não chegamos a quinze.

\- E seus tios? E Liam?

\- Ele não pode ser fotografado em meu casamento, mamãe.

\- Mas é seu padrinho e te ama tanto, filha.

\- Você quer fazer isso ou não? Vou escolher o vestido amanhã mesmo. Decida em dez segundos ou...

\- Esme! Preciso da sua ajuda.

As duas sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha e eu decidi que Edward poderia lidar com o jantar enquanto eu ficava com meu filho em seu banho. Eu sabia que ele iria pedir comida porque não iria cozinhar depois de um dia estressante. Irina e Victória também foram embora. Não podia acreditar que horas atrás eu estava rezando pela vida do meu pestinha favorito. Eu morreria se algo acontecesse. Esperei no quarto enquanto ele tomava banho, agora que se deu conta que "mamãe é menina" e "ele é um menino", não me deixa vê-lo nu. Suas dúvidas sempre são direcionadas a Edward e eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso, mas estou bem que ele tenha uma ligação com o pai.

Ele saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha e me deu um sorriso doce.

\- Está tudo bem com você, filho? Vamos conversar sobre seus sentimentos?

\- Estou bem. Senti medo, não foi um medo de quando a casa caiu, foi um medo mais calmo, porque eu sabia que o papai me encontraria. – respondeu sentando-se em sua cama e passou a mão no cabelo, colocando seus óculos. – Eles não me machucaram, só tentaram assustar para que ficássemos quietos. Havia uma senhora lá, ela era gentil, mas fiquei com medo de comer alguma coisa e me fazer mal, então não aceitei nada.

\- Seu pai realmente ficou louco.

\- Eu acredito que o papai pode fazer um monte de coisas. – sorriu e o abracei. – Você está bem, mãe?

\- Você é a minha vida, James. Eu te amo mais do que tudo.

\- Mais que o papai?

\- São amores diferentes, mas sim, mais do que ele. Você foi gerado em mim e eu não posso sonhar em uma vida que você não exista. Fiquei muito nervosa e estou muito grata que seu pai esteve conosco nesse momento, caso contrário, eu poderia não resistir.

\- Eu sou a sua kriptonita?

\- O que é isso?

\- O que deixa o superman e a supergirl fracos. – explicou pacientemente. Meu menino está crescendo. – Tenho que ligar para Victória agora.

\- Seu pai recuperou seu telefone?

\- Não, eles quebraram. Vou ter que usar o de casa.

\- Amanhã nós compraremos outro.

Dei privacidade a Jamie para conversar com Victória e desci a procura de Edward. Ele estava na cozinha, servindo vinho para nossas mães. Meu pai e Carlisle também estavam com uma bebida nas mãos e eu fui diretamente para a taça do meu marido, dando um gole e espiando as mensagens que ele lia em seu telefone. Félix estava enviando alguma informação do relatório da polícia sobre o sequestro de James e então Eleazar apareceu na cozinha dizendo que havia um grupo de pais no portão querendo falar conosco.

Autorizamos a entrada dos carros e abri a porta da frente. Eu estava uma bagunça, mas ao ver aos outras mães, até me senti melhor. Todas elas estavam em igual destruição. Aquele grupo de pais também tiveram seus filhos sequestrados e eles vieram agradecer Edward por ter tomado a frente em salvar os meninos. Sei que meu marido fez por Jamie, mas ele não deixou nenhuma criança para trás e entregou todas elas em segurança para a polícia. Um casal, cuja mãe estava muito fragilizada, perguntou quais medidas deveríamos tomar contra a falha na segurança da escola, então combinei com todos eles uma reunião no escritório na próxima semana. Jamie continuará indo à escola, porque ele se sente muito só quando está estudando em casa e sei que não posso dar corda ao meu medo, mas ele terá um segurança com ele dentro da sala de aula e onde mais for.

Quando voltamos para a cozinha, o jantar que Edward encomendou chegou, então colocamos a mesa. Minha mãe e Esme já tinham decidido um cardápio e estavam esperando a minha aprovação. Eu quis dizer a elas que realmente não me importo, mas não iria ferir os sentimentos delas ao parecer desinteressada com meu próprio casamento. Elas duas representam tudo que eu nunca fui e tento ter muito cuidado com minhas palavras. Ambas viveram para o casamento e filhos, sempre cuidando da casa. Enquanto admiro, sei que Edward não espera nada disso de mim. Ele parece gostar que eu tenha minha própria ocupação, nunca mencionou nada contra e agora estamos respeitando mais o espaço do outro no trabalho. Sei que ainda teremos muitas brigas, porém ele nunca me faz sentir inferior a ele. Pelo contrário, eu é que tenho essa mania de mandar e sei que tenho que parar. Ele não é meu funcionário. É meu sócio e parceiro.

Mas eu nasci com o chicote nas mãos. Adoro mandar nas pessoas. Sou extremamente autoritária. Lidar com esse meu jeito para não ferir a posição de Edward no escritório perante todos os outros funcionários é muito difícil. Depois de comer, encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e percebi que meu pai estava prestando atenção na conversa dele com Carlisle. Edward não é muito próximo ao seu pai, não como meu irmão é com Charlie. Não sei se tem a ver com todas as coisas que aconteceram. Parece que Carlisle não aceita muito quem Edward se tornou e percebo que Esme está o tempo todo tomando cuidado para que eles não briguem. Emmett é bem mais amigável.

Olhei para Edward e dei um beijinho na sua boca. Ele me deu um sorrisinho e voltou sua atenção para conversa dos homens. Ele tirou a carteira do bolso e esticou seu cartão de crédito.

\- Para os gastos do casamento. – disse à Renée.

\- É o casamento da nossa única filha, Edward. Pode deixar conosco. – meu pai respondeu.

\- Vocês me fazem parecer uma filha muito ruim.

\- Eu nem vou conseguir convidar minhas amigas porque nem é socialmente aceitável e todas irão achar que foi planejado em segredo e eu não quis convidá-las. – Renée disse com pesar.

\- Suas tias, Edward. O que elas vão pensar? – Esme suspirou.

Edward se mexeu desconfortável e me olhou implorando uma saída. Ele é tão mole com sua mãe, sinceramente.

\- Sábado ou nunca. – disse bem firme. Elas suspiraram. – Além do mais, há o casamento da Maria e Jasper. Só quero um álbum de casamento, nada além. Você quer uma festa grande, Edward?

\- Não faço questão. Já somos casados... – encolheu os ombros.

\- Pai! Eu preciso do seu cartão amanhã. – Bree apareceu na sala de jantar e enfiou a mão no pote de balas. – Ou de cem dólares. Tenho que pagar o uniforme das líderes de torcida e encomendar o casaco.

\- Criei dois meninos para ter uma menina para gastar todas as minhas economias. – Carlisle suspirou e pegou a carteira, tirando algumas notas.

\- Obrigada papi!

\- Meninas. – Charlie sorriu. Edward também.

\- Edward quer ter uma menina. – disse para deixá-lo sem graça. Ele me apertou. – É verdade. Conversamos sobre filhos esses dias de madrugada e ele disse que queria uma menina. Não é fofo?

\- Só porque já temos um menino. Eu não me importo com o sexo. – disse e me deu um sorriso que conheço como aquele que eu não vou gostar do que ele vai fazer. – Até porque, nós vamos povoar a terra. Quatro ou cinco bebês.

\- Contando com Jamie? – Renée perguntou muito animada com a ideia. Minha mãe sempre quis ter mais filhos, mas as duas gestações foram muito difíceis para ela.

\- Além de Jamie. – Edward respondeu e eu bufei.

\- Sonhar é tudo que você pode, mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

Depois que meus pais foram embora e os pais dele foram para o quarto, fiquei com Jamie em sua cama até ele adormecer. Eu estava preocupada que ele estivesse mal, mas até o momento, não demonstrou que iria chorar ou ter pesadelos. Acho que meu filho está crescendo e levando a terapia bem melhor do que eu imaginei. Saí do seu quarto fechando a porta e segui para o meu, entrando e encontrando Edward no chuveiro. Tirei a minha roupa e abri a porta do banheiro, seguindo para o box. Por que ele é tão atraente? Tão gostoso? Ele estava de costas, deixando a água quente escorrer nos ombros, provavelmente pensativo. Beijei suas costas e ele virou, dando-me um olhar contemplativo.

\- Ele dormiu?

\- Bem pesado. – respondi e fiquei arrepiada com suas mãos molhadas segurando minha cintura e me puxando para perto. – O que está acontecendo? O que houve? – perguntei quando vi que seus olhos eram pura tempestade. – Jamie está bem.

\- Poderia não estar. – disse bem baixinho. – Era para Eleazar estar com ele.

\- Não poderíamos prever que logo no dia que os carros iriam para manutenção isso iria acontecer.

\- Eu sei, só é difícil não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. – suspirou e beijei seus lábios.

Nós tomamos banho – sem segundas intenções - e eu me arrumei para deitar, logo adormecendo, muito cansada e com dor de cabeça pelo dia. Eu deveria ter vindo deitar a muitas horas atrás, mas Edward não é irritante quanto a isso, na verdade, ele vai esperar algo acontecer para simplesmente me dar o olhar que eu não quero receber e é justamente por isso que vou seguir a risca minhas orientações médicas sem me forçar tanto. Além do mais, ainda não estou aguentando muita coisa. No meio da madrugada, acordei depois de um sonho agitado e Edward estava dormindo de bruços. É engraçado o quanto já me acostumei a dormir com ele e é capaz de sentir falta quando ele não estiver do meu lado.

Rolei para o lado a beijei suas costas, ele se mexeu um pouco e virou, abraçando-me. Fui engolida pelos seus braços.

\- Perdeu o sono? – ele beijou meu pescoço e sua mão desceu para minha perna e puxou minha camisola.

\- Não temos camisinhas. – murmurei gostando muito do que ele estava fazendo entre minhas pernas. – Edward. – gemi. – Se você parar, eu vou te matar. – suspirei e virei meu rosto, beijando sua boca.

\- Eu terei que parar ou a nossa menina será feita hoje. – respondeu e eu ri.

\- É só você abusar do coitus interruptus.

\- Não te dou garantias. – ele deu uma risada gostosa e eu sentei, tirando minha camisola. – Bella, porra. Estou falando sério.

\- E eu também. – sorri e o montei. – Qual a vantagem de ser casada nessa vida se não é poder fazer sexo sem medos? – provoquei e ele me deu um sorriso. Não entendo porque ele não consegue ser tão relaxado assim perto de outras pessoas. – E se tivermos um bebê?

\- Você não quer mais esperar?

\- Não sei. Não quero planejar.

Edward ficou em silêncio.

\- Estou confuso.

Não é muito difícil atrofiar os pensamentos de Edward. Ele gosta de controle e quando explodo seus planos ele fica completamente tonto. Eu entendo. Também sou assim. A diferença é que eu quase morri, quase fiquei paralítica, perdi um bebê e meu filho foi sequestrado. Minha vida cuidadosamente planejada está de cabeça para baixo. Desde que Renata morreu nada está mais no lugar. Perdi meu melhor amigo para um tumor. Meu guarda-costas morreu para me salvar. O pai do meu filho que sempre tive medo retornou para minha vida, me salvou, amou Jamie, nos apaixonamos, casamos. Ele era o único que eu tinha certeza que não me deixaria lá, porque me entendia. Demorei meses para voltar a me sentir como eu mesma e agora meu filho foi sequestrado. Simplesmente não há planos no mundo e controle que superem a avalanche que vem sendo a minha vida. E a minha preocupação vai ser ter mais filhos ou não? Estou viva. Não quero ter mais problemas. Eu quero viver a minha segunda chance.

\- Você ainda vai me amar mesmo se discordarmos todos os dias? – perguntei querendo ter aquela conversa. – Mesmo se me odiar? Eu nunca pensei que casaríamos para sempre, mas escolho a nossa família.

\- Também escolho a nossa família. – disse olhando em meus olhos. – Vocês dois são a melhor parte de mim. Minha humanidade. Eu entendi que é possível amar depois que encontrei vocês, antes eu era somente ódio e raiva. Não imaginei que um dia eu poderia chegar a tanto.

\- Eu também não. – sorri e ele me virou na cama, beijando-me lentamente, explorando e brincando com meus seios. Abri mais as minhas pernas, pronta para tê-lo e ele abaixou sua calça do pijama, tirando qualquer impedimento do caminho e uniu-se a mim. Senti-lo dentro de mim depois de um dia muito ruim era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento.

No meio da noite, deitados juntos e ainda acordados, Edward entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e chegou ainda mais perto.

\- Meu relacionamento com Carmen foi cheio de vícios. Ela entrou para o mundo das drogas... E eu acompanhei em algumas coisas, fiquei viciado no perigo, na violência e em todas as coisas ruins que acontecem na vida noturna... – disse bem baixinho e continuei virada, mas acariciando seu braço. – Foram nove anos de relacionamento, no qual sete deles nós quase nos matamos diversas vezes. Foi ela quem deu o tiro que me deixou surdo e eu bati com o carro várias vezes. Era um descontrole, mas meu irmão nunca desistiu de mim e sempre me puxava de volta para a realidade. Eventualmente, vi que a minha vida estava muito prejudicada e meus projetos totalmente abandonados, estava muito envolvido com coisas erradas e precisava sair daquela vida. Não me tornei advogado porque era legal, eu queria melhorar minhas habilidades em encontrar pessoas, foi aí que eu decidi deixar de ser uma pessoa ruim.

\- Você não é uma pessoa ruim.

\- Eu fui. O que eu faço hoje não chega perto do que eu já fiz porque ela me pediu.

\- Você a amava?

\- Eu não sei. Era tudo muito intenso, doente. É muito diferente do que sinto agora.

\- Eu te faço bem?

\- Apesar das nossas irritações e briguinhas, nada se compara a minha paz de espírito.

\- Entendo. – beijei seu braço.

\- Quando terminamos, quase quatro anos atrás, ela não me deixou em paz. Tentou se matar, se jogou de janelas, bateu com o carro, teve uma overdose, foi um momento difícil e eu senti muita culpa, por isso que eu estava sempre tentando ajudá-la, dando dinheiro, cedendo as suas chantagens. Então eu descobri muitas das suas mentiras e armações, os roubos... Durante anos ela armava pra mim, pra ter mais dinheiro, pra ter mais controle sobre a minha vida. – disse ainda bem baixinho. – Também descobri que ela fez três abortos.

\- Não seria pelas drogas?

\- Não. Ela escolheu tirar meus filhos... Se é que eram meus visto que ela...

\- Entendi.

\- Senti raiva. Muita raiva. Minha vida ficou descontrolada por tanto tempo... Quando descobri sobre você e Jamie, minha raiva triplicou. Eu poderia ter sido feliz esse tempo todo...

Virei na cama, de frente para ele.

\- Edward...

\- Quando descobri que eu tinha um filho vivo, saudável e que mesmo sem a minha ajuda você o criou, uma raiva me dominou e acabei querendo descontar em você, mas no fundo, eu sabia que não era sua culpa. E nem minha.

\- Ninguém tem culpa pelo que ela fez.

\- Os abortos foram decisão dela, porque não queria ter meus filhos. Porque sabia que aquilo iria me machucar. – disse e segurou meu rosto. – Quero que tenha certeza que esse tempo acabou na minha vida. Eu não sou mais aquele homem, também não sou o modelo perfeito de homem americano e você nunca vai me ver com um casaco amarrado no ombro. Não sou bonzinho e muito menos idiota, mas não sou aquele homem, não mais. Amo a nossa família, amo você e eu quero ter mais filhos, só não quero apressar nada. Se vier, vamos ficar felizes. Certo?

\- Sim, ficaremos felizes quando for a hora de vir, mas eu gostaria de me programar melhor, planejar a chegada e todas as coisas. Eu decidi fazer o casamento só porque quero as fotos, quero que Jamie tenha a lembrança desse momento, do começo da nossa família. – respondi e beijei seu queixo. – Só não quero mais estar tensa, entende? Preocupada e controlando tudo. Quero poder me dar um luxo de simplesmente relaxar em alguns aspectos. Estou cansada de segurar o mundo e ele simplesmente desabou.

Edward me puxou para mais perto e fechou os braços ao meu redor. Fiquei feliz em saber o que o deixou tão revoltado e porque ele tem tantas dificuldades. Carmen realmente é psicopata, mas estou aliviada que ele não tenha sentimentos por ela. Contanto que ela fique longe, ficaremos bem. Levantamos por um tempo e comemos uns doces na cozinha, tomamos banho e deitamos para dormir. Grudei nele, porque senti que se abrir o fez sentir vulnerável e quero que Edward confie em mim para falar sobre todos os seus sentimentos. Esme me disse várias vezes que ele costuma interiorizar e devido a sua insegurança - parece inacreditável, mas ele é muito inseguro – eu presumo que devemos ser abertos um com o outro e ninguém mais.

De manhã cedo, senti a presença de Jamie do meu lado, virei e o abracei. Faz muito tempo que não tenho meu filho na minha cama e decidi chegar atrasada para meus compromissos só para ficar agarradinha com ele até a hora de levantar. Logo que conseguimos sair da cama, me dei conta que Jamie, que irá completar dez anos no começo do próximo ano, já não precisa tanto de mim para banho, roupas e muito menos arrumar seu quarto. Fiquei andando atrás dele de pijama, me sentindo meio inútil. Em tão pouco tempo ele não vai precisar de mim para nada – nem mesmo para fazer sua própria comida. Como ele cresceu tão rápido? Acho que estou ficando velha. E ainda não tenho trinta anos. Puxa vida.

Desci e encontrei Edward na cozinha, sem camisa, de jeans e descalço. Ele estava fazendo panquecas e me deu um sorriso, virando uma pronta no prato que já tinha algumas.

\- Bom dia, linda. – me deu um beijo nos lábios e outro no pescoço.

\- Tanto beijinho. – Jamie reclamou atrás de nós. – Eu vou escolher sua roupa com você, pai?

\- Que roupa?

\- A do casamento. – expliquei a Edward. – Dividiremos o grupo, homens irão para um lado e nós iremos para o outro.

\- Bom dia! Tô indo pra escola! – Bree gritou descendo correndo. Eleazar passou pelo corredor e a seguiu.

\- Sempre atrasada. – Esme entrou na cozinha com Carlisle. – Ela dorme feito um urso. Quer ajuda com alguma coisa?

\- Só fiz panquecas. – Edward respondeu. – Vou fazer ovos, mas a Leah deixou bolo pronto, tem pão fresco e um monte de coisa. Só arrumar a mesa.

Tomar café com meus sogros era divertido, exceto pelos seus cachorrinhos latindo no redor. Eu espero que Jamie não peça um quando eles se mudarem para casa nova. Não demorei muito para me arrumar. A mesma loja que Maria estava escolhendo seu vestido era uma grife especializada em roupas de casamento para noivas, convidados, madrinhas e padrinhos. E obviamente, eu quis comprar lá para não ter o trabalho de procurar em outros lugares. Edward foi dirigindo, meio emburrado que teria que experimentar roupas. Ele e Carlisle foram para um lado, encontrando meu pai, Jasper, Emmett e Benjamin. Já eu me reuni com minhas duas madrinhas intimadas via sms, Ângela e Rosalie, e também Maria, minha melhor amiga e minhas cunhadas, respectivamente.

Minha mãe e eu entramos em uma gigante sala com diversos modelos de vestidos. A vendedora captou meu jeito ou Maria conversou com ela antes porque ela separou todos os mais lindos, sem muitos detalhes, justos e modelo sereia. De vinte, escolhi cinco, experimentei dois e em meia hora decidi por um. Foi bem rápido. O modelo não estava disponível para aluguel e custava uma nota por ser exclusivo e feito por um design famoso no mundo das noivas, coisas que eu não entendia nada, mas o google confirmou. E Maria também. Ela deve planejar seu casamento com meu irmão mesmo antes de conhecê-lo.

Passei meu cartão e quase na mesma hora recebi uma mensagem de Edward.

"Comprou um carro novo?"

"Não, apenas meu vestido. E você? Escolheu sua roupa e a de Jamie?"

"Pagando. E custa o preço de... Roupas. Não de um avião particular".

"Deixa de ser exagerado. Fiquei maravilhosa. O que não fica maravilhoso em mim?"

"A fatura do seu cartão de crédito é um bom começo".

Saí da parte feminina da loja e encontrei com ele no saguão, segurando meu vestido que não precisava de ajustes. Ele me deu um olhar e felizmente não falou nada na frente de ninguém. Jamais falaria. Edward gosta de reclamar – e muito – em particular. Sua família e seu sobrenome são centenários e investidores. Eles são britânicos, que se estabeleceram em Chicago nos últimos anos. Eles são pessoas que possuem ações em todos os lugares, uma riqueza que procede da monarquia e sei que Edward tem residências em Londres – onde nasceu, mas nunca morou. Minha família possui uma boa condição financeira, mas a fortuna astronômica de Edward envolve joias raras e dinheiro passado por gerações, além do que ele próprio levantou com seus negócios. Acho a mente empreendedora dele bem inteligente, mas é um pé no saco quando se trata dos meus gastos. Além da herança de Aro, que está basicamente intocada, ganho muito bem no escritório.

\- Minha roupa é maravilhosa, mãe. – Jamie disse. – Serei o mais bonito da festa.

\- Ego inabalável, garoto. – Edward bagunçou o cabelo dele.

\- Acho que eu tomaria um sorvete agora.

Tanto Jamie quanto Edward olharam para mim com expectativa e eu sorri para os meus meninos.

\- Baunilha com caramelo? – ofereci e ganhei sorrisos iguais.

Esme saiu com minha mãe para resolver questões de sábado e Carlisle foi convidado pelo meu pai para conhecer alguns dos seus amigos. O restante cada um seguiu para seus compromissos. Depois do dia de ontem, eu só queria ficar com meu filho e não lembrar as minhas horas de puro pânico. Abracei Jamie pelo ombro e Edward me abraçou. Seguimos para o carro juntos e olhei para o céu, arrepiada, tenho certeza que Aro está orgulhoso. Ele sempre disse que seria maravilhoso eu ter uma família e que eu poderia ser tão feliz quanto ele era com Renata. Hoje eu sou. E meu coração se aperta sempre quando penso o quanto que eles poderiam estar felizes agora.

\- O que houve?

\- Estava pensando em Aro. – respondi a Edward honestamente e ele fechou a expressão, abrindo a porta do carona do carro e mantendo uma óbvia distância, bem diferente de segundos atrás. Virei e abri a porta de Jamie, depois fechei as duas portas, para que ele não ouvisse. – Edward?

\- O que foi? – rebateu e abriu um sorriso cínico. – Você quer que eu fique suspirando enquanto você sente saudade de outro homem?

\- Como pode sentir ciúmes de alguém que já morreu? – perguntei sem acreditar e cruzei meus braços. Edward só encolheu os ombros. – Aro era meu amigo, padrinho do seu filho, era casado e fiel.

\- Ele esteve aqui com você e eu não. – disse e olhou para o outro lado.

\- Ele esteve aqui por muitos motivos e ainda estaria mesmo se você estivesse comigo. Hoje você ocupa um lugar na minha vida, mas nunca o dele. Ele era a minha pessoa e você é o meu marido.

\- Tanto faz. – resmungou e deu a volta, abrindo sua porta do carro. Bufei.

Entrei no carro e ele dirigiu em silêncio pelas ruas. Jamie estava conversando comigo sobre termos um cachorro e eu estava respondendo da minha melhor forma sucinta ou ele me acusaria de sempre estar gritando, mas esse assunto estava me deixando cansada. Ele reveza entre pedir um cão ou um irmão. Não tem um pingo de pena de mim.

\- Já posso começar a programar meu aniversário do ano que vem? – Jamie perguntou quando estacionamos na sorveteria.

\- O que você quer? – perguntei curiosamente.

\- Viajar.

\- Nós iremos viajar no natal. – retruquei e ele fez uma careta.

\- Estamos falando do meu aniversário. – suspirou todo irritadinho.

Edward ainda estava mal humorado quando fez os pedidos, mas ele puxou a minha cadeira e ficou próximo, mesmo sem oferecer nenhum assunto. Dividimos a mesma taça, na verdade, eu comi quase toda porque ele gosta de sorvete, mas não come mais do que algumas colheres. Enquanto Jamie ainda comia, encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e ele me abraçou.

\- Por que você tem tanto ciúme do Aro? – perguntei baixinho.

\- Ele esteve em seus melhores momentos e eu não. – respondeu simplesmente com um grunhido quase inaudível.

\- Eu só tive os meus melhores momentos por sua causa e estamos aqui agora, com ele, feliz, saudável e comendo mais do que devia. – apontei para Jamie. – Aro nunca poderia preencher o seu papel na minha vida agora. E ele se foi, sempre vai estar no meu coração e na minha memória, mas não está aqui mais.

\- E você pudesse escolher?

\- Entre ele e você? – perguntei chocada com tamanho ciúme. - Eu não tenho opção, Edward. Aro nunca serviria para ser meu marido, porque eu mandaria nele e no primeiro grito ele faria o que eu quero sem pestanejar, isso iria me cansar e logo estaríamos separados. – sorri e ele me deu um breve sorriso, que aproveitei para beijar sua boca. Amo a sua boca. Quero beijá-la o tempo todo. Ele me deu um olhar sensual que me fez sentir no ventre. Ah... A tensão nunca muda. – Você nasceu pra mim. – enunciei pausadamente.

Edward me deu um sorriso de menino feliz e muito amado. Eu não tinha braço para abraçá-lo por completo pelos ombros, então, decidi me jogar em cima dele, soltando risadinhas de menina como eu nunca soltei com nenhum homem antes. Eu nasci para ele.

\- Sério, vocês podiam me dar um cachorro para aguentar esses DPA. – Jamie disse com a boca cheia de sorvete.

\- Te dou cem dólares e você cala a boca. – Edward ofereceu.

\- Combinado. – encolheu os ombros.

Edward sorriu e me deu um beijo gostoso. Sim, nós iremos para o quarto.

\- Duzentos, porque isso é demais. – Jamie reclamou de novo e eu ri alto. – Eu tenho que ser específico nos meus pedidos de aniversário. Ou vocês brigam muito ou ficam se agarrando demais. – bufou e afastei minha cadeira. – Sou muito grande para sentar no seu colo em público. Sou quase um homem. Eu vou fazer dez anos.

\- Vem aqui agora, garoto. – ordenei e ele veio, com as bochechas vermelhas. – Eu te amo. Mas agora eu quero saber: você quer continuar na escola ou estudando em casa?

\- Posso voltar para escola, não estou com medo, mas eu estive pensando que agora que iremos para Aspen, nós devemos ter um snowmobile.

\- Já aprendeu a esquiar? – Edward se animou.

E assim, eu percebi que havia muitas desvantagens em ser a única mulher da casa e também a única não praticante de esporte. Cheguei a pedir outro sorvete pensando que talvez eu deva trazer Victória para morar comigo e equilibrar o time. Veemente ignorada, eu só recebi atenção dos dois – ao mesmo tempo – quando levantei e um cara ficou descaradamente me encarando. Edward não precisou levantar, Jamie fez o trabalho de encarar o homem do meu lado enquanto eu ficava enchendo minha taça com calda de morango, preocupada que a minha bunda estava cheia de celulite e eu não conseguia parar de comer – e principalmente de virar a calda.

Minha vida é muito insana.


	21. Chapter 20

Acordei sentindo Bella tão próxima que eu estava com calor. Abri os olhos e olhei para o relógio, seis da manhã, cedo demais, mas hoje é o dia do nosso casamento. Bem, da festa que era pra ser pequena e com o máximo de trinta convidados, que já tem uma tenda, pista de dança, várias mesas espalhadas no meu jardim e muitas flores.

Tirei o cabelo da Bella do caminho do seu pescoço e ombro, beijando suavemente, tentando acordá-la com carinho. Desci minha mão para sua cintura, levantando sua camisola fina. Ela estremeceu e se empurrou para trás. Foda-se, eu já estava duro feito um aço. Sexo matinal é uma das maravilhas do mundo. Sexo matinal com a sua esposa que você foi dormir brigado é o paraíso e todos os pecados capitais.

Cada um deitou de um lado, emburrado, depois de brigar aos sussurros porque todos já estavam dormindo. Ela queria que eu tivesse dado um freio na minha mãe e eu chamei sua atenção por ter sido uma cadela com a mãe dela. Eu não consigo dizer não para minha sogra e muito menos para minha mãe. O fato de ser sério e introspectivo não significa que eu queira magoar uma das duas.

Minha mulher acha que eu tenho que ser o carrasco porque ela não queria um casamento grande, mas o que eu poderia fazer para frear? Pensei em fugir para Vegas. Mas isso poderia causar outra guerra. Ela virou para o lado e me deu um beijo no queixo, espalhando as pernas para dar acesso completo as minhas mãos.

\- Ainda não te perdoei. - murmurou e eu ri contra seus lábios. - Só quero fazer sexo.

\- Você vai me perdoar. - respondi esfregando seu clitóris. - Vai gozar pra mim, não vai, amor?

\- Vou gozar e voltar a dormir. - rebateu gemendo e eu ri de novo. - Continua.

Empurrei minha calça do pijama para baixo e liberei meu pau. Bella se ajeitou na cama, prendendo o pé atrás da minha panturrilha, então segurei sua coxa, penetrando. Deitei minha testa no seu ombro, porque porra, era incrível.

\- Eu te amo. - sussurrei no seu ouvido, começando a me movimentar.

Ela gemeu mais forte a cada estocada e eu senti seu corpo mostrando os sinais do seu orgasmo até que nos deixamos ir. Segurei seu quadril, tão perto quanto eu poderia estar.

\- Eu te amo, marido. Mas ainda estou chateada. Ninguém respeitou meus sentimentos com o meu casamento. - disse baixinho.

\- Sua mãe quase te perdeu.

\- Isso foi golpe baixo. - sussurrou com um beicinho e se moveu para longe. - Vem tomar banho comigo. - ela pediu e eu saí da cama. Entramos no banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. - Só queria algo bem mais íntimo e não sair na coluna do Washington Post.

\- Eu sei. Vamos aproveitar o quanto quisermos da festa e depois vamos para as montanhas. - retruquei e ela me abraçou. Beijei sua testa e os lábios.

\- Temos que fazer as malas.

\- Não precisa de muita coisa, vamos ficar nus o tempo todo. - sorri e ela revirou os olhos. - A cama é maravilhosa, mas podemos testar os sofás, o tapete e até as paredes.

\- Eu vou conseguir andar depois dessa lua de mel?

\- Vou precisar comprar uma cadeira de rodas? - provoquei e ela me bateu.

\- Não, mas talvez um lubrificante. - piscou e eu gemi, estapeando sua bunda. Terminamos o banho e vesti uma calça jeans, camiseta e desci para buscar nossas malas no armário da garagem, me deparando com a casa completamente cheia. Havia pessoas carregando coisas para todo lado, minha mãe e minha sogra comandando as transformações da casa. Peguei duas malas médias e voltei para o andar de cima.

Jamie ainda estava dormindo, totalmente jogado na cama, com as cobertas jogadas e travesseiros para todo lado. Fechei sua porta suavemente e entrei no quarto. Bella já tinha uma série de roupas nossas dobradas em cima da cama e enquanto eu organizava, ela ia catando o que iríamos precisar para passar quatro dias nas montanhas em lua-de-mel. Ela quer esquiar, mas não sei se vamos sair do quarto. Eu realmente aprecio um momento de sexo ininterrupto, o que não tivemos até hoje.

\- Eu tenho que ir para o salão, faltam só os casacos e as botas. - disse indo se vestir.

Bella saiu com todas as amigas. Inclusive Jane, para desespero de Félix. Ela também convidou Tanya, que aceitou com prazer. Já os caras estavam aqui para ajudar no que fosse necessário, mas minha sogra arrumou tudo, então, quando Jamie acordou, a cozinha estava impossível de ser acessada. Mandei-o trocar de roupa e domar o cabelo para sairmos e tomar café na rua.

Emmett resolveu me acompanhar e Jasper se encontrou conosco, pedimos quase a lanchonete inteira e eu acho que a garçonete ficou com um pouco de medo de mim, suas mãos tremiam sempre que ela servia qualquer coisa em nossa mesa. Mike e Benjamin estavam falando sobre faltar apenas Jessica para ficar noiva já que Lauren está solteira, Tanya também. Eu ri porque Mike não estava planejando pedi-la em casamento e ficou preocupado que ela estivesse esperando um pedido.

Jamie estava tendo um café-da-manhã que a mãe dele jamais permitiria, cheio de gordura, bacon, batata frita e muitos ainda pediu um milk-shake, tomando de volta no caminho para casa. Ele ficou sentado entre Emmett e eu, falando pelos cotovelos sobre sua festa de dez anos que dessa vez ele quer na Disney, já que agora os direitos de Star Wars estão lá. Ano que vem ele quer ir ao Parque do Harry Potter. Acho que o garoto tem todos os seus aniversários até seus dezesseis anos.

\- Filho? - Carlisle apareceu na porta da cozinha no momento que saí da garagem para a cozinha. - Todas as mulheres já foram para o salão. Bella ficará pronta em quarenta minutos, temos que nos arrumar. O fotógrafo vai acompanhar você, Jamie e eu. Charlie vai fazer as fotos quando Bella chegar para colocar o vestido.

Tentaram nos fazer dormir separados ontem a noite, mas como estávamos brigando, acharam que não era necessário. Sei que todo mundo se preocupa com nossas brigas, mas a maior parte não nos afeta mais. Além da convivência, aquela tragédia mudou a dinâmica do nosso relacionamento. Ela ainda é teimosa, orgulhosa e muito autoritária, inclusive, pensa que manda em mim. Mas não há nada como ignorar seus rompantes e ter uma conversa em privado que não resolva.

Não havia respeito entre nós e agora há em abundância. Eu aprendi a respeitá-la, entender seus sentimentos, amá-la mesmo quando estou fervendo de ódio. E não posso imaginar um segundo da minha vida sem essa mulher enlouquecedora. A palavra minha ganhou outro sentido. Possessão é pouco para explicar o que sinto.

O fotógrafo explicou como faríamos as fotos do making off, ele foi simpático, mas extremamente profissional. Ajudei Jamie no banho antes de seguir para o meu próprio e quando estávamos parcialmente vestidos, começaram os cliques das três gerações se arrumando. Meu pai e Jamie pareciam não se importar com a câmera, mas eu só estava fazendo isso porque as fotos era a única coisa que Bella queria.

Jamie saiu do quarto, porque ele estava autorizado a circular pela casa e meu pai foi verificar os espumantes. Parei na porta da minha varanda, observando o tempo lá fora, a decoração e toda movimentação, me perguntando se há um ano atrás, eu acreditaria que estaria casado com a mãe do meu filho recém descoberto. Muita coisa mudou, não há arrependimentos.

\- Pai? - Jamie estava emocionado. - A mamãe está linda. Ela parece… Surreal. O vestido. O cabelo dela. - disse e eu abaixei na sua direção. - É tão legal ver a mamãe de noiva.

\- Você pode entregar a ela um bilhete?

Peguei uma folha pequena.

"Ouvi dizer que está deslumbrante. Mal vejo a hora de te ver. Com todo amor, seu marido muito ansioso para lua-de-mel".

Entreguei a Jamie e guardei a caneta.

\- O que vocês vão fazer na lua-de-mel? - perguntou e eu virei. - Não quero saber. Saindo. Desapareci.

Esse garoto realmente precisa de limites na sua curiosidade. Voltei a olhar pela janela.

\- Tio Edward? - Victoria bateu na porta. - Eu preciso que o senhor me siga rapidamente. - sussurrou e virei confuso. - É rápido.

Andei calmamente atrás dela até a porta de um dos quartos. Jamie estava ali, sorrindo.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntei preocupado.

\- Não é que eu acredite na superstição, mas eu realmente quero que fique surpreso quando me ver lá embaixo. - Bella disse calmamente. - Crianças, vocês podem ir agora. - disse e os dois saíram correndo, rindo. Victoria entraria com as nossas alianças e estava linda de rosa. - Eu queria falar com você antes de tudo. Nós decidimos não trocar votos escritos antes, mas eu quero te dizer algumas coisas antes. - sua voz estava abafada pela porta. - Eu te amo. Amar você me fez ser uma pessoa melhor e por incrível que pareça, hoje olhei no calendário e faz dez anos da nossa primeira noite. Não foi planejado, mas só torna tudo ainda mais perfeito.

\- A cada dia que passa, lembro daquela noite com mais clareza. Tinha que ser você, ninguém mais me completaria dessa forma.

\- Foi só sexo, mas mudou toda a nossa vida.

\- Obrigado por nunca ter desistido dele. Obrigada por me amar.

\- Eu te amo muito, Edward. Estou feliz de começar a nossa vida.

\- Eu vou fechar os olhos, mas eu realmente quero te beijar agora. - disse e fechei meus olhos, sentindo suas mãos no meu rosto e seus lábios nos meus.

Alguém limpou a garganta atrás de mim e Bella se escondeu, virei e me deparei com meus sogros e o fotógrafo. Eu ri, dando uma piscada marota para Renée e resolvi descer antes que ela brigasse comigo. Me senti um pouco nervoso ao notar a quantidade de convidados, com toda certeza tinha quase cem pessoas no meu jardim. Minhas tias de Chicago, do Alasca e até as de Londres estavam aqui o que me fez pensar que em nenhum momento a minha mãe acatou os pedidos da Bella, principalmente a distância para todas estarem aqui.

Falei com meus primos, tios e vários conhecidos, sufocado. Bella tinha razão, porra. Era pra ser íntimo. Emmett me deu um olhar solitário e Rosalie parecia preocupada que eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Jamie veio correndo na minha direção, tirando algo do bolso.

\- Mamãe pediu para te dar isso. - disse e revelou um protetor de ouvido. Imediatamente coloquei, precisando abafar o barulho. - Ela e a Vovó estão brigando pela quantidade de gente aqui, mamãe parece uma fera.

\- Acho que vou reunir as madrinhas e ir lá em cima acalmar as coisas. - Rose disse e foi até onde Maria estava reunida com Ângela.

Esperei mais quinze minutos antes de ser sinalizado que finalmente iria começar. Os convidados se acalmaram em seus lugares e eu esperei pacientemente a música começar. Os convidados a viram antes de mim. Houve um coro sobre ela, mas quando ela virou a esquina de braços dados com Charlie e de mãos dadas com Jamie, meu coração estava saltando no peito e fui assaltado com a sua visão, roubando todo meu fôlego.

Senti, contra minha vontade, meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas e não pude conter a emoção borbulhante que crescia. Seu vestido era lindo, mas eu não podia explicar o modelo, apenas que era perfeito e se ajustava ao seu corpo. Seu cabelo estava com muitos cachos e totalmente de lado. Quando ela chegou até a mim, segurei sua mão e beijei seus dedos.

\- Você está tão…

\- Maravilhosa, eu sei. - piscou e eu ri, virando para o reverendo que muito gentilmente concordou em fazer a cerimônia. Nada a ver com a doação não anônima de vinte mil dólares que eu fiz a igreja, antes de convidá-lo.

Para fazer a cerimônia, contamos a nossa história para o reverendo, ele baseou toda sua ministração em tudo que vivemos e eu estava me odiando por estar emocionado. Bella chorou e eu tirei meu lenço, secando seu lindo rosto. Na hora dos votos, eu mal podia controlar a emoção da minha voz. Victoria entrou com as alianças e eu coloquei em seu dedo, depois amando o beijo suave que ela deu ao colocar a minha.

Nós fomos declarados marido e mulher e algo lindo aconteceu. Várias pétalas de rosas brancas começaram a cair do céu, como uma chuva delicada.

Minha mãe estava chorando quando me abraçou e depois ela esmagou Bella em um abraço, mas de repente, meu olhar bateu na minha irmã e ela estava acuada em um canto com um garoto falando, sua expressão era de quem entraria em colapso. Me afastei da multidão que me cercava e segurei o garoto com força.

\- Ai cara, tá maluco?

\- Eu vou quebrar você em muitos pedaços se não sair de perto da minha irmã agora mesmo.

\- Ela aceitou vir aqui comigo, sinto muito. - disse e saiu de perto como se eu tivesse ateado fogo na sua bunda.

\- Eu aceitei vir, mas ele ficou muito perto, me tocando. Senti medo. Sinto muito. - Bree estava quase chorando.

Bella se aproximou, segurando o vestido.

\- Está tudo bem, querida. Não chore. - sussurrei segurando seu rosto.

\- Ele é lá da escola. - murmurou envergonhada. - Vai espalhar pra todo mundo que sou esquisita.

Meus pais se aproximaram e enquanto relatava o que aconteceu, Bella consolava Bree. Por um momento, as duas estavam olhando para marca que compartilhavam. Esse episódio um dia nos deixaria em paz?

\- Você pode ficar tranquila, esquilo. Ele não vai falar nada. - pisquei, porque eu teria mais uma conversinha com aquele merdinha.

Eventualmente o fotógrafo nos puxou para fazer as fotos que queríamos, com nossos pais, madrinhas, padrinhos, filho, Victoria e os amigos mais chegados. Cansou bastante e passamos rapidamente de mesa em mesa para falar com quem nossas mães convidaram. Eu estava de saco cheio. Bella sabia manter a compostura melhor que eu. Em dado momento, fomos para mesa principal.

Jamie fez seu discurso, Emmett fez o meu e Ângela fez o da Bella e aí as obrigações cerimoniais acabaram e nós começamos a comer e beber.

\- Prove isso. - Bella me deu um sashimi. - Perfeito, certo?

\- Sim. Mas eu prefiro carne.

\- Viking. - murmurou e eu beijei sua boca.

\- Estou pronto para sair daqui e te levar às alturas.

\- Péssimo trocadilho, mas eu ainda quero comer mais e aí nós vamos.

\- Combinado, mas não demore muito ou eu vou te fazer gritar aqui mesmo.

Não demoramos muito para sairmos e nos despedir de Jamie, que estava muito ansioso para ficar na nova casa dos meus pais pelo final de semana e ser extremamente mimado pelo meus pais. Renée e Charlie também irão, meu sogro para pescar com meu pai e minha sogra para ajudar a colocar a decoração no lugar nos cômodos. Assim como Bella, Renée colocou a reputação de Alice abaixo. É uma boa anotação para não mexer com quem as mulheres Swan amam.

Renée tem um gênio tão forte quanto Bella.

Nós entramos no meu carro com as malas e deixamos a festa para trás. Eu estava aliviado com o barulho e Bella fez uma lista de coisas que ela iria fazer para se vingar da sua mãe e da minha por ter feito tantas coisas as escondidas. Eu realmente não vou me meter nisso. De repente, ela enfiou a mão no peito e tirou algo de borracha, passando para o próximo.

\- Isso estava me matando. - disse com um suspiro cansado.

\- Que porra é essa?

\- Acha mesmo que meus peitos ficariam em pé nesse decote sem ajudinha?

\- Por que não?

\- Eu já amamentei um bezerro. Eles não são mais a mesma coisa.

\- Não vejo nada de errado, amor. Na verdade, eu os amo muito.

A estrada estava bem tranquila e não demoramos muito para chegar na região montanhosa do estado. Como não seria possível ir tão longe sem perder um tempo que poderia ser bem precioso a dois, decidimos alugar um chalé que estava a venda. Também discutimos a possibilidade de fazer um investimento e comprar um local para que pudéssemos fugir sempre que as coisas ficassem difíceis.

Como não queríamos ninguém ao nosso redor, enviamos Leah com Eleazar ontem, para abastecer a casa de mantimentos - camisinhas, fundamental para que minha esposa não surte e me mande para rua no frio, porque ela pode cismar do nada que não quer mais "deixar rolar" e muito vinho. Uma garrafa de conhaque também.

Estacionei o carro na garagem, já sentindo a mudança de temperatura. A corretora avisou que poderia fazer muito frio à noite, mas o dia ainda estava bom o suficiente para alguma caminhada e até mesmo um banho - mas a piscina era dentro da sala, com a vista para todo desfiladeiro, com as luzes da cidade no fundo. E aquecida. Aluguei imediatamente depois da minha mente dar diversos mergulhos na sarjeta.

Tirei as malas e abri a porta da frente, colocando em um canto e percebi que Bella sequer se movimentou do carro. Desci a escada da frente e abri sua porta.

\- Você tem que me carregar até lá dentro.

\- Quem é que não acredita em superstições mesmo?

\- Cala boca e me pegue agora mesmo. - disse no modo esposa autoritária.

\- Sim, minha esposa.

Passei os braços ao seu redor e fechei a porta do carro. Ela enrolou o vestido para não arrastar na grama molhada. Subi a escada e entrei com ela, deixando-a de pé no topo da sala. De um lado, uma piscina borbulhante saindo vapor, do outro uma sala completa em tons creme e madeira, com uma lareira, sala de jantar e o arco de passagem que dava para cozinha.

No alto, onde estávamos, dava para uma pequena biblioteca vazia, também com uma lareira e uma vista para a floresta nos fundos. Pouco atrás de nós, a escada para o quarto. O teto era alto, amplo, não havia divisória no quarto, só uma sacada imensa com cama, closet e banheiro. Também há um lavabo em algum lugar no primeiro andar.

Voltei ao carro para buscar minha arma e a bolsa de mão dela, acionando o alarme.

\- Muito mais bonito que nas fotos. - ela assobiou andando ao redor e então parou de frente ao sofá, deslizando seu vestido pelo corpo. Ela estava com uma pequena calcinha branca, uma liga fina na cintura que segurava suas meias. Tirou os sapatos e tirou meia por meia, soltando a liga e deslizando a calcinha.

Nua, me deu um sorriso antes de descer um degrau na piscina, testando a água. Comecei a tirar minha roupa com calma, olhando-a afundar lentamente, sorrindo pra mim como uma sereia. Eu estava hipnotizado. Nu, entrei na água também, andando alguns passos para tê-la em meus braços. Bella virou de costas e olhamos para a vista impressionante.

\- Estamos em lua-de-mel. Quem diria?

\- Eu poderia dar um soco em quem dissesse isso.

\- Parece que é verdade o que dizem… Todo ódio vira amor.

\- Eu não acho que nunca odiei você, eu estava com raiva.

\- Eu odiei, por motivos não condizentes, mas odiei. Talvez eu odiasse a possibilidade de te amar muito. Eu não sei explicar.

\- Não importa agora. - beijei seu pescoço. - Fiquei tão distraído com a minha perfeita mulher nua, que não peguei uma bebida.

\- Haverá tempo depois, agora eu quero você, meu marido.

Nós fizemos amor na piscina aquecida, saímos, tomamos banho, mas eu acabei saindo primeiro, me vestindo e indo nos fundos, pegando as poucas toras cortadas para colocar na lareira da sala. Joguei todas no espaço e fez um estrondo, eco da chaminé. Bella gritou do banheiro e apareceu na porta, toda molhada, com o rosto uma expressão de puro terror. Ela olhou para baixo, me vendo na sala.

\- Sinto muito. - disse analisando seu rosto.

\- Nada está caindo?

\- Não, amor. Pode terminar seu banho. - disse e ela ainda olhou ao redor antes de voltar para o banheiro.

Todas as pessoas que realmente se preocupam com Bella estão insistindo na terapia, mas apenas eu e Ângela sabemos que insistir só irá levá-la a direção contrária, sem chances de se submeter a uma sessão de terapia pelo seu estresse pós traumático. Para Jamie, tem sido muito bom. Estamos sabendo lidar melhor com seu terror noturno e estamos percebendo que seus pesadelos tem sido cada vez mais espaçados.

Terminei de acender a lareira e fui para cozinha, para realizar o meu desejo de comer espaguete com frutos do mar. Leah deixou tudo encaminhado para cozinhar, assim eu separei a panela para grelhar o camarão, cozinhando o pescado em uma panela a parte e botei o espaguete para amolecer.

Selecionei o meu vinho favorito e peguei duas taças, enchendo até a metade.

\- Uhn, que cheirinho bom. - Bella veio apenas enrolada no roupão. Pegou uma taça e ergueu. - A nós.

Bati minha taça na sua.

\- Todo aquele sexo abriu meu apetite. Será que Leah comprou algum pão de alho? - perguntou revistando a geladeira. - Aqui está. Vou colocar um pouco de queijo, tudo bem?

Eu estava distraído olhando para sua bunda quando ela abaixou para pegar o queijo na parte debaixo da geladeira. Ela não sentiu a necessidade de colocar calcinha e pra mim estava ótimo. No quarto ou quando estamos sozinhos em casa, ela raramente está com a peça ofensiva no meu caminho. Gosto disso. Na verdade, eu adoro saber que posso dobrá-la em qualquer superfície e ter sexo.

Depois de convencê-la, é claro. Ela tem todo controle sobre seu corpo e suas vontades. E controle do meu corpo também. Eu nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto, mas não me sinto desconfortável. Tudo é diferente depois do casamento, não importa quanto tempo seja. O compromisso pesa de forma diferente.

Nós comemos conversando sobre nós. Não havia nada demais. Apenas conversa fora jogada, de forma casual e ao mesmo tempo, bem íntima. O amor faz isso, te coloca num lugar de espectador no qual você é capaz de sentir o seu lugar e não ter medo disso.


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Estiquei meus músculos doloridos, cansada, mas já era meio dia do sábado, seguinte ao nosso casamento. Passamos uma semana inteira meio atolados no trabalho, chegando tarde todos os dias, mas hoje decidi dar folga a todo mundo. Um raro sábado ensolarado no mês de Outubro, quente o suficiente para ficar na piscina. Saí da cama ouvindo um som se repetir e eu estava começando a ficar nervosa. Vesti um biquíni e sai do quarto. Agora que meu sogro e muito menos meu cunhado estão aqui, não preciso ficar me tapando.

Desci a escada e fui direto para os fundos. Edward estava só de bermuda e tênis, brincando com a bola de basquete sozinho. Jamie estava com meus pais, que iriam levá-lo com Victória para o parque e depois a uma festa de aniversário do neto de uns amigos deles. Eu estava muito feliz em não ter que suportar festas infantis, não até ter outro filho. Amanhã é a festa da Victoria, mas ela é como uma filha pra mim. Encostei na parede, olhando para Edward e suspirei.

Nossa lua-de-mel foi maravilhosa. Muito sexo, muito momentos a dois e muito nós mesmos. Olhando para aquele casal feliz juntos mal dava para comparar com o nosso começo distorcido e doentio. Hoje posso dizer que temos um relacionamento mais equilibrado. Ainda somos duas pessoas muito autoritárias e cheias de problemas, mas estamos nos ajustando. O amor realmente faz coisas loucas. Estou apaixonada pelo meu marido, mas também o amo muito. É por isso que aturo seus defeitos e defendo suas limitações. Não é fácil. Deus sabe que não. Mas eu vou tentar até perder meu fôlego, porque nunca quero perder a minha família.

Jamie é tão feliz agora. Ele se sente tão completo. Como posso não estar feliz também? É impossível. Tenho medo de falhar como mãe. Ele perdeu pessoas que amava e convivia, também sofreu um grande trauma, quase me perdeu e depois foi sequestrado. Sei que nenhuma das ações estavam ao meu alcance de controle, mas parte de mim está destroçada. Sinto que falho com meu filho e me esforço muito para não ficar paranóica. Eu não queria que ele saísse de casa hoje, mas, ele precisa de estabilidade.

Também sou grata a sua terapeuta. Ele tem confessado que é bom falar com ela e ver que merdas acontecem. Eu morreria se meu filho me odiasse e me culpasse por tudo. Eu me culpo. Por que não escolhi apenas ser mãe? Eu deveria ter sido só mãe.

\- Ei, finalmente acordou. - Edward parou com a bola. Seu torso estava definido novamente e seus braços inchados. Quando tirei a sorte tão grande de ter um marido tão bonito?

\- Depois que Jamie saiu, senti sono novamente. O que está fazendo?

\- Colocando um pouco de energia para fora para não te acordar. - balançou as sobrancelhas. Eu ri. Edward é muito bobo quando quer. Ele raramente mostra esse lado para outras pessoas. - Vai aproveitar o sol na piscina?

\- Antes que comece a ventar, só por uma hora ou coisa do tipo. Vem me fazer companhia?

\- É claro que sim. - disse e tirou a bermuda, ficando de cueca. A vizinha deixou cair a tesoura. Ela deveria estar a horas cortando suas plantas do muro. Sempre que Edward está no quintal, suas plantas misteriosamente precisam de poda. Ridícula.

Parei no armário da churrasqueira e tirei meu protetor solar e fui para uma espreguiçadeira, deitando e Edward entrou na piscina, nadou de um lado ao outro. Mordi meu lábio ao ver que sua cueca ficou toda transparente. Delicioso. Ele deitou em cima de mim, com a cabeça na minha barriga e os braços na minha cintura.

\- O presente da Vic está pronto para amanhã.

\- Ela vai pirar.

\- Vou levar tampões, sei que vai gritar horrores. - disse e deu um beijo na minha barriga. Ele subiu um pouco mais e beijou cada um dos meus seios, empurrando o sutiã de cortininha para lado, lambendo e sugando meu mamilo. _Ah, muito bom._

Sorrindo como um menino travesso, colocou meu biquíni no lugar, deitou a cabeça novamente no meu colo e passei a massagear seus músculos definidos, pensativa. Enfiei minhas mãos nos cabelo dele, raspando seu couro cabeludo com minhas unhas e ele soltou um som baixo, de apreciação, quase como um ronronar. Sorri e beijei sua cabeça.

\- Tudo bem, estou com fome. Vamos entrar.

Edward levantou e o volume na sua cueca me revelou que ele estava faminto por outra coisa. Sorrindo, me seguiu para cozinha, abri a geladeira e procurei algumas coisas para fazer sanduíches caprichados. Edward fez suco de laranja fresco, arrumamos o balcão e cada um montou seu pão com o que achou melhor. Ele espremeu limão na sua pasta de abacate e fiz uma careta de desgosto.

O telefone de Edward começou a tocar e ele puxou a tela, aceitando a chamada do facetime de Félix.

\- Parece que o Sr. Queen mordeu a isca. Há um voo do seu jato particular programado para segunda-feira e ele alugou um carro de luxo, informando as localidades que passará. O escritório está na rota.

\- Ótimo. Informe o restante da equipe para se programar.

Félix encerrou sem nenhuma despedida. A relação desses dois é muito amorosa, só que não. Continuei comendo ciente que se tudo corresse como o esperado, eu teria que organizar toda a minha agenda para que Jamie não fique tanto tempo sozinho ou Edward. Eu não queria ter que me dividir entre os dois, mas nós chegamos a conclusão que se a equipe tiver que ir a Nova Iorque, irei apenas por alguns dias e ficarei fora do caso.

Por mais que me doa perder tanto da minha carreira, depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu não quero que Jamie sinta medo. Ele já não é tão inocente. Se bem que o caso do King versus Queen não nos envolve em nenhum tipo de perigo físico, porém, ainda não quero deixar meu filho sozinho por tanto tempo.

\- Ei, baby. Em que mundo está? - Edward estalou os dedos na minha frente. Pisquei. - Estou perguntando o que quer fazer agora. É estranho estar de folga.

\- Pensei em ir ao shopping ou jantar no Paollo mais tarde, mas, estou tentada a ficar o dia inteiro na cama.

\- Vamos para cama e não vamos dormir. Talvez assistir um filme?

\- Tudo bem… Podemos ficar no cinema, o que acha? Colocaremos um som baixo.

Ele me deu um olhar.

\- Toda vez que estamos no cinema, fazemos sexo, nunca assistimos o filme.

Tirei meu biquíni e vesti uma camiseta do Edward, sem nada por baixo e então, obviamente, nós não assistimos mais nada depois que ele se deu conta que estava praticamente nua. Tomamos banho falando sobre a nova escola do Jamie e da segurança reforçada no prédio, também discutimos de colocar um guarda costas com Victória. Irina mantém um motorista, levando e buscando a menina por todo lado, mas ela é sempre vista conosco e dado ao passado de sua mãe, tenho insistido com Edward e ele concorda.

Acho que não preciso entrar em detalhes. Edward ama Vic como sua filha. Ele aprendeu a amá-la. Deitamos na cama e seu telefone tocou.

\- Tenho que sair. É Félix. - Edward grunhiu vestindo uma calça jeans. Sentei na cama. - O pai da Victoria está rondando o apartamento.

\- Como você sabe sobre ele?

\- Eu já te disse que pesquisei sobre a vida de todo mundo, incluindo a da Irina. Aquele filho da puta tinha que ter apanhado tanto quanto bateu nela e por ter abandonado a filha. - disse e vestiu uma camisa. Ele tirou sua arma da mesinha do canto e botou no seu jeans, na parte de trás. - Agora vou ter uma conversinha de homem pra homem.

\- Não se meta em problemas.

\- Avise a Irina. Conto detalhes mais tarde.

Beijei sua boca e peguei meu telefone, ligando para minha amiga, que deu uma pausa na sua ronda para me atender. Ela começou a gaguejar e quase entrar em pânico, mas se acalmou um pouco até o fim da ligação e eu sei que ela sente medo. Muito. É uma das mulheres mais corajosas que conheço, mas sente muito medo do seu ex-marido, que a espancava muito durante o casamento e a usurpava financeiramente.

Fiquei na cama, preocupada com Edward. Eu queria que ele voltasse logo, com notícias. Deveria ter ido junto, agora não iria sofrer assim. Liguei para o salão de beleza que estou acostumada, pedi um horário e me vesti correndo, pegando meu carro novo e quando cheguei lá, me perguntaram o que queria fazer. Eu queria minha confiança novamente. Me sentir sexy e dona de mim mesma.

\- Quero ficar loira.

Ignorei a expressão de espanto e mostrei o tom de loiro que minha mãe tem naturalmente. O processo começou e eu vi que Edward me ligou duas vezes. Enviei uma mensagem dizendo que estava no salão e depois iria comprar umas roupas. Ele me informou que voltaria para casa a tempo de jantar e propus nos encontrarmos no Paollo. Ele concordou. Reservei uma mesa no centro vip do salão do restaurante.

Ficar loira foi chocante. Me olhei no espelho diversas vezes antes de pagar, agradecer, comprar um vestido preto sensual, justo e decotado e ir para casa. Me arrumei com aprumo, era nosso aniversário de casamento do mês, a primeira data, não a festa. Pedi um táxi, porque voltaria com Edward. Cheguei antes. Eu queria o efeito dele se surpreender comigo. Enviei uma mensagem quando fui conduzida para o bar e ele disse que estava entrando em casa. Ótimo.

Parecia o primeiro encontro, de tão nervosa. Era só o meu cabelo mudado, uma injeção na minha autoestima. O barman me ofereceu uma bebida de menina, toda colorida, mas eu quis um martini com duas azeitonas, porque realmente adoro. Bebi e me olhei no reflexo. Minha maquiagem era provocante. Meu vestido deixava minha bunda em evidência e meu salto era alto o suficiente para beijar Edward sem me esticar toda.

Eu o senti antes de vê-lo. Sempre achei clichê, mas a verdade é que em um restaurante de mafiosos, a presença de alguém ameaçador como Edward é motivo de tensão. Ergui meu olhar e o fitei através do espelho. Ele estava parado atrás de mim, com fogo nos olhos. Virei lentamente.

\- Senhor Cullen. - sorri e ele veio até a mim.

\- Senhora Cullen. - tocou em uma mexa do meu cabelo. - Eu não sei se bato em você ou te arrasto para o primeiro local vazio que encontrar. Por que mudou?

\- Eu precisava. Não gostou?

\- Não sei. Não me falou nada. - murmurou e beijou minha boca. - Estou meio confuso, mas está tão maravilhosa como sempre. Eu vou acabar começando uma briga por olharem para minha esposa.

\- Feliz aniversário de casamento, amor.

\- Cinco meses e não nos matamos.

\- Sr e Sra Cullen? A mesa está pronta.

Acompanhamos nosso garçom da noite e eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward no decote das minhas costas e na minha bunda. Sentei e ele ocupou o lugar na minha frente. A parte debaixo do restaurante estava cheia e decidimos escolher a sugestão do _Chef_ para uma comemoração. Paollo mandou entregar um espumante caríssimo de presente e uma nota, nos felicitando por nossa data.

\- Foi tudo bem essa tarde? - vi os nós dos dedos dele vermelhos. Ele deu um soco em alguém.

\- Ele teve alguma dificuldade em entender que elas não estão desprotegidas. - disse calmamente. - Embarcou agora noite novamente para Londres e está ciente que não pode chegar perto de Victória em seu aniversário ou qualquer outra data.

\- Obrigada.

Edward beijou minha mão.

Nosso jantar foi maravilhoso. Eu comi bem e nós fomos dançar em um piano bar, mas só serviu para nos deixar excitados. Chegamos em casa, tirando a roupa do outro, largando pela casa e eu nunca mais vou olhar para escada e o sofazinho no segundo andar da mesma forma. De manhã, Edward lavou meu cabelo, pensativo sobre me ver loira e eu sei que ele tem dificuldades com mudanças, mas, estava tudo bem. Não houve brigas. Só o pedido de contar a ele minhas decisões de mudanças.

Nos arrumamos e fomos direto para o country clube, encontrando com Irina, Victoria e Jamie em uma mesa na varanda, esperando. Jamie me abraçou apertado. Um dia e senti saudades.

\- Hoje é aniversário de quem? - Edward perguntou todo desinteressado. Fingiu até um bocejo. Canalha.

\- Da garota mais bonita que você respeita. - Victoria respondeu.

\- É mesmo? Quem?

\- Claro que sou eu, Tio Edward. Quem mais poderia ser? - retrucou toda enfezadinha e nós rimos.

\- Nós já pedimos, eles estavam ansiosos. - Irina sorriu e peguei um lugar. - Adorei a mudança. Jamie quase caiu da cama quando recebeu a foto ontem.

\- Além de ficar loira, foi jantar no Paollo sem mim. Traidora. - meu filho fez uma expressão magoada. - Mas você ficou bonita, mãe. Tudo isso porque está prestes a fazer trinta?

\- Falta algum tempo, seu besta. - apertei suas orelhas. - Só queria mudar um pouco.

Edward me deu um olhar cúmplice. Ele reclamou que não expressei com ele minha necessidade de mudança e minhas frustrações comigo mesma, disse que parte pode ser culpa dele por andar pegando leve comigo em vários sentidos e senti um certo ressentimento em estar sendo poupada no trabalho, ao mesmo tempo, me senti amada e bem cuidada. Ele só queria o meu bem e respeito suas decisões, mesmo tendo vontade de castrá-lo por interferir no meu trabalho.

Tomamos café-da-manhã bem caprichado. Edward levou as crianças para área das baias quando trouxe a égua bem treinada, de tom caramelo, o presente de Victória. Ela gritou, pulou, abraçou Edward e teve um ataque de emoção ao ganhar as aulas de equitação e assinatura vitalícia no clube Centenário da cidade. Irina chorou e me abraçou, agradecendo.

\- Edward garantiu ao pai dela que está mais que satisfeito em assumir o papel. - disse baixinho.

\- Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês. Obrigada por completar minha família!

\- Quando encontrar alguém, você entenderá. É difícil explicar, mas ao ver que o amor é possível até mesmo pra nós, vai entender.

Passamos o restante da manhã no country clube e depois fomos almoçar com a família de Edward. Rose me mostrou meu modelo de vestido e achei tão bonito que já queria usar. Passamos parte da tarde falando sobre o casamento e decidindo lugares, mas eu não conseguia entender porque tanta gente. Minha sogra estava fazendo beicinho comigo porque eu não gostei que uma festa para quinze pessoas, no máximo trinta, tinha 150 e eu me senti totalmente traída e não a vontade no meu casamento.

E eu só queria as fotos, por isso marquei tudo com poucos dias de antecedência. Se eu quisesse uma grande festa, não faria meu pai gastar aquele absurdo que muitas empresas cobraram multa por falta de tempo. Minha mãe e Esme precisam de limites.

\- Edward estava me dizendo que você não assinou a compra do avião. - Carlisle me entregou uma taça de vinho.

\- Eu quero que ele espere um pouco mais, além do mais, quero ter certeza se é um bom avião. Estou esperando um avaliador. - respondi e Edward revirou os olhos. - Sei que o dinheiro é seu, sogro, mas ele só pode comprar com a minha assinatura, então, vai esperar.

\- Eu não me importo. É bom ter uma nora que zela pelos bens da nossa família. Você e Rosalie colocam senso nesses meninos. - disse com uma risada.

\- Como é o acordo de vocês? Gostei dessa parte que Edward não pode comprar nada sem sua assinatura.

\- Ah, temos o acordo do 50% após casamento. E também serve pra mim, mas é acima de um determinado valor. - respondi e segurei a mão dele e beijei. - Gosto de poder avaliar nossos gastos. Afinal, é tudo nosso, mas será de Jamie e dos nossos futuros filhos.

\- Rose e eu decidimos ter um bebê logo após o casamento. - Emmett anunciou alegremente. - Espero que engravide antes do meu próximo aniversário.

\- Medinho de ser pai com quarenta anos? - provoquei e ele riu.

\- Eu quero muito ter filhos, mas eu sempre pensei que poderíamos esperar um momento melhor, mas…

\- É difícil saber qual é. - completei pensativa.

\- Aos meus muitos netos. - Carlisle ergueu sua taça. - Terei a casa cheia.

Depois de comer muito - Esme sabe mesmo cozinhar -, voltamos para casa e Jamie quis tirar um cochilo antes de irmos para nosso antigo prédio para a festa da sua melhor amiga. Arrumei os embrulhos de outras coisas que ela queria e me joguei em cima de Edward, só para tirar sua atenção do que lia em seu telefone.

\- Carmen está na cidade. - disse baixinho e fiquei tensa. - Seu primo deu o número do meu telefone.

\- Eu não vou dar nenhuma quantia de dinheiro a essa vagabunda. - me afastei bruscamente.

\- Eu disse que daria?

\- É sua maneira super eficaz de mantê-la voltando sempre para você. - disparei irritada e com ciúme. Muito ciúme.

Edward revirou os olhos.

\- Como estava dizendo, ela está na cidade, andou me ligando, ninguém foi até ela ou irá. Se chegar perto demais, chamaremos a polícia. Só irei reforçar a segurança para os próximos dias. Agora volte para o meu colo e deixe de birra.

\- Eu vou me arrumar.

Carmen. Vadia. Eu odeio que ela ainda tenha tanto poder para tirar Edward do sério. Eu adoraria que ela superasse e aceitasse que perdeu. Eu não vou abrir mão do meu casamento e pela primeira vez, encontrou uma adversária que gosta de brigar. Se ela ousar fazer qualquer coisa contra a minha família, será uma mulher morta. Enviei uma mensagem para meu grupo, só com as meninas. Elas saberiam o que fazer.

Entrei no chuveiro, ainda irritada e incomodada com o olhar tenso de Edward. Sei que Carmen pode destruir sua imagem se lançar na mídia todas as fotos comprometedoras dele, mas isso a arrastaria direto para cadeia. Eu não sei se ela quer ser presa, qualquer pessoa sã não, mas e se for maluca? Em todo caso, eu limparia a imagem do meu marido rapidamente. Eu sou boa em contornar fatos verdadeiros.

Passei direto para meu closet me vestir e me maquiar, sem olhar em sua direção. Ele deve ter tomado banho no quarto de Jamie, para já estar se vestindo no seu closet. A melhor coisa foi ter armários separados, assim eu não preciso olhar pra ele agora. Estou com um ciúme inexplicável dela. Da sua ex. E isso não é certo, mas não consigo raciocinar. O fato dela, de alguma forma, mexer com ele traz a tona inseguranças infundadas.

Eu não tenho ciúmes de outras mulheres. Edward é meio difícil e assustador. Mas da sua ex-namorada, no qual ele teve um longo e fodido relacionamento? Ah sim, eu tenho.

Entramos os três prontos no carro. Jamie ficou em silêncio. Edward não colocou música e eu fiquei olhando para janela, de braços cruzados.

\- Vocês brigaram? - Jamie perguntou.

\- Não. - respondemos juntos.

\- Ah. Ainda não brigaram. Esse é o problema?

Não falamos nada.

Ao chegarmos no prédio, Jamie foi correndo para o elevador. Edward tirou os presentes da mala, mas antes que eu pudesse andar, ele puxou.

\- Pare com isso, você não tem motivos para ficar tão irritada. Eu te contei, como você pediu. Não tire conclusões precipitadas.

\- Ainda sente algo por ela? - perguntei e meu orgulho rachou. Eu nunca fui tão fresca e boba.

\- Nada. Nem rancor. Nada. Eu só me preocupo com vocês.

\- Bom. - murmurei e fiz um beicinho

Edward me beijou de um jeito que me deixou toda derretida. Ele soltou os presentes e me empurrou contra o carro, segurando minha bunda e minha nuca. Agarrei sua cintura pra me fundir nele para sempre. Edward se afastou com um olhar pesado e eu sorri. Nossa energia sexual era tão intensa. Beijei sua boca mais uma vez e ele pegou os presentes. Seguimos de mãos dadas para o elevador e dividimos com um casal com duas crianças pequenas que também iam para festa.

Irina recebeu o casal primeiro, o homem trabalhava com ela no hospital e sua esposa era cheia de sorrisos sociais. As crianças saíram correndo. Entreguei os presentes para a recepcionista e escolhi uma mesa distante do tumulto, estava mais calmo, sem tanta música. A decoração estava linda e como uma mãe boba que sou, tirei várias fotos do Jamie com seus poucos amigos da antiga escola - ele e Victoria foram para outra menor onde podemos controlar a segurança.

\- Devemos fazer uma festa para Jamie, além da viagem. Ele parece estar se divertindo.

\- Vamos rezar que realmente faça novos amigos. - disse e vi Jacob Black entrar com seu pequeno demônio, quer dizer filho.

\- Ah, esse babaca. - Edward disse calmamente.

\- Bella, ei, uau. Linda. - Jacob estava sem palavras. - Você está…

\- Impressionante, linda e muito bem casada. - Edward respondeu bem calmo. Até parecia brincalhão… Se não fosse seu olhar.

\- É, ouvi falar sobre o casamento. Minhas felicidades. Eu vim ver Irina.

Ah sim, ele realmente deve estar correndo atrás dela. Foi interessante assistir a festa de uma posição diferente, sem ser anfitriã. Comi muito. Tanto que estava cheia e sem ar. Levantamos depois do parabéns e fomos para casa. Jamie estava nojento, suado, tomou banho e deitou. Troquei de roupa depois de retirar minha maquiagem e observei meu marido se despir para vir para cama. Ele veio na minha direção, deitando em cima de mim e logo ocupou minha boca. Minhas inseguranças, meus medos e todos os pensamentos de mais cedo desapareceram.

No dia seguinte, levamos Jamie para escola juntos, ele adorou e muito. Seguimos para o escritório, correria de todas as manhãs nos sócios no primeiro andar e Lauren já estava arrumando a sala de reuniões caso o Sr. Queen fosse aparecer.

\- Oi Tanya, tudo bem? Como vai sua irmã?

\- Ela adorou as roupas, muito obrigada. Estou nervosa, mas é Harvard. - sorriu orgulhosa. - Estou feliz, mesmo que seja reclassificação. Ela vai se sair bem.

\- Eu imagino. O que é isso? - perguntei ao ver folhetos de travas de segurança.

\- Tenho tido a sensação de estar sendo observada. Esses dias ouvi alguém mexendo na minha maçaneta, pode ter sido um vizinho, mas eu estou meio insegura.

\- Vou pedir a Félix para dar uma olhada no seu prédio, sempre que tiver com problemas, você nos procura. Temos um ao outro.

\- Eu não quis incomodar, mas vou fazer isso. - sorriu e me entregou a agenda de Edward.

\- Bella? - Rosalie me chamou suavemente e entrei na sua sala. - Estou com as pernas bambas. Eu tive que cansar muito Emmett para conseguir mexer no seu telefone e foi rápido, só consegui pegar o nome do hotel.

\- Tal como irmão, só é derrubado com sexo. - disse e peguei o endereço.

\- O Sr. Queen está aqui. - Lauren passou por nós duas.

\- Ótimo. Avise as meninas que nós sairemos logo após o encontro com o Sr. Queen. - disse lendo o nome do hotel. Peguei meu celular e vasculhei minha agenda até encontrar um conhecido que tinha contatos com a gerência daquele estabelecimento. Depois liguei para o Paollo. - Preciso de você. - disse e ele riu. - Quero alguns homens. Preciso que encontrem uma mulher que está hospedada no Hilton e que a sigam, me dizendo com quem ela se encontra, o que faz, tudo.

\- Perfeitamente, Donna.

\- Seu nome é Carmen. Ela está em uma das suítes presidenciais. - disse e ele fez um grunhido. - Aguardo informações.

\- Terá em breve.

Encerrei a chamada e fiquei olhando para janela. Eu não podia envolver nenhum dos meninos sem correr o risco que eles falem a Edward. A equipe se fundiu completamente nos últimos meses e sei que eles vão ficar preocupados, mas Carmen precisa ter uma noção que não está lidando com uma mãezinha e dona de casa. Ela vai saber que pode bater de frente com uma muralha se não deixar meu marido em paz.

Edward bateu na porta da minha sala.

\- Te chamei duas vezes. - disse quando virei. Ele sondou meu rosto. - Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. Só organizando minha agenda na minha mente. - respondi enfiando meu celular no bolso. - Após a reunião, pode deixar o carro comigo? Encomendei umas bolsas com uma amiga e preciso buscar.

\- Tudo bem. Não pretendo sair do escritório hoje. - disse calmamente. - Que tipos de bolsas?

\- Para usar. - revirei os olhos.

Ele tirou a chave do bolso e me entregou.

Vimos o Sr. Queen ser conduzido para sala de reuniões. Ótimo. Sorri para Edward e passei a sua frente, sentindo seu olhar em mim. Certo. Será que ele sabe? Claro que não. Talvez apenas ache que estou estranha, disse comigo mesma.

O Sr Queen era exatamente quem deciframos em seu perfil, um homem que era ambicioso, bom em seu negócio, mas também amoroso com sua família e por isso, estava com uma sede de vingança. Ele disse que ouviu falar sobre Edward antes de nós. Royce desapareceu em Londres e poderia estar se escondendo em qualquer lugar da Europa. Ele contratou nossos serviços para encontrá-lo e fazer com que a Interpol se interesse por ele o suficiente para trazer de volta a América e assim, pagar ao que fez a Olívia.

Terminada a reunião, Edward se misturou com os meninos para decidir planos de voo e outros detalhes quando eu peguei minha bolsa e chamei as meninas, ligando para Paollo do carro. Eu não iria falar com Carmen, mas queria vê-la pessoalmente. De longe era o suficiente pra mim. Parei do outro lado da rua, bem distante do restaurante em que ela estava e observei. Era bonita, mas as drogas estavam destruindo-a. Magra. Cabelo sem vida. Ao invés de me sentir menos insegura, senti pena.

A segui de longe, com as meninas no carro, nós em silêncio, quando eu vi um carro preto parando e um homem saiu, pegando-a pelo cotovelo e jogando no carro. Senti meu coração na boca, porque eu sabia que não era ninguém que trabalhava com Edward. Muito menos para Paollo.

\- Não vamos seguir. - disse ligando a seta e voltando para o escritório. - Ela é deprimente.

\- Tenho a sensação de conhecê-la de algum lugar. Não por Edward. - Tanya saiu do carro pensativa.

\- E o que esperava ao vê-la? - Ângela me perguntou.

\- Eu não sei, mas Edward tem razão. Ela está envolvida até o pescoço com merdas. Vamos trabalhar.

Liguei para Paollo e disse que já tinha feito o que queria.

\- Estão desovando. - ele disse. - Trabalho meio porco.

\- Como assim? Desovar quer dizer o quê?

\- Enterrando, _donna._ A mulher saiu morta de um carro preto.

\- Ai meu Deus. Sério?

\- Sim. Eu vi seu carro se afastando, decidi seguir porque sou um bastardo curioso. Conheço esses caras, são cobradores de dívidas dos irlandeses. Eles me pediram licença pra vir cobrar uma dívida, não sabia quem era até ver o carro deles. - disse e soltei um suspiro. - Fique longe dos irlandeses. Eu teria que matar muito. Sabe que não gosto. Sei que tem um marido, mas jamais deixaria a menina do Aro desprotegida.

\- Estou chocada.

\- É isso que acontece quando se deve a máfia, você paga de alguma forma. Te vejo depois, sim? Venham jantar novamente! E conte ao seu marido, a vigilância dele também estava lá.

Abaixei meu telefone, lívida, sem saber como contar a Edward. Será que deveria esperar que ele descobrisse sozinho? Eu tenho que me importar? Bom. Não me importo, mas não vou saber mentir para ele. Levantei do meu lugar e abri sua porta. Ele estava no sofazinho, lendo algo. Abaixei todas as suas persianas e tranquei sua porta.

\- Sexo no escritório? - provocou e viu meu rosto. - Você está bem?

\- Segui Carmen.

\- Eu sei. O sentinela me informou assim que viu o carro. - disse e dobrei minha cabeça. - Matou a curiosidade, ciumenta?

\- Carmen está morta. - disparei e ele ficou me olhando. - Um dos homens do Paollo continuou seguindo…

O telefone de Edward tocou. Ele atendeu.

\- Morta? Carro preto? Descubra quem.

Edward ficou em silêncio, me olhando.

\- Era a máfia irlandesa. Parece que eles pediram autorização ao Paollo para cobrar uma dívida. - disse ainda bem calma.

\- Eles viram você? - Edward ficou em alarme e de pé.

\- Não. Eu não cheguei perto ou saí do carro.

Ele suspirou.

\- Edward?

\- O que foi?

\- O que está sentindo? O que está pensando?

\- Estou aliviado que dessa vez, eu não serei acusado. Carmen pediu dinheiro pra pagar essa dívida, enviei para Tyler e ele alertou as autoridades. Eu não dei o dinheiro, porque não tenho nada com isso e porque ela poderia sair da minha vida e pagar por tudo que fez. É horrível, mas ela precisava me deixar em paz. - disse enfiando as mãos no bolso.

\- Você nunca vai me contar tudo?

\- Um dia, mas não hoje.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Eu sei. Você não precisava sentir tão insegura sobre ela. Não havia mais nada. Antes era culpa, muita culpa, mas depois… Ficou o nada. Total e completa indiferença.

\- Por que não me falou da dívida?

\- Você começou a gritar.

Suspirei e me abracei. Edward me apertou em seus braços e beijou minha testa, nariz e boca.

\- Eu amo você. Amar você me fez entender que eu não podia salvá-la e que não era minha culpa, então, deixei ir, mas seria negligente não reforçar a segurança e vigiar seus passos, apenas precauções. - disse baixinho e beijei seu peito.

\- Você tem razão. Não podemos fazer nada. Não quero esse peso entre nós. Eu também te amo.


	23. Chapter 22

Observei Royce King rir com uma garota loira, provavelmente menor idade, próximo a uma boate. Emmett estava do meu lado, estalou a boca descontente e me perguntei onde estavam os pais dessa garota, deixando uma criança à mercê da violência das ruas. Ela devia ter no máximo dezoito anos. Eu vi Paul passar com Embry próximo a Royce. Ele esbarrou propositalmente no ombro de Royce, provocando uma briga. Eu vi Royce querer revidar e ganhou um soco bem calculado no queixo. Um grupo tentou separar a briga e meu irmão saiu do carro. Saí logo em seguida. No meio da confusão, paramos do lado de Royce.

Imobilizei seu braço.

\- Vamos conversar, Royce.

\- Edward! Caramba! Bem que me disseram que você me encontraria. - ele me deu um sorriso bêbado. - Entrei em contato com sua equipe. Ouvi dizer que você pode resolver meu probleminha. - jogou o braço no meu ombro. - Uma garota, uma vadiazinha insistente, veio pra minha cama e agora está dizendo para todo mundo que eu forcei. Olha pra mim, Edward. Bonito e rico. Elas me querem.

Eu prometi a Bella que não o mataria, estou tentando manter minha promessa. Mas esse babaca está me irritando profundamente. Depois de duas semanas caçando-o em Londres e o induzindo de volta para os Estados Unidos, ele desembarcou em Miami. Viemos para cá e o observamos por dias.

\- Eu sei. Você precisa estar em Nova Iorque se quiser resolver esse problema. - disse sem entregar que estava em times opostos.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Você quer resolver isso ou não? - perguntei já me afastando.

\- Ei, você me encontra de novo, Sr. Misterioso. - gritou às gargalhadas.

\- Pode apostar, seu merdinha.

\- Eu quero matá-lo. - Emmett disse baixo perto de mim. - Só de imaginar esse porco machucando tantas mulheres… Por ter machucado Rosalie. Quero arrancar cada pedacinho dele. - disse sombriamente e ri.

\- Na cadeia, nada vai sobrar dele.

Entramos no carro e seguimos para um restaurante, não dando pista de onde estávamos. Iríamos sair naquela mesma noite para casa, eu estava a dois dias longe de casa, sentindo saudade do meu filho e da minha esposa. Um pouco nervoso, com uma sensação na boca do estômago. Eu iria me afastar por umas semanas deles, enquanto resolvia essa questão dos Queen vs King. Eu não queria ficar longe da Bella. Muito menos de Jamie.

\- Embry recebeu uma ligação do segurança da sua casa. A Polícia foi até lá mais cedo, dois detetives agindo rispidamente e insistiram em ver Bella. Félix também disse que procuraram Tanya. - Emmett disse e peguei meu celular, ligando para Bella. Liguei trinta vezes a caminho do aeroporto. Ninguém estava atendendo. Nem Jamie. Liguei para meu pai e tentei controlar o pânico da minha voz. Charlie estava fora da cidade, Jasper estava com Maria, eu só precisava que alguém fosse até lá.

\- Rosalie também não atende? - perguntei a Emmett e embarcamos no avião com Paul e Embry.

A viagem até em casa durou mais que a minha ansiedade pode suportar. Quando Félix apareceu para nos buscar, ele disse que Bella estava bem, não entrou em detalhes e eu não acreditei. Ele estacionou na minha garagem e sai do carro. Subi a escada, Jamie estava dormindo em sua cama. Abri a porta do meu quarto, ela estava dormindo atravessada na cama. Suspirei ao vê-la inteira e enviei uma mensagem para informar que estava tudo bem. Emmett disse que saiu acionando o alarme e eu tirei minha roupa para o chuveiro. Não tomei banho o dia inteiro, não querendo parar em um hotel nesse bate e volta até Miami.

\- Você chegou… - Bella entrou toda sonolenta no banheiro.

\- Por que nesse mundo não me atendeu? - perguntei tentando conter minha irritação. - Por que a Polícia veio aqui?

Bella bocejou e prendeu seu cabelo loiro.

\- Eu dormi muito cedo, não me senti bem. Jaime estava quase incontrolável. Consegui domar sua imperatividade com um filme, ele dormiu. - disse e sentou no sanitário. Fechou os olhos por um momento, quase cochilando. - Eles vieram atrás de você, não me falaram nada, foram estúpidos e deixaram um cartão.

Atrás de mim? Confuso. Se estava tudo bem com ela e Jamie, não tinha motivos para me preocupar agora.

\- O que você está sentindo?

\- Cansaço. Acho que estou exagerando. - disse e me sequei, peguei sua mão e a puxei de pé. - Senti sua falta. - murmurou e beijei sua boca, apertando sua bunda. - Estou totalmente acordada agora.

\- Aqui ou na cama?

Ela deu uma rápida olhada para o espelho e puxei sua camisola. Fizemos amor no banheiro, derrubamos algumas coisas e depois foi uma merda para limpar. Deitei com Bella, já era quase manhã. Ela dormiu pesado e colada em mim, algo raro, por todo tempo. Jamie acordou meio dia e veio para nosso quarto, com fome.

\- Mãe. Chega de dormir. - Jamie enfiou o dedo no ouvido dela.

\- Está muito frio para simplesmente não dormir. - disse de volta.

\- E meu estômago tá muito bem aquecido, daí ele tá faminto.

\- Vou descer para fazer alguma coisa. - disse bocejando. Saí do quarto e reparei que a casa estava um pesadelo de natal. Esse ano passaremos a ceia na casa dos meus pais. Merda. O natal é amanhã. É o meu primeiro natal com meu filho. Bella colocou meias e compramos cookies pré-assados para o dia das trocas. Compramos a Jamie uma infinidade de presentes.

Comprei a Bella um carro novo e um relógio. Desde o acidente, ela usa o meu carro ou de algum segurança, é nosso, mas a disposição deles. Eu não sei porque não compramos outro antes, mas ela precisa de um. O relógio é personalizado, há uma mensagem e uma fotografia ao fundo. Uma minha e de Jamie. Preparei o café da manhã e coloquei numa bandeja, subindo de volta para meus dois preguiçosos.

\- Puxa vida, pai. Você cozinha bem. - Jamie disse de barriga cheia. Bella estava lambendo os dedos de calda, também muito satisfeita. - Eu tenho que me arrumar. Combinei com Tio Jasper de ajudar a arrumar o quarto do bebê. - disse e me perguntei quando que meu filho tem sua própria agenda.

\- Está frio, Jamie. - Bella limpou a mão e a boca com lenços e voltou para debaixo do edredom. - Seu tio vem te buscar?

\- Sim, sim. Eu quero arrumar o quarto do bebê.

\- Tudo bem, volte antes do jantar. - murmurou e fechou os olhos.

Jamie e eu franzimos o cenho. Algo definitivamente estava errado com ela. Verifiquei Jamie se arrumando e Jasper garantiu que o traria de volta antes do jantar. Também pedi que Embry fosse com eles, apenas seguindo para garantir a segurança. Quando Jamie saiu e Bella não saiu da cama, deitei do seu lado e beijei seu ombro.

\- Bella, o que está acontecendo? - perguntei baixinho. - Você quer ir ao médico?

\- Não. Só quero ficar na cama. - disse e virou de frente pra mim. - Me abraça, por favor? Fica comigo?

Era uma reação totalmente atípica. Bella nunca era grudenta. Mas eu fiz o que ela precisava, ficando na cama do seu lado mesmo quando eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer no escritório. Fechei meus olhos e tentei desvendar por qual motivo ela poderia estar tão deprimida até que, minha mente deu um estalo. Aro morreu no dia vinte e seis. Em dois dias faria aniversário de um ano de morte.

\- Tem certeza que você não sabe por que está assim? - perguntei de novo.

\- Agora eu sei.

\- O que sabe?

\- O quão triste ele morreu. - sussurrou e começou a chorar. - Eu não entendi, por mais que tivesse aceitado, não entendi sua tristeza quando Renata morreu. Agora eu sei. Eu desejaria morrer também.

\- Aro tinha um tumor…

\- Provavelmente teria mais tempo de vida se não tivesse feito a cirurgia. Ele escolheu ir porque não havia mais nada que o importasse. Ele me amava, mas era diferente. Eu não sei o que vou fazer sem você.

\- Há Jaime, Bella.

\- O único que me faria viver…

Eu não sabia o que dizer, mesmo com o ciúme que senti por estar tão triste, mas eu sabia que não podia ser um idiota com seus sentimentos. Minhas inseguranças são maiores que realmente devem ser quando se trata dela, que já deixou claro quantas vezes me ama e quer só a mim. Diariamente digo a mim mesmo que preciso deixar de lado esse sentimento, porque é bobo. Carmen realmente fodeu com a minha cabeça, essa história acabou e sou abençoado com a linda mulher que tenho, de luto novamente pelo seu amigo.

\- Quer jantar alguma coisa especial? - perguntou me acordando. - Eu poderia jantar você. - me deu um sorrisinho doce.

\- MÃE! PAI! EU CHEGUEI! - Jamie gritou e depois explodiu porta adentro. - Ainda na cama? Vocês estão preguiçosos!

\- Cala boca, garoto. Vá pegar o menu de delivery. - Bella riu dele saindo correndo. - Quero comida japonesa.

\- Pizza. Você come sushi quase todo dia. - esfreguei suas costas. - Pizza.

\- Hoje eu vou ceder, amanhã vai ser sushi.

\- Amanhã é natal. - bati na sua bunda. - Vamos descer.

De pijamas, comemos pizza na cozinha e Jamie mostrou as fotos do quarto do bebê. Maria foi parar no hospital duas vezes, está de repouso, problemas com a placenta e quase um parto prematuro. O médico aconselhou montar o quartinho, mesmo que estivesse no segundo trimestre. As chances do bebê sobreviver nesse estágio são mínimas, por isso ela não pode sair da cama para nada. Segundo Bella, sua cunhada que é naturalmente controladora, está surtando de ansiedade e impaciência. Jasper está com as mãos cheias.

Lavei a louça e guardei quando ouvi o som de algo quebrando e um grito.

\- JAMIE! AI MEU DEUS, EDWARD! - Bella estava histérica. Larguei o que estava fazendo e vi Jamie, no chão do hall de entrada, em frente a escada, gemendo de dor. - O que você fez, garoto?

\- Mãe. Tá doendo. - movi seu corpo, ele gritou alto. - Pai, não!

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu fui escorregar no corrimão, mas bati no degrau.

\- Bella, troca de roupa e pega uma roupa pra mim, minha carteira e documentos. - disse tentando soar calmo. Ela subiu correndo e estiquei meu braço para pegar o telefone residencial, liguei para emergência. - Oi. Meu filho caiu ao escorregar do corrimão da escada. Eu não estou certo se devo movê-lo. Tem nove anos.

O rapaz informou que uma ambulância estava a caminho.

\- Sei que está doendo, filho. Tente não se mexer. - disse e Bella voltou correndo. Ela perde toda sua calma e controle quando se trata de Jamie. Vesti o jeans, camiseta e tênis que ela trouxe. Ela estava com nossas coisas e alguns casacos. - Chamei a emergência, ele deve ter quebrado alguma coisa ou deslocou o ombro. Não quero mexer e piorar…

\- Oh bebê. Por que você nunca me ouve, James? - Bella chorou, nervosa e me deu um olhar aflito.

A ambulância chegou e foi horrível ouvir meu filho gritar de dor. Ele deslocou o ombro, luxou o cotovelo, precisaria de um raio-x. Bella foi com ele dentro da ambulância e eu segui de carro com Paul, que saiu da sua casa atrás da nossa, assustado com as luzes. Fomos direto para sala de trauma, mas eu puxei Bella para fora. Ela desmaiaria ao ver o ombro sendo colocado no lugar.

\- Nenhum osso quebrado. - disse o médico. - Ele disse que escorregou do corrimão, crianças fazem travessuras, mas veja se seu filho precisa de uma orientação.

\- Como assim?

\- A mãe mencionou que ele é imperativo sem medicamentos devido ao grau, mas, crianças com imperatividade tendem a não ter medo, a parte boa que superam seus traumas bem rápido, a ruim são momentos como esses em grandes doses de repetição. - disse e Bella me olhou em pânico. - Aconselho conversar com o médico regular dele sobre o uso de medicamentos em dias que estiver particularmente fora de controle.

\- Normalmente conseguimos acalmá-lo. - disse não aceitando a ideia de drogas.

\- Eu não sou o indicado para isso, mas, ele está crescendo e a dose de hormônios adolescente com o seu desejo por adrenalina não é saudável.

\- Ontem ele se jogou do corrimão duas vezes. Consegui segurá-lo a tempo ou gritar antes. - Bella disse quando o médico se afastou. - O que faremos?

\- Nada de drogas. - disse rigidamente. Quase ríspido. O pânico do meu filho passar por todos aqueles médicos, medicações e terapias intensas começou a me deixar tonto.

\- Edward, nós temos que conversar e decidir sobre isso.

\- Nada de drogas.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que…

\- Nada de drogas! - falei mais alto.

\- Não queira disputar quem pode gritar mais alto, seu idiota. Vamos conversar quando deixar de ser um babaca. - ela deu as costas e entrou no quarto.

Jamie recebeu alta no meio da madrugada. Ele estava cheio de analgésicos e assustado, espero que sirva de lição. O médico pediu uma semana de repouso, nenhuma atividade física. Também desaconselhou viajar. Esperei amanhecer para ligar para meus pais e informei o acidente e a mudança de planos. Minha mãe simplesmente disse que eles colocariam toda comida no carro e chegariam em breve. Renée e Charlie vieram cedo, logo depois que ligamos.

\- Vocês dormiram pouco. Descansem, eu fico de olho nele até Esme chegar.

Antes que pudesse responder, Bella me agarrou pelo braço e me rebocou escada acima. Fiquei admirado que conseguiu arrastar meus cento e tantos quilos com sua força de menina, mas agora era apenas a sua força de esposa furiosa. Subi a escada na frente dela e tentei não rir da sua expressão severa, como se fosse me puxar pela orelha e me colocar de joelhos para bater na minha bunda.

\- Edward, eu sei que não precisamos decidir isso agora, mas, nós temos que pensar sobre como agir com Jamie. - disse e sentei na beira da cama, suspirando.

\- Nada de…

\- EDWARD! - gritou cortando minha frase. - Eu não disse "oh, vamos drogar o garoto", caramba! Eu sei que foi difícil, mas, quando seus pais passaram por isso foi há quase trinta anos, muita coisa mudou. - disse mais suavemente. - Aquele médico tem razão, Jamie não tem mais tanta idade para travessuras, ele já tem noção do que é certo. De sentir medo. - sentou do meu lado. - Ele se jogou, rindo. Eu vi.

\- Quando ele melhorar, vamos ao médico,mas, eu não quero meu filho dopado.

\- Quando ele era pequeno, eu percebi que havia algo errado. Suas professoras reclamavam que ele tinha dificuldades de ficar sentado, no intervalo, mesmo com todo bullying, toda a implicância dos outros… Ele não parava. Em casa, eu chorava pra ele parar e prestar atenção, depois que entendi o que ele tinha… - disse e segurou minha mão. - Ficou mais fácil lidar com ele, de segurar seus rompantes.

Me joguei pra trás na cama, preocupado. Eu não queria que Jamie se tornasse tão incontrolável como me tornei na adolescência e fui um adulto viciado em adrenalina, com todas as merdas que me meti. Fez quem sou hoje, o quanto sou bom no meu trabalho. Jamie não precisa ser como eu. Na verdade, ele vai ser muito melhor, não vou deixá-lo trilhar meus caminhos.

Bella jogou a perna em cima da minha coxa e me abraçou.

\- Não quero que Jamie sofra.

\- Nós vamos fazer o melhor por ele. - disse baixinho e beijei sua testa. - Da próxima vez que gritar comigo na rua, eu vou arrancar suas bolas e servir na ceia de Natal. - disse e montou no meu colo. - Você precisa aprender ouvir o que estou falando. Reconheço que eu também, mas, sei lá, devemos tentar, para o nosso bem.

\- Nada de drogas. - repeti brincando e ela me bateu.

\- Outra coisa que quero falar com você é… Estive pensando em tirar uns dias em fevereiro só para nós. Férias de família antes do aniversário do Jamie.

\- Suponho que seja uma boa ideia… - disse pensativo e olhei para seus peitos.

\- O que você pensa sobre isso? - perguntou e comecei a abrir os botões da sua blusa. Ela estava com um sutiã de renda rosa claro.

\- Temos que avaliar bem nossas agendas, escolher um local tranquilo, talvez a cabana ou algum lugar fora do país… - tirei sua blusa e ela me deu um olhar aguçado. - Nós fizemos o voto de sexo sempre que brigarmos.

Infelizmente, meu telefone começou a tocar e era Félix.

\- Fala.

\- Carmen tinha um apartamento alugado no mesmo prédio que Tanya. Precisamos conversar. - disse e encerrou a chamada. Vi sua localização e mandei uma mensagem para Paul.

\- O que aconteceu?

Eu estava pronto para dizer outra história, para que ela não se preocupasse, mas, eu não gosto quando ela mente pra mim. Contei o que Félix me falou e usei todos os meus argumentos para Bella não vir junto, mas nada foi o suficiente. Agasalhados, seguimos para o prédio de Tanya. Ela disse a Félix sobre as tentativas na sua maçaneta e depois que a Polícia foi lá, perguntando sobre Carmen, Félix decidiu investigar a fundo e descobriu um apartamento onde tinhas coisas de Carmen, armas, coisas de um homem. Ele estava com dois detetives conhecidos seus, da Polícia de D.C.

\- Nossa. - foi tudo que Bella disse ao ver o gigante painel com muitas informações sobre ela, Jamie e eu. Não havia nada ali que não fosse de conhecimento público ou o que as pessoas achavam que sabiam. Muitos recortes de jornal e conjecturas sobre nosso relacionamento.

\- Como já deve saber, a Srta Mello foi encontrada morta algumas semanas atrás. Seu primo disse que vocês tiveram um relacionamento complicado e que ela sempre lhe pedia dinheiro na base da chantagem.

\- Sim. E eu parei de dar.

\- Nós temos uma investigação completa, recebemos detalhes da Polícia de Chicago e de Nova Iorque. Parece que fizeram uma operação bem minuciosa.

\- Eu sei. - Bella me deu um olhar surpreso e irritado. - Soube da investigação, mas eu não tinha nada a ver com ela, não mais. Deixei que a Polícia cuidasse de tudo sozinha. Não era do meu interesse. - respondi e ouvi o sim do vidro da janela quebrando. Bella gritou e a joguei no chão ao mesmo tempo que senti uma dor aguda e dilacerante no abdômen.

\- Edward? - Bella se rastejou pra cima de mim. - Amor. Não. Fica acordado. - pediu desesperada. Eu ouvi sons de disparos. - Estou bem. Félix chamou a ambulância, eles estão vindo. Os policiais saíram atrás… Não apague, Edward. Fica comigo. - eu podia sentir suas mãos em mim. Fechei os olhos com dor. - Por favor, não. Edward, acorda. Acorda!

Abri os olhos novamente e ouvi vozes baixas.

\- Oi pai. - o rosto de Jamie ficou em cima do meu. Ele soltou o peso em mim e grunhi de dor. - Eu te amo muito, pai. Fica bom logo.

Limpei minha garganta querendo falar, assustado e sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Sei que tomei um tiro. Mas o que veio a seguir? Bella estava bem?

\- Oi. - Bella segurou minha mão. Ela estava com o rosto inchado e me deu um sorrisinho lindo. - Estou feliz que acordou… - me deu um beijo nos lábios e segurei seu rosto.

\- Eu te amo. - murmurei e puxei Jamie. - Amo vocês dois.

\- Vou avisar ao vovô que você acordou. - Jamie saiu correndo.

\- Quantos dias fiquei fora? - perguntei ainda segurando-a.

\- Alguns dias.

\- Quantos?

\- Seis. Houve uma complicação na sua cirurgia de emergência, você ficou inconsciente por uns dias e o removeram para o quarto hoje. - respondeu e sentou na beira da cama. - Pensei que fosse te perder. Não posso passar por isso de novo.

\- Eu também não. O que aconteceu?

\- Alguém estava no apartamento ao lado nos observando. O porteiro confessou que foi pago para avisar quando alguém entrasse no apartamento e fez um retrato falado, eu não sei quem é, ninguém da nossa equipe reconheceu, nem seu irmão. - explicou suavemente. - A Polícia nos contou que descobriram recentemente que Carmen foi quem entregou a localização de Bree para os homens do Laurent. - disse e tentei sentar na cama. - Quieto aí! Seus pontos!

\- Aquela vadia desgraçada!

\- Fique calmo ou não falarei nada! - me castigou, mas alguém abriu a porta. Bella ficou de pé para a enfermeira se aproximar com o médico. Logo atrás entraram meus pais, meu irmão, Rosalie e Irina.

A visita foi rápida e o exame também. Bella fez inúmeras perguntas, deixando o médico tonto e eu fiquei puto quando não me deixaram levantar.

\- Devido a sua condição… Foi necessário uma dose não recomendada de analgésicos… - disse o médico meio hesitante. - Infelizmente, a partir de agora, tentaremos te dar o máximo de conforto, mas é possível que sinta mais dor, não podemos medicá-lo acima do permitido por lei.

Minha mãe deu um suspiro, provavelmente sentindo culpa.

\- Nós vamos estudar a melhor maneira de lidar com seu medicamento. - disse e se afastou, saindo do quarto.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Não é a minha primeira vez.

Meus pais foram descansar depois que tiveram absoluta certeza que eu estava bem. Rosalie levou Jamie para casa, ele ainda precisava ter cuidado com seu braço. Bella ficou comigo, ela estava pálida, muito abatida e sentou do meu lado, segurando minha mão. Dei-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador sentindo meu abdômen queimar de dor e por sorte, nenhum órgão vital foi atingido, mas os estilhaços ficaram bem próximos a minha espinha, o que foi uma preocupação.

\- Me mostra seus peitos, vai. - disse provocando-a. - Preciso saber se meu pau está funcionando.

\- Idiota. Eu não vou te mostrar nada e é melhor que seu pau esteja funcionando. - apertou meus dedos. - Tenho uma boa notícia para te dar. Parece que no meio de tantas coisas ruins, algo bom veio para nós.

\- É mesmo? O que seria?

\- Estou grávida.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 23

Jamie estava debruçado no balcão da cozinha enquanto Esme fazia o queijo quente com cheiro de pizza que estava me deixando com água na boca e quase tonta com desejo. Meu filho estava deliciado com a presença da sua avó em nossa casa novamente, porque ele estava até engordando. Falando assim, parece que não alimento meu filho.

Leah ainda deixa a maior parte das refeições bem adiantadas e toda casa organizada pra mim, mas as besteiras que meu filho gosta de comer, só suas avós para fazer. Não quero carregar a culpa de ter deteriorado a saúde do meu filho. Ninguém consegue impedir seus avós. Principalmente Esme.

Olhei para porta da cozinha e Edward veio, andando normalmente, nem parecia que levou um tiro e quase ficou sem andar. Ele estava de banho tomado, de camisa branca e calça jeans, descalço. Ele me deu um sorriso bonito, beijou sua mãe na bochecha, a testa de Jamie e por fim meus lábios.

\- Como está hoje, meu filho? - Esme agarrou seu menino com quase dois metros de altura.

\- Estou bem, mãe. - respondeu com um sorriso. Ele passou a mão na minha barriga. Não contamos para nossas famílias sobre o bebê. Estou com quase dez semanas, porém, esperamos passar as primeiras semanas de recuperação de Edward fora do hospital. Fomos a minha médica, fizemos diversos exames, ouvimos o coração e vimos nosso bebê pela ultrassonografia.

Decidimos contar para nossa família na festa de hoje a noite que será dada na casa de Jasper e Maria. Nós não tivemos uma comemoração de natal e muito menos de ano novo e por isso desejamos nos reunir, comemorar a boa recuperação de Edward e a entrada no último trimestre da Maria, afinal, passamos os últimos meses muito preocupados com a sua gestação.

Toda nossa família estará lá. Comprei um vestido maravilhoso e um sapato incrível para usar, porque estou otimista que nossas vidas estarão em uma onda de paz e boas notícias. Bem ou mal, não fizemos nada para impedir o crescimento dessa família. Estamos apaixonados e felizes, mesmo com as adversidades. Sei que será um bebê muito amado. Edward é apaixonado por Jamie, dedicado e atencioso. E meu filho é tudo pra mim. Temos uma boa casa e estrutura financeira… Por que estou preocupada?

Parecendo perceber o rumo dos meus pensamentos, Edward beijou minha testa franzida e fez cosquinhas até arrancar uma risada. Essa noite foi a primeira vez que fizemos amor esse ano, foi simplesmente perfeito e não há como não suspirar pelo amor que sinto por esse homem. Meu desejo e meu tesão um tanto elevado nos dará um novo rumo para nossa vida sexual.

Não posso provar que são os hormônios, mas posso dizer que estamos muito animados com a gestação para não comemorar fazendo sexo, porém, o médico só o liberou há uns dias atrás e Jamie dormiu conosco esse tempo todo. Essa noite Edward foi rápido em colocar nosso menino diretamente na cama dele e fechar a porta do nosso quarto.

\- Já comeu?

\- Assim que levantei, mas, estava esperando que minha sogra fizesse essa coisa gordurosa pra mim também. – disse mais alto e Esme riu.

\- Não mesmo. – Edward disse. Minha médica proibiu alimentos fritos e com gordura, principalmente nessa fase e meu colesterol estava muito alto para alguém da minha idade. Até fiquei assustada. Levei minha dieta para engordar um pouco longe demais. – Quer salada de frutas? Leah fez ontem a noite?

\- Serve. – dei os ombros. Ninguém parecia desconfiar da gravidez. Estou ansiosa para compartilhar com nossa família e amigos mais íntimos. Edward serviu uma taça e para me agradar, colocou chantilly em cima. Ganhei um beijo muito gostoso junto.

\- Eca, vocês dois. – Jamie revirou os olhos. Ele sorriu e tirou uma lista do bolso. – Nosso planejamento da viagem, meu aniversário e na parte de trás está a minha lista de convidados da escola nova.

Edward e eu analisamos a lista e parecia muito boa. Ele deu um google nos melhores restaurantes de Aspen e programações que poderia fazer com seu pai, claro que iria junto, mas só ficaria olhando ou lendo. Será um bom dia de descanso. Em seguida, iremos para Nova Iorque.

Edward tem a primeira audiência com Royce King, que ele não sabe que é conciliatória da sua acusação de estupro na presença do advogado do Queen, que será Tyler. Nós decidimos fazer um muro confortável para agradar o Queen e nos proteger da fúria dos King quando descobrirem que usamos seu filho. No meio tempo, faremos a tradição de irmos ao orfanato e depois voltaremos para casa, organizar a festa de aniversário dele na casa dos meus pais, porque tem um espaço coberto e aquecido maior que na nossa casa.

\- Temos que comprar roupas adequadas para esquiar. – Edward comentou pensativo. – Quer ir ao shopping resolver isso enquanto sua mãe faz o cabelo para mais tarde?

Decidi voltar a minha cor original, além de uma raiz do tamanho do mundo agora, não poderei retocar tão cedo. Também precisava de uma repaginada porque estava derrotada com o enjoo matinal e minha pele ainda não estava naquela história do brilho da gravidez, muito pelo contrário. Coceiras e espinhas estavam surgindo inesperadamente. E era só o comecinho.

Esme quis vir ao salão comigo, precisei disfarçar para explicar ao cabeleleiro que estava grávida e não queria química na minha raiz. Fizemos nossas unhas falando sobre o planejamento da festa de Jamie. Como ela gosta de se meter em tudo, deixei toda a festa nas suas costas. Esme é o tipo de sogra que sempre temi ter, estou aprendendo a lidar com sua curiosidade e cuidado excessivo com Edward. Não faço o tipo mulherzinha dos anos cinquenta como ela e minha mãe. Não ando de avental e nem faço comida. Trabalho o dia inteiro para bancar a dona de casa dedicada.

Claro que cuido da minha família. Também cuido de mim. O que faço por eles, faço pelo nosso bem e não porque é meu papel de mulher. Edward tem as mesmas tarefas que eu. Não nos ajudamos, porque é nossa responsabilidade por igual. Esme solta algumas alfinetadas que Rosalie cozinha todas as noites para Emmett – que é um problema deles. Tenho Leah. Santa Leah. Até lhe darei um aumento!

Quando saímos do salão, minha cabeça estava doendo. Adoro Esme, mas conviver com ela é muito chato. É como voltar a viver com a minha mãe! Encontramos Edward e Jamie com compras de roupas de frio. Tenho muitos casacos novos, porque compro mais do que uso. Inverno passado quase não usei nada e não faremos nada luxuoso na viagem, talvez só sairemos para jantar.

\- Voltou a ser morena, a mulher que conheço. – Jamie disse e segurei minha risada. – Fica bonita de todo jeito.

\- Obrigada, amor. – beijei sua cabeça. – Deveríamos ter aproveitado e cortado seu cabelo.

\- Resolvo isso com ele amanhã, antes de viajarmos. – Edward abriu a porta do carro e guardou as coisas. – Mãe, cuidado para não cair.

Voltamos para casa e nos arrumamos para festa. Minha mãe decidiu fazer essa comemoração na casa do meu irmão pela dificuldade da Maria em participar. Estou preocupada porque ela está muito inchada e com a aparência terrível. Ela e Jasper tomaram a decisão mais difícil que um casal poderia tomar: seguir com uma gestação que oferece riscos tanto para mãe, quanto para o bebê. É tão preocupante!

Meu vestido era branco, como o combinado. Ele era longo, simples, com um corte reto, sem decote, mas totalmente justo. Deixei meu cabelo solto e fiz uma maquiagem mais elaborada só porque estava com paciência. Edward auxiliou Jamie na sua arrumação, também ficou pronto e eu ainda estava lutando com a cobertura da porcaria da base craquelando. Tirei tudo e passei outra, recomeçando do zero. Quando me dei conta que os dois estavam deitados assistindo televisão, percebi que demorei demais.

Chegamos a festa e todo mundo já estava lá, bebendo e conversando.

\- Pensei que não vinham mais. Seus sogros chegaram há muito tempo. – Renée me abraçou e depois foi beijar Edward e Jamie. – Há muita comida e bebida, divirtam-se. Maria está instalada na sala de visitas com suas irmãs. Ela está bem, uma alegria.

Decidi falar com a anfitriã da casa antes de sair circulando. Edward segurou meu cotovelo quando vimos a aparência inchada da Maria. Sorrimos e conversamos por um tempo, mas ele estava claramente nervoso com os pés dela. Nettie me envolveu em uma conversa que nunca parecia ter fim e como era madrinha do bebê, entreguei os presentes que compramos, ainda não sabemos o sexo, então, era tudo unissex. Lauren que comprou, na verdade. Acho que não serei boa madrinha.

Descemos novamente e paramos para falar com os demais. Havia alguns amigos dos meus pais, outros do meu irmão. Mas essas pessoas logo foram embora, provavelmente chegaram cedo. Quando ficou apenas quem poderia saber da minha gravidez, Edward bateu na sua taça e pediu que todos se reunissem na sala. Maria já tinha ido dormir, ela não estava preocupada se ficaríamos até tarde, só não aguentava mais acompanhar o ritmo.

\- Agradeço a todos por estarem aqui hoje. Sei que as circunstancias do meu passado impediram que tivéssemos as festas no tempo certo e também agradeço todo apoio que deram na minha fase de recuperação. – disse e a maioria desfez do agradecimento dele, por não achar que era preciso. Éramos uma família. – Esse ano soube que ganhei um presente. No dia após a cirurgia, ainda meio confuso com os acontecimentos, minha linda e amada esposa me deu um presente. – disse e Ângela foi a primeira a pescar a informação. – Nossa família está aumentando. Teremos um bebê!

A gritaria foi geral! Jamie pulou em cima de mim que quase me jogou no chão. Edward me segurou a tempo, mas logo meus pais também estavam me abraçando. Não ouvi nada que disseram porque estava todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo! Sorri e agradeci, extasiada com tamanha felicidade que receberam a notícia. Pedimos que não fosse divulgado para nenhuma pessoa fora do nosso círculo ainda. Reparei que Edward e Jamie tinham sumido da sala e fui atrás deles.

Jamie estava chorando e meu coração quebrou. Ele não gostou da notícia?

\- Ele está emocionado, ficou com vergonha de chorar na frente de todo mundo. – Edward sussurrou sentado na poltrona com ele no seu colo. Sentei no outro braço e beijei meu filho.

\- Estou tão feliz, mãe! Teremos um bebê! Queria tanto um irmão ou uma irmã! – disse me abraçando também.

\- Nós queríamos que fosse uma surpresa para você também. – respondi e beijei sua testa. – Estamos muito felizes. Seu pai e eu decidimos não deixar de tentar...

\- Estou feliz por isso, obrigada, melhor presente de aniversário.

Quero saber se quando o bebê gritar de madrugada ele vai sentir assim também, pensei brincando. Voltamos para festa, com mais um motivo para comemorar. Acabamos saindo da casa do meu irmão bem tarde e eu estava muito cansada, com sono em dobro e com os pés doloridos. Entramos em casa e subi com Jamie enquanto Edward lidava com a questão do alarme, fechando as portas.

\- Meu sapo fugiu da gaiola de novo. – Jamie disse quando tirei minha roupa e me enrolei no roupão de banho. Sentei na cama quando senti uma coisa gosmenta encostar em mim. Gritei. – Ah, mãe. Você achou!

E eu continuei gritando vendo a coisa pular por todo lado. Edward subiu correndo, assustado e preocupado. Ele não entendeu nada até que viu o sapo pular na sua direção. Jamie já estava muito bom em captura-lo, pegou fácil com sua rede. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, mas não estava adiantando. Comecei a chorar. Hormônios estúpidos. Edward ficou tão aturdido que demorou a reagir, pedindo que a criança dona daquele ser do inferno colocasse na gaiola novamente. Ele me abraçou, preocupado com meu rompante. Esme e Carlisle estavam no corredor tentando entender.

\- Vem comigo, querida. Você precisa se acalmar. Edward vai trocar os lençóis e eu vou te fazer um chá de camomila. – Esme desceu comigo, porque sim, meu pavor por sapos é muito maior do que as pessoas acreditam. Meu coração estava saltando no peito e o choro não me deixava. Desolada com meu ataque e até com vergonha, não parava de chorar. Esme fez chá de folhas de maracujá, sua receita de origem britânica com açúcar. – Não se preocupe com o choro. Seu corpo ainda está se ajustando ao bebê e seus hormônios te fazem mais sensível. Vai passar e depois piorar.

\- Acho que estaria mais calma se não tivesse sentindo aquela coisa gosmenta em mim. – respondi bebendo o chá quentinho.

\- Eu sei. Também tenho pavor. Edward tinha uma iguana nessa idade e aquela coisa estava em todos os lugares da casa. E ainda perseguia meu cachorro.

\- É mal de família.

\- Emmett tinha uma cobra. Carlisle incentivava essas palhaçadas. Eu odiava até meu ultimo fio de cabelo. Uma vez quase morri do coração com a iguana na minha banheira. – disse rindo e sorri também. – Hoje foi engraçado.

\- Não foi não. – fiz um beicinho.

\- Lençóis trocados. Está mais calma? Nunca te vi gritar daquele jeito, irritadinha. – Edward beijou minha cabeça. – Jamie quer falar com você, mas não deixei descer para desacelerar.

\- Obrigada, Esme. – agradeci pelo chá e a ajuda. Terminei de beber e subimos juntos.

Entrei no quarto do Jamie e ele estava com a expressão temerosa quando faz alguma besteira.

\- Esqueci a gaiola aberta, me desculpa. – disse baixinho e sorri. – Você quer que dê ele para escola?

\- Não, amor. Só mantenha a gaiola fechada, para sempre.

\- Está bem, te amo. Desculpas.

\- Está tudo bem agora.

O chá me fez capotar. Acordei no dia seguinte com Edward no banheiro. Talvez tenha sido o barulho da descarga. Enjoada como toda manhã. Sentei primeiro antes de levantar. Esperei o quarto parar de girar com minha tontura matinal, parte pelo sono profundo que o chá me induziu. Edward saiu do banheiro e me viu, veio com sua expressão preocupada. Ele estava banhado.

\- Enjoada? – perguntou segurando minha mão e sentou do meu lado.

\- Um pouco, ainda com sono, mas estou com fome. – respondi me movimentando para levantar.

\- Já desci com as malas, estão no carro. Deixei sua bolsa de mão e a mala pequena. James está se vestindo porque vamos cortar o cabelo. Vou pedir para Leah subir com seu café-da-manhã, não precisa levantar até que volte. – disse e concordei, voltando a deitar.

Leah me acordou com café-da-manhã, comi frutas e panquecas, satisfeita, deitei novamente. Mexi no meu celular, esperando ter alguma mensagem do Mike sobre o atirador de Edward. Ainda não sabemos exatamente quem foi. Todas as imagens disponíveis não davam para ver quem é. Ele estava de boné e casaco. Alguém que não foi treinado porque acertou quase todos os lugares da casa. Félix ganhou um de raspão e pela falta de visão dele, não acertou nenhum.

Encontramos vidros quebrados e coisas mexidas no apartamento que serviu de esconderijo. No apartamento que vimos os recortes da minha vida com Jamie, tinha coisas sujas, roupas, comida podre. Também achamos camisinhas, diversos DNA. Estamos investigando os homens que foram compatíveis. O DNA feminino era da Carmen. Achamos fios de cabelos e digitais, no entanto, não temos como provar quem atirou em Edward. A polícia prendeu todos que encontramos, cinco foram liberados por terem álibis consistentes. Os demais não se encaixavam na descrição do vídeo.

\- Mãe? – Jamie me sacodiu. – Tá dorminhoca mesmo?

\- Você está lindo, garoto. – passei a mão no seu cabelo cortado. – Seu pai tinha que cortar o cabelo igual ao dele?

\- Ficamos ainda mais parecidos. – sorriu se jogando em cima de mim. – Está na hora de se arrumar.

Levantei da cama e tomei banho, prendi meu cabelo, vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camisa do Edward. Coloquei tênis e escolhi ficar sem sutiã. Terminei de guardar nossas coisas e fechei as bolsas. Jamie desceu com o que ele aguentava carregar. Edward pegou as bolsas e enfiou no carro. Félix iria nos levar, era um momento família, ficaríamos sozinhos. Sem assistentes. Sem seguranças. Apenas nós três. Melhor dizendo... Apenas nós quatro.

A viagem foi tranquila. Jamie ficou jogando poker com seu pai e eu li um livro sobre maternidade. Para ser bem sincera, lembro poucas coisas da minha gestação. Faz quase dez anos e alguns detalhes foram perdidos no caminho. Pousamos em Aspen e já sentimos a diferença no ar. Eleazar deixou tudo esquematizado, um carro alugado nos aguardava. Guardamos as malas e Edward foi dirigindo, seguindo o GPS até a casa que alugamos. Ela era muito mais bonita pessoalmente do que pelo site.

Parecia que a chuva estava esperando nossa chegada porque logo que terminamos de guardar as coisas, ela caiu torrencialmente. A parte boa que derreteu a neve e deu para ver as pedras bonitas do jardim. Jamie mexeu em todos os armários, abriu todos os quartos e escolheu uma das suítes maiores, brincando de pular na cama. Ele mesmo abriu sua mala e arrumou suas roupas, espalhou os livros e brinquedos que trouxe. Edward arrumou nossas coisas no quarto principal.

Logo que a chuva estiou, pegamos o carro e fomos para o mercado.

\- Esse carrinho é só com as minhas coisas. – Jamie riu e foi correndo na frente.

Assim como ele, nos demos o direito de comprar um monte de besteira. Era férias. Também compramos alguma comida e coisas para o café da manhã, apenas se chover e nevar na hora de sairmos. Comprei doces, porque estou grávida e fiz um beicinho com Edward na hora de escolhermos sabores de pizza. Ele perdeu a batalha. Reparei que algumas pessoas estavam nos olhando e esqueço o quanto meu marido parece ameaçador para os demais.

Pagamos nossas compras e fomos a uma loja de pesca, comprando tudo que era necessário para pescar no rio.

Até macacão térmico para os dois comprei também.

Paramos para almoçar, voltamos para casa e acendemos a lareira. Edward saiu para cortar mais toras e foi realmente excitante. Eu podia passar o dia inteiro vendo-o bancar o lenhador.

Assamos smores dentro da sala mesmo.

\- Acho que vou tirar um cochilo antes de sairmos para jantar. – Jamie bocejou. – Estou cansado.

\- É altitude. Durma um pouco, vou te acordar na hora certa. – beijei sua bochecha e ele subiu a escada, indo para seu quarto. Virei para Edward que limpava nossa bagunça. – E você, papai? Quer descansar também ou ter atividades produtivas com sua esposa no quarto?

\- Atividades produtivas? Isso parece muito bom pra mim. – sorriu me dando um beijo suave. – Vá subindo, vou dar uma olhada ao redor e trancar tudo.

Subi a escada e verifiquei Jamie, estava quase dormindo de verdade. Encostei sua porta. Victoria viria conosco, mas, sua avó materna chegou na cidade e ela teve que ficar. Seria divertido tê-la aqui falando sem parar e deixando Edward bem maluco.

A parte ruim era que meu telefone ficava sem sinal no segundo andar.

\- Acho que vou comprar um telefone por satélite amanhã. – Edward disse assim que chegou no quarto e colocou seu telefone na mesinha. – Não vou me sentir bem se não tivermos contato dentro da propriedade.

\- Sim, acho uma boa ideia!

Edward deitou praticamente em cima de mim, subiu a camisa que usava e beijou minha barriga.

\- Oi, meu amor. – disse baixinho e meu coração derreteu completamente. – Como você está? Mamãe está satisfazendo seus desejos?

\- Não. – gemi envergonhada por estar com fome de novo.

\- Já faz mais de três horas que comemos, é normal estar com fome. Você só beliscou uns smores.

\- Muito doce, sabe que me enjoa. Jamie adora, então, deixei-o fazer mais.

\- Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou distribuindo beijinhos na minha barriga.

\- Estou com fome do papai e depois de comida.

Edward sabia como me deixar mole e terrivelmente preguiçosa após o sexo. Deitei ao seu lado pensando que o antigo nós jamais teria tantos momentos de paz. Quase não brigamos tanto, temos nossos momentos de tiradas sarcásticas e continuo muito debochada e ele sem senso de humor. Passamos por tanta coisa em tão pouco de tempo de relacionamento que decidimos que não valia a pena gastar nosso casamento brigando. Estamos lutando pela nossa família todos os dias.

Levantamos para a nossa reserva e não coloquei muito esforço na minha arrumação. Edward e Jamie seguiram a minha linha de moletom e tênis. Chegamos na aconchegante cantina com muita fome e fomos muito bem atendidos.

\- Acho que vou explodir. – Jamie gemeu esfregando sua barriga. Ele comeu dois pratos de entrada e um principal. – Mas não vou negar a sobremesa. – me deu um sorriso maroto.

\- Vai explodir desse jeito.

\- Sempre tenho espaço para mais comida. – deu um tapinha na sua barriga.

\- Eu também quero a sobremesa. – Edward disse olhando o cardápio. – Quer dividir alguma?

\- Não mesmo. Vou comer bem sozinha. – respondi espiando o que queria. – Quero aquela coisa que o moço da mesa do lado pediu. Parece gostoso. – sussurrei para o garçom.

\- É merengue de morango. – respondeu me dando um sorriso encantador.

Edward tossiu discretamente e deu seu olhar mais intimidante. Fiquei feliz que aquele olhar só me deixava excitada e nenhum pouco temerosa. Já o garçom anotou nossos pedidos e desapareceu.

\- Que vergonha, flertando com a mamãe na nossa cara! – Jamie balançou a cabeça, me fazendo rir. – Imagina se o bebê for uma menina? Terei que começar boxe além do judô. – continuou e ri mais ainda. Edward apenas concordou. – Vocês vão saber o sexo do bebê?

\- Não vou aguentar a curiosidade. Preciso escolher o nome e decorar o quarto. – respondi bebendo meu suco. – Não que me importe com o sexo, quero apenas que seja muito saudável.

\- Eu também não me importo com o sexo. – Edward disse e me deu um beijo na minha bochecha. – Já tenho um menino. – piscou e bati na sua coxa. – Acho que será outro menino.

\- Também acho. Sua mãe teve dois meninos e uma menina. Minha mãe teria três meninos e eu de menina, mas infelizmente duas gestações não venceram o quarto mês. – retruquei pensativa. – Se formos seguir a lógica das famílias, teremos mais meninos do que meninas.

\- Quantos irmãos vocês me darão? – Jamie perguntou dando um sorriso indulgente.

\- Que tal um bebê de cada vez, espertinho? – Edward queria mais filhos, mas eu prefiro pensar em uma gestação por vez.

\- Acho legal uma família grande, principalmente que sou o mais velho e vou mandar em todos. – Jamie continuou tagarelando. – Se bem que Tio Emmett não manda no papai e Tio Jasper não manda nem em si mesmo. – disse pensativo e soltei uma gargalhada alta.

Saímos do restaurante a tempo de pegarmos algum movimento na cidade. Passeamos pelo centro e Edward cismou de entrar em uma joalheria, provavelmente a mais superfaturada de toda minha vida e comprou uma pulseira delicada pra mim e um relógio para Jamie. Também comprou o primeiro presente para o bebê. Ele disse que tinha que correr em dar-me o presente porque nossos pais já deviam estar com o enxoval completo e eu sabia que ele tinha razão.

Meu celular estava com sinal e com internet. Troquei mensagens com Rosalie, seu casamento está tão próximo. Ela disse que não preciso me preocupar com o vestido, mas não importa, estou preocupada. Se meus seios crescerem tanto quanto cresceram na gestação do Jamie, aquele perfeito vestido não vai dar em mim e estou triste. Leah mandou atualizações da casa e das compras. Nada do Mike. Meu Deus, esse homem nunca me dará notícias?

Na manhã seguinte, fotografei meus meninos vestindo macacões iguais e carregando todo equipamento de pesca até o ponto mais alto do rio. Edward estava armado, o que não me deixava exatamente tranquila, mas o carro nos levou bem próximo, com apenas cinco minutos de caminhada e era possível vê-lo de onde paramos. Seria um problema se começasse a nevar.

Levei lanche, livros, vários petiscos e minha câmera fotográfica. Estava há tanto tempo sem férias que não consegui ficar muito tempo sentada. E só de estar longe do trabalho estava me dando coceira. Me ocupei comendo e fotografando a diversão deles em conseguir pescar grandes peixes para o jantar.

Saímos do parque de pesca com um isopor com três peixes grandes e fedidos. Era salmão. Minha boca salivou. Edward pagou pela nossa pesca, passamos no mercado e compramos alguns ingredientes e chegamos na casa. Enquanto Jamie tomava banho, observei meu marido usar uma faca afiada para limpar os peixes e deixa-los em posta. Olhei uma receita e inventei algumas coisas, deixando-os no tempero enquanto tomava banho.

\- Posso ajudar no jantar? – Jamie estava perguntando a Edward quando cheguei na cozinha vestida com calça de pijama e uma camisetinha confortável.

\- Que tal me ajudar com a salada? Sua mãe vai fazer o molho e assar o peixe com os aspargos. – ele respondeu e sorri.

\- Por que temos que comer salada? – meu filho reclamou.

Edward começou a explicar porque salada era bom para acompanhar a comida e me ocupei observando que Jamie estava muito mais calmo depois que começamos o tratamento a base de calmante natural. Ele simplesmente anda agora, isso é um milagre. Ainda apronta coisas surreais e gosta de brincadeiras radicais. Sei que está ansioso para subir a estação de esqui amanhã.

Trabalhamos nosso jantar juntos e até parei para fotografar o momento. Iria revelar as fotos para nossos álbuns de família. Com a minha taça de suco na mão, sorri ao pensar que se alguém me dissesse que estaria em uma viagem de família, casada com Edward e grávida novamente, teria rido. Nunca imaginei que chegaria até aqui e muito menos que viveria momentos tão doces com as pessoas que mais amo nessa vida.

Não me arrependo de nada.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro.

Bella.

\- Nós veremos o papai em breve? – Jamie perguntou quando parei em sua escola para busca-lo. Félix me deu um olhar pelo retrovisor e sorri, sem mostrar a tensão no meu rosto. – Está tudo bem, mãe? Como foi no médico?

\- Foi tudo bem, o bebê está bem e sim, veremos o papai em breve.

\- Não gosto dessa coisa de nos dividir com Nova Iorque. – reclamou olhando pela janela e entendia o sentimento. Estou sentindo tanta falta do Edward que considerei me mudar para Nova Iorque. Disse a mim mesma que era só um caso e essas viagens constantes era pelo nosso trabalho, porque amamos o que fazemos e porque Rosalie merece que Royce King seja preso.

\- Eu também não, mas seu pai está cuidando de prender uma pessoa muito ruim, então, seremos pacientes. Infelizmente, nossa vida é aqui, sua escola, o escritório, meu médico e não podemos viajar onde o papai está. – segurei seu ombro e beijei sua bochecha. – Sua estabilidade em segurança é o nosso maior objetivo. E não se preocupe, sua festa de aniversário vai acontecer de todo jeito e seu pai estará aqui.

\- Não iremos para Nova Iorque esse ano?

\- Sinto muito, querido. Mas não é uma boa ideia no momento, ok? Enviaremos suas doações, como sempre, só não ficaremos lá. – beijei sua bochecha. – Mas podemos fazer uma festa do pijama, que tal? Convide seus amigos e amigas, pediremos pizza, milk-shake e tudo que costuma comer em Nova Iorque. Traremos a cidade até nós, que tal?

\- É uma boa ideia, mãe. Esse ano eu tenho amigos para comemorar.

\- Obrigada por ser um menino compreensível. – ele deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e passou a mão na minha barriga que estava começando a despontar. Estou com quatorze semanas, passei do primeiro trimestre, está nítido que estou grávida, só ainda não sustento um barrigão.

\- Papai disse para cuidar de você e é isso que estou fazendo. – suspirou, todo menininho adulto e sorri. Essa criança sempre será a criatura mais incrível do mundo, que sorte a minha ser mãe dele.

Félix nos levou para casa, depois da minha consulta médica, no qual estava tudo bem comigo e com o bebê, busquei Jamie na escola e agora iremos para casa. Seu aniversário será no final de semana que vem, ele entrou correndo, disse que faria a lista com seus amigos e número de telefone para que pudessem convidar para festinha.

Pedi a Rosalie que viesse ficar comigo, caso muitas mães permitam assim não ficarei responsável com tanta criança sozinha. Estava meio em cima da hora, só não permitiria que Jamie sofresse em seu aniversário. Ele gosta de comemorar e eu também. Seu nascimento ainda é agridoce, agora que estou grávida, me sinto feliz. Nada de dor ou choro, estou esperançosa que esse parto será diferente.

\- Eu posso sair e procurar uma máquina de milk-shake com Eleazar... Deixe-me me ver o que mais posso fazer... – Leah estava atrás de mim, mais empolgada que o próprio Jamie.

\- Pizza podemos encomendar, pipoca podemos fazer, compraremos balas, doces, sorvete, cookies... Pena que está frio, ou eles iriam se divertir na piscina. – suspirei e lembrei de colocar alguns filmes na sala de cinema.

\- Irei comprar as coisas. – Leah saiu e sentei no meu escritório, ligando para alguns pais, pedi desculpa por ser tão em cima da hora. No fim, dez amigos estarão aqui no sábado pela manhã, para passar o dia, dormir e seus pais virem buscar domingo após o café da manhã.

Rosalie e Ângela disseram que viriam me ajudar, minha mãe também, meu pai provavelmente viria. Não liguei para o meu irmão, porque sei que ele está com Maria no seu último trimestre. O bebê está para nascer nas próximas semanas, minha cunhada não está muito bem, os médicos estão avaliando a melhor data para um parto seguro para ambos.

Ela precisa tomar injeções todos os dias na barriga, são caras, a deixam desconfortável e enjoada. Estou apavorada, porque não posso imaginar sofrer tanto para viver um sonho. Nunca vi meu irmão tão preocupado e distraído, tem atrapalhado muito a sua campanha, só não quis desistir. Não posso decidir tudo por ele, não mais, Edward tem me ensinado muito sobre tomar todos os problemas do mundo. Só posso ajudar até onde me cabe.

A noite, depois que jantei sozinha com Jamie, li para que dormisse e ele esperou Edward ligar. Ouvi a conversa boba dos dois e oramos, para que dormisse em paz. Assim que Jamie dormiu, fui para meu quarto, cansada, tirei minha roupa, tomei banho e me joguei na cama, sentindo tanta falta do Edward que chorei.

Sempre foi apenas eu e meu filho, mas agora, sem o pai dele, parecemos incompletos.

A tela do meu telefone acendeu em uma chamada de vídeo e como estava chorando, não atendi. Edward ligou mais duas vezes e enviou uma mensagem, disse a ele que estava no banheiro. Sequei meu rosto, tentei parecer que estava bem e atendi sua quarta tentativa.

\- Ah, amor. Você está chorando. – disse e mordi meu lábio, sem negar.

\- Estou sentindo sua falta. – disse baixinho. – E meus hormônios estão confusos, não esqueça disso. Como está o caso?

\- Boas notícias. Royce foi condenado por dez estupros, pornografia infantil e assédio sexual. As notícias irão explodir nos tabloides da cidade amanhã, acredito que chegará a nível nacional também. – disse e respirei fundo. – Ele está foragido, agora é oficialmente um condenado. Imagino que as ações da King irão cair muito, o Queen está se preparando para atacar.

\- Isso é bom. E quando você vem para casa? – perguntei.

\- Ainda não sei, preciso garantir que o Queen esteja satisfeito com o trabalho. E Royce tem que ser encontrado, sei que não foi longe. Amanhã irei conversar com umas pessoas, mas estarei em casa para o aniversário do Jamie, nem que tenha que voltar depois. – disse e engoli minha frustração. Queria estar lá, estar aqui, o escritório está com mais processos do que nunca e nossa cartela de clientes privados parece aumentar a cada semana.

\- Tudo bem, descanse, amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

\- Vá dormir, quero te ver dormir. – pediu e bocejei, me ajeitando na cama. – Antes, mostre meu bebê.

Revirei os olhos e virei a chamada para minha barriga. Edward assobiou por me ver nua e passei a mão no meu montinho, ele adorava. Sinto falta dos seus beijos na minha barriga. Fechei meus olhos para dormir, ouvindo-o cantar baixinho pra mim e me entreguei ao sono.

Acordei com o mesmo som da música, baixinho, no meu ouvido e dessa vez, as mãos na minha barriga eram reais. Abri os olhos e virei na cama. Edward estava ali, pessoalmente, meio vestido e cantando pra mim. Soltei um gritinho e o agarrei apertado, sentindo seu cheiro, seu corpo.

\- Surpresa, amor. – sorriu e o beijei, com saudade. Cheia de amor. – Parece que você sentiu a minha falta. – disse quando montei nele.

\- Em todos os sentidos. – sorri e suas mãos foram para minha barriga.

\- Não só ela cresceu, pelo visto. – agarrou minha bunda também.

\- O que está acontecendo? Como? Pensei que você só voltasse...

\- Royce foi preso meia hora depois que nos falamos, ele estava tentando fugir com seu carro de luxo e já tinha até passaportes falsos e várias notas de dinheiro frio. – disse meio animadinho. – Liguei para Oliver e disse que cuidaria de tudo daqui, porque precisava estar com a minha família. Ele entendeu e marcamos uma reunião.

\- Isso é simplesmente maravilhoso. E as ameaças?

\- A única forma que consigo neutralizar ameaças é sabendo que estão seguros bem diante dos meus olhos. – disse sem mostrar preocupação. Recebemos diversas ameaças, algumas bem sérias, que me deixaram preocupadas depois de tudo que aconteceu em minha vida nos últimos anos, eu não quero me fazer de poderosa e ignorar. Tenho outro filho a caminho, duas crianças para criar e manter segura. – E eu vou cuidar disso. Agora... Nós podemos conversar sobre o quanto estou com saudades de fazer sexo com a minha linda esposa?

\- Não precisamos conversar. – respondi e beijei sua boca, começando a matar minha saudade.

Saímos do quarto quando ouvimos Jamie acordar e ele não fazia ideia que Edward estava em casa. Ouvi sua voz no segundo andar, perturbando Leah na hora do seu café da manhã antes de ir para escola, era sexta-feira e hoje a noite pensei em termos um programa de família antes de ter a casa invadida por meninas e meninos.

\- Bom dia, mamãe. Dormiu bem? – sorriu assim que me viu.

\- Dormi sim, e você? – perguntei olhando para Edward escondido na parede antes de entrar na cozinha. Jamie assentiu, apertando o pote da calda em cima das suas panquecas. – James! – alertei e ele parou, pegando algumas frutas. – Você pode fechar os olhos e virar de costas, por um instante? – perguntei e ele me deu um olhar estranho. – Leah, não o deixe trapacear. É um presente.

\- Adoro meu aniversário, ganho presentes atoa. – disse virando e Leah deu sinal que estava com os olhos fechados. Silenciosamente, Edward andou até ele, ajoelhou atrás e cutucou seu ombro. Jamie virou de olhos fechados e quando abriu, gritou bem alto. Se jogou em Edward com força e filmei o reencontro dos dois, porque foi emocionante. Eles se beijaram, ficaram abraçados, grudadinhos e me juntei a eles, porque senti muita falta de ficar em família.

Jamie estava muito feliz com o pai em casa e teve que ir a escola por causa de um teste, não o deixaria faltar assim. Prometemos que iremos busca-lo juntos e faríamos uma programação em família a noite. Leah estava empolgada com o aluguel da máquina de milk-shake, que chegaria a noite e ficaria aqui até segunda a noite. As crianças vão se esbaldar nisso e nem era tão caro assim.

\- Precisamos ir para o escritório, há muito que fazer por lá. – disse a Edward depois que nos despedimos do Jamie.

\- Eu sei, vamos comer, sem pressa. Estou meio cansado de ficar correndo por todo lado. – respondeu e puxou uma cadeira pra mim, me convidando a comer com ele.

\- Você ficou fora algumas semanas e acho que não tomamos café juntos desde de Aspen. Acabei ignorando fazer uma refeição a mesa sem Jaime em casa.

\- Se soubesse que estava em casa, faria seu bolo favorito. Querem algo especial para o jantar? Já embalei seus almoços. – Leah colocou uma garrafa de suco na mesa.

\- Acho que vou leva-los para jantar, Leah. Talvez passear com Jamie, ele vai querer fazer algo diferente. – Edward respondeu e me observou comer por um tempo, depois comeu torradas com ovos, café e panquecas.

Escovamos os dentes e saímos de casa, ele reclamou que a minha calça estava muito justa. Estou perdendo as roupas bem rápido, principalmente no quadril, lembro que fiquei bem grande com Jamie, nessa gestação estou me sentindo ainda maior. Estou comendo bem mais, com Edward fora, descontei minha ansiedade na comida.

\- O primo da Carmem me procurou em Nova Iorque, ele disse que os pais dela estão no país e querem conversar comigo. E eu disse que não, não tenho porque conversar com eles. – disse no carro e senti um arrepio. – Os investigadores não concluíram nada demais, só que ela estava nos perseguindo e planejava algo contra. Não encontraram o atirador e nem Mike, ele não era bom, ou teria me matado. Mas está sendo muito bom em desaparecer.

\- Acha que esse primo da Carmem não faria isso?

\- Pensei nisso e o DNA dele não foi compatível com o que recolhemos no apartamento. Seja quem for, não tem passagem pela polícia, nunca registrou nada. É uma pessoa limpa, provavelmente alguém que ela seduziu e manipulou com sexo! – bateu a mão no volante. – Fico preocupado, não gosto dessa sensação de estar com pontas soltas.

\- Reforçamos a segurança, seja quem for, ela morreu e provavelmente só está fugindo. Não quer ser pego.

\- A família dela está sendo cobrada pela dívida com a máfia irlandesa. – Edward disse.

\- Eles vão matar todo mundo até não ser pago, Edward.

\- O pai dela vai pagar, o primo dela pediu que eu intermediasse e neguei, indiquei outro intermediador, para fazer a troca do dinheiro. Prometi que não iria mais me envolver nisso e não vou. Além do mais, com seu relacionamento com a família do Paolo, não é uma boa ideia...

\- Sim... Paolo era primo do Aro, eu não posso fingir que não os conheço, não depois de todos esses anos. Não gosto da máfia, me incomoda, só não é meu problema para resolver.

Edward segurou a minha mão enquanto dirigia e percebi que ele também estava com saudades. Chegamos ao escritório, estacionamos na vaga costumeira e ao entrar, ele foi bem recebido. Abracei Emmett, depois de semanas sem vê-lo, senti saudades. Rosalie me deu um sorriso, ela compartilhava o sentimento de saudades.

\- Quinze dias para o casamento e você ainda não me respondeu sobre a sua despedida de solteira. – falei com ela, antes de entrar na minha sala.

\- Eu não vou escolher, vocês que deve. É a minha madrinha.

\- Sem reclamações. – sorri e Ângela apareceu do meu lado. – Você gostou da sua despedida de solteira? – perguntei a ela, que corou até a raiz dos cabelos. – Foi emocionante.

\- Não deixe a Bella organizar a despedida de solteiro da Rose, vai por mim. – Benjamin disse a Emmett, que me olhou desconfiado.

\- A noiva amou e é isso que importa. – respondi aos meninos.

\- Isabella é uma senhora casada agora, tenho certeza que irá se comportar. – Edward disse enfiando as mãos no bolso, revirei os olhos, não respondendo nada a sua fala. Realmente, estava solteira e não havia um bebê na minha barriga. – Vamos começar a trabalhar, pessoal. Não queremos estender o expediente em uma sexta-feira.

Cada um correu para um lado, sem se abalar que o Sr. Irritadinho estava de volta. Tanya me deu um sorriso e continuou digitando sem parar, falando com Lauren. As duas realmente faziam cada expediente uma festa, porque não se importavam com nada contanto que fofocassem sem parar. Eu reparei o olhar que Félix deu a Tanya... Será que estava rolando algo? Ele a levou para seu apartamento depois que descobrimos que Carmem estava no mesmo prédio que ela.

Dois adultos e bonitos juntos podem ter uma atração.

E eu não julgo.

Edward passou o dia querendo conferir tudo. Era difícil ser sua sócia quando ele estava no modo dor na bunda, principalmente por estar muito tempo fora e quer dar conta de tudo. Ele me enviou um e-mail pedindo o balanço do mês, depois enviou Tanya para buscar o maldito documento que eu não sabia onde estava e colocou as duas assistentes procurando enquanto resmungava sobre não ser organizada.

\- Minha saudade está passando. – bocejei e continuei digitando, tentando ignorá-lo.

\- É um documento que não pode ser perdido.

\- Basta imprimir outro. – dei os ombros, meu telefone vibrou com uma mensagem, respondi meu irmão e voltei a digitar.

\- Basta ser mais organizada. – bufou abrindo e fechando minhas gavetas, olhando as pastas. A verdade é que sempre fui organizada, só tenho sentido um cansaço fora do comum, talvez seja a gravidez, talvez seja estresse mesmo. Preciso de uns dias de folga, nunca fui disso, só não estou aguentando o ritmo. – Caramba, Bella. Não sei onde está. – bateu a gaveta.

\- Edward, por tudo que é mais sagrado, imprime outro! – gritei, perdendo o pouco de paciente que tinha. – Tem que ser a mesma merda de papel?

\- Anotei coisas do balanço passado lá. – disse daquele jeito puto que me deixava a beira da insanidade.

\- Anota de novo! – puxei meu cabelo com frustração.

Edward saiu da minha sala puto e bateu a porta, sim, o babaca está de volta. Só porque nos amamos não quer dizer que ele deixou de ser um pé no saco. Idiota. Com raiva dele, sai para almoçar com as meninas, não avisei, nem deixei recado, apenas dissemos aos meninos, ou seja: ele descobriria. Enviou duas mensagens que não li, queria ficar com raiva, porque se ele pedisse desculpas me sentiria uma esposa ruim se não perdoasse.

Ao voltarmos, ele estava comendo com o irmão dele na sala de reuniões e entrei na minha sala, fechando a porta e abaixando as persianas. Uma hora depois, meus olhos estavam ardendo e minha cabeça explodindo, me perguntei se bebi água o suficiente. Minha médica alertou sobre manter-me hidratada e comer menos chocolate durante a gestação.

Edward abriu a minha porta no momento que senti uma vertigem forte e acabei vomitando na minha lixeira. Ele correu para o meu lado, segurando meu cabelo a afagando as minhas costas.

\- Isso é um enjoo ou algo mais?

\- Estou meio estranha, com dor de cabeça, acho que bebi pouca água ou algo mais. A sala parece pequena. – respondi e ele me levantou no colo, deitando no sofá, chamou por Lauren com urgência na voz. – Não quero que faça alarde. – pedi e ele me ignorou, chamando atenção de metade do escritório.

\- Fale pra mim o que sente, estou ligando para sua médica.

\- Edward... É uma vertigem, meu Deus. – suspirei sem paciência.

\- Você poderia colaborar? Ser irritante e teimosa não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum além de uma briga imensa. – rebateu e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Oi, sou Edward Cullen e eu quero falar com a doutora... – se afastou no momento que Lauren veio pra mim, com água. – Sim, ela diz que sente dores de cabeça e vertigem. Devo leva-la a emergência? – perguntou e revirei os olhos. – Sim, iremos, chegaremos aí em meia hora.

\- Eu não acredito que vai me levar ao médico, isso é normal.

\- Me perdoe, mas essa é a minha primeira vez com minha esposa grávida. – rebateu e eu decidi não discutir mais, porque ele fica irredutível quando acha que está certo e quando se trata da minha saúde, Edward é impossível.

Saímos do escritório com todo mundo querendo saber sobre mim e era meio chato, sei que eles me amam e se importam, só que depois do acidente me tratam como se fosse quebrar. E talvez eu quebre mesmo. Com cuidado, dirigiu segurando minha mão, ele consegue ser fofo mesmo quando é irritante. Acho que estou mal humorada quando devo estar feliz, ele voltou para casa, solucionamos mais um caso e teremos um dia em família.

\- É perfeitamente normal estar rabugenta, Bella. – minha médica riu do meu choro no seu consultório. Ela me examinou e de acordo com as queixas, definiu que estou em um pico de estresse. Como manter a calma? Nunca fui tão sensível, é chato. E no momento eu estava chorando porque fui uma bruxa com Edward quando ele ficou semanas fora de casa. - Vou lhe receitar um remédio para dor de cabeça, tome apenas se estiver forte e descanse ao mesmo tempo. Deite um pouco, mesmo que no escritório. Está bem? – escreveu algo em seu bloquinho e me entregou uma receita.

Edward apertou meus ombros e agradecemos, saindo do consultório. Nós não voltamos ao escritório, devido a hora e também porque prometemos buscar Jamie. Estacionamos em frente a escola dele, encontramos Irina também aguardando Victória e nossas duas crianças saíram pelas portas da frente, correndo e rindo.

\- Tio Edward! – Victória pulou nele, com saudades. – Senti tanta a sua falta, eu vou dormir na sua casa amanhã.

\- Também senti saudades, tampinha. – ele riu, puro deleite com o carinho da nossa menina. – Temos que ir, mamãe não está sentindo-se bem. Vamos descansar um pouco. – ele a colocou no chão e falou com Jamie, que imediatamente me abraçou. Claro que Edward deixaria a criança preocupada. - Quer vir jantar conosco mais tarde?

\- Nós iremos jantar com meus pais, mas amanhã cedo essa mocinha estará lá. – Irina respondeu bagunçando o cabelo da filha.

Jamie estava tagarela, como sempre, falando no banco de trás e não reclamei para que Edward não pedisse que ficasse quieto. Como ainda faltava algumas horas para o jantar, subi para nosso quarto, tomei banho e deitei na cama, descansando para ajudar a diminuir meu enjoo.

\- Aqui está, amor. – Edward me acordou um tempo depois. – Seu remédio e um lanche, está sentindo-se melhor?

\- Um pouco, devo tomar a medicação mesmo assim. – aceitei o copo de suco, tomei o remédio e ele me deu um prato com um sanduíche. Era de manteiga de amendoim com geleia, algo feito com carinho, porque ele sabe que é minha comida de conforto. – Desculpe por gritar mais cedo, fui boba. Poderia ter procurado o documento.

\- Desculpe também, era só um documento. – beijou-me nos lábios.

Voltei a dormir e fui acordada com o barulho do chuveiro, estava me sentindo ótima, nem parecia que passei mal. Tranquei a porta do quarto, tirei minha roupa e entrei no chuveiro. Edward sorriu, me agarrando e beijando, lavando meu cabelo e não passou despercebido que esfregou minha barriga mais vezes que o necessário. Ele está amando a gravidez.

\- Esse montinho aqui me deixa doido, seu corpo já mudou tanto e ainda vai mudar mais. – ajoelhou na minha frente e encheu de beijos. – Eu amo as suas fotos grávida do Jamie. Acho que vou te deixar muitas vezes desse jeito.

\- Você está delirante. – revirei os olhos e terminei meu banho, me secando. – Vá ajudar Jamie enquanto me arrumo, está bem? Não vou demorar, prometo.

Nosso jantar em família foi adorável, matei saudades dos meus dois meninos e no dia seguinte, tivemos a cada invadida por cinco meninos, seis meninas, parte da nossa família e foi tão divertido. Nunca imaginei que me divertiria tanto com crianças e visse Edward se esbaldar de brincar com os meninos, provendo jogos, sendo juiz, pai, brincalhão, cozinheiro e amável.

\- Eles dormiram? – perguntei a Rosalie, que foi verificar os meninos. Três crianças em cada quarto, eles estavam exaustos depois de um dia inteiro e já era meia noite, bem depois da hora de dormir.

\- Estão apagados. – riu e foi direto para máquina de milk-shake. – Se não entrar no vestido de casamento, te mato por alugar isso.

\- Faça um para mim e cale-se.

Meus pais foram embora horas atrás, Esme estava limpando a bagunça, pedi para deixar para depois duas vezes e não quis. Emmett e Edward estavam bebendo cerveja com o pai deles no escritório, conversa de meninos. E eu estava comendo como uma pessoa desesperada, porque não havia fome, apenas olho grande.

\- Ainda tem pizza, querem? – Esme perguntou e eu não neguei. – Está melhor?

\- Muito melhor, a médica disse que estou estressada. – dei os ombros. – Diga-me como não ser. Acho que vou ficar mais calma agora, essa história do King encerrando...

\- E as ameaças?

\- Não é a primeira vez que alguém me ameaça de morte, Esme. Só não estou mais ignorando como antes, preciso ser prudente. Mike está investigando, ele e Jéssica estão fora seguindo o rastro dos cartões e do atirador que atingiu Edward. – respondi meio de boca cheia, ficaremos bem.

Logo que voltamos para Aspen, encontramos diversas cartas sem remetente, sem digitais e sem como rastrear. Cartas que ameaçavam a minha vida e do Jamie, sem saber quem era, decidimos não ignorar. Fiquei um pouco nervosa, não nego, tudo que vivi com Laurent ainda é muito fresco. Em seguida, Edward levou um tiro.

Após o café da manhã de domingo, as crianças foram embora, Jamie estava exausto e muito feliz, agradecendo o tempo todo. Ele dormiu praticamente o dia inteiro, jogou e comeu. Aproveitamos seu clima de preguiça para dormir, ele está muito mais calmo com a medicação, é natural. E quando ele toma duas vezes no dia, ele é uma criança muito zen.

Estamos sempre indo ao médico, verificando sua condição, ele segue indo a terapia e sabemos que iremos enfrentar muitos problemas com sua imperatividade até tornar-se adulto. Agora estou feliz em controlar.

Na segunda-feira, no escritório, Edward estava fechado em seu escritório com Félix por horas. Eu estava quase morrendo de curiosidade, mas o filha da mãe trancou a porta. Eu odeio quando faz isso.

\- Amor, pode vir aqui, por favor? – pediu solenemente depois que Félix saiu.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei sem nem esperar.

\- Parece que Mike encontrou a origem as ameaças. – disse e sentei na sua frente, esperando. – Félix fez a verificação e tudo bate... – disse com pesar.

\- Caramba, para com esse mistério. Quem estava enviando essa merda? – gritei ansiosa.

\- Jacob Black...

\- O quê? Por que ele faria isso, aquele idiota? Ele não pode matar uma mosca, o retardado.

\- Essa não é a questão, Isabella. O ponto é que ele está concorrendo com seu irmão, deve ter pensado que seria uma maneira eficaz de nos distrair.

\- Bem, não me conhece. Não acredito que namorei esse idiota. Vai lá, bate nele! – bati meu pé e ele riu. – Tem mais?

\- Tem. Ele estava recebendo informações sobre a campanha de Jasper e baseou toda sua candidatura nisso, felizmente, ainda não lançamos nada e podemos mudar a tempo. Faltam meses pare eleição... – fingi um bocejo.

\- Mansplainning, querido. – disse e ele corou.

\- Desculpe, amor. Preciso mesmo me policiar com isso...

\- Me disseram que é normal quando um machista casa com uma feminista. – disse com gracejo e ele me olhou arrogante.

\- Não sou machista. – ergui minha sobrancelha. – Ninguém nasce desconstruído, posso continuar?

\- Não precisaria se tivesse me convidado para reunião. – dei os ombros.

\- Você passou mal ontem por estar estressada, estou contando com calma e juro que não estou escondendo nada. Só que é delicado, quem estava dando informações da campanha do Jasper era a assessora de campanha dele. – disse e franzi o cenho.

\- Maria? Impossível. Ela lambe o chão que meu irmão pisa!

\- Não a antiga, amor. A nova.

\- Nettie? A irmã da Maria fez isso? Aquela puta ciumenta! – gritei ficando de pé e Edward grunhiu, dizendo que era essa reação que ele não queria. – Como ousa fazer algo do tipo?

\- Não sabemos e vamos descobrir, sente-se antes que te coloque de castigo.

\- Vai bater na minha bunda, papai? – provoquei e ele me puxou para seu colo, me fazendo rir. – Maria não pode saber, tenho certeza que ela não está envolvida, seu sonho era casar com Jas e ter seu bebê. Ele mal pode andar, dirá organizar um golpe contra o marido. Sei que já vi de tudo no mundo da política, mas...

\- Também não acho que Maria esteja envolvida, não podemos fazer nada sem mais informações e não podemos quebrar o aniversário do Jamie nisso.

\- Aquela vaca me aguarda. – resmunguei contrariada, mas sabendo que Edward estava certo. Quando se envolve a família, era seguro esperar para ter certeza de todos os atos. – Mike deu alguma notícia sobre o atirador?

\- Ele está rastreando o rifle, fazendo o caminho inverso, assim vendo se consegue chegar a alguém que bata com a descrição do atirador. E mesmo assim, acho que esse filho da puta está bem debaixo do meu nariz.

\- Acredito nos seus instintos. – beijei seus lábios.

Meu telefone tocou e era da escola do Jamie, senti um arrepio, com medo de receber a notícia que ele foi sequestrado de novo. Mal consegui atender.

\- Sra. Cullen? Aqui é Nadia Jenner... Sou orientadora...

\- O que aconteceu com meu filho?

\- James envolveu-se em uma briga, ele está na sala de detenção e o direto gostaria de conversar com os pais das crianças envolvidas.

\- Meu filho envolveu-se em uma briga? – perguntei, incapaz de acreditar.

Edward me olhou, igualmente surpreso.

\- Sim, ele deu um soco no olho e no nariz de outro aluno. Parece que houve um desentendimento envolvendo outra aluna, Victória.

\- Em quem ele bateu? – perguntei apenas para entender porque Jamie defenderia Victória.

\- Seth Black. O pai já foi chamado também.

\- Eu e o meu marido estaremos aí em breve. – disse friamente, a mulher não tinha nada a ver com a questão, mas a família Black estava me irritando. Encerrei a chamada e virei para Edward. – Você pode, por toda gentileza do mundo, chutar a bunda do Jacob Black?

\- Com prazer, amor. Antes, vamos tirar nosso filho da detenção e coloca-lo de castigo apenas porque somos pais e temos que ser disciplinadores.

\- É um absurdo castigar a criança por reagir diante de anos de bullying. – reclamei e Edward me ignorou, ele estava certo e temos que ser responsáveis. – Tudo bem, mas só dois dias. Não vou punir o garoto quando esse merdinha já deveria ter levado um chute na bunda.

\- Eu não sei se sou eu ou os seus hormônios, mas você está bem violenta.

\- Foda-se. – resmunguei fazendo-o rir da sua sala até o quarto.

Jacob Black usurpou minha paciência porque sempre acreditei que ele era apenas um cara inconveniente com um filho sem amor, mas conspirar contra minha família e irritar meu filho era demais. Se Edward não bater nele, baterei eu mesma com a ajuda de uma cadeira. Droga, realmente estou bem violenta. Ah, que se dane!


End file.
